


The Two Cousins

by pikaace



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Childhood, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times can be tough in the Heights, and when it really comes down to it, all they have is each other.</p><p>A series of one-shots about Usnavi and Sonny's relationship from childhood to adulthood. Takes place pre, during, and post canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo the ITH fandom is too freaking small, I fell on this bandwagon REALLY freaking hard and freaking LOVE Usnavi and Sonny as cousins in the show and the fandom so I wanted to share my take on their dynamic since the show gives us basically NOTHING. (this is also so I can vent while waiting for OTHER people to write ITH stuff X3 )

“Usnavi, we’re going to let a family member stay with us from now on. He’s much younger than you so it’s your job to keep an eye on him, entiendes?”

Usnavi wasn’t sure what to think when his mother told him the news. He nodded regardless, his father helping aid the situation by saying that Usnavi was basically going to be a big brother.

His younger cousin, who he never met, had just lost his parents, so his parents were taking him in. It made sense. His parents were nice people and since this kid was his cousin he guessed that was okay. He had never really cared about having siblings, never asked his parents for any. He had Nina and Benny after all; they were practically family already. So,

Usnavi heeded the warning, forgot about it for a day, and finally remembered when Papi brought home a new bed and began setting it up in Usnavi’s room. Usnavi’s room was big enough for two single beds, but it kinda rubbed him the wrong way that he would never get his room to himself anymore.

And soon, the day came, and Mama walked in with a small three-year-old boy in tow. His thumb was in his mouth and he was clinging to a large baseball cap that was clearly too big for him. He had curly hair, dark eyes and wore a red t-shirt covered by some overalls.

“Usnavi, this is your cousin, Sonny.” Mama said. “Sonny, this is Usnavi.”

Sonny looked up at Usnavi with big eyes, not answering or taking his thumb out of his mouth.

“Hi.” Usnavi said simply with a wave. He really wasn’t sure what to make of this kid. He was practically still a baby; could he even talk? Could he even speak English? Sonny was silent.

“Why don’t we go get Sonny all set up in his room?” Mama asked. She led Sonny away and Usnavi watched them disappear into his room; or he guessed it was their room now. He slowly entered the bedroom as Mama began unpacking Sonny’s clothes which Usnavi noticed he didn’t have very many of. Papi told him that when he and Mama immigrated here they couldn’t bring much either.

He watched as Sonny sat on the floor, chewing on the rim of the baseball cap until Mama placed two toys near him, a ratty looking teddy bear and a small rickety toy car. Sonny picked up the teddy bear and started waving it around when his eyes fell on Usnavi. “ _Juega conmigo_!” He said, beaming up at him.

Usnavi didn’t move for a moment; he had never really interacted with kids this young before, let alone played with them. Not knowing what else to do, the older boy sat down in front of Sonny and picked up the toy car. Usnavi let a small smile come to his face as Mama nodded in approval. Usnavi rolled the little toy car around on the ground, attempting to go along with what Sonny considered ‘playing’.

Turns out Sonny was very loud. The kid found screaming at the top of his lungs hilarious as he burst into laughter after every scream. Usnavi was shocked that Abuela hadn’t come in thinking they were being robbed. But Usnavi wasn’t prepared for, was how physical Sonny got. Before he knew it, Sonny had latched himself to Usnavi’s back, jumping onto him from the bed, and refusing to let go, screaming “Caballo” in his ear. Thankfully that only lasted for a few minutes before they were called to dinner and Mama was able to pry Sonny off him.

“You two seem to be getting along.” Papi commented as they sat down to eat.

Usnavi looked at Sonny who pulled a face at him, “Kinda…” He said. What on earth had he gotten into?


	2. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi finally begins to warm up to his little cousin.
> 
> Sonny is four. Usnavi is twelve.

Sometimes Usnavi and the others kids wondered what the adults saw in Sonny. Yeah, he could be sweet and he only just turned four so he made mistakes simply because he didn’t know any better. But only Usnavi, Nina, Vanessa and Benny knew that the kid could be a little monster sometimes. He made faces, he whined or screamed when he didn’t get his way, he freaking _bit_ people, and he was the ultimate chore to watch over.

Usnavi had the most hardships, having to live with the little tyke but Nina got the honor of watching him as well when Usnavi’s parents dropped him and Sonny off at the Rosario’s when they were both needed to run the bodega on weekends. Benny and Vanessa got to experience Sonny’s shortcomings whenever they played together, which was a lot since Usnavi had to take Sonny _everywhere_ he went.

He had asked his parents if Abuela could watch over him but they never wanted to impose on her time. “But all she does is feed birds…” Usnavi had muttered.

It was no secret that Usnavi hardly had any time to himself now that Sonny had entered his life. The only time he didn’t have to worry about him running off or putting something hazardous in his mouth was when they were at school. Then he was the adult’s problem.

His friends didn’t seem to mind too terribly that Sonny now had to accompany them on all their daily activities. In fact, Sonny seemed to take to Nina quickly and Nina took pride in the fact that the little guy looked up to her, and it allowed her to practice her Spanish since Sonny was still learning English.

Usnavi couldn’t possibly understand how being a role model could be good. It just sounded like a lot of extra work. And it wasn’t like Sonny looked up to him, no matter what his parents said. If he did, he wouldn’t fight him every time he had to drag him away from the street so he wouldn’t get hit by a car or stick his tongue out at him whenever he scolded him. The kid didn’t even know Usnavi’s name for crying out loud.

Usnavi couldn’t wait until Sonny was older so he wouldn’t have to (literally) hold his hand every second of the day. Once Sonny could take care of himself, he would be free. No more babysitting.

* * *

That night, Usnavi’s parents had to work late, so Abuela stayed over to make Usnavi and Sonny dinner. The evening went by without any trouble and Abuela was able to successfully put Sonny to bed, ‘cause let’s face it, no one can say no to Abuela Claudia.

Usnavi went to sleep pretty quickly but was woken up as a loud clap of thunder echoed through the barrio. His eyes shot open in shock, but he calmed down once he saw that it was just a rain storm. And a big one at that. The rain practically slammed against the windows and lightning flashed, illuminating the whole room.

Usnavi flinched slightly as the loud thunder followed when he heard rustling from the other side of the room. He sat up and squinted through the darkness to see Sonny, sitting up with his knees to his chest on his bed. His eyes were wide and Usnavi could hear the beginnings of sobs coming from him.

“Sonny?” Usnavi called. “You okay?”

“ _Que_?” Sonny squeaked so softly he barely heard it.

“What’s the matter?” Usnavi asked, switching to Spanish.

“Scary noises.” Sonny whimpered.

“You mean the thunder?” Usnavi asked. Sonny nodded and thunder crashed once again. Sonny yelped and tried to become nonexistent under his blankets.

Usnavi shook his head; he remembered when he was afraid of thunder when he was younger. “You’ll never get to sleep that way, _mijo_.” He said, prompting Sonny to peek out from his cover. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

Sonny didn’t respond and Usnavi grimaced. Those puppy dog eyes were weapons of mass destruction. Finally, he sighs, “C’mere.” He said, gesturing.

Sonny got himself untangled and began to walk over, but another loud clap of thunder made the younger boy run the rest of the way, practically tackling Usnavi. Usnavi can’t help but laugh under his breath as Sonny presses his face into Usnavi’s chest, clinging to him like the world was going to end.

Maybe this is what Papi meant when he said he would be like a big brother to Sonny. This was how Nina felt with Sonny looking up to her. Being wanted like this…it felt nice.

Usnavi wrapped his arms around Sonny and they both lay in Usnavi’s bed. “Don’t worry cuz, thunder happens a lot when it rains.” He says, remembering what his parents told him. “It’s actually good for plants and stuff.”

Sonny sniffed and peeked up at him, “Really?”

“Really.” Usnavi nodded. “I know it’s loud, but it’ll be gone in the morning, so go to sleep, okay?”

“You too, Navi?” Sonny asked.

Usnavi blinked at the mention of his name and smiled, putting a hand on Sonny’s curly hair, “Yeah, I’ll be here too; so go to sleep.” Sonny nodded and closed his eyes, curling in against his older cousin.

Usnavi couldn’t help but smile as Sonny slowly but surely went back to sleep, not even budging when the thunder exploded outside. He was still holding Usnavi’s night shirt in a death grip, but he didn’t mind. As Usnavi began to feel sleepy as well, he couldn’t help but feel protective of the tiny child in his arms. His little cousin needed him; he was gonna make sure nothing happened to him.

The two would sleep late into the next morning, the De la Vegas and Abuela finding the two sound asleep in Usnavi’s bed, clinging to each other. Abuela took a picture and hid it in her special box, not to be found until many years later by Nina when sorting through her belongings.

“Hey Usnavi, isn’t this you and Sonny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaining trust and love through thunderstorms is my fav trope XP
> 
> Now that Usnavi's warmed up we can dive a bit deeper.


	3. Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi's just lost his parents. Now it's Sonny's turn to comfort his cousin.
> 
> Sonny is seven. Usnavi is fourteen.

They were gone.

Just like that. Usnavi’s parents, the De la Vega’s, the owners of the barrio’s only bodega…were dead.

No one could’ve seen it coming. Everyone expected chills and colds during the winter, hell, Sonny and Benny were cursed with a small cold once the weather fully hit. But this was different.

Everyone in the barrio did what they could to help. The Rosario's, Abuela, Nina, Benny, Vanessa, even Daniela and Carla pitched in to help whenever they could, with keeping an eye on the store, making sure the sick couple were resting, whatever they could.

Usnavi stayed by his parents’ side as much as he could; he even stayed home from school. But the two got weaker with every passing day, and then, one morning, they were gone.

After the funeral, Usnavi had run back to his room, slamming the door and curling up on his bed. He gripped his blankets in a death grip and lay there in silence; not even Abuela could get him to come out. Benny and Nina tried to get him to come out or at least let them in, but no such luck. Usnavi wouldn’t even grace them with a response.

Until, little Sonny did what no one else tried: simply open the door.

To be fair, Sonny knocked first before opening it. “’Snavi?” He asked softly, stepping into their room. His older cousin was sitting on his bed, holding and staring at his father’s hat.

Sonny didn’t know if he didn’t hear him or was just ignoring him, but he approached regardless. He crawled onto his bed and placed himself next to Usnavi, receiving a small glance.

Sonny really wasn’t sure what he could do; his cousin was hurting, and it wasn’t the kind of hurt that a kiss or a Band-Aid could fix. Abuela kind of explained it to him; he didn’t really get it, but he understood that his cousin was hurt. How could he stop the hurting?

Whenever he felt bad, Abuela or Nina would take him out for ice cream or he would play with Benny and Usnavi. But something told him that these things weren’t the answer.

Sonny’s gaze fell on the hat in Usnavi’s hands and he looked over at his own bed where his baseball cap was sitting. Sonny smiled widely as the greatest idea ever came to his mind.

“’Snavi, look!” He said, jumping off the bed. He hurried over to his bed and grabbed his baseball cap. He ran back over to Usnavi’s bed and climbed back up next to him. “Navi! Navi, look!” He said, shaking his cousin’s shoulder.

“What do you want?” Usnavi mumbled, slightly turning to look at him. Sonny put his baseball cap on his head, automatically becoming backwards since his head was still too small. Usnavi jumped as Sonny snatched the hat from his hands. “Hey!”

Sonny giggled and placed it on Usnavi’s head, the brim slightly falling over his eyes; it was still pretty big for him as well. “We match!” Sonny exclaimed, bouncing on the bed slightly and spreading his arms in a 'ta-da' position. “We match, see Navi?”

Usnavi looked like he was about to retort when realization hit him. Sonny was wearing the hat his father wore…and so was he. They matched.

He remembered when his father would place his hat on his head when he was younger, saying how he would become an adult when he got to wear it himself.

Tears began to fill his eyes once again; both he and Sonny had been left the legacy of their parents, and now they had to fulfill it the best they could.

“’Snavi?” Sonny asked, his smile fading, afraid that his plan failed. “Don’t be sad!”

Usnavi smiled tearfully, “I’m not sad.” He said.

Sonny brightened, “Feel better?”

Usnavi gave a small nod, “A little, yeah.” Sonny beamed in triumph; he did it! He stopped the hurting!

Usnavi couldn’t stop his smile from growing wider as he looked at his little cousin’s face. “C’mere, _mijo_!”

Sonny squealed as Usnavi grabbed him and pulled him into a giant hug before tickling him mercilessly, their oversized hats precariously balancing on their heads.

Abuela laughed softly as she watched the two boys play. “Alabanza, niños.” She whispered, kissing her rosary, sending her prayer up to the deceased De la Vegas.

As long as Usnavi and Sonny had each other, they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal headcanon is that both Usnavi and Sonny's hats hold some special meaning. I found myself focusing on the hats a lot since Usnavi and Sonny were the only boys who wore them; I found it kinda cute and symbolic of their familial relationship. 
> 
> And they kinda reflect their personalities: Sonny wears his hat backwards, as the rebellious and brave younger cousin, and Usnavi wears his hat properly, as the responsible, proper adult. Or that's just me looking too deeply into things X3


	4. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi takes over his family's bodega and Nina tells Sonny about her pursuit of college. Sonny's admiration for his cousin and babysitter start to grow.
> 
> Sonny is eight, Usnavi is fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that LMM said that Sonny DOES have mom she just constantly works so she's never around. XP 
> 
> I WILL NOT LET THIS SHATTER THE ILLUSION IN MY BRAIN!! And the story's already written and she's never mentioned canonically so WHO CARES!!

If there was one thing the people of the barrio agreed on it was role models. Their neighborhood only had a handful of children, and while there were plenty of kids at the local school, the ones that wandered their specific street were the ones they were kept an eye on. Since the Heights consisted of so many immigrants, they had to make sure that newer residents knew and learned the customs and normalcies of a big place like New York.

Having learned these things themselves, it just felt like common courtesy to pass on the knowledge. But thankfully, the kids were fast learners and their parents made sure to tell them to do the same for any younger souls.

And that was exactly the case with the two remaining De la Vegas.

Before they died, Usnavi’s parents had told Usnavi that he was to watch out for little Sonny. But now, it was clear that that promise was going to be very difficult to keep. Even though he had Abuela to take care of him and Sonny at home, the bodega wasn’t going to run itself.

Usnavi had watched his father work more times than he could count; he knew the price of almost every trinket in that store by heart. But Abuela and Mr. Rosario warned him that taking over a business even as small as a dime a dozen Mom & Pop Stop & Shop was no easy feat, especially for a boy barely in high school.

But Usnavi didn’t let that scare him away. His parents left that store to him; it was all they had. It was their legacy and Usnavi had to keep it going strong, even if it meant juggling school along with it. Kevin offered to teach him what he knew about running a business, at least enough to get him started, and Nina offered to help Usnavi balance his schoolwork, since there was absolutely no way Abuela was letting him drop out of school to run the store full time.

Usnavi really didn’t want to burden Nina with anymore extra work like this since she was struggling enough keeping her grades up to get into college, but Nina insisted, and no one could stop her once she set her mind to something (except maybe Vanessa).

Meanwhile, Sonny simply watched the events take place as they happened. All he knew was that it was something serious since Usnavi pulled him aside one day to talk to him. “Listen Sonny, with Mama and Papi gone I’m gonna have to work a lot more after school from now on.” He had said, simplifying the situation as much as possible. “So that means I won’t be able to play with you as much; if anything’s wrong, go to Abuela. Understand?”

Sonny had frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless. But despite his cousin’s warning, he couldn’t help but feel left out when Usnavi was barely around anymore. He only ever really saw him when they walked to school together, but after that, it was like he vanished. He always came home way past bedtime and if Sonny was still awake by the time his cousin got home, he looked like the living dead.

Eventually, he decided to ask Nina about it, since Sonny had to stay at her place for a few hours after school since Usnavi and Abuela were busy. Nina was super smart, like, the smartest person in the world; surely she would know the answer. So one day, while he was playing with his toy car and Nina was reading an important looking book on the sofa, he finally decided to ask. “Nina?”

“Yeah Sonny?”

“Why’s Usnavi not here?” Sonny asked in semi-broken English. He had been getting better lately.

Nina frowned slightly, putting her book down and giving the boy her full attention. “What do you mean by that?” she asked.

“Usnavi said he has to work, but he’s never here.” Sonny answered, wringing his hands. “He always comes back when it’s really dark and looks really sleepy so he never plays with me.” He looked up at his babysitter. “Why’s he so sleepy? Why’s he never play with me anymore?”

Nina smiled sadly, “C’mere, _cariño_.” She said, patting the spot beside her on the couch. Sonny brightened slightly and complied; he really liked being close to Nina.

“You remember how your tio y tia ran that little store?” Nina asked. Sonny nodded. “Well, now that they’re gone, there’s no one to take care of the store anymore.” Nina went on. “So Usnavi’s doing their work for them.”

“A lotta work?” Sonny asked.

“ _Si_.” Nina nodded. “And he still has to go to school like us, so he has to work at the store and do homework, and you know how hard homework can be.”

Sonny frowned and nodded; homework was the worst.

“Doing a lot of work makes you really sleepy, and you have to work at a store until very late.” Nina explained. “That’s why he’s so tired.”

“But why?” Sonny asked.

“Why what?”

“Why’s he doing all that work?”

Nina smiled, “Because it would make his parents happy.” She said. “And because of you.”

“Me?” Sonny asked.

Nina nodded, “You know how you have to pay for things to buy them?” Sonny nodded. “Well, that store is how Usnavi gets money. He has to work to get it so he can buy things for you and keep you happy.” Nina explained. “He’s just taking care of you, and Abuela too. I have to work too.”

“Really?” Sonny asked.

Nina gestured to her book, “I have to work really hard if I want to get into college.”

Sonny tilted his head, “What’s college?”

“It’s like school for grown-ups, but it’s really expensive and only really smart people can go.” Nina answered.

“You’ll get in right? You’re the smarterest in the world!” Sonny said.

Nina giggled and ruffled his curly hair, “Thank you; but I have to do really good in school if I want to go and make my parents happy.” She said. “That’s why Usnavi is working so hard; does that make sense?”

Sonny nodded. “Will he have to work forever?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Nina said.

Sonny’s eyes widened; that couldn’t be right! Nina knew everything! How could she not know?!

“No one knows what will happen when we get older.” Nina continued, noting his panicked expression. “Do you know what you will be when you grow up?”

Sonny paused for a moment. “No…”

Nina nodded, “I don’t either; so maybe one day Usnavi won’t have to work as hard like he does now. We'll have to wait and see.”

Sonny nodded in understanding, but he couldn’t help but feel antsy. He didn’t want to have to wait for Usnavi to not have to work as hard. And what did Usnavi even do? Sure, he had been in the bodega before, but he never really paid attention to the people running it. “Can we go to the bodega?” He asked. “I wanna see Usnavi.”

Nina smiled. “Sure, I think Usnavi would like that.”

* * *

They walked together to the currently empty store and entered, finding Usnavi behind the counter, looking pretty bored and exhausted. He perked up as the door opened and deflated in relief a bit in seeing familiar faces. “Hey Nina.” He greeted. “What are you two doing here?”

“Sonny wanted to see you.” Nina said.

Sonny let go of Nina’s hand and stood on his tiptoes as high as he could so he could look over the counter. “Usnavi, can I watch you work?” He asked.

Usnavi blinked, peering down at his little cousin. “You wanna watch me?”

Sonny nodded, “Can I? Please?”

“Why do you want to watch me?” Usnavi asked with a bewildered expression.

“Nina said you work really hard now to make me and Abuela happy and you’re always so sleepy and Nina said you might have to work forever and I don’t want you to go anywhere!” Sonny babbled in one long rush.

“I didn’t say he would work forever.” Nina said at Usnavi’s puzzled glance. “I said I didn’t know.”

“Can I watch you Usnavi? Please?” Sonny asked again with his signature puppy dog eyes.

Usnavi honestly didn’t know how to react to that. He half expected Sonny to try and ask him to play or have Nina buy him some candy, not some big speech about his work life. “Sure, _mijo_.” He ended up saying, making Sonny light up.

“Here.” Nina stepped up and lifted Sonny up to sit him on the counter. “Now you can get a full view!”

At that moment, a customer entered the barrio. “Alright Sonny you can watch but you have to stay quiet okay?” Usnavi said.

“Okay!” Sonny said in an enthusiastic whisper.

“I’ll keep watch.” Nina said with a wink.

Usnavi smiled and faced the customer with a new energy. “What can I get you today?”

* * *

As the day wore on, Sonny did exactly as he was told. He sat on the counter or stood behind it with Usnavi, watching his older cousin run the bodega. There was so much more than Sonny ever imagined. But the most impressive thing was how well Usnavi handled it. His cousin seemed to move at lightning speed, fulfilling orders, handling money, making sure everything was in working order, it was like magic!

Nina left once the sun began to set and Abuela came down bringing dinner for the two of them. “Nina told me you had a little watcher today.” She said.

“Sure do.” Usnavi answered.

“Are you keeping your cousin company?” Abuela asked the younger boy.

“Yep!” Sonny chirped proudly. “I’m watching!”

“ _Alabanza_.” Abuela responded with a warm smile. “Make sure your cousin doesn’t work too hard, _entiendes_?”

“ _Si!”_ Sonny responded.

Usnavi and Sonny ate quickly and gave their plates to Abuela to take back to the apartment. Just before she left and as Usnavi went to the back room, Sonny ran up and grabbed the end of Abuela’s dress, “Abuela?”

“Yes, Sonny?” Abuela asked.

“Will Usnavi have to work forever?” Sonny asked, worry lacing his tone.

Abuela smiled, “Of course not.” She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “No matter how long he does work, he will always have time for you, _niño_ ; remember, _paciencia y fe_.”

Sonny slowly smiled and nodded, “ _Paciencia y fe_.” He repeated with a nod.

“Now, do you want to come back home?” Abuela asked.

Sonny shook his head, “I wanna stay with Navi.”

“Alright.” Abuela said before kissing his head, “ _Buenos noches_ , Sonny.”

“ _Buenos noches_ , Abuela.” Sonny responded.

Abuela left and Sonny hurried back to the counter just as Usnavi remerged from the back room. “Oh, you’re still here _mijo_?” He asked in surprise. “I thought you left with Abuela, it’s almost your bedtime.”

Sonny shook his head, “I wanna stay with you.”

Usnavi smirked, “Are you sure you can stay awake?”

“Yes I can!” Sonny said, standing up straighter.

“I don’t think you can.” Usnavi said.

“I can too!”

“Can not.”

“Can too!”

“Can not”

“ _CAN TOO!"_

Usnavi laughed and held his hands up in surrender, “Alright, you win.” He said and Sonny beamed.

* * *

 

About two hours later, Sonny was leaning against the counter, his eyes drooping dangerously. Usnavi sighed, “C’mon _mijo_ , you have to go home.” He had to stay here for at least another two hours before closing the store, and by then it would be almost 11.

“No…” Sonny mumbled with a weak shake of the head. “Not tired…”

“Yes you are.” Usnavi said sternly. “C’mon, it’s way past your bedtime.”

“No!” Sonny whined as Usnavi hauled him to his feet. “I don’t wanna go…wanna stay…”

“You have school tomorrow.” Usnavi said, but Sonny leaned against him and refused to move.

“No I don’t…it’s Friday…” Damn…the kid was smarter than he looked. “Wanna stay Navi…’M not tired…”

Usnavi rolled his eyes, “Yes you are.” He repeated in a warning tone as he tried to pry Sonny off him. “You’re going to walk back home to Abuela and go to bed, _now_.”

Sonny didn’t respond.

Usnavi frowned, “Sonny?” He craned his neck to get a look at his cousin’s face. He was sound asleep. Usnavi snorted softly; only this kid would fall asleep standing up. He gently picked up his cousin, Sonny’s head leaning on his shoulder and he looked around the empty store. He looked out the windows but saw the streets were empty; no one was in sight.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to close early, just this once.

After quite a bit of effort, Usnavi managed to lock up the bodega while still holding Sonny. As he carried his cousin up the stairs to their apartment, Sonny stirred slightly. “’Snavi? …Can I work in the bodega too?” He mumbled, barely audibly.

Usnavi glanced at his cousin’s sleeping face and smiled, “Someday, when you’re older _mijo_.” He answered.

“Promise?” Sonny mumbled.

“I promise.” Usnavi said and he entered their apartment. Abuela was waiting for them and she helped get Sonny into his pajamas and into bed.

As Usnavi headed towards his own bed he glanced back at Sonny’s sleeping form, his newly made promise still fresh in his mind. Running the bodega with his cousin…that actually sounded like a really good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how fluff between these two just has a tendency to write itself X3
> 
> I stressed SO MUCH about Usnavi's school situation. Him dropping out of high school to run the store would make sense but I really don't think Abuela would LET him. So in this case, the bodega is just closed during school hours, but honestly, I think as long as Usnavi's there to give coffee out for the morning rush, no one really cares. XD


	5. Newspapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny learns that the world isn't as peaceful as he thinks it is. Or, the birth of Washington Heights' youngest social activist.
> 
> Sonny is ten, Usnavi is eighteen

Most kids at school didn’t care about the quality of their education, not at a young age anyway. All they care about was when they were free to go home and get some ice cream or play with their friends while avoiding their homework.

Except Sonny, mostly because he didn’t have much to do when he got home with Usnavi working. Nina always made sure he did his homework when he came to her place for her to watch over him (it wasn’t babysitting, he’s not a baby anymore dammit!).

“Abuela made sure I always did my homework at your age so you have to suffer through my hardships too.” She would say. Nina was lucky that she was the best babysitter ever, or Sonny would’ve probably snuck out multiple times at this point. Plus, it was an extra bonus that Nina was super smart; the most difficult problems became a breeze with under her tutelage.

So yeah, Sonny was doing fine in school while Usnavi wasn’t doing the best he could be, but for good reason. His teachers knew about his situation and tried to be lenient with him when they could, but that couldn’t work for everything.

But unfortunately, with Sonny being able to finish his homework in just under an hour, it left him with very little to do. He could watch TV, but that could get boring after a while, plus, the Rosario’s didn’t want him watching TV at their place more often since they were trying to save money. Nina couldn’t really play with him since she was really starting to buckle down and keep her grades up so she could get into college and he still wasn’t old enough to be trusted to wander around alone, which just left him with the option of sitting and being bored.

Finally, when Nina dropped him off at the bodega, Sonny was sure he was going to die from boredom. “Naviiiii, I’m booooored!” He whined for probably the hundredth time, sprawling his arms across the counter.

Usnavi groaned and rolled his eyes as he checked the lottery tickets, “Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Sonny just moaned, lightly banging his head on the counter multiple times.

Usnavi sighed and got up, grabbing one of the copies of _Daily News_ , “Look, why don’t you just look at the pictures in one of the newspapers or something? I can’t run this bodega with you moaning all over the place.” Usnavi firmly placed the paper in front of Sonny.

“But I don’t wanna read!” Sonny whined.

“Well it’s either that or you go home!” Usnavi snapped. “Besides, reading’s good for you; try something new for a change.”

Usnavi pushed it closer to his cousin and Sonny peeked up at him with a small glare and a pout before grudgingly taking the paper and opening it. He stared at the pictures on the first page both big and small, but there was nothing exciting. They were just boring pictures of people and buildings; why did people buy this?

He turned a page when he noticed one of the headlines. _‘Housing Prices in Washington Heights Escalate Once Again: Residents Outraged.’_

Sonny frowned slightly; he didn’t know his home was in the paper. It was then that he realized that the blurry black lines under and around the pictures were actually words. He hones in on the tiny words and he began to read the article under the headline. In a matter of moments, Sonny found himself completely engrossed in the paper, reading every article. He had no idea so much stuff was going on in the Heights, and even way outside what he considered home. And it was a lot of bad stuff; unfair stuff and it confused Sonny greatly.

Why was all this stuff happening? What was causing it to happen? Was it going to end? Was there anything anyone could do to help?

These questions kept swirling in Sonny’s head, making him crave more information. He had read the Daily News issue dry already; all the rest of the articles in the newsstand were the same. He then spotted a different newspaper: _The Post_. He quickly snatched it up and began to read, hoping to satiate his curiosity.

* * *

 

“Sonny? …Hey, Sonny!”

The younger boy blinked as a hand waved in front of him. He looked up to see Usnavi next to him. “What?”

“It’s time for you to head home; it’s almost dinner time.”

“Oh, okay.” Sonny said. “One second.”

Usnavi smirked as Sonny quickly scanned the last few lines of the article he was on from _The New York Times_ , “You really like reading those?”

“Is this stuff really happening?” Sonny asked, looking up at him.

Usnavi hesitated, “What kind of stuff?”

“Stuff with the rent escalating and immigration and r-racism.” Sonny said, slowly pronouncing the long words. “What’s racism, Navi?”

 _‘Shit…’_ This was the _last_ conversation he wanted to have with Sonny, especially at this age. “Don’t they teach you about it in class?” Usnavi asked, hoping to avoid the subject.

“No, just math and boring stuff.” Sonny said. “Why don’t they tell us about this stuff?”

Usnavi sighed in relief at the subject change, “Because it’s grown-up stuff.” He answered, sitting next to him. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“But I do!” Sonny protested. “It’s right here!”

“Well, not all kids get it.” Usnavi said. “When you get older, your teachers will teach more grown-up stuff.”

“But I wanna know now!” Sonny said. “Can’t you or Abuela teach me?”

Usnavi bit his lip nervously, “Why do you want to know now?”

“Because I wanna stop it!” Sonny answered. “Mr. Rosario’s always saying that Nina’s gonna change the world; I wanna too!”

Usnavi couldn’t help but smile at that; it was refreshing seeing a young mind see the world through a lens of innocence. “You think you can change the world too?” He asked.

“Yeah! I know I can!” Sonny responded.

Usnavi chuckled, “Well, I’m sure you will one day, mijo; when you’re older.”

Sonny whined, “Why do I always have to wait till I’m older?”

“’Cause you’re just a kid, Sonny.” Usnavi answered, getting up from his seat. “C’mon, let’s go get dinner.”

“’M not a kid!” Sonny protested. “I’m ten!”

“Well, you’ll always be a kid to us, _mijo_.” Usnavi said, running a hand through his curly hair.

Sonny frowned, not quite liking the implications of that sentence; and that negativity only grew as all the older people never seemed to take him seriously. Nina and Vanessa called him cute along with Abuela, Daniela and Carla cooing over him ‘growing up’, while Benny and Usnavi would always laugh and ruffle his hair.

He would show them one day. One day he would change the world, just like Nina. Then he would show them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newspapers was the ONLY way I could think of Sonny finding out about local issues at such a young age. TV was also a thing, but cartoons ALWAYS come first when you're a kid watching TV so yeah.
> 
> Kind of a boring chapter, but it should only be one more chapter until we move into the canon timeline where we shall explore scenarios that were not addressed in the play from Sonny's POV.


	6. Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny really wants to work at the store, but Usnavi says he's too young.
> 
> But when Usnavi gets a bad fever, Sonny sees the opportunity to prove himself to his cousin. After all, who else knows how that bodega works as well as they do?
> 
> Sonny is 11, Usnavi is 19

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said no.”

“C’mon, cuz!”

“The answer’s no, and that’s final!”

Sonny pouted as he trailed behind Usnavi, who was bringing in a new shipment of sodas. Sonny crossed his arms as Usnavi knelt down and started refilling the cooler. “But why not?” He asked. “You promised, Navi!”

Usnavi sighed “I promised that you could work here when you were older, and you’re still not old enough.” He had been repeating that same sentence to his cousin for the past few days, and it still hadn’t stuck.

“I’m old enough!” Sonny protested. “I’m almost twelve!”

“You’re not gonna be twelve for another six months, Sonny.” Usnavi replied flatly. “And even then I wouldn’t let you work here yet."

“But you promiiiiised!” Sonny whined, stomping his foot.

“And I’m gonna keep that promise.” Usnavi said, getting up with the now empty soda box. “You can work here, and you will, but not yet.” Usnavi walked towards the back to throw the box away, hoping that would be the end of it.

“But why not?” Usnavi bit back a groan as he threw the box into the trash pile. “Why can’t I work here now?”

“I told you; you’re too young.” Usnavi said, turning back to him.

Sonny nodded and looked at him, wanting more elaboration. Sheesh, this kid wanted justification for everything!

“Running this bodega is a lot of work.” Usnavi went on. “You’re not ready for this much work.”

“Yes I am!” Sonny protested. “I watch you work all the time! I know how to do it!”

Usnavi raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yeah!” Sonny said indignantly. “I know that Mr. Rosario gets _pan caliente_ with his coffee, I know Vanessa likes her coffee really sweet, I know Benny gets a Milky Way every day, I know Daniela and Carla get _café con leche_ and-and-”

Usnavi quieted him with a hand on his shoulder, “ _Mijo_ , just knowing these things isn’t enough to have a job like this.” He said. “You’re a smart kid, but this is still a lot of work to put on you, especially when you still have school to worry about.”

“But it’s summer!” Sonny kept going. “There’s no more school!”

“And how much of your summer work have you gotten done?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny’s mouth snapped shut and he looked at his worn sneakers, “Summer math is stupid…” He muttered. “Nina makes it look so easy.”

“I rest my case.” Usnavi said, shaking his head with a smile.

“Can you at least tell me _when_ I can work here?” Sonny tried one more time.

“I don’t know.” Usnavi said truthfully. “It all depends; you just have to wait.” Sonny was silent; looks like he finally drove the point home.

Usnavi headed back inside, Sonny on his heels. He looked back at his cousin, who looked pretty discouraged, with his head down and hands in his pockets. Usnavi couldn’t help but feel a little guilty; Sonny really had his heart set on working here.

Ever since Usnavi graduated high school and started working full time, the bodega was quickly becoming something of a landmark in the barrio, mostly thanks to Usnavi’s coffee.

Back when he was in high school he wasn’t able to stay long in the morning only selling a handful of things at most, since the neighbors all understood that they couldn’t keep Usnavi at the store long if he wanted to get to school on time. But once he was finally freed from school, everyone could get morning coffee and for some reason it was a huge hit.

Sonny wanted to be a part of the store that the barrio was quickly starting to rely on, and Usnavi certainly would appreciate some help, but Sonny was still just a kid. Usnavi barely made it through high school and he couldn’t bear to put that kind of pressure on Sonny, especially at this age.

Sonny still had to get through the rest of his childhood, and Usnavi didn’t want to take that away from him. He wanted Sonny to be free.

Usnavi took another look at his cousin’s disappointed face and sighed, “Alright,” He knelt in front of Sonny, “How about I teach you how to make the coffee?”

Sonny instantly perked up, meeting his eyes, “Really?”

“Sure, _mijo_.” Usnavi led him towards the counter. “If you can remember everyone’s coffee orders, I’m sure you can handle this.”

* * *

_(A few days later)_

Sonny opened his eyes, revealing the dark bedroom the dull red numbers on his digital clock reading 6:15. Ever since Usnavi had started working at the store, his cousin had always woken up super early. He didn’t use an alarm because he didn’t want to wake Sonny up, but Sonny woke up anyway, to the sound of the grate of the bodega opening, shattering the silence every morning. It had basically become the alarm clock of the barrio so Sonny came to expect it during the summer, almost waking up exactly when it opened.

Sonny was about to turn over and go back to sleep when he realized that he hadn’t heard the grate open. Blinking his sleep away, Sonny waited for the familiar creaking of metal, but it never came.

Now fully curious, Sonny slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes when he spied movement from Usnavi’s bed. Usnavi was still asleep? But Usnavi never slept in!

Sonny got out of bed and softly padded over to his cousin’s bed. “Usnavi?” He whispered, gently shaking his cousin’s shoulder. “Cuz?” His cousin didn’t respond so Sonny shook him harder. “Cuz, wake up!”

Usnavi moaned softly and stirred, slowly opening his eyes. “Sonny?” He slurred. He tried to lift his head but that simple task was too much effort for him. He closed his eyes again and his words became incoherent moans and groans of discomfort.

Sonny’s face became worried; something was definitely wrong. Sonny placed his hand on Usnavi’s forehead, remembering that Usnavi and Abuela always did the same thing when he said he felt bad and found that his cousin was really hot! Sonny tried to rouse Usnavi again, but still no luck.

Only one thing left to do: get Abuela.

He hurried out to the other bedroom, grateful that Abuela had decided to stay the night tonight. Not that she lived far away, but it was better that she was closer. “Abuela?” Sonny whispered, gently shaking the older woman’s shoulder.

To his relief Abuela stirred and woke up with no trouble. She yawned and seemed to perk up seeing that little Sonny was by her side, a concerned look on his face. “Sonny, que pasa?” She asked softly.

“I think Usnavi’s sick.”

That was all it took. Abuela was out of bed and in her bathrobe in a matter of minutes, and Sonny led her to their room. Sonny watched from the doorway as Abuela knelt by Usnavi’s side. There was no way he could get back to sleep now; the sun was slowly beginning to peek between the buildings.

“Abuela…” Sonny heard Usnavi mumble.

“Ay Usnavi, I told you that you were getting a fever.” Abuela scolded softly. "You need to take better care of yourself." 

Sonny’s eyebrows rose; now that she mentioned it, Usnavi had been looking and acting kinda sluggish the past few days. But Usnavi had always waved it off saying he was just tired. Sonny frowned; why would he hide being sick? That was the dumbest thing Sonny ever heard.

“I have to go…” Sonny watched as Usnavi struggled to sit up. “Have to…open the store…”

“No, _niño_ , you are staying in bed.” Abela said, gently pushing him back down.

“But…the bodega…” Usnavi tried to protest before dissolving into a coughing fit. They sounded so ragged and hoarse that it made Sonny shudder.

“The bodega will still be there tomorrow.” Abuela reassured him. “ _Paciencia y fe_ , Usnavi; now, let me get you some cold water.”

Sonny stepped aside to let Abuela pass, “Will he be okay?” He asked. The last time he had seen someone look like this was when Usnavi’s parents got sick and they ended up…

“It’s only a fever, nothing dangerous.” Abuela reassured him. “He just needs to stay in bed and rest, and he should be better by tomorrow.”

“But what about the bodega?” Sonny asked.

“It will just have to stay closed today _niño_ ; sometimes these things happen.” Abuela said, putting a hand on his cheek, “ _Paciencia y fe_ , Sonny; Usnavi and the bodega will be fine.”

Sonny nodded and Abuela left to get Usnavi’s water. Sonny looked back at his sick cousin. Usnavi tried once again to get up, making Sonny tense to copy Abuela and push him back down, but his energy quickly left him, and Usnavi slumped back with a grunt of defeat. Sweat glistened on his face from the morning sunlight as he continued to mutter about the bodega.

Sonny frowned; Usnavi really sounded torn up about not opening the store today, but he knew Abuela wouldn't budge. And even though she said he would be better tomorrow, Sonny knew she was sugarcoating her words for him. He remembered when he was sick it took him a few days to get better, never a day. Even if he did feel better the next day, Abuela and Usnavi would always make him stay home an extra day just in case.

But could the bodega afford to be closed for a few days? Everyone in the barrio were slowly but surely getting addicted to the place and it made Usnavi good profit, or whatever he said before. If only Usnavi let him help more, then the store wouldn’t be screwed if the only employee got sick!

Sonny then slowly lit up as the best idea ever came to mind: he could run the store today! He had been watching Usnavi do it for so long, he could surely do it! And maybe then Usnavi would actually let him work there officially.

Sonny grinned excitedly; today he would run the store for Usnavi!

Sonny quietly got dressed and crept out of the room. Sonny picked up the keys off the counter and made for the door when he stopped. He spied his baseball cap on the coat rack out of the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed it. Usnavi always wore his hat when he worked, so Sonny had to wear his. He placed it backwards on his head and ran out the door. He ran to the dark store and began to unlock the door.

_“Hola, niño!”_

Sonny turned to see the Piraguero rolling his cart past the store. He started earlier than anyone Sonny knew in the summer. Sometimes he wondered if he even slept. _“Hola!"_ Sonny greeted.

 _“Donde esta Señor Usnavi?”_ Piraguero asked, glancing around.

 _“Esta enfermo.”_ Sonny answered.

 _“Ah.”_ Piraguero said with an understanding nod. _“Le deseo bueno salud.”_

Sonny smiled, _“Gracias; adiós!”_

_“Adiós, Sonny!”_

Sonny continued smiling as he finished unlocking the front door and switched on the lights. He then worried about opening the grate but remembered that it was Saturday; not many people had work on the weekends so there wouldn’t be as many people in a hurry this morning. Sonny decided that was good for him; it was his first day after all, and he couldn’t bite off more than he could chew.

Sonny gazed around the empty store; what would Usnavi do first? His eyes fell on the coffee maker behind the counter, Usnavi’s coffee lesson still fresh in his mind.

_‘Why does everyone like coffee so much?’_

_‘Because it’s like candy for adults; it helps them wake up and feel better.’_

_‘But it tastes gross!’_

_‘Because it’s for grown-ups; and they really like it so I have to always get the coffee ready before anyone gets here so I don’t keep them waiting.’_

Sonny slipped behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot; hopefully he remembered how to make the coffee taste as good as Usnavi did.

* * *

“Oh my god, Dani, look at this!”

Daniela peeked in the door of the bodega next to Carla and a smile of disbelief quickly came to her face. On their daily trip to the bodega, this was the last thing either of them expected.

Instead of Usnavi bustling about inside as usual, it was little Sonny, kneeling on a stool behind the counter, a line of full coffee cups in front of him. His face was deep in concentration as he carefully poured steaming hot coffee into the cups one by one before mixing in the sugar and milk. It was probably the cutest and heartwarming thing the two girls had ever seen.

They waited until Sonny had put down the mug before entering, alerting the boy to their presence. “Morning, Sonny!” Carla chirped.

“Morning!” Sonny responded.

“I never expected to see you up this early.” Daniela commented.

“Usnavi’s sick, so I’m filling in for him.” Sonny answered.

“Oh no, is he okay?” Carla asked.

“Abuela said he has a fever.” Sonny answered.

“Poor thing.” Carla mused. “Tell him to get well soon, okay?”

“Okay.” Sonny said, before perking up like he remembered something. “Here’s your coffee.” He said, pushing two cups towards them. _“Café con leche.”_

The two women looked at each other in surprise, “Look at you, serving coffee like a man!” Carla cooed, ruffling his hair under his hat. “You’re growing up so fast!”

“And you have the same touch with café.” Daniela added, taking a sip of her coffee. “Not exactly the same, but enough for me.” Sonny beamed with pride and Daniela handed him the money for the coffee.

“Adios, Sonny!” Carla called as she and Daniela exited the store, “Good luck with the store!”

“Bye!” Sonny called as he put the money in the cash register.

“I never knew that Sonny worked with Usnavi now, especially when he’s so young!” Carla said, sipping her coffee.

“He doesn’t work there, he’s just filling in.” Daniela said. “Usnavi won’t let the _niño_ work with him until he’s older.” She would know; she could hear their arguments clear across the street.

 _“No me diga!”_ Carla gasped. “And he’s still filling in for Usnavi? That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen! Is that why you didn’t tell him to give you change?”

Daniela waved her hand, “It’s his first day; he deserves some slack.”

Carla beamed, “Oh Dani, I love it when you let out your sweet side!”

* * *

“What the hell?” Sonny looked up to see Grafitti Pete enter the store, some spray cans in his hands. “Why are you here?” The fifteen year old asked.

“Usnavi’s sick, so I’m working for him.” Sonny said, slurping on a slushee that he made himself; he was the man of the store today, so he could have whatever he wanted right?

Sonny glanced at the spray cans and grimaced, “You didn’t paint on the store did you?” He asked. “Usnavi will kill you!”

Pete shrugged, “Nah, there are plenty of other boring buildings to paint on; I need to practice on the old ones, ya know?”

Sonny nodded, putting his slushee aside so he could go get the coffee pot. He was getting really lucky, because all the regular customers were coming in in small groups instead of all at once. Usnavi had told him how people would crowd the place if he wasn’t fast enough since they were always in a hurry to get to work. Thank god Usnavi got sick on a Saturday.

The Rosarios were very patient with him as he prepared Mr. Rosario’s pan caliente; he already had their coffee ready so Mrs. Rosario made small talk with him while they waited, both of them leaving with a goodbye and wishing Usnavi well. After they left Sonny felt like he could relax; he liked Nina’s parents and all, but they could be really scary sometimes. Scarier than Daniela when she raised her voice.

Pete strolled through the store, absently poking at the stores many trinkets as Sonny poured more coffee. “So how’s work?” Pete asked.

“It’s not so bad.” Sonny shrugged. “Everyone’s been really nice, probably because I told them Usnavi was sick.” He put the coffee pot down and glanced at the clock seeing that it was barely eight. He barely suppressed a groan; how could two hours pass by so slowly? It felt like he had been here forever!

“Want a slushee? I’ve been trying out different recipes!” Sonny said.

“Sure.” Pete said, never one to turn away a free treat, especially in this heat. Sonny poured a few different flavors into the cup and mixed it before handing it to Pete. Pete took a sip and nodded, “Not bad.” He said, and Sonny beamed.

Pete leaned on the counter and Sonny sat back on his stool, both of them drinking their slushees and talking. The two were quickly starting to become friends, having met about a year ago when Sonny found him spray painting a wall when he was walking home from school.

Despite Usnavi looking down on the kid calling him the beginnings of a delinquent, Sonny enjoyed hanging out with him, and he kind of admired his rebellious spirit, but not in a way that would make Usnavi worry.

“Hey.” The two boys looked up to see Benny entering the store, wearing his dress shirt and tie, the outfit that was quickly becoming his signature.

“Why do you always dress up when you don’t have work?” Sonny asked.

“Because I want to look professional for Mr. Rosario.” Benny answered with a slight frown. Benny had started to hang around the Rosario home a lot more often, because he wanted to learn about business from Mr. Rosario, wanting to work for him one day or because he just had to hide from some angry neighbors who he messed with.

As Nina said, “He’s always in constant trouble.”

Benny was pretty fun to talk to, and it was through him that Sonny learned multiple ways to poke fun at Usnavi.

“So what’s going on here, kid?” Benny asked. “What’s this I’m hearing about you running the store.”

“Cuz is sick.” Sonny said, for probably the hundredth time today.

Benny nodded slowly, suspicion on his face, “Does Usnavi know?”

Sonny hesitated, “No…not yet.”

Benny gave a wide smile, “I gotcha; you want Usnavi to let you work here that badly, huh?”

Sonny crossed his arms, “I’m old enough; I’ve lasted this long, haven’t I?”

Benny raised his hands in surrender, “Hey, I’m with you; I want to make a good impression on Mr. Rosario if I ever want to work for him.” He said. “Speaking of which.” Benny picked up a copy of _The Post_ and _Daily News_ , placing them on the counter along with the exact amount of money.

Sonny took the money, but paused before putting it in the cash register. “Wait, you forgot something.” He reached behind the counter and took out a Milky Way, placing it on top of the newspapers.

Benny’s eyebrows raised, “Damn, you’re good!” He said when the door opened.

“Sonny?” The three looked up to see Vanessa and Nina standing in the doorway, looking a bit concerned.

“There you are!” Nina exclaimed in relief, “We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” She came forward and gave Sonny a small hug.

“You were looking for me?” Sonny asked, blushing lightly from Nina’s hug (completely missing Benny’s expression tighten ever so slightly).

“Abuela didn’t know where you went; she’s worried sick!” Nina explained. Sonny looked at the clock seeing that it was almost ten; guess Abuela had been too busy with Usnavi to notice that Sonny had vanished.

“What are you doing here, Sonny?” Vanessa asked. “And so early?”

“I’m running the bodega.” Sonny answered. “Usnavi’s sick so I’m working for him.”

Nina and Vanessa stared at him. That couldn’t be right. Sonny was still eleven and he didn’t even officially work here! Though, Vanessa thought she heard Daniela and Carla mention something about Usnavi being sick…not that she was paying attention because it concerned Usnavi or anything.

“So you’ve been here since six in the morning?” Nina asked.

“Uh-huh!” Sonny said proudly with a nod. “Oh yeah!” Sonny slid off his stool and grabbed a coffee cup, carefully holding it as he approached Vanessa, “Here’s your coffee; really sweet with cinnamon.”

Vanessa blinked and took the coffee. “You know my coffee order?”

“Usnavi does. He told me.” Sonny answered. “He talks about you all the time.” Vanessa lightly blushed while Nina suppressed a giggle and Benny snorted.

“Well, I better let Abuela know where you are before she has a heart attack.” Nina said, heading to the door.

“Bye Nina!” Sonny waved.

“Right.” Vanessa nodded, finally snapping out of her trance. “I’ll see you guys later.” And she exited as well. Benny and Pete soon followed, leaving Sonny in the empty store again.

He glanced at the clock once more, taking comfort in the fact that it was almost lunchtime. Hopefully the rest of the day would pass by quickly.

Meanwhile, Abuela watched the young boy through the door from her stoop across the street, a wide smile across her face. She had been more than elated when Nina told her what Sonny had been up to all day. _“Alabanza.”_ She whispered, touching her rosary.

Usnavi really was blessed to have such a devoted cousin.

* * *

Usnavi wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep. The whole day just seemed like a blur, passing by in an instant. The room was dark so he assumed it was night. Had he slept all day? That was probably more sleep than he had gotten in a long time, even with Abuela waking him every now and then to give him medicine and soup.

He definitely felt better; not great, but better. He could actually sit up without feeling too dizzy and his coughing had long stopped.

He looked at his clock seeing that it was almost eleven. The rest of the apartment was dark so Abuela had gone to sleep and Sonny… Usnavi’s gaze was drawn to his cousin’s bed to find it empty. Where was Sonny?

Usnavi slowly eased himself out of bed, finding that he could walk, albeit a bit shakily, and hurried to Sonny’s bed. He definitely wasn’t hallucinating; Sonny wasn’t in bed. He exited their bedroom but the apartment was dark and empty. No Sonny.

Usnavi felt himself starting to panic; where was Sonny?! He had to be somewhere! Abuela wouldn’t go to sleep and leave Sonny if he wasn’t in the apartment! Where was he?!

Usnavi stumbled through the dark, somehow not waking Abuela and hurrying out the door. He shook his lingering dizziness away and made it down the stairs, skidding to a halt as he arrived on the stoop. He blinked as he processed what he was seeing.

The bodega’s lights were on, and a tiny figure was emerging from the door, flipping off the lights. Usnavi walked across the street making sure what he was seeing was right, and sure enough. It was Sonny, locking up the front door of the bodega. “Sonny?” He called.

Sonny jumped slightly and turned around, the keys jingling in his tiny hands. “Usnavi!” He exclaimed. “Are you better?”

“Sonny, what are you doing out here?” Usnavi responded, not bothering to answer the previous question.

“Locking up.” Sonny responded through a yawn. “And everyone wanted me to tell you to get better soon.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened as he slowly put the pieces together. “Sonny…did…did you…?”

“I ran the store!” Sonny said, finishing his sentence for him. “You were sick so I decided to do it for you!” He stood up straight, puffing out his chest and looking proud despite his exhausted face. “I told you I could do it!”

Usnavi couldn’t bring himself to speak as he processed the information as fast as his recovering brain would allow. Sonny, his little cousin, barely eleven years old, had run the bodega all by himself? He remembered Sonny trying to wake him up when he was supposed to open the store so…oh god, Sonny had run the store all day?! By himself?!

“Was…” Usnavi blinked. “Was everything okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sonny said, deflating back to his tired state and yawning again; the poor thing looked like he could barely keep him eyes open. “Everyone got their coffee and stuff.”

Usnavi glanced behind Sonny, taking in the store from what the darkness could allow him to see. Everything looked in order; probably had to restock the newspapers, but other than that it looked…fine. Usnavi looked down at Sonny who was yawning again and a smile came to his face. “C’mon _mijo_ ,” He said, putting a hand on his back, “It’s late, let’s get you to bed.”

Sonny nodded and Usnavi led him all the way back up to their apartment. He changed Sonny into his pajamas and the younger boy collapsed onto his bed. “Now you go to sleep; sleep as long as you want.” Usnavi said, tucking him in. “I’ll take care of the store tomorrow.”

“But aren’t you still sick?” Sonny asked sleepily.

“I feel a lot better now.” Usnavi said.

“Liar…” Sonny mumbled. “No one gets better after a day…”

“Okay, I still feel a little dizzy.” Usnavi admitted. “But I’m sure I’ll be fine after some more sleep tonight. And if I don’t…” He paused. “Then I’ll wake you up, okay?”

“’Kay…” Sonny answered, quickly swallowed by the abyss of sleep.

Usnavi smiled as he glanced as Sonny’s baseball cap lying on the floor, his eyes becoming glassy. Sonny had given up his whole day and he had run the bodega all by himself! He still couldn’t wrap his head around it! In fact, he remembered Abuela telling him in his fever haze that the bodega was in good hands. But he never imagined a kid Sonny’s age would be able to do something like this! He knew Sonny was smart but this…

Usnavi gently ran a hand through Sonny’s hair as pride swelled in his chest; the little guy was already starting to grow up.

* * *

The next morning, Usnavi only woke up with a minor headache and slight dizzy spells. He managed to get to the store to open it on time with some pain medicine and a promise to Abuela that he wouldn’t push himself too hard. He was glad for that as well, as it would let Sonny sleep. The kid didn’t even nudge when he got out of bed. He was so tired he could probably sleep through an earthquake.

Everyone was happy to see him on his feet again and they all relayed how impressed they were with Sonny.

“It was so sweet! The little niño had it down pat!” Carla said.

“He’s a bright boy; I almost thought he really worked here!” Mrs. Rosario said.

“He’s growing up so fast! I never thought he’d be able to do this!” Nina said.

“That kid has potential.” Benny said.

“I think you may finally get that help that we keep telling you to hire.” Vanessa said.

Usnavi was given many comments along the same lines, and that pride inside him continued to grow. He had really underestimated what his cousin could do. Maybe…it was time. He didn’t want to rush things, but maybe this would work out.

It wasn’t until around noon that Sonny entered the store, still rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“There’s the sleepy-head!” Usnavi greeted. He stepped out from behind the counter while Benny, Nina, and Vanessa watched from the counter. “Sleep well?” Usnavi asked.

“Uh-huh.” Sonny nodded, blinking the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

“Everyone told me that you did a great job with the store yesterday.” Usnavi said, making Sonny smile brightly. “So…I’ve been thinking it over, how you’ve been wanting to know exactly when I’d let you work here.” Usnavi went on, glancing at his friends. “And they agree with me, so here’s my offer.”

Sonny tilted his head in confusion.

“Next summer, when you’re twelve, you can start working here with me.”

It was like someone had sucked all the air out of the room, and Sonny’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Really?” He asked happily.

“And you can work during the school year too if you want to, but only if you promise to get your homework done.” Usnavi went on.

“Yeah! I promise! I promise!” Sonny cheered, practically jumping up and down. Usnavi stumbled back as Sonny threw his arms around his waist, pressing his face into his stomach, “Thanks Navi!”

“ _De nada_ , Sonny.” Usnavi answered, ruffling his hair. He then reached behind him and grabbed Sonny’s hat off the counter, placing it on his head, “Alright, you don’t have to work until next summer, but I can still show you the ropes.”

Sonny nodded excitedly and followed Usnavi behind the counter while their friends looked on in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we finally got some appearances from Dani, Carla and Benny, some Usnavi/Vanessa stuff and even some suggested Sonny/Pete stuff if that's your cup of coffee *throws treats to the shippers*
> 
> I think the musical made it pretty clear that Sonny, despite being lazy, REALLY likes working at that store, especially with Usnavi. It makes it all the more saddening seeing him all mad at Carnaval del Barrio at Usnavi leaving.
> 
> I know I said after this chapter we would get into the timeline of the actual musical but there's just one more to go, when Sonny officially starts working. Then we can get into the more feels-y stuff *coughcough*Blackout*coughcough*Alabanza*cough*


	7. AU Special: Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter! Hogwarts AU
> 
> Sonny is finally attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But like every first year, he must go through the rite of passage that is the House Sorting. Will Sonny be sorted into the house his family has always been sorted, or will he be the one who breaks the chain?
> 
> Sonny is 11, Usnavi is 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I said one more before going into canon, but I HAD to get this off my chest because it wouldn't leave my head!
> 
> You can thank hamiltonandfluff on tumblr for giving me the idea from a post she made about who would be in which house and a headcanon someone came up with about Sonny's sorting (plus she is the one to go to if you want In the Heights stuff, trust me ;) )

Sonny took a deep breath as he and the other First Years entered the Great Hall. This was it; he was going to be sorted. He hated himself for being nervous over something like this. Sorting was so little compared to all the other things students went through in Hogwarts.

But this felt like so much more to Sonny, simply because of the legacy he was carrying. In just a few moments, he would either keep the streak going, or completely change it.

For as long as they could remember, the De la Vega family had always been consistently sorted into Hufflepuff. Not that Hufflepuff was a bad house, it was just rare that every member of a family through so many generations was always in the same house.

Sonny wasn’t sure what it was that was making him nervous. He wouldn’t be disappointed if he got sorted into Hufflepuff, but he couldn’t help but feel that he could be more than that. A part of him didn’t want to simply be another De la Vega to become a Hufflepuff, he wanted to stand out.

As the names started to be called, Sonny took the opportunity to glance around the room. He spied Vanessa sitting at the Gryffindor table and she sent him a bright smile that he returned. He then spotted Nina and his best friend Pete at the Ravenclaw table.

Nina gave him a wave while Pete gave him a thumbs up for good luck, making Sonny feel a bit less uneasy. No matter how the sorting went, he could easily look past it for the classes on learning magic and finally being able to hang out with his old friends again during the school year instead of the summer.

But there was one face still missing, and he promised he’d be there.

* * *

_(A few hours earlier)_

“Alright, you got everything?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny nodded as he stood by the doorway, his trunk and other belongings behind him. He absently petted their shared brown owl, Plumas, through her cage and looked out the door, simply watching the people of Hogsmede pass by his cousin’s store; Usnavi had closed early to see him off.

“Benny should be here soon to drop you off at the station; the train should be arriving soon.” Usnavi wandered around making sure he didn’t leave anything unchecked when he noticed his cousin’s silence. “Hey, something wrong, cuz?” He asked, walking towards him.

Sonny shuffled his feet, staring at the floor. Usnavi walked towards him and leaned down, trying to meet his eyes, “Sonny?”

“I…I don’t know what house I want to be in.” Sonny muttered, briefly meeting his cousin’s gaze.

“Hey,” Usnavi said gently, grasping his shoulders, “It doesn’t matter what house you end up in; it won’t change anything about you.”

“But what if…” Sonny trailed off. “What if I end up…?”

“Is this about Hufflepuff?” Usnavi asked. “That’s still bothering you?”

Sonny sheepishly nodded, “I don’t hate Hufflepuff, I just…I want to be different.” He said. “I mean, even Abuela was in Hufflepuff and I don’t just want to be another one.”

Usnavi smiled, “Hey, look at me,” He said. Sonny slowly complied.

“Like I said, your house doesn’t matter.” Usnavi said. “We’re all gonna be just as proud of you; and I know that Hogwarts is gonna make you into one of the greatest wizards of all time, whether you’re in Hufflepuff or even Slytherin.”

Sonny’s mouth quirked up slightly, “Really?”

“Yes. So don’t worry _mijo_ ; it’ll all work out.” Usnavi said.

“And your still gonna come?” Sonny asked. Hogwarts had started a new tradition, allowing alumni to watch the sorting if a family member was a new student; only direct family, so Benny couldn’t go. But Nina promised to let him know how it went the instant it was over.

“I’ll be there, I promise.” Usnavi said. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

At that moment, Benny’s carriage pulled up outside the door. “Ready to go?” Benny called hopping down from the driver’s seat.

“Yeah.” Sonny answered, feeling a bit better. The three loaded Sonny’s things into the carriage and soon he was ready to go.

Usnavi quickly drew his cousin into a hug, “I’ll see you tonight, okay.”

“Okay.” Sonny answered, hugging his cousin tightly.

The hug ended and Usnavi gave Sonny one last pat on the shoulder for luck before he clambered into the carriage. Sonny looked out the window as Usnavi watched him go.

* * *

_(Present time)_

Usnavi promised he would be there, so where was he? He then spotted the familiar face of his cousin just arriving and felt his initial panic vanish; he would’ve never let Usnavi hear the end of it if he missed this.

“De la Vega, Sonny!”

He froze as his name was called. He somehow managed to will his feet to move as the remaining students made a path for him. He could hear faint whispers among the seated students; he wasn’t lying when he said the De la Vega’s were well known.

Sonny glanced behind him, his eyes locking with his cousin, who gave him a nod that Sonny returned. Sonny took a deep breath, sat down on the stool, and the large hat was placed on his head.

 _‘Ah. Another De la Vega.’_ The hat said. _‘But what’s this? You certainly are loyal to your family, and your mind, it’s very bright indeed. Plenty of courage and chivalry as well, and wondrous need to prove yourself. Your determination is to be admired. Where to put you?’_

Sonny felt his pulse speed up in both curiosity and fear; Usnavi said that it took almost no time at all to sort him or any of their family. But with him…the Sorting Hat was struggling?

_‘Very difficult indeed. Hm…yes, I believe that will do. You will do very nicely in…GRYFFINDOR!’_

Sonny’s eyes opened, unaware that he had closed them in the first place. There was a handful of gasps from the onlookers for a split second before the regular applause filled the air. Nina and Vanessa whooped while Pete cheered loudly. The hat was taken of Sonny’s head as his disbelieving smile seemed to glued to his face. He somehow made his way to the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to Vanessa who gave him a one-armed hug.

Sonny quickly found Usnavi again in the crowd of alumni. He was clapping with the rest of the crowd, a look of pride and disbelief on his face.

The rest of the sorting seemed to breeze by and dinner was served. Vanessa and Sonny stood up from their spots once they finished, as alumni were now allowed to mingle with the students if they wished.

Usnavi easily found them and gave Sonny a hug, “I am so proud of you!” He exclaimed.

“I still can’t believe it!” Sonny said. He had hoped to be placed in something other than Hufflepuff but Gryffindor? He never thought he was material for that!

“I finally have a familiar face in my house!” Vanessa said, ruffling Sonny’s hair. “We’re gonna have a blast, sharing house secrets.”

“Aw c’mon!” Usnavi almost whined; Vanessa had always made it a point to never tell Usnavi what happened in Gryffindor house, as a playful way to push his buttons about being in separate houses.

Vanessa laughed and draped her arm around her boyfriend, “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing Sonny can’t handle.” She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Sonny!” The three turned around to see Nina rushing towards them. “Congratulations, Sonny! I can’t believe it!”

“Thanks.” Sonny said, lightly blushing when she hugged him.

“Benny is going to freak out!” Nina said. “I get to tell him first, right Usnavi?”

“Cross my heart.” Usnavi said. He knew how much Nina and Benny loved exchanging big news with each other.

“Hey.” Sonny turned to see Pete coming towards him. “Nice job man.” He said, holding out a fist.

Sonny pounded it, “Thanks, man.” He said, before lowering his voice a bit. “You still gonna show me your work later?”

“You bet!” Pete grinned. “I have a whole new mural on a new wall; it’s my best work yet, so long as Filch doesn’t find it first.” Sonny chuckled and nodded when the students began to be called to head to their dormitories.

Pete gave him a salute and headed towards the swarm of Ravenclaws. ‘See you later!’ He mouthed.

‘I’ll be there!’ Sonny mouthed back with a thumb’s up.

“Guess I better get going.” Usnavi said.

Vanessa drew him in for a short but meaningful kiss, making Sonny roll his eyes, “I’ll write to you later.” She said. “I’ll meet you in the hall Sonny.” And she ran off.

“And I’ll probably see you in class.” Nina said, giving Sonny and Usnavi quick hugs. “It was good to see you, Usnavi.”

“You too, Nina.” Usnavi said and the young girl vanished into the flood of students.

Sonny then turned back to Usnavi who drew him into one last hug, “Write me as soon as you can okay?” Usnavi said. “And to Abuela too; she wants to know about all the classes you’re taking.”

“I know.” Sonny said, rolling his eyes good naturedly. “And I’ll let Vanessa use Plumas after.”

Their owl was shared for a reason, even though Usnavi and Vanessa both had cats. Sonny considered Plumas his official pet, despite her being a hand-me-down. She was kind of on the old side so Sonny preferred to keep her indoors and not send her out as much; but this year, the old girl had her work cut out for her with Usnavi writing to both him and Vanessa.

“I’m probably gonna say this a million times, but you’re gonna be great cuz.” Usnavi said, grasping his shoulders. “Be good, stay out of trouble, and for the love of god, don’t go into the Dark Forest.”

Sonny shifted, “Well, I don’t know…” He drawled.

Usnavi glared at him. “Sonny-”

“Okay, I promise cuz.” Sonny said, a smile on his face.

Usnavi shook his head and pulled his little cousin in for one more hug, “Good luck _mijo_ ; you’re gonna be great.” He said.

“Boy, you weren’t kidding when you said you’d say that a million times.” Sonny joked as they pulled away.

“Hardee har.” Usnavi said before giving Sonny a squeeze on the shoulder, “Now go, don’t keep Vanessa waiting.”

“Yeah, god forbid I keep _your_ girlfriend waiting!” Sonny said.

“Just go.” Usnavi said, lightly shoving him. “I’ll see you later!”

Sonny gave him a wave and finally hurried out of the Great Hall where Vanessa was waiting. The two caught up with the other Gryffindors and headed towards the Common Room.

Sonny could hardly wait to see what adventures awaited him in this great castle of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a lot of the details on this are from hamiltonandfluff on tumblr (seriously, check her out if you want ITH stuff!) Also, Vanessa is like two or three years younger than Usnavi here so she's still in school, just FYI. Next time we'll get a normal chapter, I promise ;)
> 
> Also, this won't be the only special AU chapter. My mind has a tendency to think of AUs for fandoms and this is no different, so in the future, expect a few other one-shot AU chapters sprinkled throughout the story; I figure it'll give this story a bit more spice X3


	8. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sonny begins his job at the bodega with Usnavi. Shenanigans ensue that will most likely become typical of their work days together.
> 
> Sonny is twelve, Usnavi is twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting at least one more chapter in before college classes start!

“Sonny.”

The boy shot to attention as his cousin approached, arms crossed. “Yeah cuz?” He asked innocently.

“What are you doing?” Usnavi asked.

“Nothin’” Sonny answered, keeping a poker face.

Usnavi raised an eyebrow, his eyes drilling into his little cousin. “What’s behind your back?” He asked.

Sonny somehow managed to keep from flinching, “Nothing. See?” He showed one hand, put it back behind his back and showed the other.

Usnavi inwardly snorted; the kid wasn’t fooling anyone. He leans towards him and Sonny fidgets ever so slightly, “You got something on your face there, _mijo_.” He says, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Panic fills small brown eyes. “I do?!” Sonny jumps and moves to wipe his face, finally revealing the half-eaten chocolate bar in his hands.

“I knew it.” Usnavi says, swiping the bar from Sonny who pouts.

“Not fair…”

“Is this the only reason why you wanted to work here so badly?” Usnavi joked, waving the bar above his head. “Just so you could get easier access to sugar?”

Sonny crossed his arms, “No…” He admitted. “But it’s a nice benefit.”

Usnavi blinked at the mature word and Sonny took the opportunity to steal back his treat. “Sonny, I told you, you can’t just take candy without paying for it.” Usnavi said. Sonny had been working with him for almost a month now, and while the kid was doing a good job, every now and then candy bars would go missing, like a little mouse was stealing them away. A little mouse in a baseball cap.

“But I work here!” Sonny protested.

“That doesn’t mean you get what you want.” Usnavi said. “You may work here but you don’t own the store, like I do.”

“Is that why Vanessa always gets free coffee?” Sonny asked.

Usnavi’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “That’s not-”

“You loooooove her, don’t you?” Sonny asked with a wide grin on his face. “Are you dating yet?”

“Well, I-” Usnavi started. “Hey, don’t change the subject; this is about you!”

Sonny gaped, “You haven’t asked her out yet?” He asked incredulously. “C’mon cuz, what are you waiting for? I’m twelve and _I_ could probably ask her out!”

Usnavi spluttered, “Sonny, this isn’t-”

“Oh hi, Vanessa!” Sonny said, looking abruptly at the door. Usnavi jumped and whirled towards the door, deflating when he saw that no one was there.

Sonny laughed, “Man, Benny was right! You ain’t got no skills!”

Usnavi’s eyes narrowed, “Benny?” So he was behind this; the traitor! “What else did he tell you?”

“Just that you’ve had a crush on Vanessa since you were kids and that you always stare at her with your tongue hanging out when you see her.” Sonny said.

Usnavi sighed and grit his teeth; he was going to strangle that man. Teasing him alone wasn’t enough? He had to turn his little cousin against him too? “Okay, first of all, no more talking to Benny without me around.” He said.

Sonny snorted; like he could stop that.

“And second, I do not stare with my tongue hanging out.”

“Yeah you do.” Sonny shot back. “I saw you; you always look like you’re hypnotized or something whenever she walks in.”

Usnavi inwardly groaned and shook his head; this kid really had him cornered. He really didn’t look like that big of an idiot around Vanessa…did he?

“So when are you gonna ask her out?” Sonny asked. “It can’t be that hard; just give her her coffee and ask if she wants to go somewhere!”

Usnavi snorted; he never imagined he would be getting dating advice from his little cousin of all people. “We’ll see.” He said before gently pushing Sonny to the door. “Why don’t think about that more while you go get more papers from the newsstand?”

Sonny smiled slyly, “If you want, I could ask her for you.”

“That will never happen.” Usnavi said flatly, lightly shoving the boy out the door. “Now go.”

Sonny rolled his eyes and jogged down the street, munching on his candy bar. Usnavi reminded himself to finish their earlier conversation about Sonny’s candy bar sprees.

* * *

The next day, Usnavi and Sonny bustled around during the morning rush as usual, getting everyone their coffee. Usnavi had to admit, with Sonny around it really made it less of a hassle, having two people to make the coffee instead of one. Even though Sonny was used to the hurried manner of the customers, the task still left him out of breath.

Unfortunately for Usnavi, who thought Sonny had dropped the whole Vanessa issue, was far from off the hook with his little cousin.

“Here she comes!” Sonny exclaimed, running from his spot at the front window.

“Who?” Usnavi asked.

“Vanessa, duh!” Sonny said. He had been keeping watch for his cousin’s potential date since the rush ended. “Give her her coffee and ask her out!”

Usnavi felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, “Sonny, I-”

“Hey boys!” Vanessa greeted, entering the bodega.

“Hi, Van!” Sonny greeted. He gave Usnavi a thumb’s up and scampered away to give the two of them some space. Sonny watched as Usnavi gave Vanessa her coffee (for free as usual), and Sonny lit up as Usnavi seemed to be contemplating saying something more. But in the end, he froze and Vanessa left with a simple goodbye; failure.

Usnavi went back behind the counter and Sonny smirked up at him. “You sure you don’t want me to ask her for you?”

“Shut up…” Usnavi muttered.

“C’mon cuz, I think I could make an awesome wingman!” Sonny kept going.

“I am not having this discussion with you again.” Usnavi said matter-of-factly, taking his place behind the counter to clean it.

Sonny followed and hoisted himself up to sit on the counter near him. “If you don’t hurry, someone else is gonna take her.” Sonny said.

Usnavi ignored him and moved away from the counter, hoping to find something to distract him from the oncoming pestering. He was secretly glad that Benny was late getting his things for Mr. Rosario; with both and Sonny prodding him about Vanessa, he’d probably explode.

“Look, just ask her out to a dance or something.” Sonny suggested, staying right on his cousin’s heels. “She’s really good at dancing.”

That caught Usnavi’s attention. “How do you know that?”

“She told me.” Sonny said with a shrug. “She showed me few moves too.” He looked pointedly at Usnavi. “And she really likes dancing with a _partner_.”

Usnavi felt his ears grow hot but he shook his head, “Would you just drop it, Sonny?” He asked in irritation. “I’ll ask her out when I want to!”

“But that will take forever!” Sonny protested. “You don’t even know how to ask her!”

“Yes I do.” Usnavi said indignantly.

Sonny snorted, “No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“DO NOT!”

“DO TOO!”

“What’s going on here?” The two cousins looked up to see Benny entering the store, an amused smile on his face.

Usnavi looked at Sonny seriously, “Not a word.” He said in a soft, dangerous tone.

“Or what?” Sonny challenged.

“Trash and window duty for a month.”

Sonny grimaced and nodded, “Not a word.” He repeated.

With Sonny keeping his mouth shut, Benny was in and out of the store in a flash, since he was already running late.

Once he was gone, Sonny looked up at Usnavi, “So when are you going to ask her out?”

Usnavi groaned, “What did I say about not talking?”

“Benny’s gone now, so your threat no longer holds water.” Sonny said firmly. “I can talk about your dating skills as much as I want.”

Usnavi rubbed his temples, “How long do you insist on torturing me?”

“Until you ask Vanessa out.” Sonny said. “And besides, if I stop teasing you, you know Benny will do it anyway.”

“Touché.” Usnavi said, slightly nodding at the fair point. At least he didn’t have to deal with them both at the same time.

“I just don’t get why it’s so hard for you to talk to her.” Sonny said. “You’ve known her for so long, so asking her out should be easy!”

“Says the kid who still has a _secret_  crush on his former babysitter.” Usnavi said, and Sonny shut his mouth. Usnavi smiled in victory; got him. “Yeah, not so smart now, are you?” Usnavi asked slyly, leaning towards him and lightly pushing him on the chest, “Take out the trash.”

Sonny’s eyes widened in betrayal, “But you said-”

“Don’t make me add window duty.” Usnavi threatened. Sonny stuck his tongue out at him and ran off. Usnavi sighed in relief; peace and quiet at last.

* * *

Sonny heaved the large trash bag into the dumpster with a grunt. He hated trash duty with a passion. There probably wasn’t a single person in the world who _didn’t_ hate trash duty. It was a huge pain and it was just gross!

“Hey Son!”

Sonny turned to see Pete walking towards him.

“Hey Pete!” Sonny greeted, clapping his best friend’s hand. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’ really; just waiting for my muse to come back so I can paint again.” Pete said. “You?”

“Been busy trying to give my cousin dating advice.” Sonny said, making Pete laugh.

“Man, that guy couldn’t ask a dead mouse out on a date, what makes you think you stand a chance?”

Sonny frowned, “That’s harsh, man.” He said.

“C’mon, you know it’s true.” Pete said.

“Yeah, but I’m allowed to say stuff like that.” Sonny said, his voice getting an edge. “I’m his cousin, only I can tease him; and Benny too because he’s his best friend.”

“Okay, chill.” Pete said, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m just playin’.”

Sonny nodded and the two walked back into the store. “Want to get a slushee with me?” Sonny asked. “Advising my cousin really takes it out of you.”

“Sure.” Pete said. “Can you do that secret recipe thing again?”

“Sure!” Sonny said, lighting up and hurried to the machine. He poured two secret recipe slushies and the two sat at the counter, drinking their frozen drinks and talking.

Their conversation was interrupted when Usnavi emerged from the back room. He frowned as he spied Pete in his store, and it only grew when he saw the two boys drinking multicolored slushies; it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

“That slushee is a dollar twenty-five, Pete.” Usnavi said, leaning on the counter.

“It’s okay; I said he could have it.” Sonny said, putting down his slushee.

Usnavi sighed. “Sonny, I told you about taking stuff for free.”

“Yeah, well I work here now, and I say it’s fine!” Sonny said, standing tall with his arms crossed. “You get to give Vanessa free coffee so I get to give Pete free slushies!”

The two stared at each other for a while until Usnavi sighed, “Alright, but I’m adding that to the money you owe me for the candy you ate yesterday.” Usnavi headed into the back room again.

Pete looked unsurely at his slushee, “You sure this is okay? You won’t get in trouble?” The last thing Pete wanted was to get his only friend fired from his job.

Sonny waved his hand, “It’s fine; he won’t remember anyway.”

“Yeah I will!” Usnavi yelled from the back. Sonny rolled his eyes and he and Pete went back to their slushies, unaware that Usnavi would remember for as long as he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was honestly the main reason I had Sonny start work this early in his age. According to the script, Sonny owed Usnavi OVER FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!! How many slushies and candy bars did he have to eat to accumulate THAT much debt?! XD
> 
> Next stop: Canon territory!


	9. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackout. No electricity. The grate's broken. Usnavi's not here. All Sonny has is a baseball bat, and Pete with some fireworks.
> 
> Canonical ages. Sonny is fifteen, Usnavi is twenty-four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand we are officially in musical territory, folks! Blackout is one of my all time favs from the musical so this was pleasing to write.
> 
> I'm sure you all have seen many other interpretations on what happened to Sonny during the blackout and here's mine! (Also please keep the kudos and lovely comments coming, they motivate me greatly!)

One minute, the lights were on. The next they weren’t.

Sonny knew how quickly environments could change, but he never imagined this.

What started out as a peaceful night, reading a magazine in the empty bodega, suddenly became a void of darkness. At first, Sonny didn’t move, blinking as his mind struggled to catch up to what just happened, and then the screaming started.

All the lights were off; none of them worked. It was a blackout.

Sonny vaguely remembered Abuela and Usnavi’s parents talking about blackouts, and from what he remembered he felt his fear grow. His hand went to his pocket and he yanked out his cellphone. He dialed Usnavi’s number at the speed of light.

“C’mon c’mon, pick up!” Sonny urged. He jumped as he heard glass shattering. “Shit!” He ducked behind the counter, the phone still glued to his ear. “C’mon cuz, pick up, please pick up!” No one answered. He silently swore again and peeked out over the counter, even though he still couldn’t see a thing. He tried calling Usnavi one more time, but still got nothing.

At that moment, the only thing he could think of was Usnavi. He had to find Usnavi. He felt his way out from behind the counter as his eyes slowly started to adjust. This allowed him to at least have an idea of where the shelves were so he wouldn’t risk tipping them over. He eventually found the doorway where the grate was meant to be and suddenly realized how exposed he was.

Sonny quickly reached up to grab the grate and gave it a tug, but it wouldn’t budge. “The hell…?” Sonny gave the grate another tug, and another, but it wasn’t moving.

_'Oh god…’_

Sonny kept tugging the grate but it was no use. So much for hopping ship. The store was completely exposed now, in the dark! Well…maybe the grate was just a little rusty; it couldn’t hurt to stay until he could get it down.

“Sonny!”

Sonny yelped, jumping five feet in the air as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him inside the store. “Let go! Let go!” Sonny yelled waving blindly at whoever had him.

“Son, chill, it’s me!” Wait, he knew that voice.

“Pete?” Sonny blinked and managed to make out the features of his best friend. “Jesus, man; don’t do that!”

“Son, what the hell are you still doing here?” Pete demanded.

“Watchin’ the store.” Sonny answered.

“Dude, you have to get home, now!” Pete said urgently. “People are movin’ and shootin’ out there! They gonna rob you blind!”

“Wha- no!” Sonny exclaimed, still trying to wrap his head around everything happening. “Man, I can’t leave, I gotta guard the store!”

“It won’t matter! These thugs are gonna bombard the place until there’s nothing left if you stay!” Pete argued.

Sonny swallowed as the screaming and commotion seemed to get even louder. “Seriously man, I-I can’t! Usnavi’s not here, the grate’s broke, and I can’t just…!” Sonny trailed off as an idea came to mind. He had to guard the store, no matter what it took. “Hold on!”

“Sonny, what-” Pete started as Sonny disappeared further into the store. “What are you doing?”

"I got a baseball bat on a rack in the back somewhere!” Sonny called back, feeling through the store again. His eyesight was getting better, thankfully.

“Dude, are you crazy?!” Pete exclaimed. Sonny didn’t answer and Pete sighed, running a hand down his face. He wanted Sonny out of danger but it was clear that he wasn’t budging. Pete’s hand went to his backpack and he felt the familiar shapes of his fireworks and roman candles.

That…might actually work. It will freak the thugs out, maybe shake ‘em up a bit, and maybe it could also act as a beacon. If Usnavi sees that freaking fireworks are right in front of his beloved store he’ll flip out and come running. He’ll find Sonny, get him out of danger, and Pete would be able to get to sleep that night without the regret of leaving his best friend out in the dark! It was perfect!

“Hold up, Son!” He called, following his friend and unzipping his bag. “I think I got something to distract the vandals!”

“Yeah, what?” Sonny asked, holding his baseball bat.

“Fireworks, man.” Pete said, opening his bag. “Roman candles too; if anything they’ll at least give us some light.”

Sonny nodded and jumped as he heard glass shattering, but this time it wasn’t from afar. That was near the front door. They whirled around as dark figures approached the entrance of the store.

“Shit man, we gonna get jacked up!” Sonny cried.

“Gimme a light, quick!” Pete hissed.

Sonny ran back to the counter and reached over into the inner shelves, grabbing a box of matches. He threw them to Pete, who grasped his shoulder, “Alright, try to keep ‘em out of the store, I’ll be right back!”

“What?!” Sonny demanded. “You’re leaving me alone?!”

“Just give me thirty seconds; I won’t leave you, I promise.” Pete reassured. He gestured to the bat. “Give ‘em a few swings and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sonny took a shaky breath, his grip around the bat tightening, “Okay.”

Pete nodded, “Alright, let’s do this!”

They ran out towards the front of the store, “Hey! Back up! Back it up!” Pete yelled.

“Get back!” Sonny yelled, giving his bat a few swings. Thankfully, none of these guys seemed to have weapons on them, so they did as they were told, but still lingered looking for a way in. Sonny wasn’t sure when Pete left, but it was like he vanished the minute they stepped out.

Sonny swallowed, his heart in his ears as he stood at the ready with his bat, his eyes scanning the strangers. Every part of him was telling him to book it the hell out of there but he couldn’t! He had to guard the store! And Pete said he would be back! Where was he?!

The figures began to approach again, forcing Sonny to swing at them again, “Back! Back up!” Sonny yelled. One figure seemed to be feeling especially brave and continued on while his companions retreated back.

Sonny swung at him, dangerously close to missing him. “Seriously man, don’t make me do this!” Sonny threatened. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for breaking someone’s limb or worse. The figure still approached, as if daring him to actually hit him and Sonny bit his lip. “I’m warning you, man!” He went on, his eyes growing hot. “Don’t-don’t make me-!”

Sonny was faintly aware of a silver gleam before he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He felt something warm start to trickle down his face and it took a minute to realize. This bastard had a knife! He had a fucking knife!

Sonny bit back a whimper as the figure grew closer, all the fight draining out of him. There was no way he could do this! He couldn’t fight a guy with a knife! He couldn’t-

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”

The figures froze and whirled around, only to be blinded by a spray of sparks.

Sonny dove back inside the store, dropping his bat and clapping his hands over his ears as multiple roman candles and fireworks all simultaneously began to explode. The whole street was illuminated by color as the fireworks shot into the sky. Sonny dared himself to look, uncovering his ears and sighed in relief; the thugs were gone. He sat up as Pete ducked inside the store.

“You okay, man?” Pete asked, grabbing his shoulder. “Shit, you’re bleeding!”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sonny said breathlessly staring at the pile of fireworks outside the store. “Holy shit, man; how many fireworks did you have?!”

Pete grinned, “They were supposed to be for the Fourth.” He said. “But hey, July 3rd is technically a holiday too, right? And don’t worry about me running out; I know a guy.”

Sonny let out a breathless laugh as the whole area seemed so much brighter now with the fireworks. Pete helped him to his feet and Sonny remembered his phone in his pocket; Usnavi! Sonny yanked it out and dialed his cousin’s number; still nothing. “Dammit Navi…”

“What?”

“Cuz still won’t pick up the damn phone!” Sonny growled. “Those fireworks won’t last forever, and the window’s broken, and the grate’s still up and-”

“Whoa, dude, slow down!” Pete said, holding his shoulders. “Look, just close up shop and go home!”

Sonny sighed as Usnavi still refused to pick up, “Dude, I told you-”

“You barely made it through that wave of thugs!” Pete cut him off. “All you got is a bat; what are you gonna do when some guy with a gun shows up?!”

Sonny was silent as he realized Pete was right. If it wasn’t for Pete Sonny probably would’ve ended up beaten and bruised on the ground or worse. He shuddered as the gleam of that knife flashed in his mind. “Okay…Okay…” He muttered. “I-I’ll close the store.”

Pete deflated in relief. “Alright, you gonna be okay on your own?”

“Y-Yeah, I think so.” Sonny said unconvincingly.

“Here.” Pete dug into his backpack and pulled out another handful of fireworks. “I’ll set these up before I go; should last you a couple hours at most.”

Sonny nodded, sighing relief, “Thanks a lot man, you saved my skin.”

“No problem, man.” Pete said, clapping him on the back. “Call me when you get inside, okay?”

Sonny smirked, “You worried about me?”

“I’m allowed to be!” Pete protested.

“Alright, alright.” Sonny said, raising his hands.

“See you later man,” Pete said, nudging his shoulder, “Get inside, fast, okay?”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Okay, Mom.”

“I mean it.” Pete said firmly.

“I will, I promise.” Sonny said.

Pete nodded and went outside. He set up the last bunch of fireworks and hurried off. Sonny watched him go, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy at being alone again in the dark. His cheek stung as he tried Usnavi once again, only to get the same result.

“C’mon cuz!” Sonny moaned, trying desperately to keep fear from gripping him. “Where the hell are you?!” Sonny grabbed the keys and locked the front door, his eyes lingering on the broken window; Usnavi was not going to like that at all.

Once he was done he reached up to pull down the grate…and it didn’t move.

“Oh shit…”

Sonny tugged it over and over again, but it wouldn’t move. “Dammit, c’mon!”

Again and again and again. Still nothing. “No no no, don’t do this! Close dammit!”

Even more tugs, nearly putting his whole weight on it; nothing. Finally, Sonny let go, a lump coming to his throat. Why won’t the damn grate just come down?! He just wanted to get out of here! He wanted to get back to Abuela and Usnavi, was that so much to ask?!

Sonny tried calling Usnavi yet again but still got nothing. Sonny swore loudly as he was dangerously close to tears now. Not even the fireworks gave him comfort anymore. It was late, it was dark, the grate was stuck, the window was broken, the store was completely exposed, and he was alone. He just wanted to go home!

Sonny wasn’t sure how long he waited, but it was probably super late by now. The fireworks were almost all gone, and soon it would be dark again. And there was no way Sonny was waiting for that. He gave the grate one last try, but it still refused to come down.

“Sonny!”

Sonny’s head shot up at the familiar voice.

“Holy shi- what the hell is this?!”

Sonny stepped out to see Usnavi, flashlight in hand, in the middle of the street, heading towards the store. Sonny never felt happier to see his cousin. “Cuz!” He called, managing to keep his voice from cracking.

Usnavi spotted him and Sonny stepped around the fireworks. “Oh thank god, are you okay?” He asked as Sonny ran over to him. Through the light of the fireworks he could see that Sonny was alright, but as he drew closer and started to ramble he noticed a trail of blood on his cousin’s cheek.

“The lights just went out, I tried calling you but you wouldn’t pick up and-”

 _“Mijo_ , what happened here?” Usnavi demanded, grasping Sonny’s face to look at the cut.

“N-Nothin’.” Sonny said pulling away. “Anyway, the grate’s stuck and then Pete came and-”

“Pete?” Usnavi’s eyes narrowed. He looked at the fireworks and the pieces came together. “I should’ve known; setting fireworks around my store? I’m calling the cops on that little-”

“What, no!” Sonny exclaimed. “Cuz, he helped me! These guys came in and I got my bat; I was able to scare ‘em off but one of them had a knife-”

“A knife?!” Usnavi nearly yelled. “ _Mijo-_ ”

“The grate’s stuck, Usnavi!” Sonny didn’t give him a chance to respond. “It won’t come down, I couldn’t-”

“ _Mijo_ , forget about the grate, we need to get inside now!” Usnavi said. Even though deep down he didn’t want to leave the store exposed like this, Sonny was bleeding and by the speed of his rambling, on the verge of a meltdown. He had no choice.

Usnavi quickly led Sonny into their apartment where Abuela was sitting on the couch surrounded by multiple candles that lit up the apartment.

“Oh _alabanza!”_ Abuela got up as they entered the door. “Sonny, are you alright _niño_?”

“I’m fine.” Sonny said softly, feeling a bit less panicked by his Abuela’s presence, but still a little shell-shocked.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” Usnavi said, pulling Sonny into the bathroom. He sat Sonny down as he began cleaning his cut with a wet cloth, “ _Mijo_ , you shouldn’t have stayed out there.” He lightly scolded as Sonny cringed from the cloth.

“Where were you?” Sonny asked. “I tried calling you.”

Usnavi grimaced. “I know.”

Sonny straightened, “You do?”

“I heard you calling, I had my phone with me.” Usnavi said. “I meant to answer, but I just…it was chaos out there. I lost Vanessa and Benny in the crowd, and I had to check up on Abuela.”

Sonny slowly nodded; that made sense. But…he still couldn’t help but feel a pang of anger that Usnavi didn’t bother to at least grace him with a response when he called. Even a quick, ‘Hey, can’t talk, I gotta go!’ would’ve been better than nothing!

Usnavi spread some cream on the cut and placed a Band-Aid over Sonny’s cheek. “Alright, It’s late.” Usnavi said. “You should get to bed.”

Sonny slowly got up, his mind still on the store, “But…the grate-”

“Will have to wait until tomorrow, cuz.” Usnavi answered. “It’s way too dangerous to be out there now.”

“…Okay.” Sonny said hesitantly. He exited the bathroom and kissed Abuela goodnight before getting ready for bed. He hadn’t told Usnavi the rest of the damage that the store had endured that night. And judging by Usnavi’s tone, he was probably already torn up about his date, if he apparently lost Vanessa in the blackout. And now the store was just sitting out there, unguarded, waiting to be robbed. This blackout had completely screwed everything over.

Sonny sighed as he sent Pete a quick text about his welfare and climbed into bed. He had a real strong feeling that tomorrow was gonna suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Sonny, tomorrow IS going to suck...you have no idea... :(
> 
> Not a lot of Usnavi and Sonny here, but I found out that I quite like writing Sonny and Pete's dynamic! I can see why you guys ship them! ;)


	10. Alabanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Abuela Claudia passed away at noon today.'
> 
> Abuela is gone. And the two cousins need each other now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh writing angst hurts me... I legit choked myself up writing this and listening/watching the song for inspiration. (I never noticed that Sonny just hung back and then ran offstage after the song finished! That broke my heart!)
> 
> I remember when I saw this play for the first time and this song happened, I was sad, but I was also PISSED. I wanted to go up to Lin Manuel Miranda and shake him yelling 'I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU'D DO THIS!! YOU BROUGHT THE FEELS WITH HAMILTON, WHY DID I THINK YOU WOULDN'T DO THE SAME THING HERE??!!! XD
> 
> Enjoy and please keep you lovely comments coming! *holds out hat*

_‘Abuela Claudia passed away at noon today.’_

It was the last radio announcement anyone in the barrio expected. When Kevin said those words in a shaky voice, it was like someone had dropped a wall of silence over the whole area. Everyone seemed to just stop what they were doing, completely numb with shock.

Sonny decided that, hands down, this was the worst day ever. He had already been down in the dumps about the bodega being robbed and Usnavi and Abuela leaving for the DR, and now this…Sonny wasn’t even sure how to process it!

But he had to process it, he had to keep it together, because Usnavi couldn’t take this alone.

His older cousin had been all but a wreck when he told Sonny the news. Sonny would never forget the look on his cousin’s face for as long as he lived.

Sonny had gone for a walk after Usnavi’s big announcement about closing shop when he heard the announcement on the radio. Sonny had bolted home immediately, bursting into the room only to be faced with Usnavi. His face was plank and empty, like someone had drained all the life out of him. His eyes were red and puffy, most likely from having cried earlier.

Nina and Camila were on the couch, Nina sobbing while her mother tried to comfort her. He didn’t have to ask for Usnavi to tell him what happened in a dead, disbelieving voice.

Hearing it again from his cousin, Sonny still didn’t know how to react. He just stood in silence while Usnavi tried in vain to keep from breaking down into tears again.

That evening, the barrio held a memorial for Abuela, Usnavi and Nina giving a eulogy before they all announced ‘Alabanza’, raising their beloved Abuela Claudia’s spirit to God to rest in peace. Sonny hung back from the crowd as everyone began offering their sympathies to Usnavi. He had been closer to Abuela than anyone in the barrio. She had adopted and raised him.

Sonny swallowed as he finally felt his emotions start to catch up with him, after keeping them subdued all day. All of a sudden, he felt lost, angry at the world, but then again, he supposed that’s what it felt like when a loved one…dies.

Sonny turned away to keep himself from looking at Usnavi as he continued to cry, Camila hugging him in her motherly way while Nina, Benny and Vanessa all offered support as well. He felt tears come to his eyes; Abuela may have been special to everyone, but she was his Abuela too.

He felt a pang of envy for Usnavi’s connection with Abuela. Those two had always been so close, inseparable. Even though he was younger, Sonny never felt that strong a connection with Abuela like Usnavi did. Because Abuela didn’t raise him all by herself; Usnavi did. Abuela adopted Usnavi, and in turn, Usnavi adopted him.

 _‘And now he's gonna leave.’_ Sonny scrubbed at his eyes as his emotions began to swirl around, making the feeling of loneliness increase tenfold. Usnavi was still gonna leave him and go to the DR, live the life he always wanted. He was gonna be all alone.

_‘He’s gonna leave you.’_

“Shut up…” He muttered. He faintly felt Benny touch his shoulder before taking off, his tears finally beginning to show. He ran for a few moments until he found an empty alley and curled up against the wall. He pressed his face into his knees, trying to banish the sadness and loneliness that were fighting to occupy his brain.

After a while they finally started to quiet down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Pete, a sympathetic look on his face. Sonny looked away but didn’t fight as Pete hauled him to his feet, “It’s getting late; your cousin’s looking for you.” He said plainly.

Sonny said nothing, tears still on his face as Pete led him back to the now empty and quiet barrio. Sonny squeezed his eyes shut as he carefully climbed the stoop so as not to disturb the candles and flowers decorating it. He opened the door to the apartment without a word, finding Usnavi on the couch, leaning forward with his face in his hands, Abuela’s tote bag on the coffee table in front of him that contained the $96,000 and Abuela's rosary sitting next to it.

Sonny said nothing as he closed the door, finally grabbing Usnavi’s attention. “Oh, _mijo_ ,” He said, wiping his eyes. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Sonny still said nothing, his head down; he thought Pete said Usnavi was looking for him. It sure didn’t look like it. Sonny wordlessly began to head to their room, head still down.

Usnavi sniffed and stood up slowly, wiping the rest of his tears away; he had never seen Sonny rendered silent before. “Sonny.” He said, stopping his cousin just before he reached the door. “Come here.”

Sonny slowly looked up at him, revealing his tearful eyes and Usnavi felt his own sadness resurface in full. “C’mere _mijo_.” He said gesturing, his voice cracking.

Sonny bit his lip and walked over to his cousin. Usnavi squeezed his shoulder and the damn finally burst. Sonny threw his arms around Usnavi who immediately hugged him back, tears cascading from both their eyes.

In that moment, as they stood in the empty apartment, it dawned on them just how alone they really were. Both their parents were gone, any other known relatives were gone, and now Abuela was gone. They were all that was left of their legacy. They were the only remaining De la Vegas. It was just them. The two cousins.

“Cuz?” Sonny asked, his voice weak and shaky.

“Yeah?” Usnavi responded, the two of them still hugging.

“Could…I stay with you tonight?” Sonny asked, as if admitting a weakness. In that moment, Sonny sounded like the little boy Usnavi had raised.

Usnavi’s grip on Sonny tightened as he bit back a sob, “Sure, _mijo_.” He said. “We don’t have to open the store early tomorrow; we can start late.”

“Okay.” Sonny answered softly.

They stayed in their embrace for a while longer before separating to get ready for bed. They both trudged into the room with the double bed, the bed that Usnavi’s parents used and the one Abuela used when she stayed over. They both crawled under the covers and lay in the darkness.

“Why did she have to die?” Sonny whispered brokenly, his back to Usnavi.

“These things happen, _mijo_.” Usnavi answered, just as brokenly. “People live and then they die.”

“Guess we know that better than anyone.” Sonny responded.

“Yeah…” Usnavi stared at the starry sky out the window next to him. He wondered if his parents were up there with Abuela now? Up with the stars that Abuela loved so much. Before he knew it, he let out a sob and he covered his mouth to muffle the sound. On the other side of the bed, Sonny bit his lip as tears dripped onto his pillow.

Then, at the same time, the two cousins turned towards each other. Sonny curled up against Usnavi and Usnavi wrapped his arms around Sonny, a hand on his curly hair. He hadn’t done this since they were children.

“You still gonna go?”

“What?” The question was so soft, Usnavi almost missed it.

“You still gonna leave tomorrow?” Sonny repeated, his voice tight.

Usnavi was silent for a moment, “No,” He finally answered. “I’ll…I’ll wait a day or two; I…I can’t leave now.”

Sonny nodded and curled tighter against his cousin. _‘I don’t want you to go.’_

That’s what he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t. Usnavi had been wanting to go to his homeland for so long; it wouldn’t be right to try and keep him here, no matter how mad it made him.

Thinking about it made his anger resurface quickly; Usnavi was going to leave him and close the bodega. It was bad enough that the salon was closing and Kevin was selling the dispatch; if the bodega closed too…Sonny would hardly recognize the place. This was his home; he grew up here and with his cousin leaving, he was taking the only home he knew away with him. And after everything they’ve been through together…

Sonny took a deep breath as bitter tears replaced his sad ones. As much as he wanted to shove his cousin away out of spite, he didn’t want to be alone; not right now.

Usnavi lay silently and peeked down at his little cousin. An echo from the past flew through his mind as for split second, he saw the whiny four-year-old Sonny used to be; the one who screamed at the top of his lungs, bit people, and was always glued to Usnavi’s side like a puppy. He was growing up so fast, but he Usnavi would always see his little baby cousin that came into his life all those years ago that he had to protect.

But, Usnavi was going to leave soon, and his baby cousin would have to learn to fend for himself, even after everything they’ve been through together…

All of a sudden, his plan to leave the barrio seemed even more bittersweet.

_‘It’ll be gone in the morning; so go to sleep okay?’_

_‘You too, Navi?’_

_‘Yeah, I’ll be here too; now go to sleep.’_

Usnavi listened to Sonny’s soft breathing and felt his scratchy hair under his hand as they both slowly drifted off into a painful, but peaceful slumber.

They weren’t alone tonight. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more but it felt right to leave it here. Besides, I couldn't find anymore space in the musical to fit any more comfort fluff in after this because the whole finale bit happens and all the other feels-y stuff. But don't worry, I will definitely write more pertaining to coping with this, cause this kind of stuff doesn't go away overnight.


	11. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi properly thanks Sonny for his commission of Abuela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel like a lot of you wanted the next chapter to be a coping chapter with Usnavi moving on from Abuela's death and THAT WILL COME, but not yet.
> 
> Here's my plan: we'll finish up the musical with the finale here, then I'll give you guys an AU special chapter, and THEN we'll get into coping, I promise. Scout's honor.

“USNAVI’S STAYING!”

Sonny ran down the streets of the barrio screaming at the top of lungs along with Pete. He had never felt so exhilarated in his life! He knew that Usnavi would like the mural of Abuela but he didn’t expect it to actually make his cousin give up his move to the DR!

Luckily, he and Pete didn’t have to run and tell everyone because word spreads fast in the barrio and soon they found themselves back at the bodega where everyone was quickly gathering.

Usnavi had to constantly bite the inside of his cheek to keep from completely breaking down into tears. Everything just seemed perfect in that very moment. He was home. Abuela’s memory would never be forgotten and he had so many wonderful people around him to help him every step of the way. Usnavi’s smile wouldn’t leave his face as everyone congratulated him and admired the mural.

“This is beautiful, Usnavi!” Nina exclaimed. “Who did it?”

Usnavi grinned, “It was Pete and…” Usnavi trailed off as he spied his cousin among the crowd of people. His cousin, who commissioned the mural on his own with his own money. For Abuela, for him, for the whole barrio. “And Sonny.” He finished. “Sonny commissioned it.”

“That’s so sweet!” Carla exclaimed.

“That little man is growing up so fast.” Nina commented.

“You can say that again.” Vanessa said with a bright smile.

“Hey, that must mean you’re doing something right.” Benny said, clapping Usnavi on the shoulder.

“Yeah…” Usnavi said softly, still watching Sonny. It finally dawned on him how stupid he was for wanting to leave this place. He had everything here; a store, a legacy, a girlfriend, and friends, living at the top of the world. He never imagined that Sonny of all people would open his eyes to that. Everything he ever wanted was right here, and Usnavi wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Usnavi made his way through the crowd, gesturing for Sonny to come. Sonny began making his way towards Usnavi, but before he could say anything, Usnavi enveloped him in the tightest hug he could muster.

“Aww!” He heard Carla and Nina coo and a few of the guys chuckled.

“Cuz!” Sonny whined, flushing a light pink. “Do you have to do this in front of the whole neighborhood?”

“Yes.” Usnavi answered instantly. He was not taking ‘no’ for an answer and he was not letting Sonny escape no matter how much he squirmed.

Sonny couldn’t help but smile and return his cousin’s hug. It had been rough few days for both of them so he decided to let it slide. After a good few minutes, Sonny finally got Usnavi to let him go. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of the affection. Benny gave him a clap on the back while Nina gave him a one-armed hug.

Vanessa came up and gave him a full hug, “Thanks for keeping him here.” She whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sonny grinned, “Anything to keep a lovely lady like you happy.” He said.

Vanessa gave him a light shove, her smile still on her face. She never thought she would owe her relationship with Usnavi to Sonny of all people, but she didn’t care.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a flash. Once the celebration of the bodega was finished that evening, the power came back on, so everyone decided to go home and relish in their finally air conditioned homes. This meant the store got to close early, something Sonny was always pleased to have happen.

Sonny lingered outside with Pete for a few moments while Usnavi went ahead inside, thanking him for the mural and leaving him so he could put on the finishing touches. When he got inside, Usnavi was sitting on the couch, a smile still on his face, probably still overwhelmed by everything that happened today.

“Good day?” Sonny asked with a smirk.

“The best.” Usnavi breathed and Sonny rolled his eyes. He had noticed that Usnavi and Vanessa a disappeared for a time during the celebration so there was that.

Sonny went to the fridge and pulled out a soda, taking a long swig once he opened it. After having no AC for a day and a half, drinking cold soda in an air conditioned room felt amazing.

“Was Pete always that good at painting?” Usnavi asked from the couch while Sonny stood in the kitchen.

“Yeah, he’s the best artist around!” Sonny said, finishing off his soda.

“Then why haven’t I seen more of his work?” Usnavi asked.

“Cause you and the others are too busy thinking he’s causing trouble.” Sonny answers. “If you actually took a minute to look at his stuff without getting pissed about him tagging stuff it’s actually really good.”

“He really outdid himself this time.” Usnavi commented.

“Oh yeah, that’s why I asked him.” Sonny said, throwing his bottle away and exiting the kitchen. “He’d never half-ass something if it concerned Abuela.”

Usnavi nodded and turned back to look at Sonny, “Where did that come from?”

“What?”

“What made you want Pete to make that mural for Abuela?” Usnavi asked. There was no suspicion or anything demeaning in his tone, just curiosity.

Sonny sighed, “Well, you were leaving, the store was closing, Abuela was gone…it was just a shit day.” He said, leaning against the back of the couch, his back to Usnavi. “I guess I just wanted to do something special for Abuela; she took care of me, took care of everybody, and no one really thanked her, you know? So I figured that this way we could finally give something to her.” Sonny paused.

“And…I guess I wanted something to remind me of what my home used to be, so I could still recognize the place in the future. I mean with you and everyone else leaving and closing shop, it would’ve felt like a different planet to me. Then if you ever came back, maybe you would remember this place.” 

Sonny let out a yelp as Usnavi’s arm suddenly snaked around his chest, pulling over the back of the couch. “You are the best thing to ever happen!” Usnavi said, words muffled as the two became a tangle of limbs on the couch.

“Hey! Cuz!” Sonny protested, halfheartedly struggling against his cousin’s affection only to have them both tumbled off the couch and knock the coffee table dangerously. Sonny put up with it, since Usnavi cushioned his fall but then Sonny felt Usnavi kiss his temple.

“Dude!” Sonny protested, pulling away and scrambling to his feet. “Have you never heard of personal space?”

“What are you talking about? You love it when I hug you.” Usnavi said, getting up, feigning hurt.

“Hugs are fine, but anything more and I’m drawing the line in the sand!” Sonny exclaimed.

Usnavi chuckled, “Oh, then would you rather I kiss you in public?”

“Can you not?” Sonny retorted.

“Fine, fine.” Usnavi said, holding his hands up in surrender. “But you have no right to talk about personal space, _mijo._ ”

Sonny frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I practically raised you, and I know from experience that you were the clingiest kid I’ve ever met.” Usnavi said.

“At least _I_ grew out of it!” Sonny shot back.

“I mean it though, Sonny.” Usnavi said suddenly getting serious and holding Sonny’s shoulders. “You have no idea how much that mural means to me, to the barrio. Thank you.”

Sonny smirked, “I’m not completely heartless, cuz.”

“Trust me, I know.” Usnavi said. _‘I know better than anyone.’_

“You’re not gonna kiss me again are you?” Sonny asked, getting ready to escape if need be.

Usnavi laughed, “No, I promise.”

“Good, cause you need to save that energy for Vanessa, if today is anything to go by.” Sonny said giving him a nudge and a knowing look. Usnavi spluttered and turned bright red; there’s the Usnavi he knows!

* * *

 

The sun soon went down and soon it was dark, the street lights illuminating the streets. Usnavi and Sonny got ready for bed and entered their bedroom.

“Night, cuz-” Sonny was cut off as Usnavi drew him into a hug and Sonny couldn’t help but roll his eyes. This was the third hug today, and Sonny was considering listing out personal boundaries.

“Good night Sonny.” Usnavi said. “I love you, _mijo_.”

Sonny couldn’t help but freeze, sucking in a sharp breath. He couldn’t remember the last time Usnavi had told him that; in fact, he didn’t think Usnavi ever told him that, not directly to him!

Sonny fought the lump coming to his throat and hugged his cousin back. “Love you too, Navi.” Sonny had to admit, this hug really wasn’t so bad.

…Buuut he had to draw the line when Usnavi pulled away at the speed of light and kissed his forehead.

“Cuuuuz!”

“Gotcha!”

Sonny groaned and lightly shoved him away, “Why did I have to get such a sap for a cousin?” He said going to his bed.

“Call it repentance for me getting a lazy little cousin.” Usnavi shot back getting into his own bed. “ _On top_ of having to grow up with and raise you.”

“Hey, I’m a delight to be around!” Sonny said, lying down.

“Only on occasion.” Usnavi said. He reached to turn out the lights and gave Sonny one last genuine smile before switching off the lights.

Sonny smiled in the dark and rolled his eyes. His cousin was a hopeless lovey-dovey sap, but hey, he still loved what he gave him; that’s just what cousins do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we've moved on from canon and it's ALL freeform from here folks!
> 
> Honestly, if I was in charge of staging for ITH, during the finale I would've had Usnavi go over to Sonny and hug the daylights out of him because dammit SONNY NEEDS ALL THE HUGS!! APPRECIATE HIM!! (also, my new headcanon is that when Usnavi gets really really happy he gets very touchy-feely with his affection cause let's face it, that man is a GIANT sappy dork X3 )


	12. AU Special: Immigration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immigration AU: A voyage to a new life in America goes terribly wrong as Sonny is separated from Usnavi. 
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I re-watched 'An American Tail' for old times sake, got MAJOR immigrant family feels and then this chapter just happened. So there you go.
> 
> If you've seen the movie, I apologize in advance, and if you haven't, buckle up cause it's gonna be a LONG roller coaster of emotions. Enjoy!

“Sonny, off the railing!”

Sonny rolled his eyes. He stood on the bottom rung of the railing of the giant ship, letting his waist press against the top so he could feel the spray of the ocean. “One sec, cuz!” He called. He had never seen the ocean like this and he wanted to take in as much as possible.

“Seriously Sonny, get down, now!” Usnavi called, a bit more sternly.

Sonny groaned and gave the sea one last look before hopping down. He turned around and gave his cousin a look, “Happy?”

“Very.” Usnavi responded. “Now back inside; you’ll freeze out here.”

Sonny sighed as he followed his cousin back below deck, shuddering from the temperature difference as they entered. Despite it being summer, the cloudy sky and rough ocean winds made it bitter cold. He pulled out his baseball cap that he had stuffed in his jacket pocket earlier due to the wind and put it back on his head.

They went back to their room where Usnavi’s girlfriend or fiancé or whatever Vanessa was sitting on the room’s only bed along with Abuela Claudia. The room was pretty small, but all the immigrants on the ship were all crammed into room like this, since there were so many. At least the room had working electricity and space for them all to stretch their legs.

“Looking at the ocean again, Son?” Vanessa asked.

“I would’ve stayed out longer if I didn’t have a worrywart of a cousin.” Sonny said.

“Now Sonny…” Abuela said in a warning tone.

“You have plenty of time to see the ocean,” Usnavi said. “We’re stuck on this ship for three more days.”

Vanessa and Sonny simultaneously groaned; days seemed to pass by so slowly on this ship! Four days had already passed and it felt like four years!

“Well, I guess we should be thankful,” Vanessa said with a shrug, “At least we have a home and Usnavi has a job waiting there so we don’t have to wait around.”

Usnavi’s parents had immigrated to New York when Usnavi was just a kid, unable to afford enough money to take him along with them. His folks had opened a little store in Washington Heights and had been sending Abuela money while she cared for their son, but they passed away a year ago, leaving their business to their only son.

If you had work waiting for you in the States, that was pretty much a free boat ticket, so Usnavi took the opportunity to get Abuela, Sonny, and Vanessa a ride with him. They were the only family he had left after all.

“Vanessa is right,” Abuela said. “We should be thankful that we are all together, and going to a wonderful place.”

“So what exactly is this bodega of yours gonna be like?” Sonny asked, taking a seat.

Usnavi shrugged, “Just your average stop and shop, the usual; coffee, candy, water, that kind of thing.”

Sonny frowned, “Well that’s boring.”

Vanessa chuckled, “What were you expecting, Son?”

Sonny threw his hands up. “I don’t know, I guess I just hoped that my part-time job would be a bit more exciting than coffee and candy.”

“Jobs are never exciting, Sonny.” Usnavi said, sitting down as well.

“You can say that again.” Vanessa agreed.

“Be thankful that your cousin was able to find work at all.” Abuela said, looking at Sonny. “Even in America, jobs are never plentiful.”

Sonny shrugged, “Long as I can get some of that candy for free.”

“If you wanna owe me money for the rest of your life, go right ahead.” Usnavi said and Vanessa laughed.

* * *

That night was probably the most difficult night for all the passengers on the ship. A storm had broken out just after supper and it had steadily gotten worse later into the night. The sky and ocean were both so dark, that were it not for the lights on the ship, it would’ve been impossible to see a hand in front of your face. The rough waves constantly rocked the boat, making it very difficult to sleep, and putting those who got easily seasick into their own living hell.

The De la Vegas all sat in their room, doing pretty well with the rocking of the boat. Usnavi and Vanessa were curled up in a corner of the room on whatever they could use for a mat. Abuela had given them the bed’s comforter to lie on, saying that it wasn’t that cold on the ship. She was already sleeping on the bed, being the eldest of the group, so she was glad to share some of her luxury with the rest of her family.

Sonny sat against the wall, bored out of his mind; so bored that he opted to watch the cabin’s objects swing back and forth. Abuela was already asleep and Vanessa was trying to get to sleep, hoping Usnavi’s presence would help. It usually did, but when it didn’t, Abuela let her use the bed in the morning or afternoon to get some proper rest.

Usnavi looked pretty close to nodding off but Sonny wasn’t even close as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his hat. Sleep came to him pretty easily during the first few nights on the ship, but now he was getting fed up with having nothing to do and with everyone cramped together it was hot and stuffy as hell. So hot that Sonny resorted to changing into his muscle shirt and shorts to keep cool.

The ship suddenly rocked especially hard, disturbing everyone as they balanced themselves. Boy, the ocean was really going at it! Sonny frowned as he remembered how choppy the ocean was that afternoon. He wondered, how did the ocean look during a storm?

Sonny took off his hat, put it down and quietly stood up. He tiptoed to the door and opened it to peek out; the lights outside were dimmed, but sea water was pouring in down the stairs every now and then from waves. Sonny could see rain hammering down from the dim light and he closed his eyes in content as the outside sir brushed his skin. Maybe he would get to sleep better after cooling down a little and taking a walk.

“Sonny…?” Sonny looked behind him to see Usnavi blinking sleepily.

“I’m just going for a walk, cuz.” Sonny whispered.

Usnavi mumbled something but was too tired to wake back up, so Sonny took the initiative. He crept out the door and headed towards the main deck. He balanced himself with his hands on the walls as he stumbled towards the stairs and climbed them carefully before stopping at the top.

Sonny gripped the wall, blinking as the rain hit his face and took in the sight. The ship was so dark despite the lights swinging precariously in the wind. Only brief flashes of lightning gave him a full view of the ship. The waves just about broke over the railing, flooding the deck for a few moments with cold sea water.

Sonny couldn’t help but laugh as he hung by a hand hold at the top of the stairwell; there was something so exhilarating about being out during a storm! He felt so free, like a bird! But unfortunately due to the wet metal, Sonny’s hand eventually slipped, sending him stumbling further onto the main deck.

Sonny yelped and quickly grappled for something until he found a rope connected to a pulley near the railing. He gripped it tightly as the boat lurched violently and flinched as cold water soaked his sneakers from a wave. Okay, this was a little closer than he intended to be, but at least he had something to hold onto. What’s the worst that could happen?

Meanwhile, Usnavi blinked awake fully as the boat rocked, and took in the room. Thankfully, his movements didn’t wake Vanessa and Abuela was still sound asleep. It was then that he noticed that Sonny was missing, only his baseball cap sitting on the floor.

No, that wasn’t right…he saw Sonny a few minutes ago. The little _niño_ was at the door and said something about…taking a walk?

Usnavi’s eyes widened as he put the pieces together. Oh hell no! His little cousin was not out during a storm right now! He was gonna kill that kid! He hurried to his feet as quietly and gently as he could without waking his family and hurried out the door. He scrambled up the stairs, “Sonny?!”

He got the top and clung to the hand hold. He scanned the deck until he spotted his little cousin clinging to a rope near the railing. “Sonny!” Usnavi yelled over the wind. “Sonny, _volver aqui!”_

Sonny glanced up, blinking through the rain, “Usnavi?”

“Sonny!” Usnavi yelled, gesturing for him to come as another wave crashed and ran over the deck. “Get over here!”

“What?!” Sonny yelled, his cousin’s call lost from the previous wave.

“Come here!” Usnavi yelled. “Hurry, you’re gonna-”

Usnavi was cut off as the boat rocked more roughly than ever before, forcing Usnavi to hold onto his hold with both hands. Sonny’s feet were nearly swept out from under him, making him lean heavily on the rope and a particularly big wave crashed onto the deck, soaking both De la Vegas.

Sonny let out a yell as part of the rope he was holding onto snapped, the sudden release, almost making Sonny fly over the railing. He coughed as seawater scratched at his throat and grabbed onto the remaining rope with both hands.

“Sonny!” Usnavi yelled in horror as his cousin’s eyes grew wide with fear.

“Usnavi!” Sonny yelled. He tried to regain his footing, but the deck was too slippery and boat was too rocky; all he could do was hang from the rope for dear life. “Navi, help! I can’t get back!”

“Hold on!” Usnavi yelled. He glanced around and spied a ladder nearby against the wall; once he was sure no more waves were coming he stumbled over and grabbed it. He stretched as far as he could towards his little cousin.

“Sonny!” Usnavi yelled. “ _Mijo_ , grab my hand!”

Sonny started to let go to try and stand, but the boat rocked roughly once again, “Cuz!” Sonny yelped as he practically curled onto the rope.

“C’mon Sonny, take my hand!” Usnavi yelled desperately, fear filling his eyes as he glanced at the incoming waves. “Hurry!”

Sonny swallowed and scrambled to get his feet under him, reaching as far as he could for his cousin’s hand. The ocean rose again as their fingers barely brushed each other. The waves crashed onto the ship and washed over them, nearly submerging them.

Then the rope snapped and Sonny was falling.

Usnavi felt it happen in slow motion; he let go of the ladder and ran towards his cousin, reaching with all his might, only to crash into the railing as Sonny flew just out of his reach.

“SONNY!” Usnavi screamed his name over and over as Sonny vanished into the dark waters.

* * *

There was only darkness as Sonny tumbled through the rough ocean. He flailed and kicked madly, not even knowing which way was up until he finally found air. He coughed and struggled to keep afloat in the choppy waves, looking around desperately for some kind of salvation.

“Usnavi!” Sonny yelled “Usnavi, _donde estas?!”_ He coughed again as the waves tried to push him back under, fear clawing at his throat. He couldn’t see the boat anywhere! He couldn’t hear or see anything! His breathing became more frantic and his pulse sped up.

“NAVI!” Sonny screamed at the top of his lungs, pure terror now overtaking him. The waves pushed him to and fro, and he continued screaming for his cousin until he felt something hard hit his back. He turned and felt around, finding a large piece of wood, floating on the water. He had no idea where it came from but Sonny wasn’t taking any chances. He grabbed the wood and somehow managed to hoist himself onto it without capsizing and he got on all fours to keep his balance.

Now that he was out of the water, he scanned the ocean for any sign of the ship, but only the dark mountains of ocean waves filled his vision. A lump came to his throat as Sonny began to yell out again, calling for Usnavi, Abuela, Vanessa, anybody at all, but there was no one.

Usnavi was gone. Vanessa and Abuela were gone. He was alone.

Sonny shivered as he realized just how cold he was, his soaked clothes clinging to him. Sonny wrapped his bare arms around himself as a sob escaped from him. He was completely stranded, powerless to do anything. Land was nowhere in sight and there were no other ships around. He couldn’t swim to safety and he had nothing to help his tiny raft move in any direction.

There was nothing he could do…except wait.

Sonny curled up on the piece of wood, numb in both mind and body as he let the ocean carry him to who knew where.

* * *

Usnavi’s entire body felt like lead as he got off the ship with Vanessa and Abuela three days later. They gathered their belongings and Usnavi tuned everything out around him until they got to Immigration Inspection.

“Name?” The man behind the counter asked.

“De la Vega.” Usnavi answered in a hollow voice.

The man nodded and scribbled down their names, going through their papers quickly. “Purpose of stay?”

“My family left a store for us to work, in Washington Heights.”

The man nodded. “How many?”

“Four.” Usnavi sucked in a sharp breath. “I mean…three.” He corrected somberly.

The man wrote something down on his clipboard and nodded, “Very good; move along.” He instructed.

Usnavi, Vanessa and Abuela moved out of the line and out to the sidewalk of the busy street. New York was loud, but to Usnavi it all sounded muted. Usnavi felt Vanessa’s hand grip his shoulder and only then did he realize that his shoulders were shaking and his cheeks were wet.

He felt Abuela grip his hand tightly while Vanessa moved in front of him, “Hey, look at me.” She said gently, holding his face tenderly. Usnavi slowly raised his head, allowing his puffy tearful eyes to meet hers, which seemed close to glassing over as well.

Vanessa sucked in a breath in a vain attempt to keep herself composed, “I know it’s hard…I miss him too.” She said.

Usnavi sniffed and shook his head, gently waving Vanessa’s hands away, “I’m fine.” He said softly.

Vanessa opened her mouth to protest, but Abuela quickly shushed her. Usnavi wiped his cheeks and started walking with Vanessa and Abuela following a step behind to give him some space.

“He’s still in pain, Vanessa.” Abuela said softly. “You must give him time to mourn in peace.”

“I know.” Vanessa said softly. “I just…want to help him. So badly.” Her voice cracked and she barely managed to keep new tears from coming to her eyes.

“He will come to us in time.” Abuela said. “We must have _paciencia y fe_ , my dear; more than ever. We must watch over our Usnavi; it’s what Sonny would want.”

Vanessa nodded, her eyes still becoming glassy. She could tell that Abuela was struggling to hold it together as well.

They all rode the A-Train in silence and made it to Washington Heights where the landlord was waiting to give them the keys to their new home. They entered the empty apartment, and Vanessa couldn’t help but feel a bit excited at the set up. The furniture looked decent, the floors and counters were clean, and all the rooms were empty, waiting for them to inhabit them with their belongings.

They all took their luggage and decided to set up their bedrooms first. The apartment they had rented had three rooms, most likely meant for a family, with a double bed in one, one single bed in another, and two single beds in the last.

Abuela entered the room with the double bed, and Usnavi vanished into the two single bed room. Vanessa entered the last room and took in how cozy it was. It wasn’t too terribly big but it wasn’t cramped, with plenty of space for her things and anything extra. 

Vanessa had been a bit disappointed that she and Usnavi couldn’t share a room, but with a room this small and secluded, she and Usnavi could hang out alone whenever they wanted. She would’ve taken the other room and given Sonny this room but she needed her alone time and that boy needed a lot of space with how much energy he had.

Vanessa’s train of thought stopped as she realized just how silent the apartment was. Sonny would’ve been chattering away with the excitement that came with moving into a new home. Vanessa sighed and lay her suitcase on the bed and began unpacking her clothes, hoping it would take her mind off things. It almost worked, until she heard a faint noise coming from the other room. Vanessa exited her room and quickly recognized the sound as crying, and it wasn’t Abuela.

_‘Oh no…’_ Vanessa stood right outside the door to Usnavi’s room, her hand hovering over the knob. She knew that Abuela said to wait, but after hearing this, she just couldn’t! She took a deep breath and quietly turned the knob.

Vanessa peeked through the door and her heart broke at the sight. Usnavi was sitting on what would have been Sonny’s bed, clutching Sonny’s baseball cap as he sobbed loudly. He hadn’t cried once since the storm, and it was finally coming all out.

Vanessa silently entered the room, not bothering to keep her own tears back anymore and sat next to him. She draped her arms around him and Usnavi leaned into her touch.

She remembered how he was when the storm passed. She had found Usnavi late in the morning, glued to the railing, soaked to the skin and staring out at the sea. She had joked that he was trying to be like Sonny, but at the mere mention of his name, Usnavi’s legs had collapsed, still gripping the railing in white-knuckled fists.

Vanessa quickly approached him only to find him muttering to himself in a mixture of Spanish and English, too quietly for her to understand. That was when she knew something was wrong. Usnavi told her in a hollow and nearly dead voice that Sonny had fallen overboard, and Vanessa thought her heart had stopped.

Little Sonny…was gone? The lazy, wise-cracking little boy that she and Usnavi had grown up with…was dead?

She remembered grasping Usnavi’s shoulders, almost shaking him as she just about pleaded for him to take it back, to say he was joking, but his face held no lies. After that, Usnavi had gotten back to his feet and Vanessa clung to him as they made their way back below deck to tell Abuela.

Poor Abuela began to weep loudly after Usnavi delivered the news and Vanessa did her best to comfort her, breaking down into tears as well. But Usnavi just sat there, eyes wide and devoid of emotion and he retained that same expression ever since. He had managed to keep it together for her and Abuela, to keep them grounded for the remainder of the trip, but he had finally reached his limit. The weight behind the fact that Sonny was gone had finally hit him full force. He was finally letting his emotions out, after over three days of bottling them up.

Vanessa couldn’t think of anything she could possibly say to comfort her love, but by how tightly Usnavi was holding her, she decided that just being there was enough. Usnavi cried loudly into Vanessa, while she only let out a few sobs every now and then, both of their tears dripping onto Sonny’s hat.

She just hoped that wherever the little _niño_ was, he was safe.

* * *

Sonny couldn’t remember how long he had been floating.

After that storm, Sonny had just resigned himself to his fate, hoping that someone would eventually come and rescue him. No one came. But after lying on a raft for three days with no food and only rainwater to quench his thirst, the ocean decided to show mercy.

Sonny’s energy had all but left him, and when night had fallen, he realized that he wasn’t rocking anymore. His hand hung off the raft, but it no longer felt cold water. It felt…rough…solid. Like land. Was he hallucinating? Did he really reach land?

Sonny tried to force his exhausted eyes open as he managed to roll off the raft, feeling damp sand cling to his drenched body. It was real! He had survived the ocean! Now…he had to survive…wherever he was.

Sonny got onto all fours, his weak muscles protesting and he got to his feet shakily. He blinked, forcing the spots away from his vision and could make out multiple lights in the distance. He thought he could also hear sounds too, but his senses hadn’t woken up that much yet.

With nothing to go on, and his recovering mind still blank, Sonny started walking. His soaked sneakers squelched and squeaked as he dragged his heavy feet across the sand. He eventually found concrete, almost causing him to trip, and looked around. The lights were still pretty far away, so he just kept walking towards them, hugging himself as chilly air bit at his bare arms.

Sonny wasn’t sure how long he walked, but his mind still seemed to be asleep. He was freezing, starving, and his head felt like someone was pounding on it with a hammer. His blurry vision swayed as he struggled to keep his balance, noticing that he was now surrounded by a few dim street lights. Maybe he was in a neighborhood?

His vision swayed again and he stumbled, stepping down off something before going forward again. Or…he thought he was going forward. Where was he? And was it just him or was there a light coming towards him?

The next thing Sonny registered was a loud honking noise before he was blinded by two bright lights. He raised his arms in a feeble defense and stumbled backwards, landing on his back. To his relief, the lights skidded to a halt right in front of him.

“Holy shit, that was close!” A male voice exclaimed.

Sonny blinked passed the lights as the car doors opened and two figures approached him. One was a man that looked about Usnavi’s age and the other was a woman who actually looked a few years older than Sonny himself. “Hey kid, you okay?” The man asked, kneeling next to him.

Sonny silently nodded, his English skills failing him.

“What are you doing out in the street so late?” The man asked.

Sonny avoided his eyes, still unable to remember his English. _“Estoy perdido.”_ He answered softly.

The man blinked, “What?”

“He said he’s lost.” The woman spoke up, kneeling down as well. She looked at Sonny with kind brown eyes, _“Sabe dónde está su familia?”_ She asked.

Sonny didn’t answer as memories of Usnavi resurfaced in his head, as well as the storm and what he had gone through in the span of just a day. The cold then caught up with him and his shivering returned in full force.

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay.” The man said, placing a hand on his shoulder only to flinch away. “Shit, you’re freezing!”

The woman touched his cheek, making him shudder from the sudden warmth. “You’re right,” She checked his clothes and her eyes widened, “No wonder, he’s soaking wet! You don’t have a fever do you?”

Her hand felt his forehead and Sonny hugged himself, trying desperately to squeeze some warmth out of himself. The man and woman looked at each other in concern.

“Let’s get him in the car.” The woman said suddenly. The man looked a bit surprised, but didn’t question the order. Sonny felt strong arms lift him to his feet and something big and warm appear around his shoulders. The woman had draped her sweater around him.

“Where are we gonna take him?” The man asked.

“My place; we need to get him warm.” The woman answered as she and the man helped Sonny into the backseat. Sonny wanted to protest but he was too tired to care.

“What about your parents?” The man asked.

“It’ll be fine, they’re out for the weekend.” The woman waved her hand as she climbed into the backseat with Sonny. “We’ll figure it out from there.”

The man seemed unsure, but after taking another look at Sonny’s pale and cold face, he jumped into the driver’s seat and drove off. The woman pulled Sonny close, rubbing his arms and tugging her sweater tighter around him.

Sonny soon found himself drifting off to sleep, finally feeling safe for the first time since that fateful night.

* * *

When Sonny woke up, he wanted to go immediately back to sleep. He was wrapped in thick warm blankets and lying on something narrow, but very soft. He cracked his eyes open to find sunlight streaming in through some nearby windows and a delicious smell slowly drafting through the air.

Sonny rubbed his arms and realized that his wet clothes were gone; instead he was wearing an oversized t-shirt and some sweatpants; not his idea wardrobe choice, but definitely better than what he had before.

He finally forced himself to slowly sit up and found that he was lying on a couch in someone’s living room in an apartment; oh yeah, two people had picked up last night. He glanced around until he spied movement from the kitchen.

He quickly recognized the figure as the woman who picked him up and she looked at him, giving a smile, “Oh, you’re awake!” She exclaimed. She came towards him and knelt by his side, _“Como te sientes?”_

Sonny blinked at the Spanish, but decided to roll with it anyway. _“Bien,”_ He answered.

The woman nodded, _“Tienes hambre?”_

Sonny took another whiff of the delicious smell and nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

The woman brightened, “So you _can_ speak English!” she exclaimed. “I almost thought I would have to translate for Benny!”

Benny? Maybe he was the man that was with her last night.

“My name’s Nina, what’s your name?”

Sonny couldn’t help but blush slightly at her kind smile; now that he was seeing her in proper light, she was really cute. “Sonny De la Vega.” He answered.

“Nice to meet you!” Nina said brightly. “So, shall we eat?”

“Hell yeah!” Sonny exclaimed, feeling his energy return.

“I can’t cook as well as my mom, but I think it’s fine as long as I followed her recipes right.” Nina said, leading him into the kitchen. Sonny smiled as he filled his plate with a number of delicious foods. So far his day was getting off to a really good start.

* * *

It was incredibly difficult for Sonny not to inhale all the food put in front of him. The last thing he wanted was to make a terrible first impression on the beautiful angel who saved his life.

Luckily, Nina was more than willing to give him seconds and thirds, and soon Benny arrived. Sonny was right; it was the guy who helped him with Nina. After introductions were made Sonny couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness; something told him that Benny and Usnavi could’ve been really good friends.

Once he arrived, he told them his story; what happened on the ship, the storm, his missing family, everything just seemed to spill out in one long rush. He must’ve started shaking again because he felt Nina place a hand on his shoulder which helped immensely.

Once he was done, Benny shook his head, “Shit…that’s rough man…”

Sonny snorted softly, “You have no idea.” It was pretty surreal now that he thought about it; he still couldn’t believe he was alive.

“Do you know where your family was heading to?” Nina asked.

“My cousin’s folks left him a store to work in Washington Heights.” Sonny answered. “God only knows where I ended up.”

Nina and Benny glanced at each other and couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Sonny asked.

“Did you seriously not know where you were when we found you?” Benny asked almost incredulously.

Sonny frowned, “I was kinda busy coping with the fact that I almost died on a raft.” He pointed out.

“Fair enough.” Benny said. “I’m just saying, I don’t think your family is too far away.”

Sonny frowned. “What do you mean?”

Nina laughed, “Sonny, you’re _in_ Washington Heights.”

* * *

Vanessa sighed as he leaned in the doorway of the bodega as the sun disappeared behind the buildings. Usnavi had been in it all day, setting things up and unpacking things, getting everything ready for when he could open it. He had been working himself to death and it was worrying Vanessa sick.

Vanessa knew that Abuela told her to have patience, but she just couldn’t watch this anymore! She had been thinking about this for a while and decided now was the time to tell Usnavi about it. “Hey.” She greeted, stepping into the store.

Usnavi glanced back at her, “Hey.”

“Still busy?” She asked, hoping to find a way to ease the subject into the situation.

“There’s a lot to do.” Usnavi said flatly. He almost sounded like a robot; hearing him like that was killing Vanessa inside.

“Usnavi…I think we should go to the police.”

Usnavi stopped, but didn’t look at her, “For what?” He asked cautiously; did he already suspect?

Vanessa took a deep breath; may as well get it all out. “We have no way of knowing if Sonny’s really gone!” She said. “If we gave his name and face to the cops, maybe they could see if they can find him!”

_'Or what’s left of him…’_

Vanessa swatted away that little voice in her head. “I know this is hard, but I just can’t stop feeling that Sonny is alive. He’s a good swimmer and who knows? Maybe he got picked up by another ship.”

This wasn’t a complete lie. A big part of Vanessa just refused to accept that Sonny was dead. She didn’t care if it was just her in denial or an actual spiritual feeling (she did care about the kid a lot after all), but she didn’t want to give up until she saw some kind of proof that Sonny was gone. Vanessa waited for Usnavi’s response, surprised that he let her talk the whole time without cutting her off.

He didn’t move from his spot and still didn’t look at her, “There’s no point…” Usnavi said softly.

Vanessa sighed, “Usnavi, you’ve got to stop this!” She exclaimed, walking towards him. “Seeing you like this is killing me and Abuela! Sonny wouldn’t want-”

“Sonny’s gone, Vanessa!”

Vanessa jumped as Usnavi turned on her, his eyes full of tears and hurt. “He’s gone, and it’s my fault!” Usnavi stormed away from her but didn’t get very far, stopping at the counter, his back to her. He began to mutter in Spanglish, trying in vain to wipe his still rampant tears away.

Vanessa couldn’t help but feel shaken by what he had just said. How was this his fault? She slowly walked towards him, “Usnavi?” She prodded gently. “What are you talking about?”

Usnavi sniffed, “He was out during that storm.” He said softly. “I went out after him and he was hanging on a rope; then a wave came and… _ay Dios_ …” Vanessa put a hand on his shoulder as he began to shake.

“I was right there, Van…” Usnavi continued. “I reached towards him, I was _this close_ to grabbing him…I wasn’t good enough.”

“Usnavi, no!” Vanessa exclaimed softly, pulling her lover into a hug. “You can’t blame yourself for something like that!”

“There’s nothing else I can blame.” Usnavi responded, slowly returning the hug. “I promised her…I promised her that I would look after him…”

“Her?” Vanessa asked.

“Jane,” Usnavi said softly. “Sonny’s mom.”

Vanessa vaguely remembered Sonny’s mom being mentioned now and again, but she had never thought to ask about it. From what she remembered, Sonny was just always there, following Usnavi like a duckling ever since they were kids.

Usnavi pulled away, but Vanessa kept him close, ready to pull him back in if need be. “Jane always wanted Sonny to go to America; she knew he was gonna change the world someday,” He said. “I promised her that I would take care of Sonny, help him go farther, but now…” Usnavi started to shake. “I failed them Vanessa…I failed them both!”

“Dammit, Usnavi, stop it!” Vanessa snapped, giving him a sharp shake, finally forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Just stop! Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn’t help!” Her fingers dug into his shoulders. “You didn’t cause that storm and you didn’t make Sonny fall off the boat! None of it was your fault; sometimes this shit just happens and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Vanessa felt her eyes fill with tears. “And stop acting like you’re the only one torn up about this! You aren’t the only one who loves Sonny!”

Usnavi visibly flinched and Vanessa finally released him. She started to turn away but Usnavi grabbed her wrist. “Stay with me?” He asked weakly.

Vanessa looked back him, at his saddened face and desperate eyes; how could she say no to that? “Okay.”

She reached forward to wipe his tears away, when she was interrupted by a loud siren.

* * *

Sonny had never felt more anxious in his life as he sat on Nina’s couch, wearing his original clothing as the sun set behind the buildings. Nina had washed and dried them for him, but he couldn’t help but miss his baseball cap. At least he left it on the boat so he knew it didn’t get lost in the storm; that would’ve sucked.

But back to his anxiety.

After learning from Nina and Benny that he had, by some gigantic miracle, actually ended up in Washington Heights, the exact place where his family was moving, he couldn’t get it off his mind. Nina offered for Benny to stay the night, so the next day they could all go out looking for his family. Sonny had told them a base description of what his family looked like so if they failed they could either try again or go to the authorities.

A part of Sonny wanted to go out and look right now, but another part was afraid. Even though he was in Washington Heights, it was still a big place. Finding Usnavi wouldn’t be easy. And what if they had decided to move somewhere else at the last minute? What if they were mad at him for falling off the ship? What if they didn’t want him back? What if-

_‘Mijo, you’re rambling again.’_ Usnavi’s voice quieted his rampant thoughts. He had a tendency to go off on a tangent involving unrealistic scenarios whenever he got nervous.

Sonny took a deep breath and cleared his head, but his thoughts went straight back to Usnavi. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of his cousin; he really missed him. He missed Usnavi, Vanessa, and Abuela so much. They were all he could think about when he was stuck on that raft, and the thought that he may never see them again terrified him! They were the only family he had…he couldn’t lose them, he couldn’t!

Then, a loud siren went off. Sonny jumped about five feet in the air and off the couch. He looked up as Nina and Benny hurried down the stairs, “What the hell is that?!”

“Fire alarm!” Benny said instantly.

“Fire?”

“Living in a close neighborhood like this has its perks but it has its downsides, kid!” Benny went on. “That alarm only goes off when the fire’s so big we have to evacuate!”

Sonny found himself following them they headed for the door, “Where is the fire?”

“It could be anywhere!” Nina answered.

“But considering that we haven’t started choking on smoke, it’s safe to say it’s nowhere near us.” Benny added. They opened the door of their apartment only to find that the halls were already flooded with people trying to get out.

Benny grabbed Nina’s hand and Nina grabbed Sonny’s, “Do not let go of me, okay?” She said to Sonny firmly.

Sonny could only nod as he was still wrapping his head around everything that was happening and the three entered the current of people. Sonny almost felt like he was going to be crushed by all the people around him, but it thankfully didn’t last long as they were soon out in the street. By now, the sun was just about gone and only the streetlights were there to light their way, but even that was difficult.

There was smoke everywhere; the fire must’ve been bigger than they thought. Sonny felt his eyes burn and coughed along with all the other people around them as they ran up the street, authority figures directing them to where they needed to go.

Sonny wasn’t sure what happened; one second he was being yanked along the street holding Nina’s hand, and the next, her hand was gone. Sonny felt someone shove his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. He tried to get up but something hit the back of his head hard and the next second, he was seeing stars.

He struggled to all fours as his chest felt tight; he tried to breathe, but all he tasted was smoky air. He stayed on the ground, trying to get up, but if he had the strength to look up for a split second, he would’ve seen a familiar figure in an all too familiar hat hurrying with the crowd, followed by a woman and an elder.

Finally, Sonny managed to get to his feet, but he swayed almost instantly while other people tried and failed to run around him. He managed to keep his balance and made it to the sidewalk where less people were, but he was still seeing spots and he still couldn’t take a decent breath without coughing.

He staggered along the wall until he just couldn’t walk anymore; he needed to rest. Sonny held his head and curled up against the wall in an alley, too tired and too woozy from smoke inhalation to care as the fire was slowly put out by the firefighters.

* * *

The sun peeked between the buildings and gently shone onto Sonny’s face. The boy blinked and stretched, his cramped body aching from staying in such a tight position all night.

_“Sonny…”_

He wearily lifted his head and shook the sleep away. The area was still smoky from the fire, covering the barrio with a thick ashy fog.

_“Sonny…”_

Sonny shook his head which was still pounding slightly, most likely from lack of sleep or the smoke; now he was hearing voices.

_“Sonny…where are you…”_

_“Sonny De la Vega…”_

“Shut up…” Sonny muttered. “Leave me alone…” But they didn’t leave him alone; they got louder. Were they in his head?

* * *

“Sonny!” Nina called loudly into the empty streets. “Sonny, are you out there?!”

“Hey, where are you, kid?!” Benny called. “Sonny!”

Silence answered them once again. “Dammit, where is he?” Benny exclaimed.

“He’s got to be here somewhere!” Nina said, trying to keep her own fear down. Sonny was nowhere to be found when the authorities gathered everyone a safe distance away, so they had to assume he was still in the city. They had stayed up almost all night waiting until the police allowed them back inti the neighborhood.

“Sonny! Sonny where are you?!” Nina called.

“Sonny! Sonny, c’mon, give us a sign!” Benny called. “Sonny!”

* * *

Vanessa coughed as she tried to wave the smoke around her face away as she, Usnavi and Abuela made their way back to their apartment. The police were finally letting them go back home now that the fire had died down. A few people were still wandering the streets, looking for lost items and loved ones who got separated.

“Sonny!”

Vanessa’s head shot up at the familiar name. No…she was just hearing things; the smoke was getting to her head.

“Sonny, where are you?!”

“Hey! Sonny!”

Okay, that definitely wasn’t in her head. “Do you hear that?” Vanessa asked, grabbing Usnavi’s wrist.

Usnavi looked at her when the voice came again.

“Sonny, can you hear me?!”

“Where are you, Sonny?!”

For a split second, Vanessa saw Usnavi’s eyes light up, but they quickly dimmed again with denial, “It’s probably nothing.” He muttered. “Just a coincidence.”

Vanessa bit her lip and started to agree, but the calls didn’t cease.

“Sonny! Kid, where are you?!”

“Please Sonny, answer us!”

“Sonny! Sonny De la Vega!”

This time, all three of them stopped. “De la Vega?” Vanessa asked in shock.

Usnavi still looked unsure, terrified to get his hopes up. “Vanessa-”

“Wait here.” Vanessa said and took off, Usnavi and Abuela calling after her before following shortly. If there was a chance, the smallest chance, she wasn’t giving it up! Vanessa looked through the smoke, following the calls closely as she ran until two figures came into view, both of them calling loudly into the smoky street.

“Sonny!”

“Sonny, where are you?!”

“Hey!” Vanessa called out, hurrying towards them. The two turned to her and Vanessa finally got a clear view of their faces as she arrived. “Are you the ones looking for Sonny?” she asked.

“Yes!” The girl exclaimed. “We got separated and we can’t find him!”

“We’ll find him Nina, don’t worry.” The man reassured her. “That kid’s tough.”

Nina nodded, “I know, Benny…” She said softly. “But he’s so young…”

Vanessa felt her heart speed up as she heard Usnavi and Abuela catch up to her, “What…what does he look like?” She asked.

“He’s about this tall,” Benny said indicating the height with his hand, “Looks about fifteen, wearing a ratty muscle shirt-”

“Does he have brown eyes and short curly hair?” Vanessa asked, suddenly.

“Yeah, he does.” Benny said in surprise.

“And you said his last name was De la Vega?” Vanessa asked as Usnavi suddenly seemed like he snapped out of his denial and was daring to hope.

“Wait…” Nina stepped forward, looking at Usnavi, “Are you his cousin?”

Usnavi felt like his heart just gave out. “Yes…” He said, barely above a whisper.

Nina pressed a hand to her mouth, “Oh my god, Benny!” she exclaimed, turning to her partner who seemed just as shocked.

“You’re his family!” Benny said in shock.

“Sonny told us about you!” Nina added.

“He’s here…?” Usnavi asked weakly, feeling his knees start to go slack. Sonny was here? Sonny was…alive? No…it couldn’t be…it was too good to be true…could it?

Abuela kept gripping his hand to keep him steady and stepped forward, “Can you help us find him?” She asked almost desperately. “ _Por favor_ , help us find our _nino!”_

“We’ve been looking everywhere all morning.” Benny said.

“Well, he’s got to be somewhere!” Vanessa said, before looking out towards the empty street. “Sonny!” She began to call. “Sonny are you out there?! It’s Vanessa!”

“Sonny!” Nina joined in. “Sonny where are you?!”

Usnavi swallowed and began to call with them, along with Benny and Abuela. Maybe…just maybe…there was still hope.

“Sonny!”

“Sonny, are you out there?!”

“Sonny, answer me!”

“Sonny! _Mijo,_ where are you?!”

* * *

The pounding in Sonny’s head finally ceased. Hopefully he would be able to get up in a little bit.

_“Sonny…!”_

Sonny groaned and gripped his head; would those voices just go away?!

_“Sonny De la Vega…! Where are you…?”_

_“Sonny…?_ _Mijo…?”_

Sonny blinked as the familiar nickname flew through the air and looked around; he knew that voice, and he definitely didn’t just imagine it…right? He listened carefully.

_“Sonny…!”_

_“Mijo…!”_

“Sonny!”

“Usnavi…” Sonny whispered in shock. Hope began to stir within him as he glanced around. “Usnavi?”

“Sonny! Are you there?!”

Sonny felt his heart grow wings as he got to his feet. There was no mistake! “Usnavi!” He called as loud as he could. “Usnavi, where are you? Usnavi!”

* * *

Usnavi stopped short as a familiar voice echoed through the still air.

_“Usnavi…!”_

_“Cuz…!”_

“Navi!”

“Sonny?!” Usnavi called hopefully. There was only one person who called him Navi…

“Usnavi, where are you?”

Yes, that was him! It had to be! “Sonny! I’m here!” Usnavi yelled, his voice starting to crack as he ran towards the sound away from the group. “Sonny! _Mijo!_ Answer me!” ‘Please let this be real; please please don’t let this be a dream!’

“Usnavi!” Sonny kept yelling, running towards the sound. “I’m over here, cuz!”

“Sonny?!” Usnavi scanned every visible area in his line of sight. “Where are you, _mijo?!”_

“Usnavi!”

“Sonny!”

As the two ran up the street, both of them saw a figure come into view through the smoky air. Their faces slowly came into view as they drew nearer and it only fueled their pace.

“Navi!” Sonny yelled, running as fast as he could as his cousin appeared through the smoke as if by magic.

Usnavi skid to a halt as he took in the small figure with short curly hair bolting towards him. “Oh my god…” Usnavi breathed as tears came to his eyes. “Sonny…Sonny!” He took off running again at top speed, almost tripping over himself doing so.

In a matter of moments, the two finally met, crashing into each other in a massive heartfelt embrace. Usnavi lifted Sonny up and spun him around, pressing his little cousin to his chest as tightly as he could. Sonny wrapped his arms around Usnavi, not caring that he was being held so tight he could barely breathe. All he registered was that his cousin was here and holding him, after so long.

“Sonny…oh my god!” Usnavi couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying. He pulled away slightly for a split second just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “You’re alive…You’re alive! Oh my god, _mijo!”_ He held him so tightly like the world would rip him away if he let go.

Sonny said nothing as he felt a lump come to his throat and pressed his face into Usnavi’s shirt, soaking up the embrace like a deprived sunflower.

“Usnavi?” Sonny peeked out from Usnavi’s embrace to see two familiar figures hurrying towards them.

“Abuela!” Usnavi exclaimed through a sob. “Vanessa! It’s Sonny! He’s alive!”

Sonny felt his tears finally start to fall as Vanessa picked up the pace and reached them in record time. “Van!” Sonny exclaimed as Vanessa crushed him.

“Sonny!” Vanessa choked before planting a kiss on his head, “Oh my god, Sonny! I knew you couldn’t be gone!”

“Oh, Sonny!” Vanessa let him go as Abuela approached, allowing Sonny to receive her embrace as well.

“Abuela…” Sonny almost whimpered as the elderly woman stroked his hair, holding him tightly.

“Oh, my little _niño_ ,” Abuela whispered. “Back from the dead.” She pulled away and looked him over, tears in her eyes as well. “ _Alabanza;_ it’s a miracle.” She pulled him in for one last hug and Sonny kissed her cheek before Usnavi stole him away again, hugging him just as tightly as before and sobbing openly.

_“Mijo…”_ Usnavi said through his tears. “I thought I’d never see you again…”

“I missed you.” Sonny said softly, his words muffled by Usnavi’s shirt. Vanessa joined the two, wrapping her arms around them and then pulled Abuela in as well. Nina and Benny watched from a distance, Benny’s arm around Nina.

“He finally found them.” Benny said, a warm smile on his face.

“I’m so glad.” Nina agreed, her own tears pricking her eyes. Sonny peeked out from his massive group hug and found Benny and Nina, his tearful eyes conveying joy and gratitude, _‘Thank you.’_

Vanessa and Abuela were the first to pull away, but Usnavi lingered just a little longer. “Oh!” Vanessa reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar baseball cap, “Almost forgot.”

Usnavi laughed despite his tears and took it, placing it on his cousin’s head. It was finally back where it belonged. Sonny reached up and touched it, the material feeling almost foreign; it had been so long since he had seen his hat. He looked back up at his cousin and they hugged once again, Usnavi giving Sonny a kiss on the temple.

Sonny never thought he would ever tolerate this much affection at this age, but in this case, he almost wished it would last forever. He was finally back with his family. They were finally together again.

* * *

Once the reunion came to an end, the group decided it was high time to get off the street. The De la Vegas thanked Benny and Nina profusely, for taking Sonny in and lending a hand in reuniting their family.

As the newly reformed family made their way back to their apartment, Sonny stuck to Usnavi’s side like glue, his cousin’s arm never leaving his shoulders. Vanessa thought it was adorable; it was like they were making up for all the time they were separated, thinking they would never see each other again.

They spent part of the day setting up Sonny’s side of the bedroom and spent the rest of the day all together in the living room, exchanging stories, like Sonny’s survival, and the soon to be opened bodega.

The day seemed to race by and soon it was nightfall, and Sonny was exhausted. He was greatly looking forward to sleeping in a bed again after spending previous nights on a piece of wood on the ocean and the ground in an alley.

Everyone got ready for bed and Sonny bade Abuela and Vanessa goodnight (both of them pulling him into a massive hug and giving him a kiss on the head) before heading into his bedroom with Usnavi.

“Night, cuz.” Sonny said, heading to his bed. He paused when Usnavi didn’t respond, and turned to see his cousin looking at the ground.

“Cuz?” Sonny approached him and realized that Usnavi was crying again. “Hey, are you oka-”

Sonny was cut off as Usnavi pulled him into a hug, almost as tight as that morning. “Navi?”

“I just can’t believe you’re alive.” Usnavi said softly. “When I saw you fall off the boat…I was sure that you were gone forever.” He took a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry Sonny; I promised to take care of you and I failed.”

“What? Cuz, no!” Sonny exclaimed, pulling away slightly to look up at him. “It was my fault; if I hadn’t gone out during the storm none of this-!”

Sonny suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Because of his stupid decision, he had just about shattered his cousin and his family with worry. He caused Usnavi, Abuela, and Vanessa so much grief, and just because he wanted to be adventurous. Sonny went back into the hug, pressing his face into Usnavi’s chest, “I’m sorry…” He whispered, feeling tears coming to his eyes. “I’m so sorry...”

Usnavi’s eyes widened as he rubbed Sonny’s back soothingly, “Hey, no, you don’t have to apologize.” He said. “All that matters is that you’re here; you’re safe…you’re alive.” He pulled away and gripped Sonny’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye, “We’re all here together, as a family; that’s all I could ever ask for.”

Sonny smiled through his tears and nodded in agreement before giving his cousin one last hug. “Love you, cuz.” He said softly.

Usnavi smiled, “Love you too, _mijo.”_ He responded.

The two then headed towards their own beds, switching off the lights, to sleep well into the morning and Vanessa would peek in to see the two cousin’s curled up on one bed, together, and never to be separated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now, I REALLY like making Usnavi and Sonny hug X3
> 
> If any of y'all wanna take this AU and expand it, go right ahead! As for everyone else, please be sure to recover your heart, feels, and any other rampaging emotions that got out while reading this as you leave (cause I know I had to, and I WROTE THIS XD )


	13. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Abuela's funeral arrives and it's up to Sonny to keep his cousin together. But will Usnavi even let him help?
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh joy, more angst that made me choke up while writing! This became one of those chapters that was intended to be one thing, but as you kept writing it slowly became another (you know what I'm talking about).
> 
> But considering how much you guys love fluff, you're gonna eat this up! I know how you guys tick ;)

Sonny stood in the bathroom, sighing in relief and beaming in triumph as he successfully conquered tying his tie. He was gonna have to remind himself to thank Benny later. He lowered the collar of his white dress shirt before tucking it into his black slacks. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worn this. He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that no one was around. He peeked into their bedroom to see Usnavi staring into space, all dressed.

“Cuz?” Sonny called, snapping his cousin to attention. “You ready?”

Usnavi took a deep breath and turned away from him again, “Yeah, I’ll…I’ll be out in a minute.”

Sonny nodded and pulled his head out of the room, but hovered near the door. This day was gonna be hard on all of them, but even more so for Usnavi. This funeral was just going to drive home the reality that Abuela was really gone, and Sonny was actually afraid that Usnavi wasn’t going to be able to handle it.

It had been a week since her death and Usnavi could never bring himself to speak if Abuela was ever brought up. Even when he closed the grate when he closed the store, he just lingered there, staring at it.

Sonny perked up when Usnavi exited the room, “Let’s go.” He said. Sonny nodded and followed his cousin out the door. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The funeral wasn’t that long, but it was heartfelt, and that’s what mattered. Abuela would’ve wanted things simple, not big and fancy.

The Rosarios all spoke during the service, all three of them reminiscing about Abuela and the impact she had on the barrio. Nina had asked Usnavi if he wanted to say anything, but he declined. He said he would pretty much be saying the same thing he said during the night they held their memorial when she died, and everyone let it be. But Sonny could tell that they all knew that Usnavi probably wouldn’t be able to finish without breaking down like he did on the day she died.

Once the coffin started to be lowered into the ground Sonny felt his eyes sting. He could see many other teary faces in the crowd but he kept his attention on his cousin by his side. Usnavi was doing pretty well so far, probably thanks to having Vanessa’s hand entwined with his own, but Sonny could see his eyes glassing over every second.

There was no reception after the service; no one really had the heart for it, so they all went home. Usnavi had closed the bodega for today and Sonny was really glad for that. There was no way he’d be able to work after such an emotionally draining afternoon.

Everyone moved home in one large group, bidding soft but meaningful farewells to each other as they all broke off from the group to head to their respective abodes. Vanessa lingered with Usnavi and Sonny until everyone else had left. “I could stay the night.” Vanessa offered, standing close to Usnavi. “I can afford to be a little late tomorrow.”

Usnavi shook his head, “No, you should get home.” He said, squeezing her hands as he slowly pulled away.

“You’re gonna keep me up all night with worry, you know.” Vanessa said.

“I’ll be fine.” Usnavi said as sincerely as he could. “I’ll call you in the morning, okay?”

Vanessa bit her lip but knew she had already lost the battle. “Okay.” They kissed and embraced tightly, making Sonny smile ever so slightly.

After they parted, Vanessa gave Sonny a quick hug as well, “Take care of him for me, okay?” she whispered.

“I will.” Sonny promised with a nod. Sonny watched her leave before he and Usnavi headed up to their apartment. The first thing Sonny did was change out of his formal attire and into something more comfortable. When he was done, he exited their bedroom to see Usnavi sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, and still in his formal clothes.

“Cuz?” Sonny called. Usnavi didn’t respond, making Sonny suck in a breath; that wasn’t a good sign. He walked forwards and got closer to him, “Hey, cuz!” He called a little louder.

Usnavi blinked as if he had just snapped out of hypnosis, “Yeah? What’s wrong?”

 _‘That’s the question I should be asking you!’_ “Don’t you wanna change out of those clothes?” Sonny offered.

Usnavi looked down at his clothes as if he wasn’t expecting them to be there, “Oh, yeah.” He said, getting up. “Good idea.”

Sonny watched him go into their room, almost tempted to follow him in case he zoned out again. But luckily, a few minutes later, Usnavi came out with casual clothes and his signature hat. Sonny watched him warily as Usnavi went back to sitting on the couch without a word, going back to staring at nothing.

It was then that Sonny actually wished they were working today. He never thought he’d think that in his life, but at least with the bodega they would have something to distract them. Normally when they had a day off, Sonny would go out and hang with Pete or some other friends, while Usnavi would go hang with Benny or go on a date with Vanessa (he had been getting better at asking her out himself).

But today, going out was out of the question. Usnavi looked like he couldn’t be dragged out the door and Sonny was starting to fear what would happen if he left his cousin to his own devices in this state. So that just left the apartment; and honestly, there wasn’t much to do, hence why they always went out to have a good time. Sonny needed something that would distract Usnavi for a couple hours, at least.

“Wanna watch a movie?” He eventually asked.

“Sure.” Usnavi answered indifferently. Sonny nodded and crawled over to the TV, going through their collection. He had to be careful which one he picked; he didn’t want to trigger anything. So that left out most of the Disney movies they had (what was it with Disney and killing off parental figures?).

In the end, Sonny decided on ‘The Incredibles’, the one Disney movie they had that left you in one piece emotionally. The movie definitely made Sonny feel better and it definitely seemed to bring a little light back to Usnavi.

After the movie finished, they ordered pizza for supper and Sonny thought that Usnavi may be okay. But as they ate at the table in silence, Usnavi’s eyes became empty again and his movements slowed to nothing. Sonny finished his slice and looked at his cousin, “Usnavi?”

Usnavi blinked out of his stupor, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Sonny finally asked.

A small smile pulled at Usnavi’s face, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said.

“You haven’t touched your pizza.” Sonny pointed out.

Usnavi glanced down at his plate, “I just lost my appetite, that’s all.”

Sonny sighed, “Cuz-”

“I’m fine, Sonny.” Usnavi repeated, a bit more of an edge to his voice. He got up, “I’m heading to bed.”

“It’s seven thirty.” Sonny said in surprise. Usnavi doesn’t respond and vanishes into their bedroom, shutting the door quite forcefully.

Sonny grimaced and slumped in his chair; that definitely could’ve gone better. Sonny waited around for about an hour or two but not a sound came from the room. It was as if Sonny was all alone. When the clock finally struck nine, Sonny couldn’t take it anymore, “You better not have jumped out the window…” He muttered as he moved to their room.

He opened the door to find Usnavi sitting on his bed. “’Snavi?” Sonny called, moving towards him. Sonny stood beside him seeing that Usnavi was holding Abuela’s rosary in his hands, staring down at it, and Sonny couldn’t help but get a strange feeling of déjà vu.

“I thought you said you were going to bed.” Sonny said. Usnavi said nothing. Sonny couldn’t help but wonder just how far gone he was so he made his way back to the door. “Well, I’m gonna go get a few candy bars from the store!” He called randomly. It was like Usnavi didn’t even hear him.

Sonny felt his frustration grow, “Cuz, are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, making his way back towards him, but Usnavi didn’t even respond. “C’mon cuz, would you at least talk to me?” Sonny tried.

Nothing.

Finally, Sonny couldn’t take it anymore. He stormed over so he was standing in front of his cousin, “Dammit Navi, would you stop acting like you’re dead and act your age for one fucking second?!” He yelled, grabbing his shoulders and giving them a sharp shake.

He wasn’t sure if it was his words or the shake that did it, but Usnavi was definitely paying attention now. “Sonny, what are you-”

“Don’t give me that ‘I’m fine’ shit!” Sonny yelled, “You haven’t been fine since this afternoon!” Sonny released Usnavi and stood up, eyes blazing. “I know what you’re trying to do; it’s what you’ve always done ever since _Tia_ Luz and _Tio_ Luís died!”

Usnavi visibly flinches at the mention of his parents, but Sonny keeps going. “You just stand around, by yourself, like your soul’s been sucked out of you and act like nothing’s wrong! We ask you what’s wrong and try to help you and you just push us away! But if me or anyone else is feeling bad you become your sappy self and act like it’s not eating you up inside either!” He yelled. “You’re not fucking Superman, cuz! No one expects you to be able to pass these things off!”

“Sonny-”

“I know you and Abuela were really close, everyone does! And it’s okay to be sad about it; acting like a god damn robot will just make it worse!”

“Sonny, I-”

“How do you think it makes us feel, huh?! Watching you suffer like this and not being able to help you whatsoever? It’s fucking torture! You think you’re being strong for us, but you’re hurting yourself in the process and it hurts us too!”

“Sonny…”

“Abuela’s gone, and yeah, it sucks and we’re all torn up about it, but you’re acting like it’s the end of the god damn world! I know I’ll never be as important to you as Abuela was but why can’t you just let us in?! Why is it so hard for you to see how much we all love you?!” Sonny finally explodes, tears pricking at his eyes. He blinked, clearing the haze of anger from his eyes and realized that Usnavi was standing in front of him.

Usnavi’s face was a mixture of sadness, guilt, and hurt as he stared at Sonny. Sonny bit his lip and avoided his eyes, blinking his tears back as best he could.

Usnavi opened his mouth, but it had gone dry with that last statement; he couldn’t think of anything to say. What could he possibly say to that? Luckily, the silence only lasted a few moments before Sonny finally moved. He went to his dresser, pulled out his pajamas and stormed out of bedroom, slamming the door behind him, making Usnavi jump.

Usnavi stared at the door, Sonny’s words echoing in his head before sinking back onto his bed. He really messed up this time.

Usnavi waited in the bedroom for an hour, waiting for Sonny to reemerge, but he never came. “You better not have jumped out the window…” He muttered as he got up and exited the bedroom. The main area and kitchen were empty, but Usnavi noticed that the door to the double bedroom was open a crack.

Usnavi crept over and peeked into the dark room seeing a curled up lump on top of the covers, facing away from the door. Usnavi sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind him. “Sonny? Are you okay?” He called. Sonny didn’t answer.

Usnavi moved and sat on the side of the bed, “C’mon _mijo_ , don’t act like you can’t hear me.”

“You didn’t give me an answer, so why should I give you one?” Sonny muttered.

Usnavi winced at the stinging comment and took a deep breath, “Look…I get it, okay? I haven’t been acting the way I should.”

Sonny snorted.

“You want an answer? Fine,” Usnavi said. “No, I’m not okay. Abuela was…she everything to me; she gave me so much when my parents left me with nothing.” He went on. “I miss her, and I’m gonna miss her for the rest of my life, but I don’t want you or anyone else to be upset.”

“Yeah, so that means it’s perfectly fine for you to be the martyr.” Sonny grumbled. “Some shit goes down, and you always have to volunteer as tribute, no questions asked.”

Usnavi sighed, “Sonny, I had to learn how to run a store when I was fourteen; I had to grow up faster than anyone here.” He rubbed Sonny’s shoulder. “The bodega is a staple here now, so I have to keep its legacy going no matter what.”

Sonny was silent for a minute, “That doesn’t mean you can’t be sad.” He said softly. “But hey, Abuela was the only one who could make you feel better, so why should any of us have that privilege?”

Usnavi frowned as one of Sonny’s last statements rang in his head, “ _Mijo_ …have you always felt that way?” He asked. Sonny didn’t answer, but the silence pierced Usnavi’s heart. “Sonny...your family, my only family; how does that make you any less important?”

“Why wouldn’t you talk to me if I was ‘just as important’?” Sonny retorted.

 _‘Oh Sonny…’_ Usnavi moved closer to him and gripped his shoulder tightly, “C’mon, get up.” He said. Sonny bit his lip and grudgingly complied.

“Look at me.” Usnavi said firmly, and Sonny slowly obeyed. “Remember when you were little, and you were terrified of thunderstorms?” he asked. Sonny frowned at the weird question and didn’t answer.

“You were only three or four when you first came here, and one night there was a really bad thunderstorm and you came and slept in my bed the entire night.” Usnavi explained. “You could’ve gone to anyone else, Mama, Papí, or Abuela, but you came to me.”

Sonny looked even more confused, “So?”

“So, at the time, I thought you were the biggest pain in the world.” Usnavi said. “Mama and Papí always said that you looked up to me, and I didn’t believe a word of it.” He smiled, “But when I saw you next to me, fast asleep only because I was near you, I swore to myself that I would protect you and be there when you needed me.”

Usnavi placed a hand on Sonny’s shoulder, “After that night you weren’t just my little annoying cousin anymore, you were my little brother, and you still are. Heck, I’d even say you’re like a son to me.”

Sonny seemed stunned by his words and looked away, “You mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Usnavi answered sincerely, pulling Sonny into a hug. “I love you, _mijo_ ; don’t you ever forget that.”

Sonny silently nodded, and let his cousin hug him, feeling like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“I’m sorry for shutting you out.” Usnavi eventually said.

“It’s fine.” Sonny responded, before looking at him, “So, are you okay?”

Usnavi smiled, “I am now.” He said. Usnavi glanced at a nearby clock, “It’s late.” He said. “Want to sleep here tonight?”

“Sure.” Sonny said with a shrug.

The two cousins lay down on the bed together and fell asleep instantly, almost feeling Abuela smiling down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapter will be sunshine and rainbows compared to this, I promise.


	14. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny finds a dog. Usnavi does not approve.
> 
> Canonical ages.

Sonny was known for doing, ah, unexpected things. Things that took people by surprise in a way that they didn’t know if it was good or bad. But out of all the things Sonny had done since Usnavi had known him, he never expected this.

“Sooo…” Sonny trailed off, soaking wet and making a huge puddle at his feet while a big dirty Siberian Husky stood next to him, “Can we keep him?”

Usnavi stared at the dog, and the dog stared back. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“It’s not my fault, cuz! He followed me!” Sonny protested. “I tried to get rid of him, but he wouldn’t let up!”

Usnavi took a deep breath through his nose, “What happened?” He was totally going to regret this.

“I was walking back from Pete’s place and-”

“Again?” Usnavi couldn’t help but cut in. “I told you about hanging out with him!”

“He was showing me his new piece, that’s it!” Sonny said. “Anyway, I was walking back and the next thing I know, this thing’s following me.” He went on, gesturing to the husky. “At first I didn’t care, but he just kept following me, so I stopped to see what he wanted. Turns out he was smelling the bag of chips I put in my pocket this morning.”

Usnavi raised an eyebrow and Sonny innocently raised his hands. “So I gave the bag to him and kept walking, but he kept following me, even after he finished the chips!” Sonny continued. “I tried to get him to go home but it didn’t work, and here we are.”

“Does he have a collar?” Usnavi asked, a few moments after he processed the story.

“Do you think he’d be here if he did?” Sonny answered.

Biting back a sharp retort for the sarcasm, Usnavi was at a loss. Washington Heights had no animal shelter or pound nearby, and the dog had no collar. Though there was a chance that his owners might come across it, taking care of a dog was no easy task especially in a neighborhood like this. No one else had the resources or the patience to have a dog either. Crap, they really had no choice, did they?

Usnavi ran a hand down his face, “You really tried to get rid of him?”

“I opened the hydrant full blast on him; he ran through the spray and got me wet!” Sonny replied honestly.

“Sonny, you can barely run the store without getting distracted, there’s no way I’m letting you add a dog to that!”

“Well, excuse you!” Sonny retorted looking quite offended. Usnavi gave him a look, and Sonny sighed, knowing he was right. “I know that dogs are a pain and I really did try to get rid of him, but…”

Sonny looked down and grimaced as the dog pressed against his legs, nudging his hand with his wet nose to ask for affection, “He’s kinda…grown on me.” Sonny finally knew how it felt to fall victim to puppy dog eyes.

Usnavi was silent for a long time before he sighed, “He’s your responsibility.” He finally said, giving Sonny a pointed look. “He does anything, it’s on you. And keep him out of the store.” And that was that.

* * *

Having this dog wasn’t as big a nightmare as Usnavi was expecting it to be. That was probably thanks to the fact that the dog was grown up and not a puppy. Sonny did as he was told and made sure the dog had everything he needed, quickly finding out that he didn’t need to do much. Yeah, they gave him dog food, but the dog was pretty accustomed to finding food in the trash. And in this neighborhood, no one really cared.

The only thing Sonny really needed was a collar, so to save money, he commissioned Pete to make one out of a thick belt he found. Pete sprayed the belt with bright but humble colors, making it so the collar would stand out among the Husky’s fur, with the dog’s name painting on the side in big letters.

Sonny (who has never been good with picking names) had decided to name him after the reason the dog followed him in the first place. And so, the Husky was christened as Chip.

Chip the Husky.

Yeah, it was a dumb name, but Usnavi couldn’t really complain for obvious reasons. Usnavi was mostly glad the dog wasn’t dangerous. It didn’t attack any customers, and the only thing it did to cause trouble was try to steal a bag of chips on the rare occasion that it managed to sneak into the store when Sonny wasn’t looking.

Surprisingly, Chip was a pretty big hit with the customers. Now, when anyone entered they would spend a few minutes giving Chip a scratch behind the ears before getting their affects. But despite all the pros, that didn’t mean Usnavi had to like the thing. He didn’t hate it (he would probably be seen as a monster for not liking a dog), it was just hard to get used to. It still surprised him when he would come home to find a big husky sitting by the couch or seeing the giant creature taking up half of Sonny’s bed when his little cousin slept.

 _‘Paciencia y fe’_ , he kept telling himself; he’d get used to the dog eventually. At least he could appreciate how happy Sonny seemed to be with the dog. To Usnavi’s surprise, Sonny was doing a good job taking care of his dog, but that was mostly because Chip did everything the kid said. It was like Sonny was his king and had to do anything and everything he said, no questions asked. It was like something out of a movie whenever he saw Sonny walking down the road with Chip right by his side.

Plus, it turns out having the responsibility of a dog creates more benefits in the long run.

“Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?” Usnavi asked one day as Sonny entered for his morning shift after parking Chip outside as usual.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the third day in a row you’ve come to work on time.” Usnavi said before moving to feel Sonny’s forehead, “You don’t have a fever, do you?”

“Shut up!” Sonny retorted, slapping his hand away. “Chip woke me up and I had nothing better to do!”

Usnavi laughed, “Then that dog must be a miracle worker!”

Sonny rolled his eyes and moved behind the counter, Chip sitting patiently just outside the grate.

* * *

_(A few days later)_

It had been raining all day, pouring even. Sonny ran inside the store that evening, Chip on his heels, both of them soaking wet.

“You know we have umbrellas, right?” Usnavi asked, glaring pointedly at the water trail the two were tracking inside.

“Are you kidding, summer rain is the best rain!” Sonny said, wringing out his cap. “You get to run outside and let the water wash away your troubles.”

“Whoa whoa!” Usnavi held up a hand as Sonny walked further into the store, making him stop. “What did I say about the dog?” Usnavi asked, pointing to the soaked Chip behind him.

“I’m not making him sit out in the rain, cuz!” Sonny protested. He then let out a yelp as Chip shook his fur, splashing him with a large spray of rainwater, “I’m sticking up for you, you flea-bag!”

Usnavi rolled his eyes and got out his umbrella; he and Vanessa had a date tonight so he was leaving Sonny in charge of the store. “Fine, just be sure to clean up your mess, so you don’t break your neck.” He said, walking out from behind the counter. “And if no one comes in the next few hours you can close early; you know the drill.”

“Sweet!” Sonny cheered. “Should I pull the grate down?”

“Only if the wind picks up.” Usnavi said, heading for the door. “Be safe.”

“Same to you and Vanessa.” Sonny couldn’t help but remark. He held up his hands in surrender as Usnavi gave him a (totally worthwhile) glare and left, leaving Sonny and Chip alone.

Sonny clapped his hands together, “Alright, it’s just you and me, buddy!” He said, moving behind the counter. “You can sit here.” He pointed to the area right beside the counter and Chip did as he was told.

They hung around the store for a while, Sonny talking randomly to Chip and sometimes throwing the dog some chips for him to eat while helping himself to some as well. No one came by, most likely because it was a Friday and it was raining so everyone wanted to hurry up and get home so they could start their long awaited weekend. However, just when Sonny was thinking of calling it quits, thunder and lightning had started to be heard throughout the barrio.

“Looks like we got a storm coming.” Sonny commented. “We should probably lock up.” Chip let out a light whimper and Sonny gave a sad smile and made his way towards the dog, “Aw, don’t worry buddy it’s gonna be oka-”

There was an especially loud clap of thunder, and then blackness. No streetlights, no lights from apartments, nothing. A blackout.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Sonny said blankly. And so soon after the first one! Why did their electricity grid have to suck?! “Okay, calm down Sonny…” He muttered to himself as he felt his pulse speed up from bad memories. He felt around the counter until he found the keys, “Just lock up and go home.”

He jumped as he heard a few noises from out on the streets and picked up his pace. He quickly locked up the front door and moved to the grate. But when he pulled on it…nothing happened.

“What…?” Sonny pulled harder. Nothing.

“No…nononono, not again.” Sonny muttered. He gave the grate another yank. Nothing.

He gave a few more before giving up, his eyes growing hot and moist. How could this be happening again? Why did this always have to happen at the worst times?! He jumped as a wet nose bumped his hand. Chip whimpered and pressed against his legs.

Sonny swallowed as he rubbed the dog’s head, “Looks like it’s just you and me, boy.” He said weakly. “We gotta guard the store, okay boy?” Sonny’s hand found Chip’s collar and he gripped it tightly. The last thing he wanted was to be alone now.

Ever since the last blackout, he had never been the same in the dark, especially alone. The only way he got to sleep at night was seeing the street lights illuminating his windows, along with hearing Usnavi’s breathing in the bed across the room.

Sonny moved back into the store, still holding Chip’s collar and quickly found his phone in his pocket. He hesitated dialing Usnavi’s number, wondering if it would be a lost cause like last time when Chip suddenly started growling. Sonny whirled around, letting go of Chip as four figures lingered right outside the grate entrance.

Now Sonny was really starting to get war flashbacks. He wished Pete was here, but then again, with this rain, fireworks wouldn’t help them a second time. Sonny was completely at a loss; his bat was in the back room like always, but he couldn’t leave now! If he left these guys would either chase him or start robbing the store before he could stop them.

He was powerless, again.

Sonny could barely breathe as he felt light headed. He held up his arms in a feeble defense; maybe if he ran he could make it to his bat fast enough. It was all he had.

Sonny jumped when he heard loud barking and froze when Chip suddenly appeared between him and the thugs. The dog’s fur was standing on end and his ears were bent back, snarling loudly. Chip continued to bark and three of the four thugs began to back away in fear.

Sonny grinned and saw his chance. He turned and started to bolt back to the back room, but he suddenly felt his foot slip and twist. Sonny landed face first on the floor with a yelp of pain, angry white hot agony shooting up his ankle. It took him a second to realize that the floor was still damp from earlier from his forgetting to clean up all the water they trailed in earlier.

Sonny still heard Chip’s barking in the background and turned to see that the thugs were gone; Chip was probably sending them on the run. He tried to get up but his foot refused to move; at least it didn’t feel broken. Sonny moved so he was sitting up and gingerly touched his ankle. It felt like all the bones were in place he was probably fine.

Just then, Sonny felt a figure hover over him and looked up just in time to feel a foot on his chest, sending him down onto his back by one of the thugs. The last one of the group since the others and Chip were nowhere to be seen.

Sonny couldn’t help but yell out in pain as the thug stepped on his bad ankle. He couldn’t tell if he was just trying to keep him in place, or if he was intentionally stepping on it just to cause him more pain, but it still hurt! Sonny’s eyes widened as the man seemed to just stare at him, a wide, maniacal smile spreading across his face through the darkness.

Sonny was frozen in absolute fear as the thunder and lightning outside just seemed to increase the nightmare fuel. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He could just lie there, the man’s smile burning itself into his mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl and the man cried out in pain. Sonny winced as he felt the man’s foot be yanked away from his ankle. Sonny rolled out of the way as the man fell to the ground and began to be dragged away from Sonny, as a mass of fur seemingly attached to the man’s leg.

The man yelled and screamed in pain as Chip snarled like a wild animal and continued sinking his fangs into the man’s leg, just about yanking him out of the store like an oversized chew toy.

Sonny took the opportunity to drag himself further into the store. He finally stopped when he reached the counter and propped himself up against it, his legs straight out. He could still hear Chip’s growls and barks along with the yells and curses of his attacker, but in the dark he couldn’t tell who was winning. Sonny held his breath as the noises finally vanished and he heard someone moving towards him. Sonny only allowed himself to breathe when he felt a big wet tongue lick his face.

“Hey, knock it off.” Sonny said softly, halfheartedly pushing the dog’s face away.

Chip continued hovering over him, sniffing him like a mother wolf checking her pup and Sonny couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the dog’s neck, burying his nose in the damp but soft fur. “You are one bad ass dog!” He said, trying to lift his own spirits.

Chip let out a soft bark and lay down next to him, his nose nudging Sonny’s pocket where his cell rested. Sonny sighed and took out his thankfully undamaged phone and finally dialed Usnavi’s number.

_“Yeah?”_

“Hey, cuz.”

 _“Sonny?”_ Usnavi already sounded concerned. _“Are you okay? What’s wrong, mijo?”_

Sonny took a deep breath, “It’s a blackout down here.”

_“What?!”_

Sonny winced at the volume increase and could faintly hear Vanessa in the background. “Yeah, I can’t get the grate down and I’m kinda…” He glanced at his ankle. “Incapacitated at the moment.” He didn’t realize that his voice sounded shaken and terrified.

 _“Don’t move I’ll be right there!”_ Usnavi exclaimed, and he hung up.

Sonny let his arm drop with exhaustion and defeat; he could only pray that no one else came by. Chip whined and lay his head on Sonny’s lap. Sonny smiled weakly and rested his hand on Chip’s head, leaning his head back against the counter. It wasn't long until Sonny fell asleep, comforted by the feeling of Chip’s fur on his skin. __

* * *

“Sonny…? Sonny!”

The boy jumped awake as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Usnavi was crouched next to him, flashlight in hand. Chip was still lying on his legs, awake and alert probably from the wakeup call as well.

“Have you been like this since you called?” Usnavi asked in alarm.

Sonny avoided his gaze, “You weren’t here, the grate was stuck, so-”

“Sonny, you could’ve been mugged!” Usnavi exclaimed. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Ah…” Sonny looked at his foot sheepishly, “I may have stepped on my ankle wrong, but other than that- whoa!”

Usnavi quickly hauled him up, forcing Chip to stand, and sat him down on top of the counter, before moving to look at his ankle. Sonny hissed in pain as his cousin examined it; thankfully it didn’t seem broken and was only swelling just a little. A few days and some ice and it would be fine.

“You crazy kid; what were you thinking, staying here all by yourself?” Usnavi muttered.

“I wasn’t by myself.” Sonny said. Chip rested his front paws on the counter next to Sonny so the boy could rest a hand on his head. “You should’ve seen him; Chip went full beast mode on those guys!”

Usnavi’s eyes narrowed, “What guys?”

“Just some thugs- I’m fine!” Sonny said irritably, swatting Usnavi’s hands away as they moved towards his face. “Like I said, Chip took care of ‘em. I think he almost ripped that guy’s leg off.”

Usnavi couldn’t stop a smile from pulling at his face from Sonny’s excited tone. “Did they take anything?”

“Nope. No one showed up after we kicked those last thugs out.” Sonny said proudly, rubbing Chip’s neck. “No one’s robbing this bodega with Sonny and his kick ass guard dog on the job!” Chip gave a quiet bark and licked Sonny’s face before the boy playfully pushed him away and off the counter.

Usnavi let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, “Alright, let’s get home.” He said, helping Sonny off the counter and onto his good foot. The two hobbled out of the store, Chip lingering next to Sonny as a last minute support if need be and Usnavi managed to get the grate shut. Turns out the thing was just jammed.

“That thing hates me, I know it.” Sonny muttered.

They got across the street okay and managed to make up the stoop, but then they came to the stairwell. “Yikes…this could take a while.” Sonny mused.

Usnavi shrugged. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re not heavy.”

“Wait, wha- hey!” Sonny yelped as Usnavi somehow, in one fell swoop, managed to get Sonny onto his back. “Cuz, what the hell!”

“You think I’m gonna let you climb all those stairs on that ankle?” Usnavi asked.

“I can walk!” Sonny whined, starting to squirm when Chip let out a low growl. Sonny stopped moving and Chip stopped growling.

“See? Even your dog agrees with me.” Usnavi said with a grin.

“Traitor!” Sonny hissed, glaring at the husky who just wagged his tail (the little shit).

Usnavi hiked up the stairs carrying his little cousin, Chip trailing behind them at a safe distance when they finally reached their floor. “Okay Sonny, if you want to walk now, you can.” Usnavi was greeted with silence.

“Sonny?” Usnavi craned his neck to faintly see through the dim emergency lights of the stairwell that Sonny was sound asleep on his back. The poor thing was probably exhausted after such a rough night.

Usnavi arrived at their apartment and managed to get the door unlocked. He turned the knob, but Chip moved forward and pushed the door the rest of the way open, trotting into the apartment, the place barely illuminated by the soft glow of a few candles that Usnavi had set up before going out to look for Sonny.

Usnavi navigated his way into their bedroom and gently lay Sonny down on his own bed, taking off his hat and shoes afterwards. He then grabbed an extra pillow from the couch and slid it under Sonny’s bad ankle to keep it elevated. Despite the movement, Sonny didn’t even stir; he was out like a light. Usnavi smiled down at his sleeping cousin and Chip walked up to the bed.

Usnavi quickly reached out and grabbed the dog’s collar, “Not tonight.” He said. “We don’t want to move that ankle around too much.”

Chip whined but moved away from the bed. Usnavi watched the dog move across the room and hop up onto his own bed before he could tell it no. “Guess that’s only fair.” Usnavi said, shaking his head. He quickly got ready for bed and lay down next to Chip, still on his bed.

Usnavi stared at the husky as Chip put his head down, his tail wagging slightly, looking up at him with big eyes. Usnavi shook his head and scratched Chip behind the ears, “Good boy, Chip.” He said softly. “Thanks for looking after Sonny.”

Chip’s tail wagged a bit more and he licked Usnavi’s hand before moving up slightly on the bed so his head was closer to Usnavi’s chest. Usnavi lay back in bed, his arm resting on the dog’s warm fur and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome our newest cast member: Chip the Husky, the bodega's kick-ass guard dog! We hope you enjoy his presence!
> 
> I wanted something big and intimidating and I could only picture a husky being a dog for Sonny so there you go. And no, Chip isn't anything supernatural, he's just a weird dog X3
> 
> I was thinking of including another character into this just to switch things up a bit. At first I was considering another orphan, maybe a five or six year old, but then I thought 'no, that's too much work; let's do a dog instead.' XD


	15. AU Special: Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger Games AU: Sonny volunteers for Usnavi during the Reaping and now must survive the most brutal game in the world.
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every fandom HAS to go through this treatment. I apologize in advance.
> 
> I was originally thinking of having Usnavi volunteer for Sonny cause the Katniss/Prim dynamic is strong with these two, but then I realized that Sonny is WAY more of Katniss figure, with rebellion and all, so boom.
> 
> Man, I REALLY need to stop watching movies when I'm on an ITH kick; it just brings me pain...

_“No, cuz!”_

_“Stop!”_

_“You can’t take him!”_

_“NO!”_

_“I VOLUNTEER!”_

Usnavi woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. Cold sweat beaded his forehead and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He blinked and took in his bedroom. His own bed, Sonny sound asleep across the room, and early rays of sunlight shining through the windows; everything was normal.

Usnavi couldn’t help but sigh and flop back onto his pillow. No need to open the store today; perks of the Reaping, with the exception of the nightmares that he always got every year the night before.

Every year, the Reaping just seemed to put a damper on everything. Everyone was more sluggish and slow getting up, no one smiled, and everyone just had a dead hollow look in their eyes. That seemed to be the mood of the entire country sans the Capitol to be honest. But who could blame them? 

Usnavi forced himself to sit up and tried to swallow down the sense of growing dread that came with every Reaping. In a matter of hours, any of his dearest friends would be taken to be thrown into a death match. He himself could also be chosen, but he’d rather it be him than Sonny or Benny.

Usnavi couldn’t help but glance at Sonny again as he slept. He had to bite his cheek to keep from screaming at the unfairness that Sonny’s future held. Usnavi had made a secret promise to himself that if Sonny was chosen, he would volunteer in his place, do whatever he could to keep his little cousin safe. But after next year, when Usnavi was 26, he would have to leave Sonny in the hands of fate.

The Capitol decided to change the age requirements for the games. Now, anyone from ages 15-25 were eligible for the Reaping. Apparently watching a bunch of 12 to 14-year old’s kill each other was getting boring, so why not drag the young adults into it?

The response of those just over eighteen was enormous. Just when they thought they were free from being thrown into that hell, the Capitol had to come along and steal it away. Vanessa had come to their place the night of the announcement and just about had a meltdown right in their doorway. Camila had spent the whole night crying and clinging to Nina while Kevin went on a rampage. Meanwhile, Benny stayed holed up in his apartment in the dark, feeling too numb to even go out and get drunk.

Usnavi couldn’t help but be the tiniest bit happy that this change gave Sonny more time. The change had been made when Sonny was 11 and Usnavi was 19, giving Sonny four more years of freedom before the inevitable.

This was going to be Sonny’s first Reaping, but Sonny wasn’t going to be chosen; Usnavi would make sure of that.

Usnavi got out of bed and walked over to Sonny’s bed after picking out the nicest clothes they had. He sat down on the edge of Sonny’s bed and his cousin turned away from him with a grimace. The Reaping was the only day Usnavi was able to wake Sonny like a normal person; other days he either just waited him out or yanked the covers off him.

Usnavi took a deep breath and shook his cousin’s shoulder gently, “C’mon _mijo_.” He said softly. “You don’t want to sleep in.”

“…Kay.” Sonny answered softly.

Usnavi smiled sadly and gave his shoulder a pat, “I’ve laid out your clothes for you; I’ll go get breakfast ready.” Sonny only nodded and Usnavi exited the bedroom.

* * *

Sonny felt like throwing up as he tied his tie in the bathroom. Every time he wore this outfit he felt sick to his stomach. Why did he have to dress up for an event where innocent people were chosen and sent to their deaths? If it weren’t for all the Peacekeepers with their big scary guns, Sonny was sure people would’ve rioted a long time ago, or he would’ve at least taken the opportunity to start a union of some kind.

Usnavi was already dressed when he exited the room, and they left the apartment without a word. Everyone was already gathering in the streets, heading to the square of District 6. Families, friend groups, groups of any kind were stuck together like glue, as if their bond of love alone was enough to spare them from being chosen. Usnavi had his arm around Sonny’s shoulders as they walked, like he always did whenever they did this melancholy walk.

Sonny remembered when he was four and Usnavi first turned twelve. He had taken him aside right before they went for Usnavi’s first Reaping. That conversation still echoed in his head even to this day.

_“Where you goin’ Navi?”_

_“It’s the Reaping, Sonny; they’re gonna choose one boy and one girl to take a trip to the Capitol.”_

_“Are you gonna get chosen Navi?”_

_“I don’t know, probably not; but if I do, you’ll get to see me on TV.”_

_“Are you gonna come back?”_

_“…What?”_

_“Everyone says people who go to the Cappytal don’t come back…are you gonna come back Navi?”_

_“…Yeah, I’ll come back; just for you, mijo.”_

Even back then, Sonny could hear the ominous tone in his voice. Every year since then, Usnavi would take Sonny aside and try to reassure him. But Sonny wasn’t stupid, he knew how brutal the games were and the risk that came with every Reaping; they watched the Games every year for God sakes! It wasn’t hard for him to realize that the people chosen during the Reaping were the same ones on that TV show where everyone died.

For a while, Sonny would beg Usnavi not to go to the Reaping, “Don’t go Navi, I don’t want you to go to the Capitol! I want you to stay! Please stay!”

But Usnavi would always say the same thing, “I’m sorry _mijo_ , but don’t worry. I’ll come back, I promise.”

Every year Sonny watched the Reaping in the back with the other adults, clinging to Abuela as they both prayed to every deity in the world for Usnavi to be spared. And every year, he was.

Once the Reaping was done, Sonny would always bolt over and nearly tackle his cousin in a hug of relief, and Sonny was gonna do the same thing if they were both spared today. The odds had been in there favor for a long time now; it just had to stay that way for a little longer.

* * *

Usnavi breathed deeply and silently as he stood among the other young men in his age group. No matter how many times he did this, he would never stop feeling uneasy. He managed to catch Benny’s eye for a second, who looked just as pale and terrified as anyone else here. He also spied Sonny with the younger boys but couldn’t see his face; poor kid was probably scared out of his mind.

At least he could take comfort in the face that Sonny wouldn’t be going. His name was only in there once, among hundreds of other names that were duplicated, they wouldn’t pick him. And if they did, Usnavi would step forward and take his place. It would be hard, but he had to keep his baby cousin safe.

Usnavi took another deep breath as the announcer walked on the stage and began the Reaping. _‘Here we go…’_

As usual, the girls went first, and the unlucky winner this year, a girl named Luna. Even though he was more than relieved that Vanessa and Nina had been spared, Usnavi had to bite his tongue as the girl slowly walked up to the stage, pale and terrified. She was Sonny’s age, in fact, she was exactly like Sonny. Smart despite her looks, but had a big heart. And she was just a kid, just turned fifteen, living only with her single mom. Seeing kids this young go into the games made everyone sick to their stomachs.

Usnavi felt his heart beat faster as the announcer picked a name out of the boy jar, walked up to the microphone, and unfolded it. “Usnavi De la Vega.”

The whole world seemed to freeze. Usnavi stood stock still as all the other boys slowly turned to him. He blinked as he faintly heard the announcer urge him up to the stage and slowly began to move. He felt light headed, his face white as a sheet as he made it to the middle. He faintly heard a sob from Vanessa as he slowly walked towards the stage. He forced himself to look ahead and not back at his loved ones; this was how it was supposed to be.

“No!”

Usnavi stopped as he heard an achingly familiar voice. “No, cuz! Stop!”

Usnavi slowly turned around as his cousin had managed to push his way through the other boys. “Sonny…”

The Peacekeepers began to stride towards Sonny to usher him away. Usnavi was about to open his mouth to tell him to back down when-

“I VOLUNTEER!”

The Peacekeepers stopped in their tracks as Sonny uttered those two cursed words.

“I…” Sonny’s eyes were wide as he realized what he just said. “I-I volunteer as tribute.” He repeated, standing as tall as he could.

Usnavi stared at his cousin as he felt lightheaded; no. No no no this wasn’t right! Usnavi was supposed to volunteer for him not the other way around! Sonny wasn’t supposed to go to the games! Sonny was supposed to be safe!

“It seems…we have a volunteer.” The announcer said, just as shocked by the outburst.

The Peacekeepers led Sonny forward and once they were near Sonny threw his arms around Usnavi. “I’m sorry…”

“No…” Usnavi whispered, pulling away and grasping his shoulders. This couldn’t be happening! This wasn’t happening! “ _Mijo_ , what are you-?”

“You can’t go; I won’t let you!” Sonny said.

“Sonny, no!” Usnavi began to panic as the Peacekeepers began to force Sonny away. “No!”

“You have to stay, for Vanessa; I’m sorry!” Sonny said quickly before the Peacekeeper’s separated them.

“No! _Mijo_ , you can’t! No!” Usnavi began to fight the Peacekeepers taking him when he felt Benny’s arms wrap around him and lead him away. “No! Sonny! You can’t take him! SONNY! NO!” Usnavi struggled fruitlessly against his best friend as he watched Sonny be led up to the stage and only then did he finally give up.

Usnavi fell to his knees as tears came to his eyes; how could this have happened? How could everything have gone so wrong? He felt Vanessa kneel next to him and hug him and he couldn’t bring himself to watch as the announcer stood between the two tributes.

“Our tributes from District 6 for the 96th annual Hunger Games! Sonny De la Vega and Luna Lopez!”

* * *

Sonny held his head in his hands as he sat on the couch in his separate room. He had no idea what to feel right now; relieved that Usnavi wasn’t going to the games, or pissed at himself that he had thrown himself to the wolves (knowing his luck, the games would have wolves).

Sonny shook his head; Usnavi was gonna kill him, but hey, that would give him a free ticket out of the games. He’d much rather prefer to die by the hand of his cousin here than whatever fucked up shit the games were planning.

He shot up as the heard the doors open. “You have five minutes.” The Peacekeeper said.

Usnavi practically flew into the room, enveloping Sonny in a bone-crushing hug. _“Que niño estupido…”_ Usnavi whispered. “ _Carajo;_ what the hell were you thinking?!”

“I’m sorry…” Sonny whispered. “I had no choice…”

“No choice?!” Usnavi pulled away, grasping Sonny’s shoulders, “I’ve lost my folks _and_ Abuela, and now I have to watch _you_ die?!”

“What about me?!” Sonny demanded. “You think Vanessa and I wanted to watch _you_ die?!” Sonny couldn’t remember his exact train of thought when he decided to volunteer for his cousin, but he knew that he couldn’t let the games take Usnavi away from Vanessa. “The barrio needs you…Vanessa needs you…you can’t die; I couldn’t let them…” Sonny trailed off as his chest tightened.

“Even so, it’d be better if I went!” Usnavi said, gripping his shoulders tightly. “These men are going to take you and train you to be a killer! You’re only fifteen _mijo_ , this is going to change you forever!”

It was taking everything to keep Usnavi from yelling. “We’ve watched the games Sonny, it’s kill or be killed out there and if I have to watch you kill another person or watch someone kill you, I…I…” He trailed off as he saw the little boy he raised; young and innocent, like a lamb being sent to slaughter.

Usnavi choked on a sob and his hands moved to grasp Sonny’s face, “You’re all I have left, _mijo_ …” He lowered his head and began to shake. “I can’t…I can’t…”

Tears began to fall from his eyes and Sonny felt himself tearing up as well. He pulled his older cousin in for another hug, their tears soaking their clothes. “I’ll be okay.” Sonny said softly, even though that was a lie in itself. “And who knows, maybe I’ll get lucky and win.”

Usnavi sniffed but Sonny could hear the faint traces of a laugh. They stayed in their embrace for what felt like forever until the Peacekeeper outside finally disturbed them. “Time’s up.”

“I’m sorry cuz, I’ll be okay, I promise; I love you.” Sonny rattled off quickly.

Usnavi felt the Peacekeeper grasp his shoulder, threatening to pry them apart and he quickly gave Sonny a kiss on the forehead.

Sonny bit his lip and couldn’t help but take a few steps forward as his cousin was escorted out of the room. He sank back onto the couch as the doors shut. A few moments later, they opened again with the same warning, and Vanessa, Benny and Nina rushed into the room.

Sonny stood and Vanessa drew him into a hug, “You’re a little idiot, you know that?” she whispered.

“Usnavi said the same thing.” Sonny said. He pulled away from Vanessa and moved to Nina who looked very close to tears. “Don’t cry Nina, you’re too pretty to cry.”

“I’m sorry…” Nina whispered, holding him close; he couldn’t tell if it was for crying or the situation. Sonny wanted to stay in her embrace but they were on a time limit, so he gently pulled away.

Benny stepped up next and gave him a hug, “Don’t let them get to you, Son.” Benny said. “You’re the smartest kid here, you’ll figure something out.”

Sonny didn’t know how to respond but he nodded silently, regardless. He pulled away from Benny, “And you guys will take care of Navi, right?” He asked softly.

“You know we will.” Benny said with a nod.

“As if you even need to ask.” Vanessa said, putting an arm around Sonny. Sonny squeezed her hand and Benny and Nina all placed their hands on Sonny’s shoulder, making Sonny want to run with them and never look back.

“Time’s up.” The door opened and the Peacekeepers came in. Vanessa quickly planted a kiss on Sonny’s head, Nina squeezed his hand and Benny squeezed his shoulder before they were escorted out.

Once they were gone, Sonny couldn’t take it anymore. He sat on the couch, buried his face in his hands and finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

Vanessa found Usnavi in his apartment, hunched over on the couch, face buried in his hands and visibly shaking. He couldn’t bear to watch the train leave, the train that would be taking his little cousin away from him forever.

Vanessa gently moved over to him and sat next to him, making him glance at her slightly. She put an arm around him and pulled him close, Usnavi soaking up her embrace. Vanessa wanted to say something, but she couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t false hope or empty comfort.

“It should’ve been me…” Usnavi finally whispered, tears leaking out. “It was supposed to be me…” Vanessa tightened her grip on him as he started to shake again. “Why…?” He nearly rasped. “Why did…” He trails off, not sure who to blame; Sonny for volunteering for him, or the Capitol for holding these games in the first place.

Vanessa rubbed his back in a soothing manner, glad to finally find words, “Because he loves you.” She answered softly. “Because he knew you’d do the same thing for him.”

Usnavi wanted desperately to argue against her, give some other reason just so he could blame something…but reality was a cruel thing. All he could do is deflate in Vanessa’s embrace.

* * *

The train ride to the Capitol seemed to last forever. Every other minute, Sonny couldn’t help but look out the window to try and catch the barest glimpse of his home, wanting to remember every second of it before his untimely death.

Sonny had decided to be completely honest with himself; he had absolutely no chance of winning this. He was small, skinny, and had no fighting experience whatsoever. Thinking about it made the whole thing seem so surreal, almost like a dream, but Sonny knew that he wasn’t going to wake up safely in his room with Usnavi only a few feet away.

Sonny took the opportunity while on long train ride to talk with Luna, though there wasn’t much to talk about. They managed to make good conversation for a while, talking about their families, and reminiscing about the brief times they interacted as children.

“I still remember the look on that guy’s face when I nailed him with the ball.” Sonny said with a laugh.

“Did you get away?” Luna asked, still smiling.

“Yeah, I climbed the fence and he ended up getting stuck on the top cause his shirt got caught.”

Luna looked at him incredulously. “Wait, that was _you?”_

“Yeah…” Sonny frowned in thought “Wait, were you the one who lied to the teacher about it?”

“Yeah!” Luna lit up in realization.

Sonny grinned. “Damn, Lopez; all this time I thought you were just a goody two-shoes!”

“Beware the nice ones, De la Vega, we can tear you apart.” Luna said giving him a nudge.

Sonny couldn’t help but let his smile fade. “That could work out in your favor…”

Luna’s smile faded as well, as they remembered where they were and where they were going. Luna slowly brought her arms up and hugged herself, “Why do we have to do this?” She whispered. “We didn’t do anything; why do _we_ have to die?”

“You won’t die.” Sonny can’t help but blurt out. “I…I don’t want you to die.”

Luna looked at him, “I don’t want you to die either, but it’s not like they’re gonna stop because of that.”

“Yeah…” Sonny whispered. The two scooted closer to each other, both curling in on themselves. “Do you think either of us have a chance?” Sonny asked. He wants to hear the answer from another person, someone in his shoes.

Luna took a deep shaky breath, “No, I don’t.” She answered.

“Same.” Sonny answered.

The two sat in silence for a good while until Luna decided she couldn’t take it anymore; they had to fill the dead air, no pun intended. “Tell me about your cousin.” She said.

Sonny smiled, glad for the broken ice, “Only if you tell me about your mom.”

“Deal.”

* * *

The rest of the train ride seems to go by a lot faster with them talking to one another. Their mentor leaves a lot to be desired, simply telling them that if they don’t do good in terms of fighting, they can always wait out the rest of the competition. But hey, Sonny and Luna were more than happy to take up that tactic if it meant staying alive for as long as possible. Sonny and Luna stayed together until they were finally separated to be groomed and meet their Stylists, Jose for Luna and Daniela for Sonny.

Sonny’s head shot up as Daniela, entered the room. “You’re either the bravest little _niño_ I’ve ever seen or have a death wish.” She says, walking in.

Sonny frowns slightly, “Tell me how you really feel.”

Daniela smiled slightly, “You have guts; most tributes just keep their heads down.” She had an almost motherly or older sister vibe to her. “But then again, you’d have to if you were willing to step up to the plate like that.”

Sonny fidgeted as Daniela sat down next to him and looked at her, “So what? You gonna dress me up, make me look pretty?” He asked.

“That is my job, yes.” Daniela said before letting out a slight sigh. “But every year it’s the exact same routine, so this year, we’re _improvisando_.”

Sonny made a face, “How? Our district is transportation.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Daniela said flatly. “I’ve been dressing up brats from your district for years.”

Sonny couldn’t help but smirk at her spunk; she would fit right in in the barrio. “So, what do you have in mind.”

Daniela smirked, “You’re a smart boy, figure it out.” She said, ruffling his hair slightly. “Your district handles transportation, _si?”_

“Yeah, so are you gonna dress us up as trains?” Sonny can’t help but snipe.

“Trains aren’t the only type or transportation _estupido_.” She said, giving the back of his head a light smack. “Surely you know of others?”

Sonny made a face, “Uh, cars, boats, planes…”

“ _Si_ , and how do you feel when you’re on those things?” Daniela said with a nod.

“…Like I’m moving?”

Daniela made a face, “I know you have more imagination than that.”

Sonny frowned in thought until he thought of another feeling, “Like…I’m flying?”

 _“Exactamente!”_ Daniela exclaimed. “The best forms of transportation have been based on flight.” She smiled at him, giving an air of mischief and excitement, “So, we’re giving them flight.”

* * *

It took everything for Usnavi to not feel sick as he and his friends sat in front of the TV at Nina’s place. In a matter of moments, he would be seeing his baby cousin all fancied up, ready to be thrown into an arena where he would either kill or be killed. He desperately didn’t want to watch, but the most hated thing about the games is that you really had no choice. As much as Usnavi (and everyone else) hated what the games stood for, he was compelled to watch just to see how Sonny was doing.

Vanessa gripped his hand as the parade started, the chariots all coming out one at a time. Everyone stayed quiet as the first five pairs of tributes rode by, curious to how Sonny and Luna would fair against the rest of the parade.

But when they did appear, Usnavi couldn’t help but lean forward at the sight. Luna was wearing a long flowing black dress, covered in glistening ebony feathers, complete with a long black shawl, also made of feathers.

Sonny stood by her side, his outfit as white as snow, a stark contrast to Luna. He wore a loose but formal suit, one that you could easily run in without restriction. The suit was also covered in feathers, so white that they almost sparkled in the artificial lighting, and a long cape hung on his shoulders, flapping behind the chariot with Luna’s shawl, like wings flapping, eager to take flight.

They were the sun and the moon, perfectly reminiscent of their namesake. They were completely opposites, but they were in perfect harmony together.

Sonny and Luna looked like completely different people, but they didn’t look afraid. They glanced at one another before joining hands and raising them as a sign of strength, making the crowd roar. Their eyes were gleaming, and they looked unafraid and willing to face whatever came their way.

It was in that moment that Usnavi really saw how grown up Sonny had become.

* * *

“Thank god that’s over!” Luna said softly but gratefully once they were off the carriages.

Sonny nodded, “If I had to keep smiling like that for one more minute, I think my face would fall off!” He agreed. “Good call with the hand holding thing, by the way.”

“Think we’ll get some sponsors out of it?” Luna asked. “They seemed to really like it.”

Sonny shrugged, “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see if they care enough.”

They found Daniela and Jose, and were quickly swept away to the building where they were staying. Their apartment (if you could even call it that with how big it was) was definitely fancy, but Sonny and Luna couldn’t help but feel sour about it; they were giving them a life of luxury to act like nothing was wrong until they threw them into the arena. They were lambs facing the slaughterhouse.

After dinner, the two met up in Sonny’s room, lying across the bed and staring at the ceiling. “So we get to train tomorrow.” Sonny stated.

“Joy.” Luna responded dully. “What are we gonna do?”

“Well, physical stuff is totally out of the question.” Sonny offered.

“True.” Luna nodded. “Maybe we should stick to throwing things.”

“I’ll throw anything if it means keeping those maniacs away from us.” Sonny said.

Luna giggled, “Maybe I’ll try using a bow or something; girls can be pretty badass with those.”

“Yeah, I could see you using that.” Sonny said. “We could also master survival stuff; then we could just sit in a cave and wait everyone out.”

Luna nodded when her smile faded, “Then it’d just be us…”

Sonny’s smile faded as the implications set in, “Yeah…” They were silent for a moment until Sonny broke it, “I’m not gonna kill you.”

“What?” Luna perked up.

“I’m not gonna kill you; I won’t.” Sonny repeated tightly.

Luna frowned as she understood the meaning behind his tone; they weren’t going to let the Capitol have full control over them. “Then I won’t kill you either.” She said. “Even if it’s only us left, I won’t do it.”

“Same.” Sonny said. He held up his hand and Luna grasped it with the tightness of camaraderie.

“What do we do if is only us left?” Luna asked.

Sonny bit his lip, “We’ll just have to see what they give us to work with.”

* * *

Training started, and Sonny and Luna pretty much stuck to their plan. They stuck to the survival stations and practiced throwing knives and the like after confirming that they both sucked and physical combat.

But as Sonny was heading to another station, he spotted a boy a few years older than him at the camouflage station. He was busily painting his arm and as Sonny drew closer, he realized that he was painting his arm to look like bark, and it almost looked real! “That’s really good.” He couldn’t help but comment.

The boy looked up, and Sonny recognized him; he was the boy tribute from District 8. “Thanks.” He said with a grin. Okay, so far he seemed friendly.

“How did you do that?” Sonny asked.

The boy shrugged, “Do a lot of painting back home; you know, making clothes and stuff involves a lot of it.”

“Yeah.” Sonny nodded, “I can’t draw for shit.”

The boy snorted and held out his non-painted hand, “Pete.”

Sonny smiled and shook it, “Sonny.”

Pete’s eyes lit up in recognition, “Oh yeah, you’re one of the bird-kids!”

Sonny made a face, “Is that what they’re calling us?”

“Yeah, the Raven and Dove of District 6.” Pete said with a chuckle. “But can you blame ‘em? Those were pretty epic outfits; I legit thought you were gonna fly out of your chariots.”

Sonny chuckled, “If we could do that, we would’ve flown right back home.” He said, suddenly growing wistful again. If he had a dollar for every time he felt homesick, he could afford to buy a place in the Capitol by the end of the games.

“I feel you, man.” Pete said sincerely.

Sonny smiled slightly; he could grow to like this guy, “Think you could help me out with this?” He asked, gesturing to the paints.

“Sure thing.” Pete said.

The rest of training blazed by, their hard work paying off with both Sonny and Luna getting twin scores of seven during their evaluation, further adding to their Raven and Dove title. Now it was only a matter of time before things took a turn for the bloody.

* * *

“C’mon Usnavi, Sonny’s gonna be up soon!” Vanessa called.

Usnavi lifted his head from his hands as he sat on his bed and slowly got to his feet. He made his way into the living room where Benny, Nina, and Vanessa were waiting, watching Luna’s interview. “How’s she doing?” Usnavi asked, taking a seat.

“She seems okay.” Nina said, referring to her as a whole and her emotional state. “They’re calling her the Raven of District 6.”

“Sonny’s probably annoyed about being the Dove.” Benny said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, ravens _are_ cooler.” Vanessa admitted.

“But doves are prettier.” Nina added.

Usnavi stared blankly at the screen until Luna walked off the stage and Sonny was called up. “Please welcome, Sonny De la Vega, the Dove of District 6!”

Usnavi smiled as his little cousin walked onstage; he was wearing a normal crisp suit, but spied a tuft of white feathers in the breast pocket. A nice touch. Usnavi straightened up and took Vanessa’s hand as the interviewer shook Sonny’s hand, sat him down, and began. The first few questions, Sonny answered with ease, but it was the last question that really got his attention.

“Now Sonny, one last question.” The interviewer said. “We were all very moved when you volunteered for, your brother, was it?”

“My cousin.” Sonny corrected. “But…he’s like my brother.”

“How so?” The interviewer prompted.

Sonny shifted slightly. “My parents died when I was really little, and my cousin and my Abuela took me in, practically raised me.” He explained. “They taught me everything I know. Even after Abuela died, Usnavi’s always been there for me; he’s basically the father and brother I never had.” Sonny took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his tears back. “I owe him so much and I…I love him; he’s the only family I got. I couldn’t let him die.”

The audience was dead silent as they took in Sonny’s words. “And what did you tell him, when you said goodbye; I assume he did.”

Sonny nodded and paused, “I promised him that I would be okay.” He said. “He always comes back; so I’ll try to come back too.”

The audience slowly broke into a heartfelt applause before the interviewer thanked him and he walked offstage.

Usnavi shook as a lump came to his throat and Benny turned off the TV. Usnavi abruptly stood and left the room, his head down, not uttering a word.

Vanessa, Nina and Benny waited for a few moments to give him some time before venturing out to the fire escape, where they found Usnavi at the top. He sat silently, staring at the sky, not even sparing a glance as his friends approached him. They stood in silence until Usnavi buried his face in his hands with a sob. Vanessa and Nina sat on either side of him and Benny stood behind them, all three of them embracing Usnavi tightly.

* * *

Sonny did everything he could to keep from throwing up as he entered the tube. When Daniela’s hand left his back, he wanted desperately to turn back, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t turn back now. He swallowed as he was lifted up and the arena came into view.

The Cornucopia was right in front of them, as usual. Sonny looked around; they were in a dense forest. Already good advantage for hiding. He locked eyes with Luna and Pete as the countdown began.

Sonny couldn’t help but grimly think, _‘Let the games begin…’_

* * *

Usnavi sat on top of the fire escape, his knees drawn to his chest and his face buried in his arms. He could barely hear the sound of the countdown from the broadcasted version in the square. He barely managed to block out the sounds and just sat in silence. The bloodbath was always the hardest to watch, even if you didn’t know any of the tributes.

Usnavi stayed on the fire escape for a good long while, until he was certain that the bloodbath was over before slowly making his way back down to his apartment. When he got inside, he would be told of Sonny’s fate, as Vanessa was watching the games inside, while Benny and Nina watched at Nina’s place with her parents.

Usnavi took a deep breath and entered the room, Vanessa turning to him the second he entered the living room. He almost missed the relieved smile on her face, “He’s alive.” She said, tears in her voice rather than her eyes. Usnavi let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding and ran his hands through his hair and over his face.

“He grabbed a backpack and ran,” Vanessa continued. “He’s not hurt either; he’s fine.”

Usnavi only silently nodded, relishing in the relief he felt at the news, knowing deep down he wouldn’t feel it for long.

* * *

Sonny breathed heavily as he ran through the forest, a number of footsteps still behind him. “C’mon out, bird-boy! You can’t hide from us!” A voice taunted making Sonny groan; he really hated that name!

Second day and he was already on the hit list of the Careers.

After escaping the bloodbath, he found himself a nice little shelter, made from the roots of a large tree. After spending a good number of hours digging deeper under it and camouflaging it with some bushes, Sonny had a legit hiding spot.

He then dug through the backpack he had snagged and found some good stuff; some flint, a canteen, and a fucking pistol with ammo! Sonny couldn’t believe his eyes; he’d never seen something that wasn’t a sword or some kind of old fashioned melee weapons be used in the games! Did they do this on purpose? They had to!

But once the excitement died down, Sonny realized the problem. Guns were loud. One shot and he would be announcing his presence to the rest of the players. Sonny made sure it’s cartridge was empty before shoving it deep into his backpack; that was only gonna be for dire situations.

After that, Sonny decided to take a look around and scout the place out, maybe find water, and hopefully find Luna or Pete. Some exploring led him to discover that the whole place was a forest, with the exception of one place. There was one area that was completely clear of plant life and it housed a large clear pond.

But, as Sonny quickly found out, that pond was a double edged sword. Yes, there was fresh water safe for drinking, and it was plentiful and easy to find. But it was also out in the open with nothing to hide behind, and the thickness of the forest kept anyone from seeing if they were being snuck up on.

Sonny had managed to fill his canteen halfway before an arrow was shot at him, just barely grazing his cheek. He had then booked it back into the forest, and that was where he’d been ever since. Sonny felt like his lungs were going to burst as he glanced behind him one more time only to collide with someone.

They both fell to the ground and Sonny scrambled to his feet only to be faced with recognition.

“Son?”

“Lu!”

The two embraced before Sonny grabbed her hand, “C’mon we gotta move!”

They took off running, “What the hell did you do?!” Luna demanded, glancing behind them for any sign of danger.

“Oh you know, just tried to survive in a death game!” Sonny replied.

“Fair enough!” Luna agreed when she suddenly pulled them to a stop. “Wait, this way!” She led him to a tall tree and gestured to it, “C’mon, climb!”

Sonny didn’t hesitate and they both started climbing the tree. They climbed as high as they could until they couldn’t see the ground anymore due to the thick branches. They waited with bated breath until they heard the Careers give up and walk away, and then collapsed into breathless laughter. “That was too close!” Sonny breathed.

“Here’s to staying alive another hour.” Luna agreed, pounding his fist. Hopefully this attitude would help them in all the right ways. They just had to stay alive.

* * *

The next few days kept the two on edge, as the Careers were still on the prowl. But Sonny felt much more at ease with Luna by his side. They spent a lot of time in Sonny’s hideout, mostly thanks to Luna. She had gotten lucky and snagged a backpack full of food rations, a bundle of rope, and a small hunting knife. Working together they were able to hunt and easily keep an eye out for any enemies while listening for cannon fire.

It was pretty entertaining, listening to the Career’s get more and more frustrated as they failed to find them. They constantly muttered to themselves about getting those bird-kids and shooting them right out of their nest. Like that was ever gonna happen.

The Game Makers hadn’t done anything with the environment so the other tributes were probably putting on a hell of a show. They didn’t get any parachutes, but they didn’t really need them; they were so good at staying out of sight and fleeing danger that they hadn’t been injured yet. But that didn’t mean they weren’t prepared for the worst.

Sonny came back to their hideout one day, carrying a small bag full of black berries. Luna’s eyes widened, “Are those-?”

“Yeah, Nightlock.” Sonny answered with a nod.

“Why do you have those?” Luna demanded.

“I figure we could use ‘em as a last resort.” Sonny said. “We were the only ones to ace that plant and berry test after all.”

Everything seemed to be going great, until one day, their luck ran out.

They were being chased again and resorted to their usual tactic of climbing a tree. But as they sat and waited until they were in the clear, Sonny thought he heard a creaking noise. It grew louder over time and sounded close by. Luna’s eyes widened and she silently began to gesture to Sonny, but it was too late.

_Crack!_

Sonny yelped as his branch snapped and he fell from the tree, landing hard on his back. He looked up to be faced with a man that looked about in his early twenties, wielding a bow and arrow. “Gotcha, bird-boy.” He sneered, taking aim at Sonny.

“Hey!” Luna dropped from the branch, hanging with her arms as she beaned the man in the head with a rock.

“Why you-!” The man shot an arrow at her and Luna yelped and dropped from her branch. Without thinking, Sonny yanked out Luna’s knife and hurled it, lodging it right in the man’s head, followed by a cannon.

Sonny breathed heavily as he stared at the dead man, adrenaline and relief overwhelming his fear and shock at what he had just done. _‘It was him or me…’_ He kept repeating to himself. _‘It was him or us…’_

“Son…”

Sonny froze at the weak voice and slowly turned back to Luna only to see her getting to her feet, slowly pulling a bloody arrow from her chest.

“Lu…” Sonny choked.

Luna swayed on her feet and Sonny barely caught her, kneeling on the ground. Sonny’s mind was reeling, frantically thinking of what to do; take her back to their place, try to stop the bleeding, wait to see if any parachutes came with something to help, but all he did was sit there. He knew there was nothing he could do, and Luna knew it too.

“I’m sorry…” Sonny rasped; it was the only thing he could say.

Luna breathed shakily and slowly raised her hand, which Sonny grasped tightly. “Keep going.” Luna whispered. “You have to…”

Sonny felt his eyes sting; how could he possibly keep going? He couldn’t bear to think of surviving the rest of these games without Luna by his side! ‘You knew it would happen eventually; there can only be one victor.’ Sonny nodded, his tears finally starting to fall, “I will.” He said.

Luna squeezed his hand, her own tears forming; death was coming to claim her. “Tell my mom…” She trailed off as her strength began to rapidly fade.

Sonny nodded quickly, “I will, I promise.” He said.

Luna gave him a small smile before her eyesight was drawn up to the sun streaming through the trees. Her eyes slipped closed; she just wanted to sleep under the trees. They were so beautiful…

Sonny’s breath caught in his throat as Luna’s chest deflated before she lay completely still, her hand going limp in his own. The loud boom of the cannon echoed throughout the arena like a funeral bell.

Luna Lopez, the Raven of District 6, was dead.

* * *

District 6 was in utter silence as one of their tributes perished on the screen. Nina was clinging to Benny while Usnavi and Vanessa simply held each other’s hands tightly. It was so hard to believe, let alone look at; Luna was gone. They could hear sobbing in the distance, most likely Luna’s mother. Luna and Sonny had gotten so far together, that no one expected this.

Usnavi clenched his fist as Sonny snapped the arrow in half and throw it away, screaming in pure rage before collapsing into sobs over Luna’s body. Every part of him wanted to go to him, to reach through the screen and help him through this pain…but he couldn’t. Sonny was miles away; he needed him, and he was stuck here!

After a while, Sonny’s face became reserved as he stared at Luna, a glint in his eyes. Usnavi knew that look; it was the look he got when he was thinking of something.

Sonny gently slid his arms under Luna’s torso and legs, lifting her up as carefully as he could. Luna’s head leaned against Sonny’s shoulder like she was napping, but her limp arm hanging down reminded them of reality. The cameras followed Sonny as best they could as he walked straight through the forest, a clear destination in mind. Usnavi couldn’t help but be nervous; what was Sonny up to?

Sonny finally emerged from the trees, arriving at the pond. He placed Luna down on the grass before hurrying back into the trees. Why was he leaving her there? A few moments later, Sonny reemerged from the forest, a multitude of supplies in his arms. Thick branches, a bundle of rope, and flowers.

Sonny lay the materials out and got to work, moving as briskly as he could. In a matter of minutes, Sonny had built a small raft on the shore of the pond, just large enough for one person. It was long and narrow, almost like a wooden bed.

“Oh Sonny…” Vanessa whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth as Sonny returned to Luna and picked her up again.

Sonny gently placed Luna on the raft and turned to the flowers he had gathered. He placed them around her, placing them in her splayed hair before placing a bouquet in her clasped hands, covering her wound. She looked so peaceful, like she had just laid down for a nap. Sonny knelt beside her, taking in her face, knowing this would be the last time he saw it, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Everyone was silent when they heard someone start to sing softly. _“Alabanza…Alabanza a doña Luna, Señor alabanza. Alabanza…”_

It was Sonny. He placed his hands on the edge of the raft, and gently pushed it into the water. _“Alabanza…Alabanza a doña Luna, Señor alabanza. Alabanza…”_

Sonny continued to sing, tears still present, as he watched Luna drift further onto the pond, and Nina found herself singing along with him. Then Vanessa joined, followed by Benny, Camila, Kevin, Usnavi.

Soon, the whole district was singing, their hands joined, as the cameras stayed on Sonny, Luna getting farther and farther out on the water, until she was but a figure bathed in moonlight, the artificial object’s reflection illuminated around her.

The district finally fell silent as Sonny sang Alabanza once more before finally tearing his gaze away and reentering the forest. Only then did the cameras finally change.

* * *

Sonny sat curled in a ball in his hideout. It was so quiet now without Luna around. He stayed like that all night and through most of the day, ignoring any sounds around him, completely shut down.

But one day, he was forced to wake up as the smell of smoke entered his nostrils. Sonny shot up and peeked out of his hideout only to see a number of trees on fire. Sonny sprang to his feet and started to run, the flames seemingly never ending.

The smoke blurred his vision and filled his lungs, making him stumble. Eventually, his face met the ground and he caught a figure running towards him before his vision went black.

* * *

When Sonny blinked awake he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Find himself bleeding out; sure. In the exact same spot without any injuries; farfetched, but that was a nice option. But waking up under a bush covered in multiple leaves, branches and mud? Definitely not.

“Rise and shine, bird-boy.”

Sonny jumped and sat up, throwing off the leaves to see Pete coming towards him, a few more branches under his arm. “What are doing?” Sonny asked, tensing and getting ready to run.

“Making sure you don’t get spotted while I go get supplies.” Pete answered. “You must’ve breathing a shit-ton of smoke, ‘cause you were out all day and night.”

Sonny blinked in surprise; well, at least he was alive and in the hands of Pete of all people. “Has anything happened?” Sonny asked.

“Well, there are only four of us left.” Pete said, sitting down next to him. “And the Game Makers made a little rule change.”

Sonny perked up, “What?”

Pete grinned, “Yeah, now they say that two tributes can win if they work together from here on out.” He said. “Guess they wanted to spice up the games even more.”

Sonny couldn’t believe his ears; they were letting two people win? His stomach twisted as he immediately thought of Luna; if only their luck had been different, maybe they could’ve both gone home.

“I saw what you did, for your friend.” Pete said, as if reading his thoughts.

“You were watching me?” Sonny asked suspiciously.

Pete shrugged, “You have a nice voice.” Sonny blushed lightly, and Pete moved to sit across from him. “Look, I’ll do what I do best and cut to the chase.” He said, looking right at Sonny. “Out of the three people left here, you’re the only one I can remotely trust. I know that it’s stupid to trust a stranger in a game where you’re supposed to kill each other, but now, we both have a chance to go home.”

Pete held out his hand. “So what do you say? Alliance?”

Sonny stared at his hand, his mind spinning. He didn’t say it out loud, but Pete was the only person other than Luna who he trusted as well. Pete could’ve easily killed him or left him to die when that fire happened, but he risked his own safety to save him, even if it was just for the sake of teaming up. With this rule change, they could both afford to trust each other; they could both go home. And Sonny would much rather make it through this game with a friend than alone.

Sonny nodded and shook Pete’s hand, “Alliance.”

* * *

Usnavi didn’t know what to do as he sat on the couch, alone in his living room, the games on TV. The event was drawing to a close, and while Usnavi was thankful that it was almost over and Sonny had survived this long, he was more scared than ever for his little cousin.

Despite Pete and Sonny working well together, it was only a matter of time before the last of the tributes cornered them. The fight was happening at the pond, and one of the other tributes was already down. Sonny finally resorted to using his gun, but he wasn’t a very good shot; at least he got lucky with that one tribute.

Now Pete and Sonny just had to finish off the other and they would win! Usnavi watched as the tribute tried to jump on Sonny as he reloaded, resulting in Pete tussling with him and ending up in the shallows of the water.

Sonny finally got the gun reloaded, but when he stood up, the tribute had Pete in a headlock. Sonny took aim, trying desperately to find a way to shoot the tribute and not Pete, when the water of the pond began to stir. The tribute looked around in confusion, loosening his hold on Pete, and he quickly took the opportunity to get away.

Right when Pete stepped away, something wrapped around the tribute’s leg and began dragging him into the water. The tribute grabbed Pete’s ankle to as a desperate attempt to get away and Sonny was forced to enter the water, praying that nothing would grab him.

Sonny grabbed Pete’s hand and pulled with all his might, but whatever was in the pond was too strong. In a few minutes, they would all three be pulled in and they would be done for. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes, Sonny took aim and shot the tribute right in the forehead, making him let go of Pete.

The two scrambled onto dry land as the tribute’s body was dragged under water. A cannon went off, and Usnavi couldn’t help but laugh in relief. They did it! They won!

 _‘Attention tributes.’_ The announcer came on. _‘The previous rule, allowing two victors has been revoked; only one victor may be crowned.’_ Usnavi felt his heart stop. _‘Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.’_

No…how could they do this? No, he should’ve known they’d do this. This was what the Capitol did! Get everyone’s hopes up and then crush them at the last second! Usnavi looked back at the screen as Pete and Sonny looked at each other in horror and sadness. The cameras stayed locked on them as everyone waited to see who would make the first move.

Pete took a deep breath, “All right then.” He squared his shoulders and stood tall and Sonny tensed. “Make it quick.”

Sonny started, “What?”

Pete laughed bitterly, “In the end, I really have nothing to go back to.” He said. “Your life is worth way more than mine; you deserve to win.”

Sonny stared at him; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing! “Pete-”

“Go on.” Pete said, dropping his blade. “Do it.”

Sonny shook his head, “No.”

“You have to go home.” Pete insisted. “You promised your cousin you’d come back, don’t back out now!”

Usnavi pressed a hand to his mouth as his emotions ran rampant. He had no idea what to think!

Sonny’s hands shook, “I can’t kill you…I won’t!”

“One of us has to die.” Pete said seriously. “They need to have their victor.”

Sonny was silent and Usnavi waited for the inevitable gunshot. But it never came. “No.” Sonny said plainly, dropping his gun. “They don’t deserve a victor.” He walked towards Pete, reaching into his pocket.

Usnavi’s breath caught in his throat as Sonny brought out a handful of Nightlock. _“Mijo…”_ He breathed.

Pete stared at the berries, “What are you-?”

“I’m not losing another person I care about in these damn games!” Sonny said in a shaky but firm voice. “I’d rather die with the people I love than live on alone.” And with that, he put half of the berries into Pete’s hand.

Pete looked at Sonny, catching his drift, “Together?”

Sonny nodded, unwavering, “Together.” He looked up at the camera, his eyes hard and focused like a man on a mission. He wasn’t fooling around.

Usnavi felt his mind go numb as Pete and Sonny began to count to three together, before slowly bringing the berries to their lips. Usnavi almost missed the announcer come back on in a panic, telling them to stop, and announcing the winners of the 96th Annual Hunger Games.

Usnavi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Sonny and Pete dropped the berries and embraced one another, expressions drawn with shock and disbelief. The cameras cut off as the hovercraft arrived to take Sonny and Pete away.

Usnavi couldn’t help but feel like his heart was about to bust out of his chest. Sonny did it.

He was coming home…his baby cousin was coming home.

* * *

Sonny and Pete sat on a bench side by side, waiting for their trains to come. They stared at the ground and were both silent; they were finally going home. They had won…but at a heavy price.

The Capitol wasn’t happy with the stunt they pulled, but they managed to make it less treasonous by saying that by saving each other’s lives they couldn’t kill each other, along with Sonny’s sadness over the loss of Luna, keeping him from taking another life. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do for now. It wasn’t like they were ever going to play those damn games again.

“Hey.” Pete nudged Sonny’s foot, “I made you something.”

Sonny looked up as Pete handed him a folded piece of paper. Sonny took it and unfolded it, revealing a beautiful painted picture. It showed a clear blue sky, the sun shining down on a grassy terrain, as a raven and dove flew together towards the horizon. Sonny smiled and folded it, “Thanks a lot.” He said sincerely.

Pete nodded and pulled out another sheet, “I made this too.” He said, “I made it while watching the screens.”

This one was a pencil sketch, but it was a portrait of Luna, faint sketches of feathers dancing around her frame. Sonny nodded in thanks and folded it up as well; he should give it to Luna’s mom.

They continued to sit in silence as they heard the trains approaching. “So now what?” Sonny asked, breaking the silence. “What happens when we get back?”

Pete shrugged, “I don’t know…” He said softly. “I guess we just try to forget.”

Sonny couldn’t help but frown at the thought. As much as it hurt, as much as he wanted to bleach his brain of those terrible images and memories…he knew there was no way around it. Denying that it ever happened, that all those innocent lives had been lost, would only make it hurt more. And he couldn’t bear to forget Luna…or Pete.

“I don’t want to forget.” Sonny said softly, his hand sliding over to Pete’s. They gripped each other’s hands tightly until they were led away to their respective trains. They didn’t break eyesight with each other until they were inside the two different trains, both of them carrying the strong feeling that they would meet again.

* * *

Sonny could hear the cheering even before the train pulled into the station. He stood on the platform in front of the cheering faces he knew so well and couldn’t help but smile. How many times did he think that he would never see this place or these people ever again?

Sonny felt his eyes become hot as he spied Benny, Nina, and Vanessa in the crowd, all three of them looking relieved and even a bit ecstatic to see him alive. Only when the cheering died down did Sonny finally see Usnavi.

Sonny wasted no time jumping down from the platform and making his way through the crowd. The crowd quickly and easily made a path for him and soon he found himself and Usnavi running towards each other at top speed.

Sonny crashed into Usnavi’s chest, his older cousin lifting him up and spinning him around as they held each other like the world was going to end. The crowd lightly cheered around them but the two cousins could barely hear them.

“Welcome back.” Usnavi whispered.

Sonny smiled against him, “I told you I’d be okay.”

Usnavi laughed softly and held him tighter, if that was even possible. Usnavi glanced up at the clear sky, still not relinquishing his hold on Sonny. The sun seemed to smile down on them as cool breezes blew past them, and that was all Usnavi could want.

At that moment, Sonny didn’t care what he had caused by showing up the games like that. He was home, and that was all that mattered.

The Dove of District 6 had come home, carrying a new hope for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any y'all wanna expand this AU or take your own spin on it, have at it! In the meantime, I'm going to cope by planning tooth-rotting fluff for the next few chapters X3
> 
> Luna was basically a female Sonny, inspired by the version of Sonny in the story 'Sigue Andando'. It's about Sonny being trans (a VERY popular trope for this fandom now) and Luna was his girl name before changing it. If you're interested, check it out! That was also where the whole 'raven and dove thing' came from cause hey, we need SOME kind of rebel symbol for this AU. XD


	16. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is a stranger to nightmares. But with them, it always takes two to stop their nightmares.
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so here's some tooth-rotting fluff for ya! Halloween came early! Treat yo' selves! XD

Nightmares were nothing new for the De la Vega boys. Heck everyone has nightmares every once in a while. The only difference was that whenever Sonny or Usnavi fell victim to them, it always took two to help them recover.

When one started thrashing in their sleep, the other would wake them up and Abuela would be along a few moments later with hot tea and her warm voice, reassuring them that everything was alright.

But with Abuela gone, both Sonny and Usnavi both were a bit afraid of what would happen if their nightmares decided to visit again.

* * *

_It was dark. He was alone._

_Sonny glanced around, trying to find some semblance of light or familiarity, but he couldn’t even see a hand in front of his face. “Hello?” He called tentatively. “Hey, is anyone there?”_

_Silence answered him, when he finally began to adjust to the darkness. He eventually made out that he was on a street that quickly became familiar. He was standing in the middle of the barrio, and it eerily quiet._

_“Hello?” Sonny called again. His eyes fell on the bodega and he rushed over, not bothering to stop from slamming the door open. “Usnavi?” The store was empty._

_“Usnavi?” Sonny called louder, but no one answered. Sonny stumbled back out the door and hurried across the street until he nearly tripped over the stoop. He scrambled up the dark stairwell until he reached their apartment. Once he got some lights on he would feel ten times better._

_He entered his apartment, but found it just as empty. He reached for the light switch, but no lights came on when he flicked it._

* * *

Usnavi jerked awake as barking filled the room. He sat up abruptly to see Chip standing on the floor and barking loudly. Usnavi growled under his breath and got out of bed. “Hey, quiet!” He hissed, approaching the dog. He knelt down and grabbed the dog’s muzzle, silencing the barks; they’d be lucky if they didn’t wake up the whole barrio!

“ _Callate!_ Bad dog; quiet!” Usnavi scolded softly. “No barking!”

Chip whined and struggled against his hold until Usnavi reluctantly let go. Chip moved towards Sonny’s bed, still whining and Usnavi finally understood the husky’s distress. Sonny’s face was drawn with pure distress, squirming under his sheets. “Where are you...?” He muttered. “Answer me…where’s everybody…?”

“Sonny?” Usnavi called gently, approaching the bed.

“Don’t…!” Sonny’s tone became a bit more frantic. “Don’t leave…stop…!”

“Sonny…Sonny!” Usnavi called a bit more urgently.

“Navi…Pete…Van, where are you?” Sonny continued to mumble.

* * *

_Sonny ran through the empty streets, looking desperately for any sign of life. He could feel the darkness closing in on him, making it difficult to breathe._

_“Please! Someone, answer me!” He yelled desperately. “Dani! Carla! Benny! Nina! Navi, where are you?!”_

_S_ _onny’s pulse sped up as the buildings slowly began to disappear from view, becoming shadowy and distorted until he could hardly recognize the place. Something brushed his arm making him jump and whirl around as the darkness closed in on him._

_“No…No!” Inky black tendrils reached out and began to hold him in place, keeping him trapped in the quickly growing darkness. “No, let me go! Leave me alone! Stop!”_

“No! Let go! Let me go!”

Usnavi grimaced as he held a thrashing Sonny down by his shoulders. “Sonny, calm down! Wake up!” Usnavi finally raised his voice as Sonny’s cries and Chip’s barking seemed to fill the room. “ _Mijo_ , wake up!” Usnavi gave Sonny a sharp shake and his terrified eyes flew open.

Usnavi kept him pinned down as Sonny’s eyes darted around frantically and Chip’s barking died down. “Sonny, it’s okay.” Usnavi said firmly, allowing his grip to loosen slightly. “I’m right here _mijo_ , it’s okay.”

The minute Sonny’s eyes fell on his cousin, he sat up and threw his arms around him in a fit of fright and weakness. Usnavi hugged Sonny back, rubbing circles on his back, “It’s okay _mijo_ , it’s okay.” Usnavi soothed. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Sonny barely tensed up, but Usnavi didn’t feel it.

Chip jumped onto his bed and poked his furry muzzle between the two cousins, licking Sonny’s face. “Hey, stop.” Sonny said half-heartedly, pushing the husky’s face away.

“Are you okay?” Usnavi asked, a hand on Sonny’s shoulder. It was taking everything to not ask about what had caused such a traumatic dream, but Sonny probably wouldn’t tell him anyway.

Sonny nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.” He said softly.

Chip leaned against Usnavi as the dog approached Sonny and Usnavi couldn’t help but rub his back. _‘Good boy.’_

“Can you get back to sleep?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny gave him a look, “’M not a baby.” He grumbled, lying back down.

“No you’re not.” Usnavi agreed.

Once Sonny was on his back, the husky approached and plopped down right on Sonny’s chest. “Hey, get off.” Sonny weakly protested. He tried to move Chip himself, but with the dog’s full weight on him, it was harder than it looked.

Usnavi chuckled softly, “C’mon Chip, let the kid breathe.” He said, helping to relocate the husky to Sonny’s side. “You sure you’re okay?” Usnavi asked again.

“I’m fine, cuz.” Sonny answered, inwardly rolling his eyes as he moved to his side so he was facing Chip. Sonny draped an arm around the husky, burying his face in the dog’s fur and Usnavi stayed by his side until he was sure his little cousin was asleep.

* * *

_He was running._

_He wasn’t sure where, but the urgency he felt kept him going. He could hear chaos around him, glass breaking, people screaming, and the only thought on his mind were his loved ones. He kept running through nothing until something finally appeared, making him skid to a halt._

_A tall dark figure stood before him, a few yards away; it was so dark a face couldn’t be made out. Usnavi’s breath caught in his throat as multiple other figures began to appear, but these he could see clearly. It was Vanessa and Sonny, but both of them were white as sheets and weren’t moving._

_“What are you doing?” Usnavi asked. “You’ve gotta get inside.”_

_“Cuz…” Sonny whimpered as the figure’s black hands gripped both Sonny and Vanessa’s shoulders tightly. Usnavi’s eyes widened as the environment seemed to clear up. They were in the middle of the dark street of the barrio, and everyone he knew and loved was here._

_Everyone else was unconscious on the ground, but the figure was hovering right behind the frightened Sonny and Vanessa, a sharp knife floating between them._

* * *

Sonny winced as he felt big paws poking his arm. At first he turned away and ignored it, but they persisted, followed by whimpering. Sonny groaned when he finally felt a big wet nose brush his face and opened his eyes, “Whattaya want, ya fleabag?” Sonny muttered, sleepily trying to wave the dog away. “Leemee ‘lone…”

Chip continued his relentless assault until Sonny finally opened his eyes, “Fine, I’m up, I’m up.” He grumbled. He sat up as Chip got off his bed and Sonny squinted through the darkness to see his dog pad over to the other side of the room. Then Sonny heard the noises coming from Usnavi’s bed. The rustling of sheets and his cousin’s frantic breathing.

“No…No no…!” Usnavi muttered, tossing back and forth. Sonny blinked his sleep away and got up as Chip whined, leaning on the bed with his front paws.

“No…stop…don’t hurt her…please…”

Sonny hurried over to the bed just as Usnavi’s panicking started to get worse. “No…No!” Sonny flinched as Usnavi raised his voice. “No, stop! Don’t do it! Please, let them go!”

_Usnavi stared in horror as the shadowed figure’s knife hovered dangerously close to Vanessa’s neck only to move over to Sonny’s. “Stop, please!” Usnavi pleaded. “I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt them!” The figure said nothing and Usnavi started as Vanessa and Sonny, and the rest of his friends began to move away from him. “_

_No, wait!” Usnavi yelled. He tried to run after them, but it was like he was running in place. “Stop! Don’t take them!” His eyes widened as there was a loud crack, and a red spot appeared on Sonny’s chest._

_“_ _NO!” Usnavi screamed, as Sonny crumpled to the ground like a rag doll._

“NO, SONNY! NO!”

“CUZ, WAKE UP!”

Usnavi felt a hand on his shoulder, but what really got his attention was the big wet tongue dragging across his face.

Usnavi finally opened his eyes fully to be greeted by a concerned Sonny kneeling on the side of his bed and a furry muzzle right in his face. Wait…Sonny! It took him a second to realize that Chip was standing on him, keeping him from sitting up. The husky continued to lick his face finally prompting Usnavi to shove the large dog to the side, almost knocking the poor dog off the bed.

Usnavi shot up and grabbed Sonny’s shoulders. “Cuz, wha-”

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere?” Usnavi rambled softly, looking Sonny over, as if trying to convince himself. “You’re okay, you’re okay, right?”

Sonny tried to pry Usnavi’s hands off him as he kept repeating those same words over and over. “Cuz, snap out of it.” Sonny said, lightly slapping his cousin’s face. “I’m fine, see? I’m fine.”

Usnavi breathed heavily, holding the sides of Sonny's face, and his eyes seemed to clear up of the fog his nightmare left him in as Chip licked his hand.

Usnavi let out a long shaky sigh and sank back onto his bed, his face in his hands. Sonny stayed in his position, unmoving as Usnavi began to shiver; whatever he dreamed about really rattled him. The last time Sonny remembered Usnavi yelling in his sleep was not too long after his parents died; scared Sonny half to death.

“Cuz?” Sonny called cautiously. Usnavi didn’t respond, so Sonny sat next to him on the bed. “Wanna talk about it?” Sonny asked. “Oprah says that you should open up about your problems to other people.”

To his surprise, Usnavi started to laugh gently, “You watch too much TV.” He said, wiping his eyes.

Sonny smiled; Usnavi was talking to him so he was on the right track. “But I’m not wrong.” Sonny pointed out. “You’d be surprised how much stuff you can learn on TV.”

Usnavi glanced at him, tears still apparent, but a smile pulling at his face, “Maybe you should apply that knowledge to school.” Usnavi teased, putting his arm around Sonny.

“Maybe I do.” Sonny retorted, pretending that he didn't notice Usnavi squeezing his shoulder, for reassurance that this was in fact reality.

The bed sank slightly as Chip walked over to Usnavi’s other side and started to lick his face again, wiping away the salty tears. “Stop it.” Usnavi chided lightly, pushing the dog’s face away. Chip pushed against Usnavi’s chest and lay down on his lap, his tail thumping on the bed.

Sonny grinned and rubbed the dog’s face with both his hands, “You just always want attention, don’t you?”

Usnavi started to rub the dog’s belly, “You’re lucky you’re so fluffy, you _majadero_.”

Chip’s tail wagged happily as he fully turned onto his back, his tongue hanging out as his two owners showered him with affection. Anything to take Usnavi’s mind off what just occurred.

The time seemed to fly by and the next thing Sonny knew, he and Usnavi were somehow squished on Usnavi’s bed with Chip comfortably sandwiched between them, the rays of the sunrise peeking through the windows.

It always took two to stop their nightmares. But now they once again were a family of three, and those nightmares didn’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two parts don't happen in the same night, just FYI. And I enjoy writing Chip just being a cuddle-bug, cause dogs make EVERYTHING better XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff now because I may or may not be writing angst next... *smiles nervously*


	17. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi and Sonny get into a fight, a more serious one than usual. But when things go terribly wrong can they recover before it's too late? 
> 
> Warning: slight blood, possible triggers
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating writing fluff first, but then I realized that there is still a VERY BIG elephant in the room that our favorite Dominican boys need to address so there you go.
> 
> And on that note: HELMETS ON. HARDCORE ANGST BOMB INCOMING.

Sonny wasn’t sure how it started. He wasn’t sure if Usnavi, or both of them had woken up on the wrong side of the bed today, but it was a bit late to think back on it now.

Honestly, Sonny should have seen the signs. Usnavi had seemed a little snippy this morning, but who wasn’t at 6am? The morning rush went fine, so Sonny assumed it was nothing. Sonny went out for his lunch break, and everything was fine. But when he lost track of time (again) and came in late for his afternoon shift, Usnavi was not pleased. “You’re late.” He said.

“Yeah, sorry about that cuz,” Sonny said sheepishly. “I was talking to Pete and time just seemed to fly by.”

“Sonny, you left the store unguarded!” Usnavi exclaimed. “I told you I had to go somewhere for a while, and I needed you here!”

“I know, cuz.” Sonny reassured him. “That’s why I left Chip here.”

“I didn’t ask Chip to guard the store, I asked you to do your job; simple as that.” Usnavi said, disappointment clear in his voice.

“Cuz, we have a freaking guard dog now!” Sonny protested. “I’ve seen him in action, he won’t let anything happen to the place!”

“Well I trust a human more than a dog.” Usnavi shot back.

Sonny made a face as the words hit him the wrong way, “What, you suddenly trust me more now that we have something not-human watching the place?” He asked sharply.

The implications hung thickly in the air for a good minute until Usnavi finally broke the silence. “We’re not talking about this now.” Usnavi went behind to the counter to check the ticket numbers. “You’re just a kid, you wouldn’t understand.”

Sonny snorted; typical cop-out. But he couldn’t help but let the next sentence slip out. “Like that’s ever stopped you before…”

Usnavi’s head shot up. “What was that?”

Sonny crossed his arms and didn’t answer.

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me, what did you say?” Usnavi repeated dangerously.

“I said, me being a kid has never stopped you from doing shit before!” Sonny said, anger clear in his voice. “Did that make through your thick head, or is you hat blocking my signal?”

“Watch the tone, kid!” Usnavi said sharply. “You know I’d never leave you out of something if you could handle it.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’ve always said.” Sonny said, rolling his eyes. “Ever since we were kids, but little innocent me couldn’t see that those were just empty promises.”

“Excuse me?” Usnavi moved towards Sonny.

“You heard me, I ain’t saying it again!” Sonny responded, turning away. Usnavi clenched his jaw.

“Sonny, look at me.”

“What, do you need to make eye-contact so you can get the full message?” Sonny retorted.

Okay, this attitude had gone on long enough! “Sonny Mateo De la Vega, you turn around right now or I’ll-”

“You were going to leave me!” Sonny exploded, whirling on his cousin. “You were gonna take off on a plane and leave me, the so called ‘kid’, here while you and Abuela went to your stupid tropical island!”

Usnavi felt a pit form in his stomach like a punch to the gut.

“What was it you said? Oh yeah, I remember; I’m not wasting a plane ticket on this kid.” Sonny went on, gesturing to himself. “Admit it, I’m just baggage to you; I’m not even worth coming to check on during a fucking blackout!”

Usnavi blinked; now Sonny was being unreasonable. “Sonny, you know I had to check on Abuela-”

“Of course; Abuela!” Sonny cut him off, turning away. He was dangerously close to crossing the line. “Guess it only figures that Abuela had to die to remind you that I existed.” The line had been crossed.

“Hey!” Usnavi grabbed Sonny’s arm. “You don’t talk about Abuela like that! She may be gone but she still deserves your respect, like I do!”

“What’s there to respect about you?!” Sonny demanded, pulling his arm free. “You can’t even ask a girl out without drooling all over yourself!”

“Says the kid who’s had a crush on his babysitter since he was ten!” Usnavi shot back.

“At least I don’t dance like I’m having a seizure!”

“At least I never come to work late!”

“Again with work!” Sonny threw his hands in the air. “The bodega’s not gonna blow up if we’re not here every second of the day!”

“No, it might get robbed or worse; you would know better than anyone!” Usnavi yelled.

“It wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you were here!” Sonny yelled.

“You don’t know that!”

“I know a lot more than you think; you’re just too busy thinking I’m joking to notice!”

“And who’s fault do you think that is?!”

“I don’t know; you’re the only role model I have, so why don’t you answer that question?!”

“You are not pinning this on me!”

“Well there’s literally no one else in my life I can blame it on, so tough!”

“Fine; why don’t you spend more time doing something with your life instead of screwing around every second of the day like a delinquent?!” Usnavi finally exploded.

“Fine!” Sonny started towards the door of the bodega.

“And where are you going?” Usnavi demanded.

“Somewhere I can be taken seriously!” The door slammed open as Sonny stormed out, nearly hitting Vanessa. Chip’s head shot up and he started to get up. “Stay, Chip.” Sonny said sharply. The dog whined at the harsh command, but complied anyway.

Vanessa watched him go with a troubled expression and turned back to see Usnavi leaning on the counter, rubbing his temples. “What was that about?” She asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Usnavi mumbled.

Vanessa frowned and glanced out the window, Sonny already gone from view. “Should I go after him?”

“Don’t bother, he’ll be back; and if not, I’ll send Chip out to drag him back.” Usnavi bit out. “Just do yourself a favor and don’t take in any younger cousins.”

Vanessa snorted softly, barely picking up the sharper than usual tone in Usnavi’s voice.

* * *

Sonny stormed down the street, hands jammed in his pockets, eyes glued to the ground, muttering swears and curses against his cousin under his breath. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it only felt like a few minutes when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

“Hey.” It was Pete.

“Go away…” Sonny muttered, shrugging his hand off.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Pete asked. “You’ve been wandering around here for the past hour.”

So that’s how long it’s been. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m having cousin troubles.” Sonny replied sourly.

“Then don’t you need backup?” Pete asked, draping an arm around Sonny’s shoulders. “What was that Dr. Phil shit you said before? Denial is the first something or other?”

Sonny rolled his eyes, pushing Pete’s arm off, “It’s not grief, it’s venting; just give me a couple hours, and maybe I’ll be able to stand being in the same room as my cousin again.”

“Shit…” Pete muttered to himself; he’d never seen Sonny this mad, and at Usnavi of all people. Pete glanced around, “Well, can you at least turn around and vent in the other direction; we really shouldn’t be out in this part of the Heights.”

“You’re here.” Sonny pointed out.

“I only come down here if I’m really desperate for a new canvas.” Pete defended himself.

“Then why don’t you go tag the bodega again, I won’t stop you.” Sonny said bitterly.

“Seriously man, this is the place where the thugs live, the ones that come during blackouts; some of ‘em have guns ‘n shit!” Pete said.

“Fine.” Sonny said rolling his eyes and finally looking at where he was. It seemed they were in a maze of alleys, weaving throughout the buildings. Man everything looks the same when you’re venting!

Speaking of, he was starting to replay the fight over in his head and a lot of the things Sonny said were starting to come back to him. Sonny grimaced as the comment he made about Abuela really stung; that was a really low blow, and he hated himself for bringing that up.

Not that Usnavi was off the hook for saying shitty things to him, but his cousin wouldn’t hold that over him or anything else he said. If anything he’d probably want to seal their make-up session with a hug, which Sonny may actually consider accepting. Maybe if he took his time getting to the store he’ll have cleared his conscience.

Pete had walked ahead a few moments ago and turned a corner. Sonny was about to follow when a figure appeared right in front of him, blocking his path to his friend. “Don’t move.” He hissed.

Sonny stopped in his tracks, taking a second to recognize the barrel of a pistol pointed right at him. “Whoa, take it easy, man!” Sonny said, a bit on the loud side, praying that Pete realized what was going on. His cellphone weighed heavily in his pocket, but he doubted he would have the opportunity to use it.

“Look, I don’t have anything on me, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Sonny said, hoping to keep him talking.

The thug didn’t respond and just began to slowly stalk towards Sonny, limping ever so slightly. The glare from the sun was glinting off the mouth of the pistol, keeping Sonny from seeing the thug’s face. “I’m just here for payback.” The thug said, a smile in his voice.

Sonny’s darted to the side every few seconds as he spied Pete peeking out from the corner. “Payback for what?” Sonny asked.

Pete pointed to the thug and mouthed ‘run’, to which Sonny gave the barest hint of a nod.

“You know why I’m here!” The thug snapped making Sonny jump back.

“Whoa whoa, easy!” Sonny exclaimed. “Seriously, I-I don’t know you!” He glanced at Pete who was getting ready to pounce and silently counting off from three. The two locked eyes for a split second before Pete lunged.

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Sonny made to run, Pete grabbed the thug’s arm and the gun went off. Sonny felt like someone just kicked him right in the gut. Knocked the breath right out of him.

He was suddenly looking at the sky, something warm spreading across his middle. His hearing seemed muffled, like he was underwater as Pete’s face appeared over him.

Then the pain finally made itself known, causing Sonny to convulse and lift his head to see the red stain on his shirt.

_‘Oh shit…’_

* * *

“Sonny!”

Pete had barely recognized his own scream when the gun went off. He almost thought he was hallucinating but after seeing his best friend collapse, he knew it was no joke. He rushed over to Sonny, the thug booking it out of the alley, and he swore vehemently. “Shit shit shit...oh shit man, oh shit!” His hands hovered over the wound, his mind going a mile a minute.

 _‘He’s bleeding, he's bleeding, you've gotta stop the blood, stop the blood!’_ Pete dug into his backpack and pulled out one of his t-shirts. He balled it up and pressed it over the wound as hard as he could. Sonny let out a pained grunt and lifted his head, his eyes falling on the wound.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Pete asked, his voice raising an octave or two. “Son, can you hear me?”

Sonny’s eyes were wide and his face was white with fear and shock. “Usnavi…” Sonny whispered. “I want Usnavi…” The pain blocked out a lot of his thoughts, but the one thing that seemed to echo around everything, was his cousin. He wanted to see his cousin. Nothing else.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Pete said quickly, his words dying quickly. “Oh god oh god, what do I do…?”

 _‘911, call 911!’_ His conscience quickly supplied. He almost panicked at the thought of having to leave Sonny to find a public phone since he didn't have his cell, when he remembered Sonny’s. He dug into his friend’s pockets and quickly pulled it out, almost dropping it in his shaky hands.

He flipped it open and quickly dialed 911, one hand still on the bloody t-shirt on Sonny and keeping his eyes locked on his quickly weakening form.

* * *

“We could hit a couple clubs, for old time’s sake.” Vanessa was saying.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Usnavi responded with a laugh.

“Good point; though your dancing has been getting better.” Vanessa pointed out.

“You think so?” Usnavi asked when his pocket started to vibrate.

“Yeah, you just need a little more…grace.” Vanessa said.

“Good to know.” Usnavi said as he took out his cell phone, glancing at the ID. He slightly hesitated as he felt some guilt resurface. That fight had been lingering in the back of his mind for the last hour; it was probably high time to set things right. “It’s Sonny, do you mind-”

“No, go ahead.” Vanessa said with a smile. She occupied her time looking at some of the keychains as Usnavi answered his phone. Maybe Sonny was ready to come back and they could sort this out.

“Yeah? …Pete? What are you doing with Sonny’s phone?”

Vanessa perked up; Pete was using Sonny’s phone? She waited and listened as she could only hear a muffled garble of words coming from the phone. It was pretty loud too; she could hear the noise all the way from the door.

“Whoa, slow down!” Usnavi said suddenly. “What?” Usnavi was silent as he listened to the phone.

Vanessa didn’t pay much attention until she noticed that Usnavi was quickly turning pale. “What is it?” She mouthed silently, her own fear and concern growing as her boyfriend looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Oh my god…” Usnavi barely whispered before dropping his phone and bolting out the door.

“Usnavi?” Vanessa called, running after him, the abandoned cell phone on the ground and Chip watching from his spot in confusion. “Usnavi, what happened?!”

* * *

The ambulance didn’t take long to arrive, but to Pete, it felt like a decade had passed. He was still pressing the shirt to the wound when he heard the sirens. Sonny was looking worse by the second. His skin was quickly turning pale and the blood didn’t seem to stop; he could see the life draining from Sonny’s eyes and it was scaring the shit out of him.

“Sit tight; I’ll be right back.” Pete told Sonny before springing to his feet. He waved down the ambulance and the paramedics quickly strapped Sonny to a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance while Pete somehow managed to answer the rapid-fire questions they were throwing at him about Sonny’s condition.

Pete leapt into the ambulance before it sped off down the road and looked at his friend. It looked like he was still conscious, but pretty out of it. “Stay with me; focus on me okay?” One of the paramedics said while the other one helped with the complex machinery.

Sonny’s head lolled, “W’r’s ‘Snavi?” He mumbled. “W’r’s my cousin?”

“Don’t worry man, I called him.” Pete reassured him, gripping his hand. “He’s gonna meet us at the hospital.”

The doctor nodded. “Your cousin will be here soon; for now, I need you to keep focusing on me, Sonny.”

“His pulse is getting slower; he’s going into shock.” The second doctor said urgently, getting the tools they needed.

Pete could only hold Sonny’s hand and watch in horror as they strapped an oxygen mask to Sonny’s face, his eyes dangerously close to rolling back.

* * *

Usnavi sat in the passenger seat of one of Benny’s cars, Benny in the driver’s seat, Vanessa and Nina in the back. Usnavi wrung his hands together as he silently urged Benny to go faster, even though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference to Sonny’s condition.

Benny’s grip was tight on the steering wheel while Nina was trying to keep from bursting into tears. Usnavi and Vanessa had burst into Benny’s Car Service, completely breathless and frantic. After Nina attempted to calm them down, they only had to say the words ‘Sonny’ and ‘hospital’ in the same sentence to get Benny to drive them down.

As they drove, sirens rang through the air and Usnavi’s breath caught in his throat. Vanessa reached over the seat, gripping his shoulder as the ambulance zoomed past them.

The ambulance that held Sonny.

Usnavi gripped Vanessa’s hand and clenched Abuela’s rosary in his free hand, holding it to his lips. “Please…not him.” He whispered. “Not him…not my baby cousin…please don’t take him…please don’t take him…”

* * *

The ambulance skidded to a halt outside the hospital and Pete hopped out the second they opened the doors. He backed away to give them space and turned as another car stopped near them. Usnavi was out of the car before Benny even put the car in park.

“Dude, it happened so fast, I-”

Usnavi didn’t even glance at Pete as he ran past him, arriving right beside the stretcher. Usnavi didn’t know how to properly react to the sight as he moved with the stretcher into the hospital. Sonny, lying there, eyes blank and glazed over, a giant red stain on his clothes while nurses hooked him up to various things that were keeping his cousin alive.

“I’m right here, Sonny. I’m right here. I’m right here.” Usnavi kept repeating as they moved.

Vanessa found a spot at the end of the stretcher so she could keep an eye on Sonny along with Usnavi. “You’re going to be okay, Sonny. Don’t worry.” She said, more to herself to keep from completely losing it.

Before they knew it, the doctors were ushering Usnavi and Vanessa away as they brought Sonny into the ICU, hurrying him onto the operating table.

Usnavi nearly collapsed where he stood as his adrenaline ran out, Benny appearing out of nowhere to support him. They could only watch in silence as the surgeons ran around the room like mad, obscuring Sonny’s pale form from their view. Usnavi’s hand found Abuela’s rosary again and he clenched it in his fist. All they could do now was wait, and pray.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they were allowed to see Sonny. The boy was unconscious, but the doctor said it was common with bullet wounds and blood loss and it should only last the night.

When they entered the room they almost couldn’t believe that the figure on the bed was Sonny. He lay unconscious, a clip on his finger connected to the heart monitor and an oxygen mask over his face while blood packs and IV bags hung around him, gently pumping in the needed fluids.

Usnavi bit his lip and was the first to move, sitting by Sonny’s side. The rest soon followed and surrounded the younger boy’s bed, where they stood in silence. “I’m afraid only direct family can stay past visiting hours.” The doctor said from the doorway.

Usnavi nodded, “Go on ahead.” He said to the others. “I…I need to stay.”

The rest nodded and slowly filed out of the room, Vanessa and Nina both giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze and Benny giving him a pat on the back.

When they were finally out of the room, all the stress and worry that had been building in Usnavi finally broke free. He sobbed, pressing his face into the hospital bed, gripping Sonny’s hand tightly. ' _This is all my fault…it’s all my fault…’_ He kept repeating to himself. _‘My fault…all my fault…’_ He couldn’t bear to lift his head and look at Sonny’s unconscious face again, because it just wasn’t right!

Sonny was supposed to be jumping around the bodega with Grafitti Pete, talking about unfair problems of the barrio, complaining to Usnavi about not getting free sodas, flirting with Nina and Vanessa, not lying in a hospital bed!

Usnavi pulled up closer to the bed, moving to grip Sonny’s hand with both of his. It was going to be a long night, and Usnavi was going to be by Sonny’s side every step of the way. He swore on Abuela’s spirit.

* * *

Sonny wasn’t sure exactly when he first woke up. He thought he woke up during the night but it was only for a split second so he wasn’t sure if that counted. He blinked, seeing a white ceiling above him as he remembered everything that happened.

He was shot and Pete was there and there was a lot of loud noises and now…he was here.

And really thirsty.

Well, at least it didn’t hurt anymore and he could breathe a little easier now that the mask was off.

Even though he was still thirsty.

His body felt numb, like everything had fallen asleep with him. He flexed his toes under the blankets, wincing as pins and needles crawled up his feet and legs. He wanted to shift, but his body wouldn’t let him go that far.

He flexed his fingers when he realized that one hand wouldn’t move. Something was covering it. He slowly turned his head to see a larger hand gripping his, connected to a familiar hat and red shirt that he knew anywhere.

Oh man, Usnavi was _never_ gonna let him hear the end of _this_. He’d probably never let him leave the bodega or even the _apartment_ again. He may as well kiss his independence goodbye. The thought made him smile slightly; after yesterday he may actually look forward to the oncoming lecture.

His cousin was sound asleep but Sonny couldn’t help but slightly grimace at his position; that couldn’t be comfortable. Sonny licked his lips, finding them to be incredibly dry.

God he was thirsty! He felt like he could drink all the sodas from the bodega!

“’Snavi.” Sonny said, though it came out as a soft croak. “Cuz, wake up.” He flexed his hand under Usnavi’s and the older man stirred.

Usnavi slowly began to come back to life, his body sore from the awkward position. He didn’t have to remind himself of why he was so uncomfortable, but he _did_ have to process the voice that just spoke to him and the hand moving under his own.

Usnavi lifted his head and nearly sprung up on the spot, “Sonny!” He exclaimed softly

“Hey.” Sonny replied, a weak smile gracing his face.

“How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?” Usnavi asked, sitting up straighter and moving his chair closer.

“I feel like I could drink twenty bottles of Cola Champagne, but other than that, not bad, considering.” Sonny said, wishing he had the energy to shrug.

Usnavi sighed in relief, and Sonny felt Usnavi’s hand shaking as he held his. Despite the circumstances, Sonny was already acting like himself, and it was almost overwhelming.

Sonny’s smile faded as he immediately took in Usnavi’s red and puffy eyes; he hadn’t seen him look like that since Abuela died. “You okay, cuz?” Sonny asked, using the little energy he had to try and squeeze Usnavi’s hand.

Usnavi sucked in a breath and shook his head, “I should be asking you that.” He said, his voice already cracking.

“C’mon, don’t do that.” Sonny said; he could never stand other people crying, especially his cousin. “I’m gonna be fine.”

Usnavi wiped his eyes, “I’m just… _ay Dios_ , I thought I was gonna lose you Sonny.” He said softly. “I already felt bad after our fight, and when Pete called I just…god Sonny, I’m so sorry.”

Sonny felt a wave of guilt wash over him. That stupid fight caused all this, and while Usnavi technically started it, Sonny was the one who blew it out of proportion. “’M sorry too, cuz.” He said. “For the fight and…this.” He added, slightly gesturing to the room.

“No,” Usnavi said, firmly shaking his head, “No, don’t you dare apologize for getting hurt; if anyone should apologize for this, it should be me.”

“You didn’t shoot me, cuz.” Sonny said seriously. “I accept your apology for what you said in our fight, but I won’t let you apologize for some asshole who decided to wave a gun at me.” Usnavi lowered his head with a soft sob, still squeezing Sonny’s hand like his life depended on it. Sonny suddenly felt a bit guilty, “Cuz-”

“Sorry,” Usnavi said. “I’m just…I thought I’d never hear you make those smart-ass remarks again.” He said, lifting his head and giving Sonny a wet smile.

Sonny couldn’t help but smile back when the door opened, revealing a doctor carrying a clipboard. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He said, lingering by the door just in case.

“No no,” Usnavi said quickly. “It’s fine.” He desperately needed to hear the words from the doctor; he had to know if his baby cousin would be okay.

“I take it you’re Sonny’s guardian?” The doctor asked as he fully entered the room.

“ _Si_ , yes, I-I'm his cousin.” Usnavi answered.

The doctor nodded and sat down on the other side of Sonny’s bed, “So, Sonny De la Vega,” He said, pulling out a pencil on his clipboard. “You gave us quite the scare.”

“I apparently freaked out a lot of people.” Sonny couldn’t help but agree, giving Usnavi’s hand another reassuring squeeze.

The doctor chuckled, “Well in this area, I’m afraid that’s become the norm around here.” Big surprise, considering where they live.

“So what? Are you gonna pump me full of medicine?” Sonny asked.

“I’m afraid we’ve already done that, last night.” The doctor said. “I’m just here to ask a few questions and give you the basic rundown on your condition, if you both are up for it.”

Usnavi and Sonny glanced at each other and nodded. “Okay, go ahead.” Sonny said.

“First let’s get the obvious out of the way.” The doctor said. “How do you feel?”

“Thirsty.” Sonny answered honestly. He shifted slightly, “And like I just ran a marathon.”

The doctor let out a soft snort. “Well that's normal, considering the amount of blood you lost.” The doctor smiled in understanding. “You're gonna be feeling pretty sluggish for the rest of the day and you may feel occasional bouts of pain from the trauma. But the good news?” He glanced at Usnavi. “You’re making a real fast recovery, so if your vitals and physical recovery check out, you should be free to go in three days at the earliest.”

“Sweet.” Sonny said with a weak grin. “I can't imagine what would happen to the bodega if Navi had to run it without me.” It was meant to be a joke, but Usnavi couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath at the implications. Sonny noted Usnavi’s uneasy expression but didn't let it show.

“You won't have to worry about feeling thirsty for long.” The doctor went on. “You’re gonna have to drink plenty of fluids to keep yourself hydrated; even after you’re released you’re going to have to take it easy for a while so the vitamins in your blood can be replenished.” He looked at Usnavi, “We’ll compile a list of suggested foods and instructions when he’s released.”

Usnavi nodded, “Thank you.”

“In the area of physical and mental recovery, that will all really depend on you, Sonny.” The doctor went on, turning his attention back to Sonny. “What you went through could really take a heavy toll on your mind, so I highly suggest seeking support from friends and family members or seeking out a therapist if the trauma is too much for you.”

Sonny gave a small smile, “I think I’m covered with that.” He said, glancing at Usnavi and thinking of Nina, Vanessa, and the rest of the barrio.

“Speaking of therapy,” The doctor continued. “The hospital is willing to provide you with physical therapy if it’s needed.”

Sonny frowned, “But, I wasn’t shot in my leg or anything.”

“True, but the damage the bullet caused your inner body easily affected the rest of your muscles.” The doctor said. “Even though the bullet miraculously missed any if all of your vital organs, any movement in general won’t be without some kind of pain until you’ve fully healed.”

“How long will that take?” Sonny asked, a bit nervously.

“It will probably be a month or two until you stop feeling immediate pain,” The doctor answered. “And I’m afraid it’s almost impossible to say when you’ll be able to walk again; but if you don’t want to be stuck here for that long, there are exercises that you can do at home to build your strength back up.”

Sonny nodded, relief filling his system. Being confined to not walking sounded a lot better if it meant he didn’t have to stay locked up in here for two months.

Just then, the door opened, letting a nurse walk in. “Don’t mind me,” She said, waving her hand. “I’m just checking the medication bags.” She looked at Sonny, “I have some water too, if you feel up to it.”

“Do I ever.” Sonny answered with a nod.

The doctor nodded and stood, “Don’t worry, we’re just about done here; I’ll leave you to it.” He said. He let the nurse pass and headed to the door before stopping next to Usnavi. “May I see you outside for a moment?”

Usnavi nodded and gave Sonny’s hand one last squeeze before getting up and following the doctor out the door, leaving the nurse to take care of Sonny. “Is he really gonna be okay?” The question left Usnavi’s mouth once the door closed.

“You don't have to worry Mr. De la Vega.” The doctor said sincerely. “He may be a bit traumatized from what he went through, but your cousin will make a full recovery.”

Usnavi nodded, feeling his eyes sting again, “Okay...okay…” He said, pressing the heel of his hand to his eyes to will his tears back. “Sorry, it’s just...he's the only family I have left…”

The doctor smiled in sympathy, “Your cousin is a strong young man.” He said. “A lot of gunshot victims come through here, and Sonny has recovered faster than anyone I've ever seen. He’ll be fine.”

Usnavi nodded, thanking the doctor again before heading back into the room as the nurse was just leaving. “Any bad news I should know about?” Sonny asked.

Usnavi shook his head and took his seat again, “I think he was just giving some moral support.” He said.

“Good to know.” Sonny said with a nod. “As long as he didn’t say I was dying or anything.”

Usnavi flinched involuntarily, “Please stop saying that.”

“Sorry, but I can’t help it,” Sonny said. “Ten years from now it’ll be another story we can tell.”

Usnavi bit his lip, a smile pulling at his face, “Only you could be this optimistic in a hospital.”

Sonny spread his fingers (since he couldn’t move his hands or arms), “I prefer a happy environment, cuz.” He said when he suddenly hissed in pain.

“Sonny?” Usnavi asked, suddenly on alert. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

“Yeah…” Sonny grunted.

Usnavi scrambled for the door, “I’ll get someone!”

“No, hold up!” Sonny said, his fingers reaching for a button that Usnavi just noticed had been placed under his left hand. Sonny tapped the button and a few seconds later, relaxed with a sight.

“Nurse told me to use this if it hurt again.” Sonny said, suddenly sounding tired.

Usnavi sighed in relief, putting a hand to his chest; he was probably susceptible to heart attacks by now from all this stress. Usnavi noticed that Sonny’s eyes were drooping dangerously, “Tired?”

“Nurse said there was sleeping stiff in there…damn stuff works fast…” Sonny answered, close to mumbling. His eyes flicked up to Usnavi, “Cuz…you don’t have to stay…”

“What are you talking about, of course I do!” Usnavi exclaimed softly, taking a step towards him.

“Spent the whole nigh’ in a chair…” Sonny slurred. “Look awful…”

Usnavi wanted to argue but knew the kid was right; he was pretty sore and tired now that he thought about it.

“An the store…n’ Chip…gotta take care’f ‘em…” Sonny continued. Yet another good point; not to mention that the rest of the barrio would want to hear how Sonny was doing. He really had no choice.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Usnavi asked.

“Jus’ sleepin’ Navi…” Sonny responded, his eyes just about closed. “M’fine…”

Usnavi took a deep breath and squeezed Sonny’s hand, “Okay; I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“…Kay…” Sonny mumbled, and just like that he was out.

Usnavi sighed as he watched his cousin sleep soundly. If it weren’t for the fact that he was in a hospital room, Usnavi would’ve thought the kid was taking a nap. Well, he didn’t want to disturb him.

Usnavi quietly leaned over the bed and planted a soft kiss on Sonny’s head, his hand tenderly wiping the sweat away. “Sleep well, _mijo_.” He whispered and quietly exited the room, sparing the boy one final glance.

* * *

That night, as Sonny lay sound asleep, his window quietly slid open. A familiar figure crept into the room and stood next to Sonny’s bed.

Pete took in Sonny’s condition and felt relief fill his system, “Usnavi told us you were fine, but I had to come see for myself.” He whispered. He knelt by the bed, his hand brushing Sonny’s, “The guy even thanked me; said that I saved your life.”

Pete never thought he’d see the day when Usnavi directly thanked him for anything. Sure, he was grateful with the grate, but that was more Sonny’s accomplishment in his eyes.

“You take care Son-shine.” Pete said, holding Sonny’s hand for a moment, “But if you scare me like that again, I’m dumping all my paints on you.” Pete smiled and released Sonny’s hand, heading back to the window.

“…Thanks Pete…” Pete froze and turned around as Sonny murmured in his sleep. He felt his smile grow as he exited the window and closed it behind him. He easily climbed back down the tree he had climbed and ran back home with a new energy.

Pete felt so light, he thought he could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is going to be a two-parter. Sonny got the fairy-tale ending in the scenario so Sonny will recover and come home and finally address that elephant properly.
> 
> In the meantime, if you want MORE Sonny and Usnavi angst, I HIGHLY recommend 'Unnoticed' by smoltinypumpkinchild and 'Chill for Real, or We're Gonna Get Killed' by Philip Hamil-hoop (or graffiti-spoopy on tumblr, and NO I did NOT decide to write this because of your particular story my friend ;) )


	18. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sonny and Usnavi recover from recent events, physically and emotionally.
> 
> Canonical ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scrolled through tumblr and FINALLY got enough motivation to finish this! This is a long one, so get ready for fluff and angst as always!

Sonny wanted to jump for joy when he was placed in a wheelchair and rolled out of the hospital and into the fresh air. Three days confined in one room, was way too long! Sure, having nurses wait on you and visitors fuss over you sounded appealing, but when you can barely move, it gets to be a pain real fast. At least the flowers and cards he got out of it were nice. And he did like it when Nina or Vanessa dropped by (occasionally with Benny, Daniela, and Carla in tow).

Their first visits were definitely ones to remember, and not just because they all came in at once. Nina and Carla had just about burst into tears at the sight of him, and Daniela gave him a scolding for getting himself hurt so badly combined with being glad that he was alright and making him promise to never do it again with the threat of being jinxed. Benny and Vanessa seemed pretty torn up about his condition as well, but after a few reassurances, they were fine.

Usnavi visited every day, as expected, and during the day as well, which surprised Sonny. “Don’t you have to watch the store?” He had asked.

Usnavi shrugged, “Well, like you said, we have a guard dog,” He said. “And if he can defend the store during a blackout like you said, I’ll take your word for it.”

Sonny blinked in shock before letting a small smile come to his face, “So, you’re saying, that you’re taking a day off work to come see me.” He said. “Is this the rapture?”

“Shut up.” Usnavi said, a smile still on his face.

But back to the present day. Sonny fidgeted excitedly as Usnavi and Benny helped get his chair into a large van from Benny’s service; they couldn’t afford handicapped vans so they had to do it the old-fashioned way.

“Would you quit bouncing? This thing is heavy!” Benny exclaimed.

“Dude, I’ve been stuck in a hospital for three freaking days; that’s like three years!” Sonny responded. “I wanna get home asap!”

“I think I’m starting to see why that medicine they gave you had sleeping stuff in it.” Benny quipped.

“Nah, he always gets like this if he’s cooped up for a while.” Usnavi said. “He’s like a _perrito_ ; maybe that’s why he and Chip get along so well.”

“I am not.” Sonny responded. “I just have mad skills with animals.”

“Yeah yeah…” Benny said. They finally got the wheelchair into the van and Benny slammed the door shut, “You know, that kid is known for sleeping a lot; maybe he is part dog.” He said with a grin.

Usnavi snorted, “If he was he’d be keeling over from all the chocolate he eats.”

“I can hear you, you know!” Sonny yelled indignantly from the car.

* * *

The car ride back was short, and the whole barrio was waiting in the street for them when Benny pulled up and parked near Abuela’s stoop. They all greeted Sonny once Usnavi and Benny got Sonny’s chair out, almost overwhelming him with how relieved they sounded. However, Sonny couldn’t help but glance around for one face in particular, and he brightened once they spotted each other.

Pete strode forwards, Sonny grinning happily as Pete leaned down to embrace him. “Good to have you back, man.” Pete said softly.

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Sonny responded.

“C’mon, you would’ve done the same for me.” Pete said, pulling away but still at eye level with Sonny.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it.” Sonny said, grasping his arm. “Thanks a lot, man.”

Pete smiled, “Don’t mention it.”

Benny smiled, “The barrio’s finally complete again.”

“You can say that again.” Nina agreed.

“Uh Navi, how exactly am I gonna get up to our apartment?” Sonny asked. “We don’t have an elevator.”

“We’ll make it work.” Usnavi answered. And by make it work, he meant he, Benny, and Pete carrying Sonny in the chair up all three flights of stairs.

“You guys couldn’t just take me up separately?” Sonny asked once they were done.

“The doctor said you’re not to be moved from that chair, so that’s what’s going to happen.” Usnavi answered. “Thanks a lot for your help guys.” He said to Benny and Pete.

“No problem.” Benny said, clapping Usnavi on the shoulder. He then gave Sonny a tap on the head. “See you later, kid.”

“Yeah, get well soon, Son-shine.” Pete said, before following Benny down the stairs.

Sonny gave him a wave and Usnavi looked at him once they were out of sight. “Son-shine?” He asked.

Sonny flushed a light pink, “What, friends can’t give each other nicknames?”

Usnavi rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.” He said, rolling Sonny up to their door. “In the meantime, there’s another friend who’s been dying to see you.” Usnavi unlocked the door, wheeled Sonny in, and they were met by a very pleased husky.

Sonny immediately brightened, “Chip!” He slowly leaned forward as the dog rushed up to him, tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Easy, Chip.” Usnavi warned as he leaned on Sonny’s lap with his front paws.

Sonny laughed as the dog licked his face, “Hey, I missed you too, buddy!” He scratched the dog behind the ears and pet him roughly. Usnavi then gently pushed Chip out of the way so he could roll Sonny further into the apartment so he could shut the door.

“I think I’m gonna go change,” Sonny said.

“Oh okay.” Usnavi said. “Do you need me to-”

“No, I’m fine.” Sonny answered, instantly knowing what Usnavi was thinking; how could he have forgotten about his cousin’s mother hen side? Maybe staying at the hospital would’ve been better.

“Alright…” Usnavi said uneasily. “What do you want for dinner?” Usnavi had told Sonny on the way home that he could choose what to have that night.

“Uh…ooh! Pollo Guisado!” Sonny answered.

“Alright!” Usnavi nodded and headed towards the kitchen, “But if you need any help in there-”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Sonny responded, waving his hand. He put his hands on the wheels and started to slowly but surely wheel himself towards their room; this was gonna take some getting used to. After a few minutes, Sonny managed to get into the bedroom and he took a deep relaxing breath through his nose as he entered the familiar abode. Three days away from this place was way too long. He rolled over to his dresser and was thankfully able to reach the proper drawers and get what he needed.

About ten minutes later, Sonny reemerged from his room, dressed in a fresh t-shirt and shorts. Changing his shirt was no problem, but the pants were a bit more difficult since he had to practically drag them off his legs which were incredibly stiff and almost lacking feeling. At least he knew they weren’t paralyzed; the doctor would have told them. Sonny gave Chip a pat as he wheeled himself into the living area and next to the couch, his eyes falling on the TV.

“Hey cuz!” Sonny called.

“Yeah? You okay?” Usnavi responded instantly from the kitchen.

Sonny rolled his eyes, “I’m good; you think we could watch a movie while we eat?”

There was a pause from Usnavi considering it, “Alright, but I’m picking!”

Sonny started, “No fair; I’m the one in the wheelchair!” He protested.

“And I’m the one cooking your food!” Usnavi responded.

Sonny groaned; he got him there. “Fine!” He drawled. “Just nothing too sappy!”

“That’s better than another Disney movie!”

“Excuse you?! Disney doesn’t have cheesy lines and crying scenes!”

“What?! Do you know how many depressing scenes are in those movies?!”

“At least there’s only one per movie!”

“I stand by my decision: no Disney!”

“You know that rules out more than half of our collection, right?”

“Well maybe if you’d let me give them away-”

“Don’t you dare! I’m pretty sure it’s against the laws of the universe to give away Disney movies!”

“Just read off what we have left!”

* * *

After much bantering, they finally agreed on a movie and watched as they ate their braised chicken, Chip watching silently under the coffee table. Once the credits began to roll, Sonny’s eyes were starting to droop.

“Tired?” Usnavi asked.

“Yeah, a bit.” Sonny answered with a yawn.

Chip let out a yawn as well and couldn’t help but smile; the poor dog had been on edge every day since Sonny was taken to the hospital. Whenever the husky was at the store he was always on the lookout for the younger boy, and at home, he was always lying on Sonny’s bed, letting out the occasional whimper. All Usnavi could do was pet and hug him, “I know boy; I miss him too.” He’d always say.

“Well, you gonna head to bed?” Usnavi asked.

“Guess so.” Sonny said.

“Alright, c’mere.” Usnavi said getting up.

Sonny’s eyes widened in alarm, “Wait, no, don’t you dare-!” Sonny groaned as Usnavi placed his arms behind his back and under his legs, lifting him off the couch. “Why do you do this to me?” Sonny whined.

“You’re acting like the whole barrio can see you, chill.” Usnavi replied, walking to their room.

“That doesn’t make it any less degrading! I’m not a baby anymore, cuz!” Sonny protested.

 _‘You’ll always be a baby to me.’_ Usnavi answered silently.

They entered the room and Usnavi gently lay Sonny down on top of his bed, Chip quickly following. Sonny welcomed the large furry body next to him; he had no idea how much he had missed this. “I’m guessing that I’m on temporary sick leave for the bodega?” Sonny asked.

“Yep.” Usnavi said with a nod. “At least now I won’t have to worry about candy bars going missing for a while.”

“Yeah, chalk it up.” Sonny said, rolling his eyes. “At least you’ll have Chip with you.”

“Actually, Chip’s going to stay with you.”

That caught Sonny’s attention, “What?”

“Chip’s a guard dog and right now, you’re the only thing that needs guarding.” Usnavi said, giving the husky a rub on the back.

“Guarding from what?” Sonny asked skeptically.

Usnavi shook his head, “Look, I just don’t want to leave you alone while you’re like this.” Usnavi said, a sharp tone working its way into his voice.

Sonny’s expression suddenly softened, “Cuz…are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Usnavi answered way too quickly.

“Your hands are shaking.” Sonny pointed out.

Usnavi glanced at his hands before abruptly getting up, “Just a little jittery, that’s all.” He answered. “ _Buenos noches_ , Sonny.”

“ _Buenos noches_ , cuz.” Sonny responded, not satisfied with the answer but deciding to let it go. Sonny knew his cousin like he knew his own mind, and something was definitely up. He would have to pry for answers later. Usnavi left the room to clean up and wheel Sonny’s chair next to his bed for the morning, and Sonny slowly drifted off.

* * *

_A loud crack seemed to echo through the atmosphere. Usnavi was sitting in a room, his heart pounding in his ears as he wrung his hands together._

_A few moments later, a figure in a white coat entered the room and Usnavi sprung to his feet. “I’m very sorry Mr. De la Vega.” The man said somberly. “We did everything we could…”_

_Usnavi felt his heart plummet. “No…” He croaked. He shakily got to his feet and stumbled forward, “No, no, no…” He moaned. Usnavi moved until he found himself in the room where Sonny lay, white as a sheet and unmoving._

_“No!” Usnavi cried, tears spilling over. “No, please!” He moved to the bed, “Not my baby cousin, please no!”_

_Usnavi cradled Sonny’s body, pressing his forehead against his cousin’s, “No…mijo, come back…please come back…” He whimpered, tears pouring from his eyes._

_“Please Sonny, I’m sorry…come back…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”_

* * *

Sonny’s eyes flew open, his heart pounding. He almost sat up but he remembered his situation. He learned the first night in the hospital how much it hurt to sit up abruptly, but after nightmares, it was really tempting.

Sonny sighed and ran his hands over his face, wiping the beginnings of sweat away. The nightmare was always the same; him being alone in an alley before that asshole with the gun pops out, always ending with the gunshot. He really hoped this didn’t mean that he was going to jump whenever he heard a loud popping sound; that would be embarrassing beyond belief, even if he had a legit excuse to be jumpy from it.

Sonny flexed his fingers which were buried in Chip’s fur when he realized that the dog’s head was up and alert. “What’s up, boy?” Sonny whispered. He listened when he faintly picked up the sound of sniffing and soft sobs. Sonny grimaced and slowly propped himself on his elbows to get a better look and squinted through the darkness at Usnavi’s bed. Sonny listened again, and those noises definitely weren’t in his head.

Sonny luckily saw that Usnavi had brought in his wheelchair and slowly sat up with a grimace. The doctor had him practice getting from bed to his chair before they left so Usnavi wouldn’t have to worry about leaving him confined to bed all day. Sonny gripped the handle and scooted around until his back was to the chair, allowing him to grab the other and easily slide himself into the chair.

Sonny wheeled over as Chip leapt off the bed as well and went to Usnavi’s bedside. His older cousin was squirming under his sheets, his cheeks wet with rampant tears and muttering under his breath, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…Sonny, I’m sorry…”

Sonny’s eyes widened and he quickly moved as close to the side of the bed as he could, “Cuz.” He called softly, hoisting himself out of the chair. He reached for the bed and tried to lean forward, but he forgot that he had no feeling in his legs, resulting in his wheelchair sliding backwards and leaving him hanging on the side of the bed with a yelp as Chip leaped onto the bed.

Luckily, that made Usnavi wake up. “Sonny!” He exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. Usnavi’s eyes darted around the room as he fully woke up and Chip took the opportunity to lick the salty tears off his face. “Hey,” Usnavi greeted weakly, giving the dog a pat.

“Uh cuz?” Sonny called. “Little help?”

Usnavi started and looked beside him to see his cousin hanging on the bed, his chair a good ways behind him. “Sonny!” Usnavi sprang into action and helped Sonny up so he was sitting on the side of the bed next to him. “Are you okay? What were you doing out of bed?” Usnavi asked, checking Sony over frantically.

“I’m fine,” Sonny said, pushing his hands away, “You’re the one who’s not okay.”

Usnavi didn’t answer and just continued looking Sonny over, his hands grasping the younger boy’s face. After a few moments, Sonny gently took his hands away, “I’m fine, cuz. Really.”

Usnavi sighed and let his hands drop, “I know…” Chip wandered to Usnavi’s side and continued to lick his still damp cheeks while the two sat in silence.

“Navi, what’s going on?” Sonny asked; now was the perfect time to address the problems his cousin was trying to hide. “I heard you say my name…”

Usnavi shook his head and put his arm around Sonny, squeezing his shoulder to make sure he was really there, not looking at him. “It’s just… _mierda_ …” Usnavi wiped his eyes with his free hand. “Just knowing that you were in the hospital a few days ago because of me-”

Sonny started, “Cuz, I told you it wasn’t your fault!”

“The fight was.” Usnavi said. “If I hadn’t said those things-”

“I said some things too, cuz!” Sonny protested.

“Yeah, but they were right.” Usnavi said, making Sonny freeze. Usnavi took a deep breath, “Thinking back on it now, what you said, you had every right to be mad. Back then, before Abuela died…I really wasn’t the best cousin to you.”

Sonny almost opened his mouth to protest, but his mind stopped him. Because Usnavi really wasn’t wrong.

“I constantly talked about leaving you behind right in front of you, just leaving you to fend for yourself while I went off to an island.” Usnavi said. “I left you by yourself during that blackout without even answering your calls, I didn’t even make sure you were okay when Abuela died, you had to come to me. She was your Abuela too, and your feelings didn’t even cross my mind.”

Usnavi shook his head, “And you…you just kept being yourself. I neglected you so many times and was about to leave you all by yourself and basically take away your only home and you kept it together through it all. _Ay Dios_ , I was such an idiot!”

Sonny couldn’t help but smile, “You really didn’t think it through.”

Usnavi snorted softly, “No, I didn’t. You had to commission on mural to open my eyes.”

Sonny nodded and paused, “I wanted to tell you,” He eventually said. “I wanted to tell you to not leave.”

Usnavi finally looked at him. “Why didn’t you?”

“Cause no one ever listens to me.” Sonny answered. “I’m just the joker of the barrio; no one ever takes me seriously.” He gave a shrug, “So I just had to wait and hope that you wouldn’t leave. Cause I don’t want anyone to leave this place; so much that I still have nightmares about it.”

Usnavi stared at him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you felt that way?”

Sonny looked at the ground, wringing his hands, “Cause going to the DR’s what you always wanted.” He said. “You were so happy about it and…I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

Chip moved around the back of the two from Usnavi’s side and sat by Sonny, giving him a lick on the cheek as well. Sonny reached up and rubbed the dog’s face, pressing his muzzle against him. “I guess everything just got bottled up, you know?”

“Yeah, but I don’t blame you.” Usnavi said.

The two sat in silence, Chip’s head lying on Sonny’s lap until Usnavi broke it, “We should get back to sleep, it’s late.”

“Will you be able to get back to sleep?” Sonny asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Usnavi answered quickly, getting up, “Let’s get you back to your bed.”

“Hold up.” Sonny said, stopping him; he wasn’t going to let Usnavi brush away his problems again. “Why don’t we sleep in the other room?”

Usnavi didn’t respond right away, but Sonny could tell through the darkness that Usnavi liked the idea immensely, “Okay.” He lifted Sonny up, the younger boy not complaining about the position again and Usnavi carried him to the double bed room, Chip close behind.

Usnavi lay Sonny gently in the bed before crawling in after him, and Chip leapt up onto the bed, tail wagging slightly at all the extra room he had. They got under the sheets, Chip curling up between their legs and the two were asleep in a matter of minutes, Usnavi’s arm protectively around Sonny.

* * *

After that night, Usnavi and Sonny felt like a weight had been lifted from both of them. Usnavi woke up and opened the store with more pep than usual, and Sonny was able to wake up without Chip having to lick his face.

The days seemed to blaze by for Usnavi, but for Sonny it felt like they lasted forever. There was only so much you could do while confined to a wheelchair in an apartment. It wasn’t long before Sonny got bored. And when you get bored, you start to think of crazy things.

One day, Usnavi was closing the store early so he could cook dinner for a change. Both Sonny and Usnavi had been living off takeout for a while since Sonny couldn’t cook from his chair and Usnavi didn’t get in until late. Benny had tagged along, both of them talking about how their significant others were doing.

“Vanessa’s been coming down here a lot more often instead of vice versa, mostly because of Sonny.” Usnavi was saying. “I hope it isn’t too big of a hassle for her.”

“Dude, you worry too much,” Benny said. “You know Vanessa; if something’s bugging her, she doesn’t beat around the bush.”

Usnavi shrugged “I guess you’re right.” They arrived at the door to hear barking coming from the other side.

“Is that Chip?” Benny asked.

“Yeah,” Usnavi nodded, just as confused. He quickly opened the door to find the frantic husky, pacing frantically by the door, almost jumping onto his hind legs. “Hey boy, what’s wrong?” Usnavi asked.

Chip whined loudly and walked over to the living area, prompting Benny and Usnavi to follow. Chip was pacing around the area, still whining and whimpering in front of Sonny’s empty wheelchair. The boy was flat on the ground on his stomach, grimacing in pain, trying and failing to get up.

“Sonny!” Usnavi nearly yelled, he and Benny springing into action. They quickly and gently helped Sonny off the ground and onto the couch since it was closer and more comfortable. Sonny hissed in pain as he was righted, his arms hugging his middle and trying hard not to swear from the pain.

Usnavi quickly checked the boy over, feeling an immense amount of relief when he found that Sonny’s wound hadn’t been damaged. “Are you okay, mijo?” He asked, receiving a silent shaky nod as an answer.

“What the hell happened?!” Benny demanded.

Sonny blinked, his eyes glassy from the pain, “Force of habit…” He managed. “I thought I could do it…thought I could walk…”

“Sonny, you know you can’t walk yet!” Usnavi exclaimed.

“Really? No kidding, I thought the intense pain was just a quirk!” Sonny quipped, still tearing up slightly. “Not being able to walk sucks!”

“Yeah, I can only imagine.” Benny said. “But don’t worry about it kid, you’ll be able to walk soon; it’s not like it’s gonna last forever.”

“It _feels_ like forever…” Sonny grumbled.

Usnavi sighed, “You’re gonna give me gray hairs, _mijo_.”

“Sorry…” Sonny mumbled guiltily.

Usnavi smiled sadly, “Just be patient and don’t scare me like that again. _Paciencia y fe, mijo_.”

Sonny nodded, still looking down, “ _Paciencia y fe_.”

* * *

“That’s it Chip, I’ve run out of _paciencia y fe!”_ Sonny exclaimed as he and his dog sat in the living room. It had been almost two weeks since Sonny had been brought home and he was seconds away from going stir crazy. He had to walk! He had to move! He had to get out of this damn apartment!

“I’ll be fine…” Sonny muttered. “I’m not paralyzed and the doc said that I need to exercise if I want to build my strength up; he never said exactly when I could start doing that. Sonny tried to calm his heart, that was beating frantically knowing the pain that was coming.

“Okay…” Sonny took multiple deep breaths, “One…two…three!” Sonny pushed down on the arm rests and tried to get his feet under him as fast as he could. Almost instantly, he felt a stab of pain in his middle, almost stopping his breathing. Sonny grit his teeth to keep from yelling out and slowly but surely stood. His legs felt stiff from lack of use and his muscles tingled all over from the sudden movement they had been neglected.

The pain still burned, even though he wasn’t standing up fully straight; he was slightly hunched over. He had to keep going! He had to bite the inside of his cheek as he slowly straightened his spine, his abdomen feeling like it was going to split open again at any second. He stood there for a good ten seconds until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Sonny groaned softly and fell back into his chair, sweat beading his forehead. The pain finally subsided, allowing Sonny to breathe properly, and he quickly checked under his shirt. No blood, no sign of his injury; he was fine. Still hurt like hell, but Sonny felt good knowing that he could keep this up without screwing himself over.

He felt Chip’s cool nose bump his hand and looked at his dog with a crooked smile, “Guess I’ll just have to take it slow, huh Chip?”

Chip whined and licked his hand, earning a pat from Sonny.

* * *

For the next few days, Sonny came up with a routine. Every now and then, he would force himself to stand for as long as he could, counting the seconds to himself to help distract himself from the pain.

For the first day or two, he couldn’t make it more than ten seconds. But every time, he found himself being able to push himself out of his wheelchair easier and easier, probably because his legs were getting some life back into them. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop his middle from hurting like hell when he fully stood.

Poor Chip always watched, whimpering under his breath whenever Sonny went through his routine; many times, Sonny thought to send Chip down to the bodega with Usnavi just to spare the dog the torment of watching. But he did appreciate the silent support his dog gave him, approaching him after ever session with kisses and a furry body for extra comfort. Sonny kept at it, finding himself able stand longer and longer.

Eventually, he was able to get up out of his chair easily, with only a pinch of pain. Chip wagged his tail happily when Sonny successfully stood up without any trouble, coming over to Sonny to get a pat. But now came the hard part: walking. What good was standing up if he couldn’t get anywhere?

Sonny wheeled himself so he was next to the front of the couch, so he wouldn’t have a repeat of the last time he tried to walk, and stood up. He lifted his leg and suddenly felt the pain in his middle flare up again, almost as badly as when he first stood. He tried to at least get his foot down in front of him, but the pain was too great and he toppled onto the couch with a hiss and soft swear.

Chip wandered over to him and Sonny scratched the worried husky behind the ears, “Looks like I have my work cut out for me this time, buddy.”

* * *

Pete pushed his way through the bodega’s front door where Usnavi was behind the counter. “Oh, hey.” Usnavi greeted.

“Hey.” Pete responded plainly.

“What brings you here?” Usnavi asked.

“Nothin’, I just…” Pete looked at the ground, shuffling his feet slightly. “Do you mind if…if I go up to your place and see Sonny?” He asked, almost timidly. “I just…I wanna see how he’s doing.”

Usnavi couldn’t help but smile at that, “Yeah, go ahead. The door’s unlocked.” Usnavi said. “I think Sonny could use the company.”

Pete lit up, “Thanks man!” He stopped at the door. “No offense, but this place is super dull without him around.”

Usnavi snorted, “I can’t believe there’d come a day when I actually agreed with you.”

Pete gave him a grin and hurried across the street. He bounded up the stoop and almost flew up the stairs, stopping himself when he reached the right floor to catch his breath before arriving at the apartment.

Pete opened the door and froze at the sight. Sonny was out of his wheelchair and taking a few wobbly steps. It all happened in a split second. Sonny looked at him like a deer in the headlights and Pete felt panic settle in.

“Sonny, what the hell are you-?!”

Sonny began to wobble dangerously, clearly startled and started to fall. Luckily, Pete’s senses caught up with him and he sprang forward, catching the younger boy just in time. “That was close…” Sonny muttered, slightly muffled as he was pressed against Pete’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Pete asked, helping up straight before guiding him back to his wheelchair.

“M’fine.” Sonny said through grit teeth. The pain was still unbearable and Pete had to practically drag him across the floor.

“Dude, what were you doing?” Pete asked as gently as he could as he placed Sonny in his chair and kneeled beside him.

“What’d it look like? I was trying to walk.” Sonny answered, still grimacing through the pain. Sonny glanced at Pete as he opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t say that I’m not supposed to walk yet; I know the doc said it would be a while, but that won’t keep me from trying.” Sonny said firmly, the pain finally ebbing away.

“But doesn’t it hurt like hell?” Pete asked, even though the answer was really freaking obvious.

“You know what they say: work through the pain.” Sonny said with a grin. “Plus the doc said I’d need to exercise to build my strength back up; I’m just getting a head start.”

Pete bit his lip, feeling conflict stir within him. He desperately wanted to start ranting at Sonny, telling him that he could’ve seriously hurt himself, and how scared Pete was for him, how scared he’d been since that day. But he also knew that Sonny would keep trying no matter what he said. I mean, this was Sonny; the kid who never gave up on anything once he set his mind to something.

“Son…”

“Don’t tell Usnavi!” Sonny said instantly. “He’ll freak out if he finds out about this!”

“I wasn’t gonna say that.” Pete said, when what Sonny said fully caught up to him. “Wait, he doesn’t know?!”

“How could I tell him?” Sonny retorted. “Knowing him, he’d freak out and never take his eyes off me again!”

“True…” Pete concurred. Just about everyone in the barrio knew how protective Usnavi could be, and not just over Sonny. He looked out for everyone he cared about, no matter what; he was like a weird combination of a mom, grandma and grandpa all in one. It was endearing and sweet, sure, but it could also be pretty overbearing.

“And also…” Sonny went on. “I think I want to wait until I can actually walk again, surprise him.”

“Why?” Pete asked.

Sonny shrugged and looked away sheepishly, “Well…no one ever really takes me seriously, so I figure I’ll show ‘em that I can take care of myself, teach myself how to walk again without any help.”

Pete took in his words and understood; he felt like he was the only one who really knew how smart Sonny could be. “Well, I wouldn’t say you don’t need any help.” He said.

“What do you mean?” Sonny asked.

Pete shrugged, “You could have someone spot you and, you know, make sure you don’t get hurt and keep your secret under wraps.”

Pete smiled and Sonny smiled as well catching on, “You’d do that?”

“Anything for you, Son-shine.” Pete said, clapping his shoulder and standing up. “Here, let’s do a test run.” He held out his hand. Sonny glanced at it and took it, easily standing up out of his chair. “How far did you get before?” Pete asked.

“Honestly, walking in general still hurts like hell.” Sonny answered. “It took a while to stand up without pain.”

“Alright, then take it slow.” Pete said, draping his arm around his shoulders.

Sonny shook his head, “Man, you keep this up and I’ll owe you my life.”

“I thought I already did!” Pete joked, making them both chuckle.

“Shut up and help me walk.” Sonny said.

* * *

From that day forward, Pete was always a part of his therapy sessions. He would come by every afternoon and they would go through their routine, with Sonny struggling to walk and Pete keeping a close eye on him.

At first, they just tried to at least stop the pain for walking a few steps, which took a pretty long time, but eventually, Sonny was able to walk a few steps. After that, he tried it without Pete’s support, so his friend took to offering encouragement, and Sonny found that he could easily walk a few steps on his own. Only after that did Sonny try walking long distance, meaning the length of the apartment. But it was super easy, making Sonny realize that he could easily jog without pain either.

The stairs were a different matter entirely. Sure, walking out the door to the stairwell was no problem, Pete going ahead to make sure no one was coming, but Sonny nearly stumbled when he took his first step down. Thankfully, Pete was there to right him and keep him from breaking his neck. After that, Pete helped him down the first set of stairs before helping him back up. Much to Sonny’s dismay, the pain had resurfaced from the climbing challenge so Pete had to help him to the couch. At least now they had a new challenge to tackle.

It took a while to get used to climbing up and down the stairs, since climbing those things was exhausting for even healthy people. “Guess it’s the whole out of breath thing that makes it hurt.” Sonny said.

“Then maybe we should try running after this.” Pete suggested.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t risk going outside for fear of being spotted; there were eyes all over the barrio and it was too risky to have the news reach Usnavi. So, they just worked with what they had. Sonny ran up and down the hallways of their floor and jogged up and down the stairs, working up a good sweat. Chip even joined him sometimes, the husky desperate for some exercise as well.

And finally, after nearly a month of practice, Sonny was certain that all the pain was gone.

“I think you’re finally ready.” Pete said with a grin, Sonny standing before him.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, man.” Sonny said, clasping his hand.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Pete said with a shrug. “Just helping out my best friend.”

“Wanna go down to the bodega and get a celebratory slushee?” Sonny asked.

“Actually, I was thinking.” Pete said. “The Fourth is coming up soon; the whole barrio’s gonna be at the park so they can see my fireworks.”

Sonny nodded slowly, catching on, “You want me to wait until then to stand up.”

“Hey, you’d be able to spread the news a lot faster that way,” Peter said. “We don’t want you running up and down the street for hours, you might start hurting again.”

Sonny frowned slightly, “I really don’t want to have to play dumb around Usnavi anymore; it’s getting old fast.” Every time Usnavi came home, Sonny of course, had to act like he was still in pain to keep his secret. It was a lot harder than it sounded; sure, Sonny could easily just wince when he moved, but as Sonny recovered more and more, he had to fight the urge to leap out of his chair to do practical things. Plus, he was getting tired of being carried to bed every night.

“I know, but I think it would give the whole barrio a nice start to the evening, yeah?” Pete said. “You know, a Fourth of July miracle.”

Sonny snorted, “I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“It could be.”

“No it couldn’t.” Sonny finally sighed; it would be nice to surprise everyone all at once. The looks on their faces were bound to be priceless. “Alright, sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Pretending to still be crippled was the easy part. The hard part was going to convince Usnavi to leave him behind for the fireworks.

“You don’t want to go?” Usnavi asked as they ate dinner. Sonny shook his head.

“But why not? You love the fireworks!” Usnavi protested.

“Yeah, but it’ll just be a big pain to get my chair up and down the stairs.” Sonny said.

“It’s nothing we can’t handle; I’ll just get Benny and Pete-”

“I just don’t want to see them!” Sonny blurted out. He suddenly remembered what the doctor said about trauma; this could be his only chance. “I...” He looked away, almost in shame. “I can’t go…the fireworks, they…they’re like…” He trailed off.

Usnavi frowned and put the pieces together, “Oh…I almost forgot.” Sonny nodded and shivered slightly; he had to sell this performance.

“Well…alright then.” Usnavi said, rubbing Sonny’s shoulder soothingly. “You can stay here.”

Sonny gave him a small smile, “Thanks cuz.” After that, it wasn’t brought up again. The plan was a go.

* * *

The Fourth rolled around quickly, and Usnavi bade Sonny farewell that evening as he went to meet the others in the park. Once the door was closed and Sonny heard Usnavi’s steps vanish completely, he leapt out of his chair, stretching lightly.

Today was the big day; Operation Fourth of July Miracle was underway.

Sonny wandered around the apartment for a few hours with Chip until Pete knocked and entered. “Ready to go?” He asked once he entered.

“Let’s do this.” Sonny nodded, putting his hat on his head. Sonny, Pete, and Chip traveled down the stairs and hurried down the empty streets. The reason Pete had taken so long was because he had to make sure everyone in the barrio was at the park so no one would see them. Once the park came into view, they hid behind a building.

“Alright, I’ll whistle, and then it’s all you.” Pete said.

“Got it.” Sonny said. “Ready, Chip?” Chip panted and wagged his tail in excitement. Sonny gave Pete a clap on the back and the older boy jogged out towards the park.

“Hey, sorry I took so long!” Pete called.

“You made it!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“Finally; it’s gonna get dark soon.” Benny said. “You got the fireworks?”

“Course I do.” Pete responded.

Usnavi stepped forward, “I’m sorry Sonny couldn’t be here; he loves these things.”

Pete nodded, “I know, but I wouldn’t worry about it.” He said. “Fireworks ain’t the only thing I got.” Pete turned around, his grin almost splitting his face and out his fingers in his mouth, letting out a sharp whistle.

Sonny heard it and grinned down at Chip, “Let’s go, boy!” Chip barked and took off, Sonny close behind. Sonny ran towards the park, into the view of the others, and their faces were absolutely priceless.

Usnavi had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating what he was seeing. Sonny…Sonny was standing! No, not just standing, running! For a split second he almost thought he was dreaming or hallucinating.

“Oh my god…” Nina whispered, pressing her hands to her mouth.

“No way!” Benny exclaimed, a wide grin on his face, his hands on his head. Vanessa let out a few joyed laughs as Sonny neared the homestretch. Usnavi blinked out of his daze and took a few steps towards Sonny, almost flying off his feet as his little cousin barreled into him. “Happy Fourth!”

“Sonny-!” Usnavi stopped himself from squeezing the daylights out of his cousin when it occurred to him that Sonny still might be hurting. He pulled away and grasped Sonny’s shoulders, looking him over, “Sonny, you…are you okay?”

“He looks more than okay!” Nina exclaimed, drawing Sonny into her own hug.

“Dude, what the hell?!” Benny said happily, pulling him into a one-armed hug. “What the hell is this?”

Usnavi nodded, “Sonny, how are you walking?”

Sonny shrugged casually, “Just some exercises along with two spotters.” He gestured to Chip and Pete. “The doc never said when I could start trying to walk again.”

Vanessa laughed and pulled him close, ruffling his hair, “You little sneak!”

Usnavi was still staring in amazement, “So you’re not-”

“I’m fine cuz,” Sonny said. “I can’t even feel the pain anymore! It’s like it never happened!” To prove his point, Sonny bounced around slightly, Chip prancing around happily as well. “I really wanted to show you that I could take care of myself and surprise you, so, here I am!”

Usnavi felt his eyes grow hot; Sonny was okay. Sonny was walking again. Sonny was back to normal. Usnavi strode forward and captured his cousin in a huge hug, “Thank you, Sonny.” He said softly.

“ _De nada_ , cuz.” Sonny replied, inwardly rolling his eyes as Usnavi kissed the top of his head. Sap.

“Alright, how about we celebrate with some fireworks!” Vanessa yelled, earning cheers from everyone.

“Coming right up!” Pete called, running towards the middle of the park and unzipping his backpack.

In a matter of moments, multiple fireworks lit up the night sky as the barrio residents sat on the soft grass in awe of all the colors. Sonny sat between Usnavi and Chip, his cousin’s arm draped around him. Sonny couldn’t help but inwardly beam with pride as he didn’t even flinch as the fireworks and popped and exploded.

This was certainly going to be a Fourth of July to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we can officially call Usnavi and Sonny's relationship PERFECTLY mended! *applause*
> 
> I hope you guys are okay with all this Sonny/Pete teasing I keep doing. I'm not too sure about romance in this story but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.


	19. AU Special: Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU - Inspired by the tumblr post @graffiti-spoopy (the werewolf one AND the one about the dog ;) ). Sonny is bitten by a werewolf and Usnavi and Chip face the consequences.
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I FINISHED JUST IN TIME! HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES!! XD

Sometimes, things happen. Things you can’t control. And sometimes those things can completely change your life for better or worse.

Living in the barrio of Washington Heights, Sonny was optimistic of these things happening; Nina got into Stanford after all. That kind of thing doesn’t happen every day.

Deep down, he hoped something like that would happen to him, but little did he know that he should be careful what he wished for.

* * *

“I am so dead, I am so dead, I am so so so dead!” Sonny muttered frantically as he hurried down the darkened streets. He glanced at his watch and silently swore as it was almost nine; he’d be lucky if Usnavi hadn’t called the police by now. He was supposed to be home two hours ago! He hoped to high heaven that Chip could keep Usnavi calm.

Sonny had gone out with Pete after school ended, so Sonny had sent Chip home without him. It was Sonny’s way of letting Usnavi know that he wasn’t coming home right away when he forgot his phone (like today).

Sonny pulled his jacket tighter around him as the chilly October air bit at him, blowing a few brown leaves across the ground. The dark sky was slightly cloudy, but Sonny at least had the street lights to guide his way. Sonny ran as fast as he could without tripping through the empty streets; Usnavi was going to kill him, especially when he found out that he was with Pete. Their relationship was still strained, to say the least.

Sonny cut through an alleyway as a shortcut, silently thanking Pete for showing him all the hidden paths of the barrio, when something caught his eye. Under a lone streetlight in another alley, was a figure, leaning heavily against the wall and breathing loudly. Sonny wasn’t sure what stopped him, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of concern as the man groaned in pain.

“Uh…hello?” Sonny called, slowly moving towards him. “Hey, you alright?”

The man didn’t respond, his back still to Sonny. He just groaned again, a little louder, making shivers run down Sonny’s spine. “Hey man, do you need something?” Sonny called again. He took one more step towards the figure just as a silver glow began to shine onto the pavement. Sonny looked up to see that the clouds over the sky had parted, revealing a shiny full moon.

Sonny pulled his jacket tighter as a burst of chilly air rushed over him, cursing his decision to wear shorts today, when the man froze. The man hunched over and groaned loudly in pain, making Sonny jump.

“Whoa, hey.” Sonny said, his concern growing, for both the man and himself. “Seriously, man, are you okay?”

The man fell to all fours, curling in on himself and Sonny made to walk over to him when the man finally faced him. Sonny froze in his tracks as the man’s eyes changed to yellow, his pupils changing shape in a split second. Sonny stared in horror as the man’s back suddenly expanded, easily breaking open his shirt. The man yelled and moaned in pain all the while as his feet expanded, breaking through his shoes, and sharp claws emerged from his nail beds.

Sonny couldn’t bring himself to move as fur began to cover the man’s body and his face became elongated and distorted while fangs became apparent in his mouth. After what felt like forever, the transformation was complete. Sonny stared in horror, all color drained from his face as the creature stood before him. It had the face and claws of a wolf, but it was still hunched over, standing on two legs, like a wolf-man.

Vague memories flashed through Sonny’s head. Picture books Usnavi would read to him as a child when Halloween drew near; childlike but fearsome images and stories of people turning into monsters under a full moon.

The word was ringing through his head, but he refused to believe it: werewolf.

The monster raised its head to the moon and let out a bone chilling howl, seemingly making the temperature drop a full twenty degrees. Sonny suddenly found himself able to move again and began to slowly step back, only to step on a crumbled piece of paper.

The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire area and Sonny swore his heart stopped beating. The monster stopped and faced him sharply, his yellow yes boring into Sonny, and a low growl rumbling at the back of his throat.

At that moment, Sonny finally gave in to what his instincts were screaming at him from the start: run.

Sonny could hear the werewolf chasing him, snarling loudly. Sonny glanced behind him, only to see the darkened figure of the werewolf bounding after him, easily leaping over dumpsters and any obstacle in his way; he even used the walls to give himself more momentum! Sonny kept running, not caring where he was going; through his panicked vision, everything looked the same! The walls around him seemed to close in as it felt like he was getting trapped in an elaborate maze. He had to get out!

Sonny glanced behind him again just in time to see the werewolf start to scale the walls and fire escape; it was trying to get a shot from the air! Sonny quickened his pace and turned another corner, finally seeing a way out of the maze of buildings. Sonny felt relief flood his system; this was his chance!

But just as he made to run towards freedom-

_Thud!_

Sonny skidded to a halt as the hulking werewolf landed right beside him, glaring at him with those yellow eyes. Sonny choked on a breath and made to run, but the werewolf let out a loud roar, so loud that the very air seemed to shake.

Sonny felt his head start to split as the sound made his ears ring and he felt his vision go spotted. Sonny’s pace hindered as well when the roaring finally stopped. He blinked and looked up to see that the way out was mere yards away.

But just as he moved, Sonny felt something sharp pierce his bare leg. Sonny screamed in a pain as his leg was yanked back, forcing him to the ground. Sonny looked behind him to see the werewolf’s maw on his leg, his fangs sinking into his soft flesh. Sonny screamed again, this time in terror, as the monster began to drag him back into the maze of alleys.

Sonny tried to fight back, but the pain in his leg was just too great; it felt like his skin was burning! Sonny continued to scream, yelling for help as the streetlights on the main road got further away with every second.

Just then, there was a snarl and a yelp and Sonny’s leg was suddenly released. Sonny took the opportunity and scrambled away. He turned around to see the werewolf some little ways back from him, but a familiar husky was standing between the monster and Sonny.

“Chip?” Sonny rasped.

Chip growled fiercely, completely focused on the monster in front of him. The werewolf growled back, in an attacking position. Sonny could only watch helplessly as Chip and the werewolf charged forward, becoming a flurry of fur and fangs.

Sonny wasn’t sure what happened next as he seemed to zone out from shock, only snapping out of it when he felt a wet tongue lick his leg. Sonny blinked and sat up to see Chip, still licking his leg, the werewolf nowhere in sight.

“Chip…” Sonny breathed. The husky walked towards him and Sonny reached up and wrapped his arms around his dog’s neck in a tight hug. He buried his face in the dog’s fur, relishing the feeling of safety, when a howl rang through the air. That thing was still out there!

“C’mon, boy!” Sonny cried, scrambling to his feet. Sonny and Chip bolted out of the alleyway and into the open streets, Sonny glancing behind him every five minutes to make sure they weren’t being chased.

Finally, the bodega came into view; the grate was already down, but the lights were still on inside, where a pacing Usnavi could be seen with a phone to his ear. Sonny felt like his lungs were about to burst as he sprinted the final stretch and burst through the door and slammed it behind him, the bell ringing madly from the abuse.

Sonny pressed his back against the door and Usnavi put his phone down, his face drawn with anger and relief. “There you are!” He exclaimed, moving out from behind the counter. “Do you have any idea what time it is?! You scared me to death, I was this close to-”

Usnavi cut himself off as he finally got a good look at his little cousin. “Oh my god…” Usnavi breathed, hurrying towards him. “ _Mijo_ , what happened to your legs?!”

Sonny blinked and looked down; his left leg was dripping blood, nearly soaking his sock and sneaker. Both his legs were sporting scrapes and cuts, leaving angry red skinless marks behind. In fact, looking out the door, Sonny could a visible blood trail leading to the door; he had been so busy running he had completely forgot! Sonny took a shaky step forward only to have his legs collapse under him, Usnavi catching him just in time.

“Oh god…Oh my god, Sonny, what happened?!” Usnavi exclaimed frantically, examining his leg, “Oh god, there’s blood everywhere, what happened to you?!”

Usnavi’s words felt muted to Sonny, like his head was underwater. He could feel the blood draining from his face, bile rising in his throat, “I think I’m gonna be sick…” He muttered.

The two cousins hurried outside where a trashcan was thankfully nearby for Sonny to empty the contents of his stomach, Usnavi rubbing his back all the while. Once he was done, his vision became spotted and he couldn’t bring himself to walk.

Usnavi scooped him up, not caring about the blood staining his clothes and hurried Sonny up to their apartment where he promptly placed Sonny in the bathtub so they wouldn’t get blood everywhere. Usnavi grabbed a washcloth and the first-aid kit, somehow keeping his hands from shaking as he took off Sonny’s shoes and socks. His gut was screaming at him to call the hospital, but something else wanted to keep Sonny close and safe.

As Usnavi wiped away the blood, he couldn’t help but gasp at Sonny’s left leg as deep bite marks became apparent. Usnavi quickly hid the sight as he pressed a towel over Sonny’s whole leg, eventually stopping the bleeding. He heard a whine as Chip stood in the doorway; now that he looked at him, Chip looked a bit ruffled. Could Chip have-?

Usnavi shook his head, immediately dismissing the thought; there was no way Chip could have done this.

Sonny moaned and leaned his head against the wall as Usnavi wiped the wounds down with soap and water followed by rubbing alcohol. At least the bites didn’t look infected; he would take him to a doctor tomorrow. Finally, Usnavi was able to bandage all of Sonny’s left leg, the blood washing away down the drain. Usnavi carefully picked Sonny up out of the tub and headed to the living area so both he and Sonny could be more comfortable while he took care of those scrapes.

“Navi…” Sonny mumbled, his head slightly lolling.

Usnavi gently shushed him as they sat on the couch, “It’s okay, _mijo;_ I’m right here.” Usnavi squeezed his shoulder as they got settled and opened the first-aid kit again.

A while later, Sonny finally managed to blink the spots in his vision away as he realized where he was. He was in their apartment, and his legs were lying across Usnavi’s lap, while his older cousin gently spread cream and patched up his multiple scrapes. Sonny’s head was leaning against Usnavi’s shoulder and his left leg was bandaged up, the pain slowly ebbing away.

Sonny spotted Chip, sitting anxiously at the foot of the couch with small whimpers. “C’mere.” Sonny whispered, weakly patting the spot behind him. Chip complied and lay down behind Sonny, his head right next to Sonny’s lap. Sonny put an arm around the dog while Usnavi put the finishing touches on Sonny’s legs.

“Thanks cuz.” Sonny said softly, his head still leaning on Usnavi’s shoulder.

Usnavi smiled softly and put his arm around his little cousin, rubbing his shoulder. _“Mijo_ …what happened?” He asked gently.

Sonny opened his mouth to speak when flashes of the events that happened mere hours ago flashed through his mind. The monster, the pain, the amount of fear he felt in that moment; it all crashed down on him and made him involuntarily whimper.

Sonny bit his lip as tears stung his eyes and Usnavi quickly picked up on it. He scooted Sonny forward so he was sitting on his lap as his little cousin curled into him. “Hey, Chip.” Usnavi called, patting the other side of the couch. Chip quickly complied and jumped off the couch only to jump up on the other side. Chip carefully crawled over Sonny’s legs and lay on the top half of Sonny’s legs, allowing both cousins to hug him.

“Shh, it’s okay _mijo,_ it’s okay.” Usnavi soothed, rocking his baby cousin gently. “You can tell me when you’re ready; it’s okay.”

Sonny cried silently into his cousin and his dog and he finally found the words to speak. “I…I was w-walking home.” He started, his face still hiding his face in Usnavi’s chest. “I t-took a sh-shortcut through some alleys and-and…there was a-a thing…”

Usnavi frowned, “What thing?”

“It chased me…” Sonny continued. “And it-it grabbed my leg and…and dragged me…” Sonny shuddered as that particular memory made itself known very clearly. “Th-that’s when Chip found me…he saved me.” Sonny swallowed. “Ran home after that.”

Usnavi frowned lightly at the story, unconsciously tightening his grip around Sonny, “Was it some kind of animal?” He asked.

Sonny silently nodded, clearly not eager to share anymore of the story, so Usnavi pushed down his remaining questions as Sonny’s shivering was still apparent. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now, _mijo.”_ Usnavi said softly, planting a soft kiss on top of Sonny’s head. “You’re safe now; I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Chip nuzzled closer to the boy while Usnavi continued to gently rock his cousin, whispering soothing words all the while until Sonny was fast asleep. Once he was asleep, Usnavi brought Sonny to the double bed, having a strong feeling that his little cousin didn’t want to be alone tonight.

Usnavi quickly closed the store, changed out of his bloodied clothes, and climbed into the double bed next to Sonny. Chip leapt up and nestled between them soon after and Usnavi rested a hand on the dog’s head, “Who did this, Chip?” He asked quietly.

As expected, the dog didn’t respond, and Usnavi slowly succumbed to sleep.

Chip however, stayed awake for a few moments longer, his ears drooping as he eyed Sonny. With every second, his young owner’s scent was changing. Chip just hoped he wasn’t too late.

* * *

The next morning, Usnavi took Sonny to the doctor to get a professional look at his injury. Sonny didn’t mind since it meant he got to miss school and stay home with Chip for the rest of the day.

The doctor couldn’t find anything dangerous within the bite marks, but promised that they would contact the authorities about it, as this wasn’t the first case of serious bites they had received. Sonny was advised to stay off his left leg for about two weeks, and was given crutches as well, so he could go back to school.

Sonny quickly found that having crutches was the biggest pain in the world; it took twice as long to get somewhere and he just felt so restricted. Not to mention Usnavi being in mother-hen mode 24-7.

“No Sonny, you shouldn’t come into work today; you need to rest!”

“Cuz, I’m not an invalid!”

“No, but you’re still hurt; you can’t carry things when you’re like that!”

“Then let me do the register; I can sit down for that! C’mon Navi, I can’t just sit in that apartment all day for two freaking weeks!”

Usnavi eventually agreed to let him work, but still hovered near Sonny just in case. But luckily, thanks to keeping busy, two weeks blazed by and Sonny was soon walking properly again. Everything was back to normal…or so they thought.

* * *

_(One month later)_

“What do you think Chip?” Sonny asked, standing in front of the slushee machine. “Blue raspberry, or cherry coke?”

Chip barked softly, his nose pointing towards the latter. Sonny nodded, “Yeah you’re right; blue would just clash with the red in more ways than one.” He held his paper cup that was halfway full with cherry slushee and began adding in the cherry coke flavor on top.

“Sonny! You better not be mixing slushies again!” Usnavi yelled from the back room.

“What are you talking about, cuz?” Sonny responded, finishing his cup and mixing it with a straw. “You know I’d never do that!” Sonny sighed and took a sip from his creation, “Man, I swear the guy has eyes in the back of his head…”

Sonny gave Chip a pat when the dog froze, his ears perking up. “What is it, boy?” Sonny asked, when he froze as well. He heard something…something faint, but close by.

Unknowingly, Sonny’s head darted around alongside Chip’s as they both tried to decipher what they were hearing, until Sonny was drawn to the back room. “Hey cuz!” He called, opening the door. “You alright in there?”

“I’m fine.” Usnavi responded just as he was putting down a large box. Chip peeked in the room alongside Sonny, the noise still apparent. Now Sonny was getting a bit on edge; the noise was definitely coming from in here. The answer was given to him as Sonny gazed up at the shelf right above Usnavi, which was sliding ever so slightly, probably from a loose bolt, causing a large box to slowly slide towards the edge.

“Cuz, watch it!” Sonny yelled, yanking Usnavi back just as the box landed where he was crouching with a crash.

“Whoa, good eyes _mijo!”_ Usnavi said.

Sonny grinned briefly. “Yeah…” _‘Too good…’_

The rest of the day passed with relative ease, and Sonny and Chip headed home as their shift ended. Sonny glanced at the vanishing sun and couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn and his pulse pick up. Sonny hurried up the stairs and into the apartment with Chip and sat on the couch, his heartbeat still erratic.

Chip whimpered in concern as he approached his owner; tonight was going to be rough. Sonny took deep breaths as sweat began to coat his skin, the churning feeling slowly becoming more apparent and painful. His left leg was also starting the sting from the ghosts of old injuries.

Sonny got up, a hand on his face as dizziness started to overtake him; he needed to relax. He took a long cool shower and changed into his pajamas, but the feeling still wouldn’t go away. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping enough…sleep may do him some good.

Sonny stumbled into their bedroom, Chip following, the door slightly ajar just as Usnavi entered their apartment, having closed the store. “Sonny?” He called.

“In here!” Sonny responded, sitting on his bed, sounding a bit strained. He held his head as he began to feel more and more sick by the second. Chip watched sadly; luckily, the pain wouldn’t last much longer if he wasn’t too late.

Just then, moonlight began to shine through the window in the room, making Sonny slowly raise his head. He got up, drawn to the light and gazed up and out the window. The clouds parted, revealing a full moon. Sonny’s eyes widened as his whole body seemed to freeze, his pulse reaching max capacity, his eyes changing from soft brown, to a fierce yellow.

Then there was pain.

Sonny hunched over, clinging to the windowsill before falling to his knees. It felt like his insides were trying to explode out of his body. Sonny bit his lip, trying desperately to hold it in, but it was just too much. He let out a moan as he fell backwards onto the floor, curling into a fetal position. He vaguely registered Chip standing over him, barking madly and whining at the same time.

“Sonny?” Usnavi entered the room and went into panic mode at the sight. “Sonny?!” Usnavi ran up and knelt beside him, “Sonny, what’s wrong?!”

Sonny couldn’t speak; it hurt too much! All attention was suddenly drawn to his hands as they began to pulsate under the skin. Sonny cried out loudly as the bones began to shift, slowly and painfully, making his hands smaller, while claws began to emerge from his nails. Sonny yelled and writhed as he felt his feet go through the same treatment.

“Oh god, what’s happening?!” Usnavi exclaimed, his hands hovering over Sonny as fur began to appear on his small cousin’s arms and legs. Sonny rolled onto all fours and arched his back as his spine began to change next, making his small frame even smaller, and it wasn’t long before he was swimming in his clothes. Sonny’s yells of pain slowly but surely transformed into growls and whimpers as his face became elongated.

The sight made Usnavi back away in sheer disbelief and fear as Sonny disappeared into his clothes. The movement from within soon slowed to a halt, leaving Sonny’s pajamas behind.

Usnavi did nothing, too shell-shocked to move, so Chip did. The husky walked over and gave the clothes a few sniffs before pulling them away. Usnavi watched as the clothes were pulled away; in Sonny’s place, was a small brown wolf pup.

* * *

 

Sonny breathed deeply, his pulse returning to normal. The pain was finally gone and Sonny could finally relax; he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He slowly found his legs and stood, looking up to see Usnavi with his back against the wall, breathing frantically.

Sonny then realized how pale his older cousin looked, causing a spark of concern, “You okay, Navi?” Usnavi flinched as he spoke, pressing himself against the wall even more.

Sonny frowned, “What’s up with you?”

“Well, you’re acting like you; that’s a good sign.”

Sonny perked up at the unfamiliar voice. Someone else was in here with him and Usnavi! Sonny suddenly felt protective, “Who was that? Who are you? Stay away from Usnavi or I’ll-”

“Calm down, Curly.” The voice said cutting him off. “It’s just me.”

Sonny looked up to see Chip standing over him. “That…that was you?” He asked.

“Yep.” Chip responded, making Sonny flinch back.

“You can talk?!”

“No, you’re just speaking my language.” Chip responded. “And boy is that a relief; I was afraid I was too late.”

“What are you-?” Sonny cut off his tirade of questions when his eyes were drawn down to his front paws.

…He had paws.

_He had paws!_

Sonny jumped as he looked himself over frantically; he had lush but ruffled brown fur with a decent sized fluffy tail. “Wha…what the…?” Sonny babbled as he moved in circles, chasing his tail to get a better look. “What’s going on?!”

“That’s what happens when you get bitten by a werewolf, Curly.” Chip said. Sonny froze as the memories from a month ago resurfaced yet again; so he wasn’t hallucinating or imagining it. That really was a werewolf…

“By the way, you should probably do something about Coffee over there.” Chip went on, gesturing to Usnavi. “He looks pretty shaken.”

Sonny glanced at Usnavi who was still watching the whole scene with a blank stare and pale skin. Sonny gave Chip one more glance before slowly making his way over to his cousin, who seemed much bigger at this size. Usnavi’s eyes followed Sonny carefully as the pup approached.

“Cuz?” Sonny tried, but Usnavi flinched again. Oh yeah; he’s basically a dog now. He must be barking or something. Calming Usnavi down suddenly seemed like a much greater challenge; did Usnavi even know it was him?

Sonny carefully jumped up onto his hind legs and leaned on Usnavi’s lap, “It’s me, cuz!” Sonny said. He tried to say it as positively as possible, but it came out a bit too happy for his taste. Usnavi still stared at him, so Sonny jumped fully onto his lap, leaning on his chest. “C’mon Navi, it’s Sonny!” He said, now realizing that his tail was wagging; okay, he didn’t mean to come off as this happy! And he couldn’t turn it off!

Usnavi still stared down at him, but his eyes seemed a bit less stupefied. His eyes locked with Sonny’s and Chip approached as well. “It’s Sonny.” Chip said, giving Sonny a lick on the head.

Usnavi blinked, Chip’s presence snapping him out of it. Usnavi looked back at Sonny, still looking in his eyes as the pieces slowly came together. He saw it…he just didn’t want to believe it. “…Sonny…?” He asked weakly.

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s me! It’s me!” Sonny said, jumping slightly, his tail wagging harder. He didn’t know why, but he felt so happy right now!

A disbelieving smiled began to creep onto Usnavi’s face, “Sonny…it’s you…” He breathed. “It’s you!”

“Yeah! It’s me! It’s me!” Sonny exclaimed. Usnavi glanced at Chip, who’s tail was wagging as well. Usnavi raised a hand and pet Sonny on the head. Sonny panted happily and closed his eyes in content when Usnavi instinctively began to scratch his ears; damn that felt good!

The action elicited a laugh from Usnavi, “It’s really you!” He exclaimed. “I can’t believe this!” Sonny leapt off Usnavi’s lap as the older man finally got to his feet, “This is real…this is really happening.” Usnavi stated.

“Yep!” Sonny responded, prancing in circles. This new form was just so energizing!

Usnavi gripped his head, his hands running up and down his hair under his hat. “This is really happening…Sonny’s a wolf…how is this possible?”

Sonny’s wagging finally died down, “That’s kind of a long story…”

“How do I know I’m not losing it?” Usnavi continued to ramble. “Maybe I’m just exhausted, from working too hard; Vanessa’s always telling me to try and take it easy.”

Chip walked passed Usnavi and arrived at his bed, “Sleep.” He said, or rather, barked.

Usnavi looked at Chip and nodded, “Yeah, yeah I should just sleep on this.” Usnavi said, moving towards the bed. “With any luck this will be over in the morning.” He gave Chip a pat, “Good idea, boy.”

“No problem.” Chip responded while Sonny watched; it was so bizarre, being able to understand Chip while Usnavi couldn’t. Once Usnavi got settled into bed, Chip and Sonny quietly exited the room, “Now, we need to talk.” Chip said in a hushed tone.

“Truth.” Sonny said loudly.

“Keep it down!” Chip growled lowly, making Sonny shrink back. “We’ll wake the whole place up if you keep barking like that!”

“Okay.” Sonny responded as quietly as he could; had Chip always been that intimidating?

“So, you know that you’re a werewolf now, right?” Chip asked, moving to the couch.

“Yeah.” Sonny responded, following. “But I thought I would be like that guy who bit me; you know, tall, hunched and ugly as hell.” He tried to jump onto the couch with Chip, but it was harder than it looked with his small size. After a few failed attempts, Sonny managed to latch onto the side, but couldn’t get any further, prompting Chip to pick him up by the scruff.

“You _would’ve_ looked like that if I hadn’t gotten to you in time.” Chip said after putting him down.

“What?” Sonny tilted his head.

“Werewolves either look like the one who bit you, or like normal wolves. It all depends on who did the biting.” Chip explained.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Sonny said flatly.

“I’m getting there.” Chip said impatiently. “Anyway, I was able to make you look like this because I licked your bite while it was fresh.”

“That’s why you did that?” Sonny asked. “I thought dogs just generally licked anything that tasted weird.”

“We do.” Chip said. “Besides, we lick our wounds all the time; and since you’re my human, I did the same for you.”

Sonny fidgeted sheepishly at the affectionate word, “So, because you licked me, I became a _wolf_ -werewolf?”

“Yep. It has something to with Dee-en-something…you know the stuff that everything has?” Chip said.

“DNA?” Sonny offered.

“Yeah, that! By licking you, I gave you my DNA.”

Sonny nodded, his mind putting the pieces together. Chip had given him his DNA to…make him look like a wolf instead of a monster? Biology was his least favorite class.

“Okay, first of all, that’s disgusting, but I appreciate it.” Sonny said. “Second, how do you know this stuff?”

“Wolves and dogs are related; we’re pretty much born knowing this stuff.” Chip answered.

“So you’re not a werewolf?” Sonny couldn’t help but ask.

Chip snorted, “C’mon Curly, you’re smarter than that.” He said. “Werewolves only turn during the night of full moons; you would’ve gotten that answer a long time ago if I was a werewolf.”

Speaking of turning… “Aw man, Usnavi’s gonna flip when I change back…” Sonny muttered.

“Yeah, Coffee’s gonna have a lot of questions.” Chip agreed. “But you have the answers now, so you’ll be fine.”

Sonny glanced at the digital clock on the VCR, “It’s only midnight? Aw man, this is gonna take forever! I can’t possibly go to sleep now!”

“Even if you tried, it wouldn’t last long.” Chip said. “Werewolves are nocturnal.”

“Oh yeah; I guess they are.” Sonny admitted.

Chip lay down on the couch fully, “Well, we have a long night ahead of us; anything you want to talk about?” He asked.

Sonny gave him a look, “You just wanna talk?” He asked.

“Humans aren’t the only ones who wish they could talk to their pets.” Chip responded.

Sonny smirked, “Are you implying that you consider Usnavi and I your pets?”

“Hey, I have to take care of you weirdos more than you take care of me.” Chip shot back.

“Touché.” Sonny responded, before laying down as well. Maybe this could be interesting.

* * *

The two talked into the night, being a soft as possible without waking Usnavi, and Sonny found himself being absorbed in the conversation. They talked about dog things, what one found odd about the other, and sometimes just reminisced of old memories. Sonny had almost forgotten that Chip had been around for so many things.

“You have no idea how heavy that guy was; I think it took all my strength just to get him away from you.”

“Hey, you weren’t being stepped on by the guy; I think I know how heavy he was.”

After a while, Sonny glanced at the clock again, this time reading 6:30. “The sun will be up soon.” Chip said, hopping off the couch. “Better brace yourself for a lot of pain; I’ve heard it’s worse changing back.”

“Whoop-de-doo.” Sonny responded plainly, managing to jump off the couch and land properly; he was gonna have to work on that. They entered the bedroom again where Usnavi was still fast asleep.

“Coffee’s about to get one hell of a wake-up call.” Chip said.

“Yeah.” Sonny agreed. Sonny moved to the window to watch for sunrise, just to help prepare himself and Chip said next to him.

“I’m glad I wasn’t too late, Curly.” Chip said. “The last thing I wanted was to have to fight off my human.”

“What do you mean?” Sonny asked.

“Werewolves, like the one who got you, forget who they are when they turn.” Chip explained. “If I hadn’t gotten to you, you would’ve turned on me and Coffee in an instant.”

Sonny froze as multiple possible scenarios played out in his head. Waking up to find Usnavi and Chip bleeding on the ground or worse…all because of him. “Like that guy did for me…” Sonny muttered, remembering his attacker’s relentless assault.

Sonny moved forward and nuzzled against Chip, “Thanks Chip.” He said gratefully. If his dog hadn’t been there for him, his whole life probably would’ve been destroyed in the worst possible way.

“No problem, Curly.” Chip said, licking the top of his head. “Anything to keep both my humans safe.”

Sonny looked up at him, “You consider Navi your human too?”

“Of course, Curly; I love you and Coffee more than anything.” Chip said sincerely.

Sonny frowned, “That reminds me; why are you calling him that?” He asked. “And why do you call me ‘Curly’?”

“Because you have curly hair, as a human anyway.” Chip responded. “It’s how I know it’s you, besides your scent.”

Sonny nodded in understanding, “And why do you call Usnavi ‘Coffee’?”

“He smells like coffee.” Chip answered as if it were obvious.

Sonny snorted when Chip’s ears perked up, “I can see sunlight, Curly; get ready.” Sonny looked up at the window, the sky just beginning to turn pink.

Suddenly, the pain was back.

Sonny yelped and curled into himself, and he heard Chip barking encouragement to him. “You got this, Curly; it won’t be long!”

His barking and Sonny’s whines of pain had Usnavi shooting up from his bed. “What’s going on?!”

Sonny began to stagger around the room as his whole body felt disproportionate; he felt uneven and unbalanced. His body began to grow, his back legs becoming too long for his front ones. Sonny eventually found his way to his bed, probably hoping that the soft surface would ease the pain. Sonny whined and howled loudly as he writhed on his bed, eventually ending up under the covers.

Usnavi got up as Chip watched bed, completely focused and Usnavi realized that the lump under the blankets was getting bigger. He hurried the rest of the way when the growls and whimpers from underneath became familiar moans of pain.

“Sonny?!” Usnavi knelt by the bed as the lump stopped writhing and lifted the blanket. He dug around for a while until he finally found his little cousin’s head.

“H-Hey cuz.” Sonny said, a bit shaken as the pain ebbed away again.

“Oh thank god!” Usnavi breathed, pulling his little cousin into a tight hug, the blanket still covering him. He had no idea what was going on, but all he cared about was that Sonny was back to normal. Chip barked happily and jumped onto the bed while Usnavi refused to release Sonny.

“You have some serious explaining to do, young man.” Usnavi said softly.

Sonny snorted, “I know.” He glanced at Chip, “Could you at least let me get changed first?”

* * *

About an hour later, the family of three were in the living area, Sonny and Chip seated on the couch and Usnavi pacing the room. Sonny had explained the whole story, including the tidbits of information that Chip had given him, and only after that did it occur to him how crazy he sounded. Usnavi didn’t say anything throughout the whole explanation but that didn’t help much.

“You’re a werewolf.” Usnavi stated, still pacing.

“Yes.” Sonny repeated for probably the twentieth time. “C’mon Navi, you saw it happen, it can’t be that hard to believe.”

“Oh don’t even get me started.” Usnavi said shaking his head. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because I didn’t believe it either!” Sonny shot back. “I thought I was hallucinating or something! When you’re jumped by something that looks like that, you pretty much zone out.”

“And the only reason you didn’t go crazy or attack me or Chip is because Chip gave you his DNA?” Usnavi asked, more skepticism in his tone.

Sonny grimaced, “I know, that part sounds really stupid when you say it out loud.” He glanced at Chip. “No offense.” The dog shook his head.

Usnavi took a deep breath, “Okay, so what are we going to do?” He asked.

Sonny slowly shrugged, “I don’t think there’s anything we _can_ do, cuz.” He looked thoughtful, “If there is, I could ask Chip the next time I transform.”

“How are you so calm about this?!” Usnavi exclaimed.

Sonny held up his hands, “Hey, if I was running around hurting people it’d be one thing; but I just turn into a wolf. And I still recognized you and remembered who I was, so it’s okay!”

“This is _not_ okay!” Usnavi exploded. Sonny flinched at the tone and implications and Usnavi immediately resolved his mistake, “I’m sorry, I just- I still have no idea what to think!” He sank onto the couch, his face buried in his hands. “I don’t know what to do, _mijo_ …I just don’t.” He said softly, shaking his head.

Sonny scooted closer to him, “I’m still me, cuz.” He said. “I mean, I can turn into a wolf now, maybe with a few other things, but I’m still me.” He leaned against his cousin, “I think we should just, you know, take things as they come. _Paciencia y fe_ , right?”

Usnavi lifted his head and put his arm around Sonny with a smile, “You’re right, _mijo.”_ He said. “We’ll just see what happens.” Sonny smiled, the two sitting in silence.

“You don’t shed, do you?”

“I…don’t think so?”

Chip's tail wagged slightly; they were off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly felt pretty drained after writing this so I'll leave it here. I MAY write a part 2 later, about the reveal of Sonny's new abilities, but we'll see ;)
> 
> Also, just to clear some things up since I did some research before writing this: (EDUCATION TIIIIIIME) the werewolf that bit Sonny was a Lycan werewolf, basically the ones that stand on two legs and are super ugly and creepy. 
> 
> When Chip licked Sonny's leg that was bitten, Chip's DNA took over the Lycan DNA and also gave Sonny a few dog perks so he wouldn't become a crazy monster. If it doesn't make sense, just ask in the comments, kay? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


	20. AU Special: Werewolf II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU Part 2 - Just as the De la Vegas are getting used to Sonny's new abilities, new dangers arise that even they couldn't see coming.
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hit with a REALLY big muse and so I made part 2 sooner than later! 
> 
> Just a warning, I will be hurting the smol child again. Buy your torches and pitchforks here *hands out phone number*

Five months had passed since Sonny’s very first transformation, and the De la Vegas were already getting used to it. It certainly helped they had a month in between Sonny’s transformations to adjust if anything new came along.

Sonny found that being a wolf was kinda cool in its own way, or at least he was sure it could be if he was ever allowed outside. They had learned the hard way that when Sonny gets outside, he’s overwhelmed by the urge to run in a random direction to see where his instincts take him.When this happened, Chip had outrun him and grab him by the scruff.

After that fiasco, Usnavi bought a harness for him so he could take him out at night, cause Lord knows he couldn’t keep a hyperactive wolf pup cooped up in an apartment all night. Chip appreciated the night excursions as well; it had been a while since he had roamed the streets at night.

Plus, it gave him plenty of opportunities to talk to Sonny. Usnavi didn’t seem to mind pulling all-nighters to watch his baby cousin; after working the bodega for so long he was used to super late nights. Chip would watch Sonny alone if Usnavi was really pushed to his limit.

And, though Usnavi would never admit it, he rather liked Sonny as a wolf. It brought out a side that Usnavi hadn’t seen in Sonny since he was a little kid, so energetic and eager to play. Usnavi never thought he’d be able to say that he took his cousin to the park to play fetch with him. And Sonny was way more affectionate as a wolf, allowing Usnavi to hold him in his arms and scratch his ears and belly while Sonny’s leg kicked happily. It was also hilarious, as when Sonny changed back the following morning, he’d get all embarrassed about it when Usnavi brought it up.

Was there a downside to this? Yes, there was; the rest of the barrio didn’t know about this.

Honestly because they didn’t know what to tell them or know how they would react. The thought of them reacting badly terrified both Usnavi and Sonny; what if they told someone? What if they had Sonny locked up? They talked and debated whether or not to tell them one by one, or just tell everyone all at once, but they could never come to a decision, hence why they hadn’t told anyone this late in the game.

Eventually they just decided to wait and see and just play it by ear. But luckily for Sonny, this meant he could use his newfound abilities all he wanted.

Thanks to both the werewolf and dog DNA running through him, many of Sonny’s senses had gotten a giant boost. He could hear and smell better than he ever could as both a human and a wolf. As a wolf, it turned out that his strength was double what it used to be. They found out the hard way when Usnavi was walking Sonny on his harness and he nearly dislocated Usnavi’s should when he suddenly took off running at top speed.

Luckily, Chip was there to quickly explain it to him. “You may have some dog in you, but you still have the strength and speed of a werewolf, so in simple terms, know your limits.”

Life was just about back to normal for the De la Vegas, but little did they know that something more was waiting in the wings.

* * *

“We got another one.”

“Yeah? Where?”

“New York.”

“Oh for the love of…please tell me you’ve narrowed it down.”

“Gee, I love your faith in me.”

“Hey, I don’t want a repeat of Vegas.”

“For god’s sake that was one time!”

“And I’ll never forget it! Where are we going?”

“Fine; the attacks have all been taking place around the same area. It’s pretty big, but it’s the closest I was able to narrow it down.”

“Where?”

“Washington Heights.”

* * *

“Alright Chip, final verdict.” Sonny said, kneeling in front of his dog, a slushee sitting on the ground between them. “Sprinkle nerds on at the top, or Kit Kat stirring stick.”

Chip was silent, giving every object a sniff, including the slushee. The slushee was his cherry and cherry coke combo again and Sonny was searching for something to give it a little extra edge. This was going to be difficult, even with both their senses of smell.

Usnavi walked out of the back room and spied the two, “Oh for the love of- not again!” He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Finally, Chip’s nose bumped the Kit Kat and Sonny grinned, giving him a scratch. Sonny unwrapped the candy and broke off a stick and Usnavi grimaced as Sonny stirred the slushee with it.

Sonny took a sip of the slushee and nodded, a satisfied look on his face. “Just needs a little more.” He said, putting another Kit Kat stick in. Sonny gave it another sip and took a bite of one of the Kit Kat sticks in the slushee. “And our work here is done.” Sonny said, holding out his palm for Chip to tap.

“I will never understand your sense of taste.” Usnavi said as Sonny wandered over.

“That’s because you haven’t let your taste buds be free!” Sonny responded. “You need to try more extreme things or the only excitement your tongue is gonna get is when it tangles with Vanessa’s.” Usnavi gave him a good smack upside the head, effectively knocking his hat off.

Sonny sent him a glare and righted it, but he couldn’t help but smirk and keep going. “Speaking of Vanessa, you think you could take your ‘alone time’ to her place? Having advanced hearing can-shit!”

Sonny jumped back as Usnavi swiped at him. “You are so fired when I get my hands on you!” Usnavi called, chasing him through the empty store.

“No I’m not! You’d be lost without me!” Sonny shot back through a laugh, safely placing his slushee on the counter as he ran. “Chip! I could use some back up!”

Chip barked and continued to lie on the warm pavement, clearly saying, ‘You’re on your own, Curly.’

Sonny yelped as Usnavi’s arms wrapped around him, “My best friend has forsaken me!” Sonny yelled dramatically. “Why Chip? Why?”

Usnavi chuckled as he dragged Sonny behind the counter, “Nothing can save you now!”

Sonny squeaked as Usnavi began to lightly tickle him, “No! No fair!” Sonny cried through his laughs.

“If you think this is unfair, just wait until you turn!” Usnavi shot back.

Sonny’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh hell no! I am running far away from you and never looking back!”

Usnavi laughed and let his cousin go with a hair ruffle under his hat, Sonny swatting his hand away. Just then, the bell jingled, letting two men in. Usnavi and Sonny looked at the newcomers; safe to say that they hadn’t seen them before. They were both normal looking, with brown hair, but the older one seemed a bit more muscular than the other. Sonny’s nose picked up some weird scents, so weird that he couldn’t place them. They were silent, but Sonny swore that at one point in time they looked at him for a split second.

They bought a few waters and Usnavi rang them up, “New in town?” He asked casually.

“Yeah.” The older one raised an eyebrow. “You ask that to everyone?”

Usnavi shrugged, “This place has been here for a while; and in a community like this, everyone knows everyone.”

The younger one stepped forward, “Well, we may be here for a while, so may as well do introductions.” He held out his hand. “I’m Chase, and this is Caine.”

Usnavi shook it, “Welcome to Washington Heights. I’m Usnavi, and this is my cousin Sonny.”

“What up?” Sonny greeted.

Caine and Chase simply nodded and Caine handed Usnavi the money for the waters. “So, have you heard the news lately?” Caine asked. “Apparently a number of people have been getting attacked in this area.”

“Oh really?” Usnavi asked.

“Yeah; authorities say that it’s some kind of animal, like a giant dog or a wolf.” Sonny froze in his tracks, not going unnoticed by Caine.

“Something wrong?” He asked. Sonny felt his throat dry up; he really didn’t like this conversation.

“Uh, Sonny was attacked a while ago by some kind of animal.” Usnavi said, coming to his rescue. “But it was so long ago, I don’t think it’s the same one; right, _mijo?”_

Sonny managed a nod as Usnavi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Y-Yeah.”

“Well, keep an eye out regardless.” Chase said. Caine went to pick up the waters, when a small silver coin fell out of his sleeve.

“Oh!” Usnavi picked the coin up and held it out to him, “This yours?”

“Yes, thank you.” Caine said, taking the coin. “This coin is very special to me.” He pocketed the coin, “See you around.”

Sonny watched as the two men exited the store, Usnavi’s hand still on his shoulder. Sonny grabbed his forgotten slushee and took a long sip, calming his nerves and the two went back to work, missing the lingering stares of the two previous patrons.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?”

“Positive. We’ve been watching him for a week and it all fits. The hearing, the smelling, his god damn dog…”

“The kid…I can’t believe this…”

“Well, better start believing now; werewolves can be anybody nowadays.”

“What about the store owner, his cousin?”

“He’s clean; I gave him the test when we bought the waters.”

“So what are we gonna do?”

“What else? Hunt the wolf.”

“What?! No, you can’t possibly think that this kid-”

“Even if he’s not the one, he’s still a monster; it’s our duty to put him down, as favor to himself and his family.”

“We can’t just walk into that store and shoot the kid!”

“Well, you got a better idea?”

“What if the actual attacking werewolf is still out there? If it’s not the kid, we’ll completely expose ourselves to the other one and it’ll be long gone!”

“…That’s a good point. But I don’t like leaving that kid out in the open; the next full moon will be up in less than a week.”

“…What are you saying?”

“If we can’t kill him, we’ll contain him.”

* * *

“Alright Sonny, you can take your break.” Usnavi said. “But I want you back here in an hour, got it?”

“Loud and clear, cuz.” Sonny said with a smile and salute. “C’mon, Chip!” Chip barked and trotted behind Sonny, heading into the barrio.

They wandered near the edge of the barrio where Pete was waiting. “Hey man.” The older boy greeted. “Break time?”

Sonny nodded, “Yep; I got a whole hour. What’ve you got for me?”

“Right this way.” Pete said with a smile, leading Sonny down the street, Chip following. The three walked until they eventually arrived in an area with tons of busted up walls, Pete’s main hub for practicing his art. Every wall was covered with multiple designs and images; it was almost like walking into an outdoor art gallery.

“So, anything new?” Sonny asked.

Pete nodded, “Yep; and I was thinking it could use a little influence from a new hand.” He tossed Sonny a spray can and they headed off. The group spent the whole time painting; even Chip dipped his paws in some puddles and added his own contributions.

When they were done with it, Pete led them to a wall that had a very old painting on it, “I’m thinking of making a new mural on this on.” He said. “I don’t want to really waste the blue though; any ideas?”

Sonny studied the design, taking in the large amount of blue already on it. It was a very dark shade, almost reminding Sonny of the night sky. “How about some kind of nightscape?” He suggested, leaning against Pete and gesturing to the painting. “You know, maybe some stars, a full moon?”

Pete nodded, “Yeah, I think you got something Son-shine!” He said. “But what would the center be? The moon and stars are a good backdrop but we need something to catch people’s eye.”

Sonny smiled uneasily, but decided to give it a try, “Maybe…a wolf?” He tried.

Pete looked at him, “A wolf?”

“Yeah, you know, howling at the moon or something.” Sonny explained.

Pete made a face but slowly nodded, an idea forming, “You know, I think that might actually work.” He said, before nudging Sonny. “I should ask you for ideas more often; lord knows my muse needs it.”

Sonny chuckled and glanced at his phone, only for his laughter to die out; his hour was just about up. “Ah shit, I gotta move.” Sonny said. “I’ll see you later man.”

“Sure thing.” Pete said, clapping his hand.

Sonny and Chip started to jog back up the street, “Chip, head on up; I’ll be right behind you.” Sonny said. “I’m gonna take a shortcut.”

Chip barked and immediately picked up the pace, running at top speed and quickly vanishing around the corner. Sonny hurried and turned into the maze of alleyways, his mind easily supplying the quickest way back to the bodega. He was just jogging around a corner when he suddenly collided with something big. “Whoa, easy!”

Sonny looked up to be faced with Chase. “Oh, sorry man!” Sonny said, stepping around the older man.

“In a hurry?” Chase asked.

“Took a too long break.” Sonny said sheepishly. “Don’t wanna be late.”

Chase nodded, an uneasy smile on his face as he put his hand in his pocket, as it held Sonny’s cellphone. He took a deep breath and stepped forward as Sonny started on his way again. “Hey. Kid.”

Sonny looked back just in time for Chase to flip a coin towards him. Sonny instinctively reached up and easily caught it, but it only took a second for him to register the feeling of intense burning on his palm.

Sonny yelped and dropped the silver coin, “Ow, shit!” He held his hand and curled in on himself. “Damn, that hurt like a-”

He never finished as Caine appeared behind him and grabbed his arms. Before Sonny could even blink, he was slammed right into the wall, his arms pinned behind him. Any retort or protest he had died in his mouth as his consciousness began to slip in and out, stars exploding in his vision.

“Take it easy, would ya?” Chase said firmly. “He’s just a kid.”

“Doesn’t make him any less dangerous.” Caine responded, hauling Sonny over his shoulder, causing his baseball cap to fall off. “Let’s go.”

Chase nudged the baseball cap against the wall, hiding it among other objects with his foot and, after a moment’s hesitation, placed Sonny’s cell phone inside it. The two hunters moved through the alleys until they made it to their car. Caine removed Sonny from his shoulders and slid him into the backseat, Chase climbing in after.

“What are you doing?” Caine asked.

“Making sure you didn’t give the poor kid a concussion.” Chase replied bitterly, grabbing the first-aid kit from under the passenger seat.

Caine rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I’m still cuffing him.” Caine shut the door and moved the other side, opening it and pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He clapped one end onto Sonny’s wrist, slipped the other side through the inside door handle, and clapped it onto Sonny’s other wrist, effectively trapping him. Sonny had just about given in to unconsciousness, but he was still struggling and trying his hardest to snap out of it.

Caine got into the driver’s seat and started the car while Chase carefully looked Sonny over. Thankfully, there was no blood, he’d probably just get a little bruising. He pulled a chilled packet from the first aid kit and pressed it against Sonny’s temple.

Caine glanced at him from the mirror, “Gotta say, I’ve never seen you get this soft over a monster.”

Chase clenched his jaw, “None of the werewolves we’ve faced have ever been fucking kids, Caine.” He growled.

“Doesn’t make a difference.” Caine said. “Still makes me question this plan of yours.”

“I’m not trigger happy, like you.” Chase said. “I’m not going to murder a kid without any proof that he’s the cause of these killings!”

Caine rolled his eyes, “Look, you don’t have to kill him; I’ll do it if your poor little heart can’t take it.”

“Only after we make sure there aren’t more!” Chase exclaimed.

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya.” Caine said, waving his hand. “When you’re done back there, come back up here; we need to plan our next move.” Chase didn’t respond and turned his attention back to Sonny who was still out of it. He really hoped this kid had nothing to do with this. When he tossed that coin to him, he had prayed to every deity that Sonny wasn’t one of them.

They had watched this kid for a good while; there was no way he was a killer! Even though werewolves lose themselves when they turn, surely the kid would’ve been smart enough to figure it out and there was no way he’d be able to stay so upbeat with that on his conscience.

Chase held the chilled pack there for about five minutes before putting it away and joining Caine up front; this was going to be a rough night.

* * *

Usnavi tapped his fingers on the counter anxiously as he kept an eye on the street. Sonny was almost half an hour late! Chip had wandered back a while ago, so Usnavi expected him to be ten minutes late at most, but this…

Usnavi pulled out his phone and sent Sonny a quick text, hoping it would get his little cousin home faster.

Meanwhile, Chip sat diligently outside the bodega, watching for any sign of his human. Sonny hadn’t been far behind when he sent Chip ahead; where could he be?

* * *

Sonny moaned as he finally stopped his head from spinning and was able to blink his eyes open. He hears the low purr of a car engine and two voices around him, and his whole body feel stiff. His palm still slightly burns from that coin and- wait!

Sonny shoots awake as memories crash into him and he quickly takes in his surroundings; he’s in a car, handcuffed, and the two weirdos from before are driving. It didn’t take a genius to comprehend the situation he was in; the situation he thought he’d never find himself in. Sonny feels himself start to panic and he begins to tug the chain of the handcuffs, hoping, praying for there to be a weak link somewhere.

“Take it easy; don’t want to chaff the interior.” Caine says, not taking his eyes off the road. “Besides, we’re already here.”

Sonny swallows, “Where is here?”

Caine doesn’t answer and stops the car; only then does Sonny think to look out the window. They’re under something big, that almost looks like a parking garage. It’s dark and only a few lights illuminate the place, and it finally hits Sonny: he has absolutely no idea where he is! “How long was I out?” He asks, failing to keep his voice from shaking.

“Not even an hour.” Chase answers and Sonny feels the slightest hint of relief; he couldn’t be far from home in that case. Sonny got his guard up as Caine and Chase exited the car and headed for his door; he had no idea what he was going to do, but he had to try!

Caine opened the door all the way, forcing Sonny out of the car and he took out a small key. Sonny eyed the key but Caine clearly picked up on it. He gripped Sonny’s arm tightly and opened one of the cuffs, releasing him from the door. Sonny immediately tried to run, but Caine’s grip was like iron. Sonny tried pushing and prying the man off him, but it was no use, “Let go, you son of a bitch!” Sonny yelled, his voice echoing clearly throughout the area. “Let me go!”

Caine rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket, making Chase start in shock. Sonny froze, his heart in his mouth as the barrel of a pistol was held right up to his chest. “Know what’s in this?” Caine asked. “Silver bullets; the only thing that kills monsters like you.”

Sonny blinked; monster? Then… “You know?” Sonny squeaked.

“Hunting things like you, it’s what we do.” Caine answered. Sonny paled and started to visibly shake; these guys hunted werewolves?! They were hunting him?!

“We’re not gonna kill you.” Chase said, taking a sudden step forward. “Not if we don’t have to.”

Sonny was now more confused, but the gun pressed to his chest kept any questions he had down. Caine then started to drag him away from the car, Chase gripping his other arm. Caine put the gun away to focus on walking, so Sonny decided to keep fighting. “Where are you taking me?” He demanded. His question went unanswered as he was dragged through a door and into what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Sonny glanced around as best he could as he was forced along, dragged through many passages until they came to a narrow hallway. The hallway was empty, with only one room sitting at the end of it, a big metal door hanging open.

“Say hello to your new home.” Caine said.

Sonny’s eyes widened in comprehension and his fighting spirit was reignited. “No! Stop! Let go!” He cried, digging his heels into the metal ground. “Stop it! Let me go!”

He winced as Caine tightened his grip on his arm, nearly cutting off his circulation. “Not a chance.” He growled as they reached the room. “Ask us again when the next full moon comes around.” The two hunters threw Sonny in and made him topple into the room onto all fours.

Sonny scrambled to his feet but the door had already slammed shut, a large bolt sliding into place. “No!” Sonny yelled. He practically ran into the door and started pounding against it. “Let me out! Let me out of here!” He yelled. “You fuckers, you can’t keep me in here!”

“As a matter of fact, we can.” Caine responded. Sonny grit his teeth and began to throw all his strength against the door, slamming into it as hard as he could, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Look kid, just calm down and make this easy on yourself.” Chase said, trying to sound reassuring. “We’re doing this for your own good, your cousin’s too.”

“What do you know?!” Sonny demanded. “You don’t know anything about my cousin or me! Open the god damned door!”

“You’ll thank us later,” Caine said. “Sleep well, werewolf.”

Sonny’s eyes widened in fear; they were going to leave him in here? “NO!” He screamed, pounding on the door with all his might. “NO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE, LET ME OUT!” He could feel his hands starting to throb from hitting the door.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” He kept screaming. “PETE! DANI! CARLA! HELP!”

His arms began to tire.

“Help me! Nina! Benny! Vanessa!”

His voice started to grow hoarse.

“Chip! Usnavi…”

A whimper escaped him and his pounding finally ceased after one more desperate hit. He wanted to keep hitting it, he wanted to do whatever he could to break out, but his fear was quickly becoming dominant. Sonny slowly turned around and took in his new prison; it was entirely made of iron and there were no windows and a few dim lights hanging around. There was only a small thin bed and a chair for furniture and the whole room was probably only fifteen feet in diameter. There was no way to see outside, therefore no way to see the moon.

He couldn’t transform, he couldn’t escape, he couldn’t call for help.

There was no way out.

Sonny was powerless.

Sonny wrapped his arms around himself, feeling more afraid and vulnerable than ever before, and slowly slid down against the door. He drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms; what was he going to do?

* * *

Night had fallen. The bodega was closed. It was almost midnight and Usnavi was on the brink of having a full blow panic attack.

Sonny was nowhere in sight, he wasn’t answering any of Usnavi’s texts or calls, and no one had seen him! Sonny never stayed out this late without at least alerting Usnavi; or if he didn’t, Chip or someone knew where he was!

He had called Nina (home for spring break), Benny, Daniela, and Carla if they had seen his little cousin around. He even called Vanessa if, by some miracle, Sonny was downtown. His friends were clearly concerned when he had told them and they promised to keep an eye out for him, but when Usnavi called back after he closed with no luck on either ends, they all decided to meet him. Benny and Nina were the first to arrive, followed by Vanessa, Daniela, and Carla.

“We took the first train we could.” Vanessa said, gripping Usnavi’s arm.

“What happened?” Daniela asked, in full authority mode.

Usnavi shook his head, “I don’t know I-I was at the store all day, and the last I saw Sonny was when he left for his hour-break.”

“Did you call him?” Benny asked.

“Almost fifty times!” Usnavi exclaimed holding up his phone. “I’ve texted, called, he won’t respond!” Usnavi gripped his head and started to pace, “I don’t understand, he was perfectly fine when he left! He wasn’t mad at me or anything, he wouldn’t just run away!”

“What about Chip?” Nina asked, gesturing to the dog.

“Sonny sent him ahead because he was running late.” Usnavi said. “I’ve sent Chip out all day and even he can’t find him!” Chip lowered his head and whimpered.

“But people don’t just vanish!” Carla protested.

“Well, where did he go during his break?” Nina asked.

Vanessa suddenly lit up, “Hey, wouldn’t Pete know where he is?” She pointed out. “Those two spend almost every second together!”

“He came by the store earlier.” Usnavi said. “The last time he saw Sonny was when he was heading back here; when I told him he wasn’t back he went out looking and I haven’t seen him since!”

“Then that’s where we should start looking!” Benny said. “Maybe Pete’s found something by now! He knows the streets better than any of us!”

“But there’s no way we’ll find Sonny or Pete in the dark.” Nina pointed out.

Usnavi’s eyes widened at what she was suggesting, “We can’t stop! Sonny could be out there hurt or…” He trailed off.

Vanessa gripped his shoulders firmly, “I know it’s hard, but there’s no point in looking in the dark like this.” She held his face. “And who knows; maybe he’ll be back by morning.” Usnavi wanted to smile from her trying to be optimistic, but the growing worry in his gut was too great.

While he was mostly worried about Sonny’s safety, he was also worried about his transformation. If they didn’t find Sonny before the next full moon, which was only a day or two away, then Sonny would be even more lost than ever! Sonny would just run all night long and when he changed back…Usnavi pictured his poor little cousin, scared and alone, somewhere in New York City.

They had to find him. He _had_ to find him.

* * *

Sonny wasn’t sure how long it had been. He had moved to lie in the bed a while ago and had stayed there ever since. He thought he fell asleep at some point, but he wasn’t sure for how long. Was it night? Was it day? Was it in between? Sonny didn’t know.

Caine and Chase hadn’t bothered him, and Sonny wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Sure, the last thing he wanted to see or talk to right now were his kidnappers, but on the other hand, human interaction sounded really good right about now. Sonny curled tighter on himself as he thought of his bed back home, Chip lying next to him with Usnavi a safe distance across the room.

_Usnavi…_

Sonny felt his tears come back at the thought of his older cousin. He desperately wanted to see Usnavi, hear his voice, have him nearby. Just having him near would make Sonny feel so much safer. He had come to rely on Usnavi for so much, and now, Sonny was lost without him.

And Chip… Sonny had come to see that dog as his other half. Chip was probably freaking out without him around, and he didn’t even want to get started on Usnavi.

Those two were probably tearing up New York looking for him by this point. But with them living in such a dumbed down part of the city, there was no way the authorities were trying their hardest. They had to save their energy for those of higher social standing, after all. Not to mention the fact that Caine and Chase seemed pretty confident with themselves by stuffing him in here.

But then again, they were werewolf hunters; who knew how long they had been doing this. The thought made Sonny shiver; what were they going to do with him? Chase had said they wouldn’t kill him, but not unless they had to; what the hell was that supposed to mean?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from the door. Sonny sat up and pressed himself against the bedframe as he heard the bolt sliding out before the door slowly opened a crack and Chase entered, holding a paper bag. “Got some food for ya.” He said, placing the bag on the chair.

Sonny glared at him, continuing to press himself against the bedframe. Chase didn’t bother trying to make conversation, as going by his face, he was pretty against this. But if he wanted to earn Sonny’s trust he would’ve helped him escape a long time ago.

“If it helps, I really hope that you aren’t behind these attacks.”

That caught Sonny’s attention; they thought he was the one attacking those people? “I didn’t do it.” Sonny automatically responded.

Chase sighed, “I hope that’s true.” He started to leave.

“Will you let me go if it is?” Sonny asked, making Chase pause. After a solid minute of silence, Chase exited the room without a word, replacing the bolt across the door.

Sonny felt himself deflate in despair; was he going to be stuck in this little room forever? Sonny hugged himself at the thought; he was never going to go home. He would never see Usnavi, Chip, Pete, or any of his friends ever again.

Sonny lay back down on the bed, feeling his tears come back as the walls seemed to close in on him. “I wanna go home.” He whispered to no one. “I wanna go home…”

* * *

Today marked the third day of Sonny’s disappearance. The whole barrio was looking almost every waking hour, and Usnavi was nearly inconsolable. The bodega hadn’t opened since Sonny vanished, as Usnavi always woke up at the crack of dawn and stayed out until late to look for his cousin. He would stay out for hours, calling for Sonny and asking around for him, until Benny or Nina came and dragged him back home to rest for a while before looking again.

Chip always went out and stayed out for the whole day, searching for any sign of his human, but always came back empty pawed. Usnavi had called the police, despite Vanessa’s warning that they wouldn’t be any help, but Usnavi had to at least do something.

Today, as Benny brought him back home in the late afternoon to at least get some food in him before resuming his search and Usnavi sank onto the couch, a lump coming to his throat. He desperately wanted to burst into tears, but he couldn’t break, not now.

Everyone had been especially gentle with him lately and for good reason. Sonny was all Usnavi had left. He had been so torn up when Abuela died…and losing Sonny could very easily break him. He had lost his entire family, except for Sonny. He couldn’t lose Sonny, he just couldn’t!

Suddenly, Usnavi heard barking outside the door. “Chip?” He was back already? But Chip almost never came back until nearly midnight, unless…!

Usnavi hurried to the door and opened it, letting the husky rush inside. Chip jumped and pranced around Usnavi, his tail wagging madly. “What is it?” Usnavi asked, before realizing that Chip had something in his mouth.

Usnavi took it out and his eyes widened; it was Sonny’s baseball cap! Usnavi gripped it tightly, feeling hope rise in his chest, “Chip, where did you find this?” He asked urgently.

Chip barked again and hurried out the door, Usnavi following. They ran into the street until they came to a series of alleys. Chip began to sniff the ground, making sure he still had his human’s scent and led Usnavi through the series of paths. Usnavi made himself a mental note to learn these routes himself.

Eventually, they rounded a corner and Chip hurried to specific spot by the wall, barking loudly. Usnavi caught up and knelt next to him, “Is this it?”

Chip barked again and Usnavi immediately began to look for some other sign of his cousin. He dug around the discarded objects and trash when he spied a pocket of metal. Sonny’s cell phone. Usnavi grabbed it and turned it on, revealing all the missed calls and texts that he had left his little cousin. So Sonny really _was_ on his way home before he disappeared.

Usnavi felt fear rise in his chest; if his hat and cellphone were here, that means that somebody must have taken him. Sonny would never just drop these things!

“Chip, can you still smell Sonny?” Usnavi asked, holding the baseball cap up to the dog’s nose. Chip sniffed it and stuck his nose to the ground once again. Usnavi stood up straight, pocketing Sonny’s phone and scanned the area, looking for any kind of clue.

Just then, Chip stopped at a spot, just at the edge of an alley and began to bark. Usnavi followed and knelt next to Chip, spying black treads on the concrete; tire tracks. Chip sniffed the ground even more and slowly made his way out to the street where they continued.

At this point, Usnavi didn’t care where he was being led to; as long as it led him to Sonny.

* * *

Sonny paced around his prison, his pace picking up every few seconds. He had been in this damn room for way too long! He wanted out! He wanted to go home! He wanted to be with Usnavi and Chip and the rest of the barrio! Why wouldn’t they let him out?!

With a loud yell, Sonny charged at the door and slammed into it, pounding his fists  and kicking against it as hard as he could. He screamed as loud as he could, he screamed for his cousin, his dog, and all his friends, he screamed to be let out, he screamed until his whole body ached from trying to escape.

After stopping and realizing his struggles were useless yet again, Sonny gave the door one last hard hit with both his fists and stormed away from the door. He moved to the middle of the room where he stopped and crouched down. He held his head and rocked back and forth slightly, trying to calm his rampant thoughts and emotions. Why was this happening to him? Why was he here? How long would he stay here? Would he ever be free again? Would anyone ever find him? ...Would he ever see his family again?

Sonny felt tears come to his eyes as he sat down and buried his face in his knees. “Usnavi…”

* * *

Usnavi gazed up at the warehouse. “Is this the place?” He asked Chip, who was still sniffing the ground. Chip didn’t respond and moved towards the building, leading Usnavi to an area under the building. Thankfully the sunlight and dim lights gave them all the visibility they needed, and it didn’t take them long to find more tire marks on the concrete.

Usnavi hoped to high heaven that this wasn’t just a coincidence, and his hope soared when Chip began to bark madly. “What is it?” He asked. Chip continued to bark and moved to Usnavi, his nose drawn to his pocket where Sonny’s baseball cap was safely stowed.

Usnavi lit up and pulled it out, letting Chip smell it again, “Is it him?” Usnavi asked hopefully. “Can you find him?”

Chip barked and even let out a howl of delight and the two ran into the warehouse. Usnavi would’ve been a bit on edge with Chip barking so loudly, but it was clear that no one was here. Usnavi glanced around the dank warehouse as Chip led him on; who on earth would keep Sonny in a place like this, and for what purpose? _‘Mijo, please be here…please be okay…’_

Usnavi followed Chip down multiple passages; it was hard to keep up, but luckily he had Chip’s constant barking to guide him. “Chip?” Usnavi called. He turned a corner to find a very narrow hallway with a door at the end. It was big, metal, and had a large bolt across it, and Chip was barking and pawing at it frantically.

“Is this it?” Usnavi asked, hurrying towards the door. Chip continued to bark and paw at the large door. If that wasn’t a yes, Usnavi didn’t know what was. His eyes fell on the large bolt and he quickly grabbed it, slowly but smoothly sliding it out.

Sonny’s head shot up as he heard noises from the door. They were opening the door again; what did they want now? Oh god…were they finally going to kill him? Did they decide to kill him after all? Sonny stood and pressed himself against the wall, his eyes locked on the door, his heart beating wildly.

Usnavi grunted and began to pull the heavy door. Once the opening was big enough, Chip quickly slipped inside.

Sonny blinked as his dog appeared in the room. No way…

“Chip…?”

Chip barked and hurried towards him. Sonny instantly felt his fear melt away, “Chip! It’s you!” He exclaimed, kneeling to receive the dog. “It’s really you! How’d you find me?!”

Usnavi pulled the door a little more until he could get inside himself where he immediately found his cousin. Sonny was kneeling on the ground, his arms around Chip’s neck while the husky licked his face, his tail wagging happily.

“Sonny!” Usnavi exclaimed, almost wanting to burst into tears of joy.

Sonny’s head shot up and his eyes widened with shock and relief. It took him a second to process who he was seeing before happiness overtook all his senses. “Navi!” Sonny leapt to his feet and the two bolted forwards, Usnavi trapping his baby cousin in a tight hug.

“Sonny…Sonny!” Usnavi nearly rasped, voice thick with emotion. His baby cousin was alive!

“Navi, you’re really here!” Sonny pressed his face in Usnavi’s chest and hugged him tighter than Usnavi thought possible. “You’re really- you- I thought- I was so-”

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Usnavi said cutting off his cousin’s fearful ramblings, tears making their way into his eyes. He pulled away and quickly looked Sonny over, “Are you okay, _mijo?”_

“Yeah…” Sonny shakily nodded.

Usnavi pulled him into another hug, all the stress from past three days evaporating. “Thank god…” He breathed. “Thank god…” Sonny clenched Usnavi’s shirt in his fists, shivering as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“It’s okay, _mijo;_ you’re okay.” Usnavi soothed, Chip prancing around them excitedly, pressing against their legs. “We’re here now; it’s okay.”

Sonny nodded and barely managed to keep from sobbing; he had thought he’d never see his cousin or his dog again. He had never been so scared in his life, but now…he finally felt safe again.

Usnavi glanced behind them to make sure no one was coming; they couldn’t stay here if Sonny’s kidnappers were close by. “C’mon _mijo;_ let’s get you home.”

“Kay…” Sonny sniffed. They hurried out the door and down the hallway, Chip in the lead.

“Do you know who took you?” Usnavi asked, keeping his arm around Sonny’s shoulders.

“Those guys from a few days back.” Sonny answered softly. “Caine and Chase.” Usnavi looked at him in shock. “They’re werewolf hunters,” Sonny went on, his voice starting to shake. “They figured it out; they think I attacked those people.”

Usnavi tightened his grip on Sonny’s shoulder; hunters? It never occurred to him that there might be people out there who hunted werewolves! Werewolves must be more well-known than they originally thought. Judging by Chip glancing back at them, it was safe to say that he didn’t know such people existed either. Well, one thing was for sure; Usnavi and the rest of the barrio would have a few choice words for them if they showed up on their street again. They made it out to the main area of the warehouse, the doorway to freedom in sight.

“Don’t worry, _mijo.”_ Usnavi said. “Once we get home we’ll figure out what to do.”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Chase suddenly appeared, his arms wrapping around Usnavi and hauling him away from Sonny. “Hey-”

“Stay back!” Chase exclaimed, holding Usnavi’s arms behind his back in an iron grip.

“Navi-” Sonny suddenly felt an incredible weight crash into him, sending him face-first onto the ground. Cain pinned him down and Sonny yelped in pain as his knee pressed onto his back.

Usnavi’s eyes widened from Sonny’s pain. “Let go of me!” Usnavi yelled, struggling against Chase. “Let go! Sonny!”

Sonny glanced up at him in fear. “C-Cuz-”

Sonny was cut off as Caine pushed his head onto the ground, “Shut it!”

“Sonny!” Usnavi yelled, starting to red for the first time in who knew how long. Chip barked loudly and began to run towards Caine, but the hunter was ready. With a well-aimed kick, he nearly sent the poor husky across the room.

Sonny’s eyes widened as Chip whimpered and tried to get up. “Chip!” He yelled, struggling harder to get free.

“I said shut it!” Caine snapped. Sonny yelped as he wrenched his arms behind his back and began lashing them together with rope. Sonny yelled out loudly as Caine’s knee on his back increased in pressure as the ropes began to cut off his circulation.

“Stop! Let him go!” Usnavi yelled, struggling against Chase even more. “You let him go right now or I swear I’ll kill you!” Usnavi couldn’t remember the last time he had felt rage like this! Words were coming out of his mouth that he would never say!

“I’m sorry, this is for your own good!” Chase said loudly, but it was almost lost from another yell of pain from Sonny.

“STOP!” Usnavi all but screamed. “Stop it! You’re hurting him! LET HIM GO!”

Sonny grit his teeth as pain coursed through his body, “N-Navi-ah!” His legs desperately flailed as the knots around his arms became tighter. “Navi!”

“Well, looks like it’s finally time to meet your maker.” Caine said, as he had finished tying Sonny’s arms. “We couldn’t find any other werewolves in the area; should’ve known that cute face was just an _act!”_ Caine tightened the final knot with the last word, making Sonny flinch and almost scream. The poor boy’s arms were folded behind his back as far as they could go, angry red marks already appearing where the rope cut into his skin.

“Now it’s time for you to pay for all those lives you took!” Caine growled, holding’s Sonny’s head up by his hair and glaring into his glassy and terrified eyes.

“No!” Sonny protested weakly as he released his hair. “It wasn’t me, i-it wasn’t-”

Sonny was cut off by his own scream as Caine pulled out his silver coin and pressed it onto his shoulder. “I think I’ve heard enough lies out of you.” Caine hissed.

Sonny writhed as much as he was able on the ground until Caine finally took the coin away. _“D-Détente! Por favor!”_ Sonny pleaded, dangerously close to tears. Sonny’s arms felt so numb already, he couldn’t even move his fingers. “It wasn’t me! I didn’t do it, it wasn’t me!” His screams were nearly hysterical from fear.

“Sonny!” Usnavi cried, pleading in his voice as he tried desperately to get to his cousin.

Caine looked up at Usnavi, “I’m sorry it has to come to this; family’s important.” Caine reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pistol. “But I’m afraid monsters like this can’t be allowed to roam free.” Sonny whimpered as Cain pushed his head onto the ground again to take aim.

“NO! He’s not a monster! He’s my baby cousin!” Usnavi screamed. “His name is Sonny; he’s fifteen, loves peanut candy, and works with me at my family’s bodega!” Chase’s grip on Usnavi seemed to loosen ever so slightly. “I’ve raised him the best I could; I’ve known him almost my whole life! He may be a joker, but he’s the smartest kid out there; yes, he’s a werewolf but he’s not a monster! He’s my cousin; my little brother; _my son!”_

Usnavi could feel his own tears coming to his eyes. “I know you hunt werewolves, but I swear on my life that Sonny has never hurt anyone! He’s only been a werewolf for half a year, he’s not dangerous at all, and he never will be!” Tears began to spill from both Usnavi and Sonny’s eyes. “Please, I’m begging you, let him go! He’s the only family I have! I love him more than anything in this life! I’ll choose his safety over mine every time! So please, just let him go!”

Usnavi’s struggles ceased and he lowered his head, “Please, let him go…please…”

Silence filled the room, awaiting the verdict that would decide Sonny’s fate.

Finally, Chase broke the silence, “Caine…let him go.” Usnavi looked at him in shock as Chase released his arms. Caine said nothing, gun still in hand, but conflict clear on his face.

“Let the kid go, Caine.” Chase repeated slowly. Caine still didn’t move, so Chase did. He carefully moved around and knelt next to Caine, taking the gun away and guiding him off and away from Sonny.

Once the two hunters were well enough away, Usnavi sprang into action, kneeling by Sonny’s side. He fumbled with the knots and somehow managed to release Sonny’s arms.

The minute he was able, Sonny scrambled to all fours and just about threw himself at Usnavi, full on sobbing into his chest. Usnavi held him tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as his own tears continued to fall. He had come _too_ close to losing his baby cousin, and he’d be damned if he ever let it happen again.

Chip approached them, having finally gotten over the kick and licked their faces from the side, lapping up their tears. Usnavi smiled weakly and put his arm around the dog while Sonny refused to let go of Usnavi.

The older cousin promptly resumed his attention to the younger and continued to hold him tightly, gently rocking him and rubbing his back. He wanted to reassure him like he normally would, but Usnavi was just as shaken by recent events that he couldn’t do it. Instead, he gently shushed him ad continued to hold him as Sonny’s sobs slowly but surely began to die down; soon, the boy was silently shivering in Usnavi’s arms. Usnavi glanced around and realized that Caine and Chase were nowhere to be seen; but then again, that was probably a good thing at the moment.

“Hey,” Usnavi called gently, pulling away slightly. Sonny looked up at him with still teary eyes and it nearly broke Usnavi’s heart. “How about we get you home?”

Sonny shakily nodded and Usnavi pressed a kiss to his temple, hoping it would reassure the boy. They slowly got up, still clinging to one another and Chip took the lead. They easily made it outside, where the sky was just beginning to turn orange.

Sonny took a deep breath as he still held onto his cousin; it had been so long since he had smelled fresh air!

They walked down the street until the barrio came into view just as the sun was going down. Everyone was out on the streets under the illuminated streetlights, probably still looking for Sonny and for Usnavi as well.

Pete was the first to spot them as Chip began to bark. “Son-shine?!” He exclaimed in relief.

Sonny lit up and finally let go of his cousin, running towards his best friend. The two boys collided and after that, Sonny vanished into a mob of affection from the rest of the barrio, exclamations of relief flying through the air.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!”

“Where the hell have you been?!”

“We were worried sick!”

“It was like you vanished into thin air! You scared us to death!”

“We thought you were hurt or worse!”

“I’m so glad you’re back!”

Sonny said nothing, allowing himself to soak up the presence of his loved ones like a sponge. Familiarity rained down on him, a feeling he hadn’t felt in three days. He was home. He was finally home.

Sonny chuckled as Pete pulled him into another hug, “Don’t ever scare me like that again, pipsqueak.” He said softly but sincerely.

That’s when Usnavi stepped in, “Trust me, he is never leaving my sight again.” He said.

“As if I want to go through that again.” Sonny said with a shudder.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say as everyone realized why Sonny had been missing. “What happened?” Pete asked, fear in his voice as he gripped Sonny’s shoulders.

“Did someone hurt you?” Nina asked worriedly.

“Whoever did this, they’re so dead…” Benny muttered.

“Why would someone do this to sweet little Sonny?” Carla asked.

The words died in Sonny’s throat as he sent a fearful glance towards Usnavi as he tried to think of an appropriate response. Usnavi seemed a bit unsure as well, when he realized just how dark it was getting. He glanced behind him and tapped his cousin, “Sonny.”

Sonny looked at Usnavi who pointed to the sky. Sonny followed his finger to where the full moon was rising into the sky. Sonny’s eyes grew wide as he felt his pulse speed up; well, better to show them rather than try to explain it. Now was as good a time as any. Sonny’s eyes changed to yellow and the pain hit. Sonny moaned and curled into himself; he would never get used to this feeling.

“Sonny?!” Pete rushed to his side while everyone else hovered nearby in concern. “Son-shine, what’s wrong? What is it?” Pete asked frantically. Usnavi inwardly grinned as he was reminded of his reaction when Sonny first transformed.

Sonny shook his head, feeling his body start to change, “I-It’s fine…” He managed. “J-Just…w-wait-ah!” Sonny yelped and raised a hand to wave Pete away, just as it began to pulsate and shrink, followed by growing fur and claws. Pete was so shocked that he fell backwards and began to scoot away.

Usnavi couldn’t help but feel a bit odd as everyone except for himself and Chip backed away in confusion and fear; who knew you could get used to werewolf transformations? Usnavi glanced down at Chip and approached Sonny as he began to slowly vanish into his clothes. This was the moment of truth. Sonny’s shirt poked up a bit before the familiar brown wolf pup crawled out from his clothes.

Sonny shook himself off and Chip approached him, “You good, Curly?”

“Yep!” Sonny barked, wagging his tail.

Usnavi grinned and knelt down, scratching Sonny’s ears, “You know, after today, this feels kinda refreshing.” Sonny barked in response, leaning on his knee with his front paws. Sonny’s nose was then drawn to Usnavi’s pocket, where a familiar hat was sticking out.

“Oh yeah.” Usnavi pulled the hat out. “I’ve been meaning to try this actually.” He placed the hat on Sonny’s head, between his ears, and to his surprise, it fit perfectly. In fact, it made Sonny look even more like Sonny.

“Uh guys, we should probably address the peanut gallery back there.” Chip remarked, more to Sonny than Usnavi.

Sonny got back onto all fours and gazed at the confused and terrified faces of the barrio, “Oh yeah, this is gonna be awkward…” Sonny said.

Usnavi picked up on this as well, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “So, um, Sonny’s a werewolf.” He said plainly. He honestly didn’t know or think there was any other way to explain this. Sonny gave him a look, but figured it was better to address the elephant as bluntly as possible.

Sonny’s eyes fell on Pete, who was still on the ground closest to him. Sonny trotted over to him and hopped onto his lap, leaning on his chest. “Hey Pete!” Sonny barked, remembering how he got through to Usnavi when he first turned.

Pete stared at him and looked up at Usnavi for help, who simply nodded, “Relax, it’s still Sonny.”

Pete slowly looked back down at the wolf pup, who’s tail was wagging happily and he finally took the time to take in the hat and the familiar gleam his eyes had. “Son-shine…?” He finally asked.

Sonny barked in pure joy and somehow managed to knock Pete onto his back to lick his face. Sonny didn’t bother realizing that he was basically kissing his best friend, he was just so damn happy that Pete accepted him!

Pete spluttered and couldn’t help but laugh from the relentless assault until Usnavi finally plucked the pup off him. “Alright, _mijo,_ let him breathe.” He said.

Pete took a few deep breaths and wiped his face before getting to his feet. “That’s really him.” He stated, almost in shock. He reached out and slowly gave Sonny a pat, who barked happily from the affection.

Usnavi smiled when Benny slowly approached. Usnavi fully faced him with Sonny, making Benny flinch slightly, “That’s…” He trailed off, pointing to the wolf.

“It’s okay.” Usnavi said, stepping towards him. Benny slowly raised a hand and reached towards Sonny, who gave a small yip.

Benny jumped back and Usnavi gave him a look, “Sonny, be nice.” He warned.

Benny gave Sonny his own glare and reached out again, finally able to give Sonny a scratch behind the ears. After that, the rest of the barrio seemed to snap out of their fearful daze.

Sonny went up to them one by one and let them pet him, relishing all the attention they were giving him. Plus, Nina and Vanessa gave amazing scratches! Carla was a bit on the clingy side, but Sonny could let it slide, as long as Daniela and Usnavi were around to make sure he didn’t suffocate.

The night seemed to be going well, when Sonny suddenly heard something. He shot up on alert, “Chip, you hear that?”

“I sure do.” Chip said.

Sonny sniffed the air and continued to listen, moving around with Chip.

“What is it?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny froze as he picked up a certain scent; a combination of wolf and human, but way more emphasis on the wolf. And it was close. Sonny immediately started to growl, his ears bent back and Chip soon joined. The two stared down the street as a hulking figure prowled out of a nearby alley; standing on two legs, but covered in fur, and sporting claws, fangs, and an elongated face.

A werewolf, but this one was familiar. Too familiar.

“That the one who got you?” Chip asked, apparently putting the pieces together too.

“Yeah.” Sonny answered, feeling his protective nature flare up. “I bet this is also the one who’s been attacking people lately.” He wasn’t letting this thing get anywhere close to his home.

The werewolf growled loudly and looked around for new prey until they were drawn in their direction. A large group of people out on the open street, they were begging to be bitten or mauled. The werewolf started to make his way towards the humans when Sonny jumped forward. “Stay back, you ugly bastard!” He barked, his fur standing on end.

The werewolf didn’t respond and simply snarled back at his small opponent. Sonny was probably speaking plain dog or wolf right now; werewolves probably didn’t even have a language. However, the werewolf apparently did recognize the scent of another werewolf, despite the differences. But that wasn’t going to keep it from getting its targets.

The werewolf began to stalk towards the humans again, and Chip sprang into action. He leapt onto the giant beast from the side, latching onto the monster’s mane for a few seconds before being thrown off. Chip had fought off this monster before, and this time he wasn’t going to be satisfied with just driving it away.

Sonny went in for an attack next and decided to go for his feet. He managed to sink his fangs into the werewolf’s ankle before he was easily thrown off. Usnavi made to run over, but that instantly turned out to be a mistake. Sonny got back to his feet just in time to see the werewolf run and leap towards his cousin.

“NO!” Sonny howled and bolted towards his cousin at top speed. With a flying leap, Sonny tackled the werewolf away from Usnavi in midair. Sonny had almost forgotten how much a strength boost he got as a wolf.

Unfortunately, that hit had sent the werewolf closer to the others. “Go on, you got this, Curly!” Chip called. “I’ll keep an eye on Coffee! Show him what you’re made of!”

Sonny nodded and began to run towards the werewolf again. He quickly moved to the front of the monster just as he was facing Benny and Nina and jumped right onto his chest, knocking the monster off his feet. Man, this strength he had was awesome!

Sonny bit into the werewolf’s neck, but it didn’t seem to do much, as the werewolf swiped him off like a bug; why did he have to be so small?! Sonny got back up and growled as the monster began to stomp towards him, when Chip appeared behind the werewolf, grabbing his tail. Chip growled and pulled as hard as he could, making the monster attempt to turn and swipe Chip away.

Sonny took the opportunity to run towards the werewolf and tackle it again, but the werewolf was ready this time. It let out a roar and swatted Sonny out of the air like a fly, making him fall to the ground with a yelp.

“Curly!” Chip let go of the werewolf’s tail and hurried towards his human, helping him to his feet with his nose. Sonny tried to blink the spots from his vision away as the monster began to walk towards them to finish the job. The monster let out a howl, and-

_Bang! Bang!_

Everyone jumped and a few people screamed as two gunshots rang through the air. Sonny and Chip watched as the werewolf suddenly froze and fell to the ground, two bloody holes in its chest.

Right behind his fallen form, were the familiar figures of Caine and Chase, both holding smoking pistols.

They began to move towards the dead monster and Usnavi stepped forward, “Sonny, come here!” He called urgently.

Chip glanced at Sonny, noticing that he was pretty struck by what just occurred, “C’mon Curly,” He prompted, nudging him. “Go to Coffee, now.” Sonny blinked and nodded, running towards his cousin. Usnavi knelt down and Sonny leapt into his arms, which held him protectively as Usnavi stood. Chip took his place in front of Usnavi as Caine and Chase inspected the body of the felled monster.

They were silent until Caine nodded, “We got him.”

Chase nodded and glanced in their direction, “We’ll take care of the body, don’t worry.”

That answer satisfied the rest of the barrio as they slowly began to disperse, the safety of their homes suddenly seeming very welcoming after what they just witnessed; but the three De la Vegas were still eyeing them warily, Usnavi holding Sonny close to his chest.

Caine looked at them for a split second, but the eye contact didn’t last long. Chase on the other hand, looked at them fully, specifically at Sonny, “Be careful out there,” He said. “There are more werewolves and hunters than you think.”

Sonny simply stared at him; he definitely preferred Chase over Caine, but neither of them were high on his trust meter right now.

“You should get inside; this is gonna get bloody.” Caine said, still not looking at them. Usnavi seemed fine with taking up that offer and they began to make their way towards their apartment. As they walked, Sonny couldn’t help but peek over Usnavi’s shoulder at the two hunters. Hopefully they wouldn’t run into people like them again.

* * *

The next morning, Sonny felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The barrio finally knew his secret, Chase and Caine were gone, and he was home! Home had never felt more warm and safe.

Of course, Usnavi was much more wary when new faces came by and Sonny and Chip were much more alert when they were out together. In fact the whole barrio was more keen on keeping their resident werewolf safe and out of harm’s way.

That was probably Sonny’s favorite thing about them knowing; their nightly outings when he turned weren’t as lonely anymore. Pete would almost always join them, using Sonny's new form as a model for new designs, and sometimes Benny, Nina, or Vanessa would pull all-nighters to stay up and watch over him.

Usnavi certainly appreciated the company, having human beings to talk to while Sonny and Chip had their own language.

Sonny may have been a werewolf, but he was one of few werewolves that weren’t a threat. In fact, some said that Sonny’s new form brought them all closer as a community.

Now, on the night of the full moon, the barrio was lulled to sleep by the sound of a howl, ringing through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop hurting the smol... (but then again, ProtectiveCaring! Usnavi gives me life soooooo...)
> 
> And yeah, Caine and Chase are just two random guys I made up. I didn't want to rip-off Supernatural TOO much. If you didn't like them don't worry, you'll never see them again. Next chapter will be mostly fluffs and cuddles, so look forward to that.


	21. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi and Sonny watch and follow a classic Christmas tale to celebrate the holidays.
> 
> Canonical ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Got this done before Christmas!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to smoltinypumpkinchild for coming up with this amazing idea based on Gonzo and Rizzo's narration from 'The Muppet Christmas Carol'. Enjoy!

It was the 1800s in London, England. Snow sprinkled from the sky and bitter winds blew through the bustling city. People crowded the streets as they were barely able to shield themselves from the cold as they went about their business. Small, meager stands littered the sidewalks as multiple salesmen attempted to sell their goods at the last possible second. After all, Christmas Eve was a very busy time of the year and a prime time for selling.

Among the salesman, a small stand holding red apples stood, where two cousins, Usnavi and Sonny De la Vega were selling, wearing woolen caps, brown woolen coats and gloves all of them slightly ratty while Sonny had a scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Apples! Red apples, fresh from the cold!” Usnavi called.

“Get your apples!” Sonny called alongside him. “Tuppence apiece, while they last!”

Usnavi gave him a look, “They won’t last long the way you’re eating them.” He said as his younger cousin was munching on one of the apples from their stand.

Sonny shrugged, “I’m creating scarcity; drives the prices up.”

Usnavi rolled his eyes, “Sonny, you-” He shook his head; there was no point. “Just don’t eat all of them; anyway, welcome to the story of the Christmas Carol! I’m here to tell the story-”

“And I’m here for the food.” Sonny chimed in.

Usnavi gave him a look, “Anyway, I’m here to guide you along this tale as your narrator and-”

“Hey, why do you get to be the narrator?” Sonny cut in.

“Because I’m older,” Usnavi retorted, “and I know this story like the back of my hand.”

Sonny frowned skeptically, “Yeah? Prove it!”

“If you’ll quit interrupting me.” Usnavi snarked.

“Just tell the story!” Sonny exclaimed.

“Fine.” Usnavi said. “Marley was dead, to begin with.”

Sonny’s eyes became wide, “Wait, what?!”

Usnavi sighed, “That’s how the story begins, _mijo_. Marley was dead to begin with!”

“Oooh.” Sonny nodded.

“As dead as a doornail.” Usnavi continued.

Sonny made an impressed face, “Good beginning, creepy and everything.”

“I know.” Usnavi agreed.

“Well, keep going!” Sonny said, gesturing to continue.

“You’re the one who keeps interrupting.” Usnavi muttered. “Anyway, in life, Marley was business partners with a shrewd money-lender known as Ebenezer Scrooge. You will meet him as he comes around that corner.” Usnavi gestured.

Sonny turned in the general direction, “Where?”

“There.” Usnavi emphasized where he was pointing.

Sonny followed his cousin’s finger, “When?”

Usnavi paused, “…Now.”

At that moment, an old but dark figure emerged from the corner Usnavi indicated. His whole being emanated unpleasantness and hostility.

Sonny shivered as the man passed, “Did you just feel the temperature drop?” He muttered to his cousin.

“That’s Scrooge, for you.” Usnavi agreed.

The people all parted like the Red Sea as Scrooge passed, as if being near him in any way would doom them for life. Even children stopped playing and stood quietly out of his way until he fully passed.

“Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard, sharp as a flint. Secretive and self-contained; as solitary as an oyster.” Usnavi said as he and Sonny slowly followed the cold man. All the townsfolk muttered amongst themselves about the horrid man, even though Scrooge most definitely wouldn’t care if he heard them. The two cousins watched as Scrooge disappeared into a dark, dismal little office, slamming the front door behind him.

Sonny frowned, “Boy, he looks like a real swell guy.” He commented sarcastically.

“I know.” Usnavi agreed as they moved to the front window. “He was a tightfisted hand at the grindstone, Scro-”

Usnavi stopped as their view through the window was obscured by a thick coat of dust and dirt. “Geez, this really is a dirty city!” He exclaimed, wiping a bit of grime off with his gloved finger.

“You’re telling me.” Sonny scoffed.

Usnavi took his coated sleeve and rubbed the filth of the window, giving him and his cousin a much better view of the inside. “He was a tightfisted hand at the grindstone, Scrooge; a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous, old sitter.” They peeked in as Scrooge moved to sit at his desk, while a younger man sat at a desk in the corner, writing furiously while shivering.

“Who’s that?” Sonny asked, pointing to him.

“Bob Cratchit; Scrooge’s clerk.” Usnavi answered. “Despite being his only employee, the pay surprisingly isn’t good when you work for someone as stingy as Scrooge.”

“Who would want to work for such a jerk?” Sonny asked incredulously.

“In this day and age, you take whatever job you can get.” Usnavi said, Sonny nodding in understanding. “At that moment, who should arrive at the door, but Scrooge’s nephew Fred; his only living relative.” Usnavi said.

Sonny blinked and looked at the door, “Nephew? I don’t see him.”

“Trust me.” Usnavi reassured.

A split second later, a young man appeared and knocked loudly at the door. It was so hearty and strong that it loosened a large bank of snow from the roof, making it fall right on Sonny. The boy yelped at the sudden assault of cold and Usnavi quickly moved to brush the snow off. “You’re a real pro at this cuz…” Sonny muttered.

“Sorry, _mijo_ ,” Usnavi said sheepishly.

“Yeah yeah…” Sonny grumbled, shivering again as his eyes spied the door as it opened. “C’mon, it’ll be warmer in there!” He urged. The two cousins slipped into the door at the very last second. They kicked the snow off their shoes and shuddered from not just the chill in the air, but the very dark and depressing aura that whole building seemed to give off.

“Actually, I think it’s colder in here.” Sonny said, Usnavi humming in agreement. Fred entered his uncle’s office, wishing him a Merry Christmas, Scrooge waving him off in a huff.

“Jerk…” Sonny muttered as he and Usnavi peeked into the office to watch.

“What right have you to be merry?” Scrooge growled, “You’re poor enough.”

“What right have you to be dismal?” Fred responded with a smile, “You’re rich enough.”

“Ooh, burn!” Sonny whispered excitedly.

“If I could work my will, every idiot who goes around with ‘Merry Christmas’ on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey and buried with a stake of holly in his heart.” Scrooge scoffed.

Sonny and Usnavi grimaced, “Jesus…” Sonny muttered, Usnavi stepping slightly between his cousin and Scrooge. Desperate to be distracted from the conversation, Sonny went to the small furnace and tried blowing on the quickly dying fire to help the heat spread.

“Now in these times, it was customary on Christmas Eve, for well-meaning gentlemen to call upon businesses collecting donations for the poor and homeless.” Usnavi narrated.

At that moment, two gentlemen entered the building and entered Scrooge’s office. Sonny frowned as the men passed right by him and his cousin without giving them a second glance, “It’s like we’re not even here…” He muttered.

“Because we’re not.” Usnavi answered. “As the narrators, no one can see or hear us, but we can see and hear them.”

Sonny spluttered, “That makes no sense!” He protested.

“It doesn’t have to, just let me tell the story!” Usnavi shot back.

They watched as the gentlemen entered Scrooge’s office and asked if he would be willing to donate, but that went about as well as to be expected, while Bob Cratchit watched meekly in the background. The men left after Scrooge said some particularly scathing words, words that had Usnavi hold Sonny back from marching in there and punching the man in the face, while Fred left with a smile and a Merry Christmas.

“I cannot believe those two are related!” Sonny exclaimed as Fred left.

“There’s a lot of things in this story you won’t believe.” Usnavi said.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and soon Bob Cratchit reminded Scrooge that it was closing time. With Sonny silently cheering in the background, Bob was able to convince Scrooge to give him Christmas Day off. Usnavi and Sonny slipped out the door as Scrooge exited, leaving Bob to lock up.

“Should we follow him?” Sonny asked.

Usnavi shrugged, “He’s gonna walk the whole way and he lives pretty far,” He said. “We can wait a bit.”

Bob exited the office and locked the door before walking down the street with a spring in his step. He eventually came across some boys on the street. A good portion of it had frozen over and the boys were using it to skate around and slide, happily laughing at the fun. Bob smiled and their cheer and joined them, sliding down the ice once before going on his way. Sonny watched in excitement and looked at Usnavi.

“What?” Usnavi asked. Sonny’s face became excited but mischievous.

“Wha-?” Usnavi cut off as he put the pieces together, “No…no, Sonny, no!” But Sonny already grabbed his hand and threw him ahead towards the ice. Sonny ran into Usnavi from behind, throwing them onto the thick ice, sitting and sliding down the street at top speed. Usnavi panicked while Sonny laughed and whooped as he peeked out from Usnavi’s shoulder. The ride quickly came to an end as the two cousins slid right into a snow bank nearby, burying them both with the cold powder.

The two poked their heads out, and Sonny grinned, “That was awesome!” He exclaimed. “Let’s do it again!” His smile faded as Usnavi glared at him, “Okay, okay…” He said, holding his hands up.

Usnavi stood up and yanked Sonny out of the snow by the back of his collar, “If you’re done goofing around, let’s go find Scrooge.”

“Geez, killjoy much?” Sonny muttered, wrestling his collar away from Usnavi as they walked. They eventually came across a horse and carriage and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Doesn’t this belong to someone?” Sonny asked.

“When you’re the narrator, you can be whoever you want.” Usnavi said.

“Nice.” Sonny said with a smile. Usnavi snapped the reins and they rode off down the street until they found Scrooge approaching a tall eerie building. Usnavi pulled the carriage to a stop before he continued the story. “Scrooge lived in chambers that once belonged to his old business partner, Jacob Marley.”

“Bread?” Sonny asked, offering him the chunk he was holding.

Usnavi shook his head, “Not while I’m working.”

Sonny shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

“The building was a dismal heap of brick on a dark street.” Usnavi continued. “Now I must ask you to remember that Marley was dead and decaying in his grave.”

Sonny made a face, “Eww.”

“That one thing you must remember, or nothing that follows will seem wondrous.” Usnavi finished, his voice dropping to a dramatic whisper.

“Why are you whispering?” Sonny asked in his own whisper.

“It's for dramatic emphasis.” Usnavi answered, switching back to his normal voice.

“Oh.” Sonny nodded. Usnavi gently shushed him and gestured for him to watch as Scrooge approached his front door. They watched closely as the door knocker slowly morphed into the face of Jacob Marley. Sonny’s eyes widened in fear as Scrooge leaned towards the face.

 _ **“Scrooge!”** _ The face howled, causing Scrooge to jerk back and the horse to whinny and rear back. The carriage rocked and Usnavi grabbed onto Sonny as they were both thrown into the street. Sonny landed safely, partially on Usnavi and sat up as the horse and carriage took off into the night.

Sonny sighed in relief when he noticed the lack of movement from his cousin, “Hey, you okay?” He called. Usnavi didn’t respond. “Navi?” Sonny shook his shoulder, but nothing happened. Sonny shook him harder, feeling his panic grow, “Cuz, talk to me! Navi! Navi, c’mon, wake up!”

Usnavi’s eyes opened and he sat up suddenly, making Sonny jump back. “To say that Scrooge was not startled would be untrue. Still, the moment had passed, and the world was as it should be.” He narrated.

Sonny shook his head and calmed himself, “Sheesh, didn’t even break your concentration…”

“What’d you say?” Usnavi asked as if snapping out of a daze.

“Nothin’.” Sonny shook his head before punching Usnavi’s shoulder.

“Ow! Sonny-”

“Don’t scare me like that!” Sonny exclaimed.

Usnavi’s face fell slightly as he saw the lingering fear in his cousin’s gaze. “ _Lo siento, mijo;_ I’m fine, don’t worry.” He said, patting Sonny’s shoulder comfortingly. He got up, “C’mon Sonny, we’ll follow him in.” He moved towards the door only to find that Sonny wasn’t following him. He was digging around in the snow.

“What are you doing?” Usnavi demanded.

“I dropped my bag of jelly beans somewhere!” Sonny answered.

Usnavi rolled his eyes, “Would you just get over here?!” He hissed.

“Fiiiine.” Sonny groaned and hurried after his cousin. But unfortunately, due to the delay, they reached the door just as it slammed shut, hitting Usnavi right in the face.

Sonny hissed as he almost felt his cousin’s pain, “Yikes.” Usnavi stumbled backwards, a hand on his head and Sonny was quick to catch him before he toppled down the stairs, “Easy cuz, easy.”

Usnavi put his arm around Sonny, leaning heavily one him as he managed to ground out the next part of the story. “Scrooge headed up the stairs, not caring a button for the darkness. Darkness was cheap and Scrooge liked it.” He shook his head, the pain fading. “But the incident at the door had made Scrooge wary. Before he shut himself in for the night, he searched his rooms.”

“Okay that does it.” Sonny shoved Usnavi away and faced him seriously, “How do you know what Scrooge is doing when we're down here, and he's up there?” He demanded.

Usnavi rolled his eyes, “I keep telling you, storytellers are omniscient; I know everything.”

Sonny nodded, squinting at Usnavi in suspicion, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that…”

Usnavi folded his arms and spoke again, still looking at Sonny, “To make a proper search, Scrooge was forced to light the lamps.” The light upstairs suddenly lit up right as the sentence ended.

Usnavi gave Sonny and smirk and Sonny stuck his tongue out at him, “Show off…”

Usnavi patted him on the back, “Don’t worry _mijo_ , one day you’ll be as good as me.”

Sonny continued to pout, not looking at his cousin. The light in the window lasted for a while until Sonny sighed, “So what happens next?”

“The ghost of Jacob Marley shows up.” Usnavi answered. At that moment, the light in the window dimmed and was replaced with a soft but eerie ethereal glow and the sounds of chains could be heard from inside.

“What’s going on?” Sonny asked, almost frantically. “What’s happening in there?” He stood in his tippy-toes as if that would help him see.

“We’ll move to a different spot once Marley leaves.” Usnavi reassured him. “In the meantime, Marley warned Scrooge that if he didn’t change his ways, he would be doomed to drag behind him heavy chains he forged in life as a ghost when he passed.”

“So, he’d go to hell.” Sonny stated.

Usnavi frowned in thought, “More like limbo.”

Sonny grimaced, “That’s even worse.”

“That’s why Marley’s here; to save Scrooge from that fate.” Usnavi said. “He told him that he would be visited by three spirits, and to expect the first when the bell tolls one.” They continued to watch until the white light faded and the regular light reappeared, for Usnavi to continue narrating. “And with that, the ghost of Scrooge’s partner vanished into the darkness. Leaving him once again, alone in his room.”

“Jesus, that’s some scary shit!” Sonny exclaimed.

“Sonny, language!” Usnavi said, abruptly facing him. “There could be kids listening!”

“This scary stuff is just as bad!” Sonny retorted.

“No, it’s not, it’s culture!” Usnavi argued.

Sonny opened his mouth to retort, but paused as he thought it over, “…Alright, fair enough.” He finally conceded before holding up a small bag, “Jelly bean? They were in my pocket all along.”

Usnavi blinked at the abrupt subject change before breathing out a small laugh and smiling at his cousin. Sonny frowned in confusion, “What?”

Usnavi put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in to give Sonny a quick kiss on the forehead, “Never change.” He said simply before walking off.

Sonny stood still for a moment before smiling slightly and hurrying after, “Where we going now?”

“Another side of the house,” Usnavi answered, pulling a coil of rope out of his jacket and looping it around his arm, “So we can get a better view of the story.”

“Where did you get that?” Sonny asked.

“I told you Sonny; narrator’s can be whoever they want and have whatever they want.”

Sonny shook his head, “Man, this job is all over the place…” They wandered to the side of the house where a tall gate was blocking their path. Usnavi easily climbed up and jumped over on the other side. But Sonny…

“C’mon!” Usnavi called up to his cousin. “Jump; it’s the only way down!”

Sonny was on the edge of the gate, but hesitating to come down, “I really hate you right now…” He grumbled as he looked around desperately for another way off. “

You wanted to know what was happening!” Usnavi retorted, “Scrooge’s bedchamber is on this side of the house; just jump!”

Sonny groaned, “There are only three things in the world that I hate.” He said bitterly, “The dark, heights, and jumping from said heights!”

“Well, it’s too late now!” Usnavi said, holding out his arms. “C’mon, I’ll catch you!”

Sonny looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, “You promise?” He asked.

“Cross my heart, mijo.” Usnavi said with a reassuring smile. “Now jump!”

Sonny bit his lip, closed his eyes and jumped with a yell. True to his word, Usnavi caught him, but not as gracefully as he imagined he would. Sonny landed right on his chest, shoving Usnavi to the ground, his ribs nearly crushed.

Sonny opened his eyes when his cousin groaned in pain under him and he looked around. A relieved smile graced his face when he saw he was safely on the ground due to his cousin keeping his promise, “ _Gracias_ , cuz.” He breathed.

“ _De nada, mijo_.” Usnavi grunted.

Sonny glanced behind him at the gate and perked up, “Oh! Wait a sec!” Usnavi yelped in pain as Sonny scrambled off him, “I dropped my jellybeans!”

Usnavi sat up as Sonny slid between the lower bars and back outside. Usnavi stood up in shock and his jaw dropped as Sonny just easily slid back under to him.

“What?” Sonny asked, noticing his cousin’s stare.

“You can fit under there?” Usnavi asked, gesturing to the bars.

Sonny glanced at the gate, “Yeah?” Usnavi stared at him and opened his mouth multiple times to speak, to yell, but gave up and stormed towards the house, leaving a confused Sonny hurrying after him. “What? What’s that look for? What?!”

They arrived at a tall tree where a branch stretched out in front of the window. Usnavi took the rope and tossed it up, wrapping it around the tree. “Alright.” Usnavi said, tugging the rope to make sure it was secure, “Up we go.”

“Seriously…?” Sonny muttered as Usnavi began to climb.

Sonny shuffled a bit before following after, and it wasn’t long before Usnavi began to narrate again. “Scrooge, slipped into the empty silence of a dreamless sleep.”

“Do you have to narrate and climb?” Sonny bit out. “I think I could break something falling from up here!”

“You wanna see what’s going on, don’t you?” Usnavi said, glancing down at him. “Scrooge’s window is right there!” He said, pointing.

Sonny rolled his eyes, but continued climbing, and soon they reached the branch. Usnavi helped Sonny the rest of the way up to sit next to him on the tree branch and unwrapped the rope from the branch as the clock inside the room chimed.

Usnavi then faced the window and cupped his hands around his mouth, “Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!” He yelled.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the window. Poor Sonny was so caught off guard that he almost fell backwards, but Usnavi caught him and kept an arm safely around him.

Sonny watched in wonder as a ghostly figure appeared before the alarmed Scrooge, introducing itself as the Ghost of Christmas Past. The spirit ordered Scrooge to come with it and opened the window, giving Usnavi and Sonny a clear view into the room.

“But I am mortal, liable to fall!” Scrooge protested.

“A touch of my hand, and you shall fly.” The spirit reassured. Scrooge hesitantly took the spirit’s hand and was led to the window while Usnavi began to swing the end of the rope. Like the spirit said, Scrooge and the spirit flew out the window and into the sky.

Sonny glanced between Scrooge and his cousin as Usnavi threw the rope like a lasso, attaching it to Scrooge’s leg “Wha-What are we doing?” He asked frantically.

Usnavi wrapped the rope around his wrist, holding it tightly in one hand before wrapping an arm around Sonny’s middle, “Just hold on.”

Sonny’s eyes widened, “Wha-” Sonny grabbed Usnavi at the very last second as they were yanked right off the tree branch and into the sky. Sonny screamed as his arms wrapped tightly around Usnavi’s neck while they flew over the buildings.

“Look Sonny!” Usnavi exclaimed. “You can see the whole city from up here!”

Sonny only glanced down for a split second before hiding his face in Usnavi’s shoulder, “Don’t you dare drop me!”

They flew higher into the sky until a bright light appeared before them, “Spirit, what light is that?” Scrooge asked.

“It is the past.” The spirit answered.

“Get ready, Sonny!” Usnavi called. Sonny peeked out from Usnavi as they traveled through the bright light. The city slowly faded away, leading to a forest surrounding a large school.

“Hold on, Sonny; we’re going down!” Usnavi warned as the spirit and Scrooge began to descend. Sonny kept his iron grip on Usnavi as they brushed and crashed through many snowy pine trees, covering them with leaves, pine needles and tree sap, until they finally reached the school and slowly landed.

“And so, they arrived in Ebenezer Scrooge’s childhood.” Usnavi announced, their feet finally touching solid ground.

Sonny slowly pried himself away from his cousin, “That was the worst trip of my life…” He said, his legs feeling like jelly.

“Well it’s over now.” Usnavi reassured him as he brushed the leaves off both of them.

“Yeah.” Sonny nodded, when something bumped the back of his legs. Sonny whirled around to see a curious but excited husky, sniffing him. “Hey there.” Sonny greeted, holding his hand out to the dog to sniff.

Usnavi let Sonny be distracted and continued the story, “It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve, and Scrooge was conscious of a thousand odors, each one connected with a thousand thoughts, and hopes, and joys, and cares, long, long forgotten.”

Scrooge looked around recognizing the building and almost all the faces around them. “Hello, boys!” He called. “Hello!” But they didn’t answer.

“These are but shadows of the past; they can neither see nor hear you.” The spirit said.

“Guess that explains what we are.” Sonny said softly, who was kneeling and scratching the husky behind the ears.

Scrooge and the spirit entered the building and Usnavi turned to Sonny, “C’mon Sonny, stop playing with the dog, we gotta go.”

“Kay.” Sonny gave the husky one more pat before getting up, when they heard a loud growling. The two cousins turned to see another dog, larger than the husky, glaring at them with drool dripping from his mouth.

“Run.” Sonny said flatly. The dog barked and charged towards them, “Run!” Sonny yelled, shoving Usnavi. They bolted into the building and slammed the door behind them, the dog barking and scratching madly at the door. They sighed in relief and moved to follow Scrooge into a classroom.

“And what a flood of memories came back to him as Scrooge beheld his old classroom.” Usnavi narrated as Scrooge walked around in wonder. Scrooge actually smiled as he took in his old classroom, recalling how he chose his profession there. The spirit then pointed out a small figure.

“Scrooge beheld and small boy, a boy he knew very well indeed.” Usnavi narrated. The two watched as Scrooge recognized the child as his younger self, ignoring his friend’s calls to come out and play. For him, Christmas was simply a time to get extra work done, not a time for happiness and joy.

“I never understand this kind of thing.” Sonny said, shaking his head.

Usnavi looked at him, “You were never lonely?” He asked.

Sonny shook his head and muttered something under his breath. “What was that?” Usnavi asked.

“Nothin…”

“C’mon Sonny, what did you say?” Usnavi prodded gently.

Sonny took a deep breath, “I was never lonely,” He glanced at Usnavi. “I had you.” Usnavi blinked and then smiled warmly, putting an arm around Sonny who rolled his eyes, “You are such a sap.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Usnavi teased.

“Shut up…”

The young Scrooge suddenly faded away, being replaced with another one, a few years older than the last, while the room aged along with him. “The years performed their terrible dance, and in a moment, Scrooge had seen his entire childhood pass. He saw his old schoolroom age and decay.” Usnavi narrated.

“Guess life really is short when you think about it.” Sonny commented. When time finally resumed its normal pace, Scrooge’s old headmaster entered the classroom, giving the young Scrooge a talk about going into the life of business.

The spirit then began to lead Scrooge away and Usnavi and Sonny followed. Sonny blinked as he realized that he and Usnavi were on a small ladder, leading up to a street lamp, dressed in different clothes.

“Do we choose what we end up as, when this happens?” Sonny asked, gesturing to their new affects.

“Nope.” Usnavi answered, looking over as Scrooge and the spirit were a few feet away. “A moment later, Scrooge found himself on a busy street, looking at a building he had not seen in years.” Usnavi said. “Once again, it was Christmas Eve; the night was falling and the lamplighters were applying their trade.” Usnavi raised the lit stick into the lamp, but failed to notice that the end of Sonny’s scarf had gotten caught on the stick.

Sonny sniffed, “Do you smell burning wool?” He asked. He turned to his cousin and yelped as he saw his catch on fire. “Hey hey hey, light the lamp, not me!” Sonny yelled.

Usnavi dropped the stick as he realized what he had done. “Mierda!” Usnavi yanked Sonny’s scarf off as it began to go up in flames and threw it into a nearby bucket of ice cold water. The fire went out immediately and Usnavi pulled out the sopping wet scarf, “Sorry, Sonny.” He said sheepishly.

Sonny’s face fell as he looked over his ruined scarf, “Aw man!” He moaned, taking in the large amounts of burnt wool, “I really liked this scarf! Nina gave it to me!”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Usnavi said, patting Sonny’s back. “C’mon.” They followed Scrooge as he entered the building of his first job. Usnavi and Sonny soaked in the warmth and cheer of the building as it was the annual Christmas party.

Apparently, even then Scrooge was a bit of a killjoy, worrying about how much the party was costing. However, this was the party where he met his love, Belle. However, as Scrooge was not eager to see where the spirit was to lead him next, their relationship did not end happily as the scene changed to a small park near the city.

Scrooge and Belle were promised to be married, but because Scrooge continued to be so stingy with money, he had to keep pushing back their wedding until Belle couldn’t take it any longer. “Another idol has replaced me.” Belle had said. “Yet another year until our wedding, Ebenezer?”

“This is all for you.” Young Scrooge said. “I love you, Belle.”

Belle silently stood, “You did once.” She said. “I hope that you can find love again.” And with that, she walked away, leaving young Scrooge alone. Usnavi heard sniffing beside him and looked to see tears dripping from Sonny’s face.

“Oh _mijo_ ,” Usnavi sighed, putting an arm around his cousin, “You watch too many telenovelas.”

Sonny didn’t answer, and Scrooge was just about in tears as well. The spirit bade him farewell, and a moment later, Scrooge was back in his bedroom, with Usnavi and Sonny sitting outside on the windowsill.

“Scrooge was left alone, exhausted in his bedchamber.” Usnavi said. “And thus, he remained, until the nearby clock began to strike the hour.”

Sonny wiped his eyes, “Please tell me the rest of this won’t be as emotionally painful.”

“You’ll see, _mijo_.” Usnavi said before continuing. “Scrooge knew that the second of the ghosts was due to appear, yet now, as the clock finished striking…”

“…Nothing.” Sonny finished. Sure enough, there was nothing. No bright light, or anything. But then, the next room lit up and a loud booming laughter could be heard from inside.

“What’s that?” Sonny asked as Scrooge entered the room and out of their sight.

“The Ghost of Christmas Present.” Usnavi answered. From what they could hear, the spirit was very jolly, laughing heartily almost all the time. His happiness just about drew Usnavi and Sonny into feeling in a good mood. But it was ruined when the spirit entered Scrooge’s bedroom and made for the window they were sitting outside of.

Sonny’s eyes widened as he put the pieces together. “Oh crap!” The spirit threw the window open, knocking both cousins off and into the snow. They both groaned and sat up, “Do you enjoy getting slapped around like this?!” Sonny demanded, rubbing his head.

“Comes with the job.” Usnavi said unhappily, rubbing his shoulder and frowning in pain. They got up and moved to the street as the spirit and Scrooge appeared, before the town transformed, the spirit happily announcing it was Christmas Day. Everyone was out and about, joyfully greeting each other and exchanging gifts, filling the air with love and tidings of joy.

“Kinda reminds me of home.” Sonny commented.

“It sure does.” Usnavi responded. They followed Scrooge as the spirit led him to a large house, belonging to none other than his nephew Fred. He was walking around the parlor, surrounded by his wife and multiple friends, laughing and talking together as the fire roared in the fireplace.

Eventually, someone suggested they play a guessing game, so Fred started, having something for them to guess. “Is it vegetable?” Someone asked.

“No.” Fred answered. 

“Animal.” 

"No." 

“Is it found on a farm?”

“Never.”

“In the city?”

“Yes.”

"Is it a cat?”

“No.”

“A dog?”

"No."

“A pig?”

“No.”

“Is it something that’s wanted?”

“Not often.”

“A rat?”

“An immigrant?”

“Excuse you!” Sonny exclaimed.

“A leech?”

“No to all.” Fred answered.

“Oh wait, I know!” Someone jumped up. “It’s your Uncle Scrooge!” Everyone burst out laughing as they realized the blatantly correct answer. Even Fred seemed quite amused that his idea had gotten such a laugh.

“Geez, that’s rough.” Sonny said.

“Yeah.” Usnavi agreed.

The spirit led Scrooge away again, leading him to a more run-down neighborhood. This time, Usnavi and Sonny found themselves on the roof of one of the houses, new clothes covered in soot and a chimney brush in Usnavi’s hand.

“These jobs are so random…” Sonny muttered.

“Where are we?” Scrooge asked from right below them.

“The home of your loyal clerk, Bob Cratchit.” The spirit answered.

“Perhaps it was the spirit’s own generous nature, and his sympathy for all poor men, that led them straight to the home of Scrooge’s faithful clerk.” Usnavi narrated as Scrooge peeked in the window.

“More like patient, for putting up with him.” Sonny grumbled. Inside the house, Bob’s wife and children hurried about the house, preparing their Christmas dinner. Luckily, from the roof, the two cousins could easily hear the conversation.

“Who’s Tiny Tim?” Sonny asked as the peculiar name entered the conversation more than once.

“The youngest of the family.” Usnavi explained. “They call him that because he’s very small and sickly; you’ll see when he gets here.”

Sonny nodded when he smelled something nearby. He moved closer to the chimney as the smell grew stronger. “Goose!” He exclaimed happily. “Navi, they’re cooking goose down there!”

Usnavi shook his head good naturedly as he nudged Sonny away from the opening. “Out of the way, Sonny.” He said, sticking the brush down the shaft.

“Hey, don’t sweep now, you’re blocking the smell!” Sonny protested. They listened to the happy chatter of the Cratchit family down below, as Sonny stuck his head back into the chimney once Usnavi moved on to sweeping the next one.

“Sonny, be careful.” Usnavi warned.

“But it smells so good!” Sonny protested, leaning further. “I almost feel like I can- WAH!” Sonny yelped as his footing slipped, sending him right into the chimney. Sonny flipped and his body was caught in the narrow passage, but he was anything but secure.

Usnavi sighed, _“Dios mio…”_

“NAVI, GET ME OUT, I’M STUCK!” Sonny screamed; out of all the things he expected to have happen to him in life, falling down a chimney definitely wasn’t one of them!

Usnavi shook his head, “I knew you weren't suited for literature.”

“This isn’t funny Navi, get me out!” Sonny yelled frantically. “I’m slipping!”

Usnavi smiled lightly and reached down the chimney, “Take my hand!”

Sonny grappled around with one hand, looking desperately for his cousin’s, “Hurry up, it’s getting h-OT!” Sonny shouted as he slipped the rest of the way down the chimney.

“Sonny!” Usnavi yelled, now showing his concern.

Sonny tried to stop himself by pressing his hands against the walls, but the chimney shaft expanded the lower he got until he couldn’t reach the walls anymore. Sonny landed on something soft, but flaming hot. Sonny yelped and jumped up, realizing at the last second that he had landed on the goose that was cooking. Sonny flailed and fell backwards, his hand shoving itself under hot flaming coals.

Sonny just about screamed and managed to get out of the fireplace without any more injuries, thankful that no one could see him. He didn’t think he could handle the embarrassment. Sonny nursed his hand and spied a small bed in the back of the room. He hurried over to it and sat down with a wince from his still burning backside.

Meanwhile, Usnavi climbed down from the roof just as Bob Cratchit was returning home, with Tiny Tim on his shoulder. He slipped in the door when Bob opened it and hurried over to Sonny, sitting next to him on the bed.

“Hey, you okay?” Usnavi asked.

“I fell down a chimney, landed on a flaming hot goose and my hand got buried in burning coal!” Sonny whined.

Usnavi snorted, “You have all the fun.” Sonny gave him a look and Usnavi’s eyes fell on his cousin’s red hand. “Let me see…” He said. Sonny yelped as Usnavi carefully examined the burned appendage. The skin was red and peeling in a few places, but it definitely wasn’t bad.

“You’ll be fine.” Usnavi said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tube of burn lotion. Sonny opened his mouth to ask where it came from but Usnavi gave him a look clearly saying ‘Don’t question it’.

As Usnavi covered Sonny’s hand in the lotion and gently massaged it, Sonny’s eyes fell on the pale little boy with the crutch under his arm, “Is that Tiny Tim?” Sonny asked.

“That’s him.” Usnavi confirmed. Sonny listened in astonishment as Bob told his wife that he hoped that people at church saw that he was a cripple to remind them of who made the lame walk and the blind see.

“Damn…” Sonny breathed.

“What a remarkable child.” Scrooge commented, still outside the window.

“And with that, the Cratchits came to what was surely the happiest single moment in all the live-long year.” Usnavi said as the family sat down around the table, the food put out; not much, but better than nothing.

“Such a meager feast...” Scrooge said.

“But very much appreciated.” The spirit said.

Sonny couldn’t help but lean on Usnavi as he was reminded of their Christmas dinners. Yeah, they could never afford anything super fancy, and sometimes if things got really bad, they only just barely had enough for the two of them. But just the fact that it was Christmas and that they were able to still get food on the table made it feel like the greatest feast in the world.

Usnavi put an arm around Sonny, probably thinking the same thing and they listened as Bob raised a toast to Scrooge, dubbing him the founder of the feast, much to his wife’s distaste. “What a guy…” Sonny mused.

“God bless us, everyone!” Tiny Tim chirped, his little eyes lighting up his pale and sickly face.

“Spirit, what is to become of Tiny Tim?” Scrooge asked.

“I see a vacant chair in the corner, and a crutch without an owner.” The spirit said. “If these shadows remain unaltered, then the boy will die.”

“No…” Sonny said softly, Usnavi’s hand squeezing his shoulder. “Is he really gonna…?” Sonny trailed off in fear as he looked at his cousin.

“You’ll have to listen to the rest of the story to find out.” Usnavi said somberly. Sonny nodded and Usnavi continued narrating. “As the Cratchit family vanished into the darkness, Scrooge kept his eyes upon Tiny Tim.”

The darkness soon faded, revealing them to be in a churchyard, with Usnavi and Sonny planted at the top of the bell tower, back in their winter clothes. They peeked down as the spirit lay down against a nearby fence and began to fade.

“What’s happening to him?” Sonny asked.

“The present doesn’t last forever Sonny.” Usnavi explained. “The present has to fade in order to move to the future.”

“Is that who the next ghost is gonna be?” Sonny asked. “A ghost from the future?”

Usnavi nodded, “In the meantime, I need you to ring this bell, twelve times.” He said, gesturing to the rope under the bell.

“Why?” Sonny asked.

“The plot demands it.” Usnavi said. “You have to keep this part of the story moving while I tell it.”

“Okay.” Sonny answered uneasily and grabbed the rope.

“Nothing Scrooge could do or say could stop the relentless march of those terrible bells.” Usnavi said as Sonny rang the bell, counting as he did so.

When he finally reached twelve, he let go of the rope and tapped his ears, “I think I might be deaf now…”

A thick fog rolled over the area and Scrooge was met with a tall hooded figure with long bony fingers. “The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.” Usnavi whispered.

The two cousins climbed down from the tower and peeked out the door as Scrooge spoke to the spirit, the spirit just watching him silently. The whole area had a dreary and unpleasant feel about it, and the fog and darkness wasn’t helping. If this was Christmas in the future, it was certainly a bleak and unhappy one.

Sonny pressed closer to Usnavi as the ghost began to lead Scrooge away, “I’m scared, cuz.” He admitted.

Usnavi pressed his lips into a line and held Sonny tightly, “Me too, _mijo_.”

They followed Scrooge, making sure to stay a good distance back just to stay away from the spirit, as rain began to fall. They wandered through the dark streets, all of them nearly empty. Only a few people were out, as they spoke of a wealthy man who had recently passed away the night before.

“What happened to his money?”

“Left it to his company perhaps; they were all he had.”

“I imagine he’ll have a very small funeral.”

“I’ll go, but only if lunch is provided.”

There was only one guess as to who they were talking about, but Scrooge didn’t want to accept it. He asked the spirit to show him a place where some tenderness was being felt, and to the two cousins’ horror, they were led straight to Bob Cratchit’s house.

Unfortunately, just the like the town, the inside of the house was dark and emanated a strong aura of tragedy. The family inside moved about, but slowly and in a slumped position, as if the life and energy had been sucked out of them.

“It’s past your father’s time.” Mrs. Cratchit said softly.

“He’s been walking slower as of late,” The son said, “Ever since Tim…”

“Oh no…” Sonny breathed.

Usnavi bit his lip and turned as Bob Cratchit slowly walked up the street, his feet almost dragging behind him. Scrooge watched and followed in horror and sadness as his clerk entered, exchanging a few words with his family before just about breaking down into tears.

Sonny felt Usnavi’s gloved hand grasp his own as small sobs could be heard. “Cuz?” Sonny looked up to see Usnavi, tears dripping down his face as he couldn’t look away from the sight inside.

As many times as Usnavi told this story, he could never make it through this part. Because every time he saw Tiny Tim, every time he saw his happy little face…he saw Sonny, back when he was only a little boy. Sonny bit his lip and stepped closer, leaning against his cousin for him to put an arm around him. Usnavi was unable to stop himself from pulling Sonny into a full hug, and they stayed that way until the spirit led Scrooge away again.

“C’mon cuz,” Sonny said gently, leading his cousin away from the house. The spirit led them back to the graveyard, where Scrooge asked to be shown the rich man who had passed away. The spirit silently pointed to a single gravestone, which had Scrooge’s name embedded on it.

Sonny’s eyes grew large and afraid as the spirit continued to point at the grave, “Is he really gonna die, cuz?” He asked. “Is he really gonna die if he doesn’t change?”

Usnavi didn’t answer, but kept his arm around Sonny. The ground in front of the gravestone fell away and Scrooge began to fall inside. “Please no!” Scrooge cried, holding onto the edge of the earth for dear life, “I’ll change! I swear, I’ll change!”

Sonny buried his face in Usnavi’s chest as Scrooge lost his hold and slipped into the hole, his scream echoing in the air. Sonny shivered when he suddenly realized that it wasn’t dark anymore.

“You okay, _mijo_?” Usnavi asked, still holding him.

Sonny peeked out and realized that it was day, and he and Usnavi were back on the windowsill outside Scrooge’s bedroom. “Wha…?” Sonny had no idea what to say, so Usnavi gestured to the window. Sonny looked inside where Scrooge had woken up with a start, before slowly realizing where he was.

“This is my bed…” Scrooge said in shock. “My blankets, my room!”

Usnavi couldn’t help but laugh slightly as Scrooge got up and ran around his room, “Yes, the bed posts were his own, the bed was his own, the room was his own. But the thing that made Scrooge the happiest of all was that his life lay before him, and it could be changed.”

Sonny smiled, but it faded as he glanced down from their perch on the windowsill, “Navi, is it safe for us to be up here?” He asked.

Usnavi looked at him, “Scrooge is saved, what could happen now?” He asked.

Sonny shrugged but his eyes widened as Scrooge ran towards the window and threw it open, knocking the two cousins into the snow once again. “I’ll never get used to that…” Sonny grumbled, rubbing his arm.

“I haven’t ever gotten used to it.” Usnavi said, helping Sonny up. “And I’ve been doing this for a while.”

They exited through the gate and onto the street as Scrooge called happily down to a little boy, overjoyed to hear that it was Christmas Day. “Say, my dear boy, do you know the Poulterer’s on the corner?”

“I should hope I did.” The boy responded.

“Have they sold the prized turkey yet?”

“The one as big as me?”

Scrooge laughed, “Yes, my boy!”

“He’s actually laughing…” Sonny commented in amazement; he had no idea the man was even capable of such a thing!

“It’s hanging there, now!” The boy responded.

“Well then go and buy it and tell them to bring it round here!” Scrooge said. “Do it and I’ll give you a shilling; come back in less than five minutes and I’ll give you half a crown!” The boy’s eyes widened eagerly and he began to run.

“And so, the boy was off like a shot, as-” Usnavi was cut off as the boy plowed right through them, shouting an apology as he ran. “Well, you get the idea.” Usnavi said as Sonny chuckled.

“What’s he getting the turkey for?” Sonny asked. “Why, to give it to Bob Cratchit of course.” Usnavi answered. “Now they can have an even bigger Christmas feast.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet!” Sonny agreed. “If that thing’s really the size of that kid, it’s gotta be twice the size of Tiny Tim!”

“And a few moments later, dressed in his finest, Scrooge appeared on the streets of the city, and wished Merry Christmas to all the world.” Usnavi narrated. True to his word, Scrooge exited the house, a wide smile on his face as he tipped his hat and greeted everyone he passed.

“Merry Christmas!” Scrooge exclaimed with a wave as he passed them.

Sonny beamed in surprise, “Thanks, man!”

Usnavi smiled, “Everyone was out and about this fine morning, and soon he encountered many familiar faces.”

The two followed Scrooge as he made amends with those he wronged the day before. He offered the most generous donations to the gentlemen collecting for charity, and even dropped by his nephew Fred’s house, promising to be there for Christmas dinner. And the last stop was Bob Cratchit’s house, where he delivered the prize turkey and promised to raise his salary and do whatever he could to help his struggling family.

“And Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all and infinitely more.” Usnavi said.

“But…” Sonny hesitated, “What about Tiny Tim?” He asked worriedly.

Usnavi smiled, “And Tiny Tim, who did not die-” Sonny silently fist pumped, “-To Tiny Tim, Scrooge became a second father.” Usnavi said. “He became as a good friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the old city ever had. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. And may that truly be said of us and all of us.”

* * *

“And so, as Tiny Tim observed: ‘God bless us, everyone’.” Usnavi closed the book. “The End.” He looked beside him where he lay against the headboard of the double bed, Sonny and Chip on either side of him. Chip was sound asleep, pressed up against his legs, and Sonny’s head was leaning on his shoulder, reading alongside his cousin.

“That was great.” Sonny said softly.

“I told you you’d like it.” Usnavi said.

“I never said I wouldn’t.” Sonny responded. “And it beats ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas’ any day.”

“It definitely kills a lot more time.” Usnavi agreed, setting the thick book down. He glanced at the clock, reading 7:30, despite how dark the outside world was. “You feel up to eating anything?”

“Hell yeah.” Sonny said, sitting up abruptly, only to waver slightly as a dizzy spell hit.

Usnavi sat up abruptly, steadying him. “Are you sure?” He put a hand on his forehead, “You still feel pretty warm.”

“I’m just a little dizzy.” Sonny said, gently waving him away. “I’m starving, really.”

Usnavi smiled and squeezed Sonny’s shoulder, “Okay.” Usnavi climbed out of bed, waking Chip up in the process, and Sonny slowly followed. Usnavi went to the kitchen and Sonny went to the couch, where a blanket was waiting. Sonny shivered and wrapped himself up; this fever was really becoming a pain.

“We still have some soup left, if you want.” Usnavi called, peeking out from the kitchen.

“Sure.” Sonny said, his smile fading as he gazed at the snow falling outside.

Usnavi noticed his cousin seemed down, “You okay, _mijo_?” He asked, coming out and sitting next to him. “Did you not like the story?”

“No, I loved it.” Sonny answered honestly. “It’s just…I’m still sick, and you should be out with everyone…”

“I wasn’t going to leave you alone on Christmas!” Usnavi protested. “I thought the story made that clear.”

“But it’s a tradition!” Sony protested. “It’s just…not the same…” It was true. The barrio held a Christmas party every year at this time. But with Sonny’s fever, he couldn’t go, and Usnavi, being Usnavi, refused to leave his cousin to his own devices. Now, Sonny not only felt awful because he couldn’t go himself, but also guilty because he was keeping Usnavi away from their get-together.

Usnavi smiled sadly and put an arm around Sonny, “Traditions are nice and all, but they don’t matter in the long run.” Usnavi said gently. “The important thing is that we’re together.” Sonny smiled slightly, but still slumped in sadness. “But, I’ll admit, it is a bit quiet around here.” Usnavi said, a smile pulling at his face.

Suddenly, Chip started barking and pawing at the front door. “What’s up?” Sonny asked.

“I don’t know.” Usnavi said, his smile still on his face. “I’ll go see.”

Sonny frowned at his cousin’s face and slowly got up, the blanket still around his shoulders. Sonny stood a few feet behind Usnavi as he peeked out the door and glanced back at Sonny, a wide smile on his face.

“Well, what do you know?” Usnavi opened the door fully, revealing multiple familiar faces.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Sonny almost stumbled back in shock as everyone they knew poured into their tiny apartment. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by Benny, Nina, Vanessa, and just about everyone from the barrio. “Wha…what are you guys doing here?” Sonny asked in shock.

“Someone told us that our favorite kid was feeling a bit down.” Vanessa said.

“Usnavi told us how bad you felt that you couldn’t come to the party.” Nina explained. “So, we decided to bring the party to you.”

“Did you really think you could get away with not eating any of my food on Christmas?” Camila asked, as she and others carried in large containers with steaming hot food.

“We’d never leave you hanging, kid,” Benny said, ruffling his hair. “Especially around the holidays.”

“It’s way too quiet in here!” Pete exclaimed, hauling his boom box over his shoulder. He clicked it on and Christmas tunes immediately filled the room.

At this point, Sonny was smiling so widely, he couldn’t talk. “Guys…I…”

“Don’t thank us.” Daniela said with a smile.

“Yeah, it was Usnavi’s idea!” Carla chirped.

Sonny turned to Usnavi who smiled, “Why do you think I read you such a long story?” He asked.

Sonny didn’t answer and threw his arms around his cousin, shedding his blanket, “Thanks, cuz.” He mumbled into his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, _mijo_.” Usnavi said, kissing his temple.

Everyone smiled at the sight and then moved to get ready for dinner. Usnavi quickly gave Sonny a few pills of ibuprofen to kill his fever for a while and soon everyone was gathered around the table as the food was set out. Everyone’s glasses were filled with wine, except Sonny, who got a glass of Sparkling Cider, and Mr. Rosario raised his glass.

“To the barrio,” He announced. “To friends, family, and all those we love; no matter how different we may seem,” He glanced at Benny who had his arm around Nina, “No matter how hard things may get,” He put his arm around Camila. “May we never forget the love we share for one another. Merry Christmas!”

“And a happy new year!” Everyone cheered, raising their glasses. They clinked them together and took a drink and the food began to be served.

At that moment, the barrio was brighter than all of New York city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU GUYS CELEBRATE AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!!! :D


	22. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major blizzard slams New York, cutting the De la Vega family off from about everyone they know. When Sonny gets a terrible fever and Usnavi isn't far behind, there's only one De la Vega left who can get help in time.
> 
> Canonical ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you watch 'Balto' while being stuck in ITH hell. And I wanted to write more heroic!Chip ;)
> 
> (Also, I'm going to mark this story as complete since it doesn't really have an ending in sight and I just update it whenever I want; just FYI X3 )

Weather in New York was always at either ends of the spectrum. It was either super hot, or super cold; there was never any in between, except for those blissful summer mornings where cool breezes blew as the sun rose.

Unfortunately, winter never gave those blessings. It was cold and it stayed cold. For the barrio, the heating system was practically life and death to them, as their thin apartment walls did very little to protect them from the cold. The same went for the air conditioning in the summer. But at least in both cases there were ways to keep warm or cool if the heat/air systems failed.

But what they really had to worry about in the winter, was snow. New York snow was a force to be reckoned with when it really stirred up. And unfortunately, that seemed to be the case this winter for the barrio. The moment the snow started, everyone knew that it wasn’t going to stop any time soon. But then…when was it going to stop?

Sonny hiked through the snow, covering his nose and mouth with his scarf. Today marked the third day of constant snow and it was already almost up to Sonny’s knees; if it kept up, school would definitely be canceled tomorrow. It was a miracle they were still able to plow the streets with this weather. Sonny finally made it to the bodega and just about slumped against the door as the wave of heat hit him as he entered. Thank god the grate stayed down when it snowed this bad.

Chip trotted up to him, tail wagging and Sonny pet him with his gloved hand, “Hey buddy.” He greeted, pulling down his scarf, removing his hood, and pulling off his hat, chunks of snow sprinkling everywhere.

Chip began to lap up the snow chunks and Usnavi emerged from the back room. “Staying warm?” He asked.

“Doing my best.” Sonny said, spreading his arms. Usnavi always made sure Sonny was pretty much covered head to toe in snow gear, especially when the weather got this bad. It was a pain to get into and get out of at school; Sonny literally felt like a penguin sometimes.

“Anything exciting happen?” Sonny asked, walking to the counter.

“Everyone pretty much came in and out this morning to stock up on stuff.” Usnavi said. “I was waiting for you, because I’m closing early.”

Sonny smiled. “Yeah?”

Usnavi nodded grimly, “Radio says that the snow’s really gonna kick up the next few days; we’re probably gonna get snowed in.”

Sonny blinked; that hadn’t happened in a while. The past few years, the snow had been rough, but never enough to put the whole barrio on lockdown. He pushed down any lingering worry with a smile, “Sweet; I don’t have to do my homework!”

Usnavi gave him a snug look, “If the power goes out, you may have no choice.”

“It better not, or I swear…” Sonny muttered. The last thing anyone wanted was a power outage in the middle of a blizzard. They had been lucky the past few years with either no outages at all, or only lasting a few hours or a day at most.

Sonny glanced back at Chip who was pawing at the door anxiously, whining under his breath; the dog was pretty impatient to leave. “Of course, you wanna go out there, you’re a freaking husky!” Sonny said, “You were made for this.”

“Maybe we should save up for a dog sled.” Usnavi joked putting his coat on.

“That would be awesome!” Sonny agreed.

Usnavi finished getting ready and headed to the door where Sonny and Chip were waiting, “You two go ahead; I’ll lock up and be right behind you.” He said.

“Kay.” Sonny opened the door, letting Chip out before following, and pulling his scarf back up as the wind hit him. Chip jumped around the deep snow happily, his fur making a wonderful design against the deep white powder.

Sonny envied his dog’s ability to move through the snow so easily, while he had to practically make his knees touch his chest in order to step up high enough. “I am totally saving up for a dog sled…”

By the time Sonny made it to the stoop, Usnavi had finished locking up and began hiking through the thick white powder. Chip was still jumping around in the snow, so Sonny whistled, “C’mon, boy!”

Chip jumped around a bit more before making his way towards the stoop, where Sonny was holding the door open for his dog and cousin. Chip wandered in first, the black part of his fur covered in snowflakes that he shook off, and Usnavi soon followed.

The two cousins kicked and shook the snow off their clothes and climbed the stairs, Chip hurrying ahead of them. Sonny sighed in relief as Usnavi unlocked their door, allowing heat to hit them.

“Am I right in assuming that we’ve also stocked up on food?” Sonny asked as they took their winter gear off.

“I own a store, what do you take me for?” Usnavi shot back. “But we are a bit short on medical stuff; the drugstore was the first to close.”

“That place is always the first to go.” Sonny said, shaking his head.

“Let’s hope we don’t need it.” Usnavi said.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day, the snow had piled up even more, and schools were closed. But that also meant that everything else was closed, as the snow was basically halfway up the entrances. For the De la Vegas and just about the rest of the barrio, it meant spending the day cooped up in their warm, tiny apartments, watching TV.

Sonny only attempted to conquer the snowy wonderland outside a few times, mostly because Chip really wanted to go out. But the snow was so deep, Sonny may as well have been swimming through the cold powder.

Chip, being a dog, was able to prance through the stuff, being light enough to not sink all the way down, and he greatly enjoyed his winter excursions. Sonny and Usnavi were content with staying inside, and they trusted Chip to take care of himself outdoors; the thing had been a stray for god knows how long. Things seemed to be going fine; they were staying warm, had plenty to eat, and a large city to watch turn into a winter wonderland.

But then the power went out.

“Aw man!” Sonny groaned.

“Hey, it lasted a week,” Usnavi pointed out. “That’s more than I was expecting.”

Life went on as normal, despite the power going out, but sleeping at night became ten times colder. So much so, that Usnavi, Sonny, and Chip were forced to move to the double bed just to keep body heat. Every day, they woke up tangled together with Chip sandwiched tightly between them, and it was almost a chore forcing themselves to leave their warm nest and embrace the cold.

The days were then spent mostly just sitting in the living room or bedroom, wrapped in blankets and doing practical things, like playing board games or doing homework, though Sonny got his all done within the first day (he was that bored).

But a few days later, things took a turn for the worst. It started when Sonny got up feeling sluggish, his head pounding. He was shivering despite the sweat covering his face and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Usnavi felt his little cousin’s forehead to find him burning up, “ _Ay Dios_ , I was afraid this would happen.” He said, glancing at the bathroom where the empty medicine cabinet sat.

“S’just a fever, cuz.” Sonny said tiredly. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know, but I’m gonna call Julio just in case,” Usnavi said, gently stroking Sonny’s hair, “The phones aren’t dead yet; maybe he can hook us up.”

Usnavi left him a message but they didn’t get a response until the next day. Julio said he could get them what they needed, but they would have to come down to the drugstore to get it.

Usnavi would have responded right away, but a coughing fit interrupted his thought process; oh no…was he getting sick too? No, it was probably nothing. The day wore on, and Sonny continually began to get worse, so much so that he ended up going to bed early. It took everything to keep Usnavi from panicking right then and there.

“Don’t worry _mijo_ ,” Usnavi whispered through a few coughs, “I’ll tell Julio to meet me so I can pick up the stuff; you’re gonna be just fine.”

“Y’r sick too…Navi…” Sonny whispered, his eyes nearly glazing over from the fever.

Usnavi coughed again and shook the throbbing in his temples away, “It’s nothing,” He reassured. “It’s better than what you got.” He coughed again, causing his conscience to constantly repeat that he was sick, urging him to get into bed and sleep. “I’ll…I’ll tell Julio to throw in some cold stuff for me.” He said, standing to go. “Do you need anything?”

Sonny shivered, “C-Cold…” He muttered.

Usnavi nodded, “I’ll get you another blanket,” He said. “In the meantime, you try to get some sleep, okay?” Sonny made a noise and his eyes closed.

Chip watched silently as Usnavi stumbled out of the bedroom, still coughing roughly to call Julio. Chip whined and went into the bedroom where Sonny was heavily breathing and sweating profusely. Chip jumped up onto the bed and pressed himself against Sonny’s side, giving his young human a few kisses.

Usnavi eventually came back into the room with the other blanket, putting it on Sonny before collapsing on the other side of the bed. He crawled over and gave Chip a weak pat on the head, “Julio says it’ll be two days before I can-” A few coughs, “get the medicine from him.”

Chip whined again as Usnavi let out another bout of coughs. “Don’t worry, buddy; we’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The two days seemed to pass agonizingly slowly, and Sonny seemed to be getting worse every hour. During those two days, Sonny didn’t leave bed or even open his eyes; he spent those two days in a delirious sleep, unmoving.

Usnavi was able to at least get him to drink water, but the boy wouldn’t respond to anything. Not to mention that Usnavi’s symptoms weren’t getting any better. On top of worrying about Sonny, Usnavi could barely walk without seeing double. When Chip saw Usnavi leaning heavily against the wall as he walked, coughing roughly, the husky knew that there was no way he would be able to make the journey to get the medicine. Hell, he wouldn’t even make it down the stairs!

The day finally came when Usnavi was to make the trip, but he was so tired, he couldn’t be moved to get up. Chip didn’t bother reminding him; he wasn’t going to let his older human endanger himself.

Chip quietly leapt out of the bed and headed to the front door which was open a crack, due to Usnavi twisting the doorknob in a sickened stupor. Not that it made the inside of the apartment any less cold. Chip stuck his nose through the crack and managed to open the door and slip out despite the chain lock holding firm and hurried down the stairs.

When he got outside, the barrio wasn’t recognizable at all. Every surface was covered in thick white powder, making the city look like a desert full of white towers. Chip stepped into the snow, his light weight keeping him from sinking all the way in and he hurried down the proper path.

The snow covered the black parts of his fur in seconds but protected him from the cold as Chip traveled through the empty streets. Eventually, the desired drugstore came into view and a bag was sitting on the snow by the door.

Chip went up and sniffed it, finding a whole bunch of bottles and boxes inside; this had to be what Usnavi and Sonny needed. He would just have to find out. Chip picked up the bag in his teeth and began following his own footprints back home. Thankfully, the wind had died down, not covering his tracks.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Usnavi was curled up next to Sonny. He was freezing and his head was still throbbing. He tried to focus on Sonny’s weak breathing; he had to stay awake in case something went wrong.

The silence was eventually shattered by the sound of scratching. Usnavi slowly lifted his head as the noise became louder; it was coming from the door. Usnavi blinked and realized that Chip wasn’t on the bed with them. Did the dog want to go out?

Usnavi dragged himself out of bed and managed to stumble over to the door, but Chip wasn’t there. Wait…he was already outside? Did Usnavi leave the door open by accident? Usnavi grabbed undid the chain lock and opened the door fully where the snow-covered husky was waiting.

“Chip…” Usnavi breathed as the dog came in. Usnavi closed the door and Chip nudged him, holding a plastic bag in his mouth. Usnavi blinked at the bag as he slowly registered the drug store logo on the front. “Wait…is that…?”

Chip whined and nudged Usnavi again, gesturing for him to take the bag. Usnavi then faintly remembered earlier that day, how he needed to go to the drugstore to pick up the medicine…but he fell asleep. Usnavi just about woke up completely as he put the pieces together.

“Chip, you didn’t-!” Usnavi grabbed the bag and rummaged through it. He felt a giant weight lift from his chest as he pulled out the bottle of medicine.

Usnavi stared at it, as if daring it to be a hallucination and shot Chip a disbelieving smile, “Chip, I-I can’t believe you! You actually…” He trailed off as he remembered his cousin and he hurried into the bedroom, leaving the rest of the medicine on the table.

Usnavi knelt next to the nightstand and quickly opened the medicine, filling the little cup with the red syrup and scanning the bottle for any instructions. Once he had enough, he put the bottle down and faced his cousin.

“Sonny?” Usnavi called softly, gently lifting his little cousin up off the bed. “C’mon _mijo_ ; drink this.” Usnavi held the small cup to Sonny’s lips and slowly tipped it upwards. Thankfully, Sonny was able to slowly swallow the medicine, despite his state, and Usnavi gently lowered him back down and tucked the covers around him. Chip watched as Usnavi replaced the cool cloth on Sonny’s forehead and sat back down.

Chip walked forwards and poked his head under Usnavi’s arm, who gave him a light pat, “Now we wait.” He said, a weak smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of the night dragged by silently, until the weak sunlight of morning barely lit up the cloudy sky. Usnavi turned over from his spot next to Sonny and coughed roughly, his throat feeling like it was on fire.

Usnavi groaned and slowly sat up, holding his head; his headache had gotten worse. But Sonny’s weak breathing quickly made him forget the pain. Usnavi got up and staggered to the other side of the bed so he could remove the now dry cloth from Sonny and felt his forehead. He couldn’t really feel a difference in temperature, but that was probably a good thing. He just had to keep giving Sonny the medicine.

Chip whined as Usnavi just about stumbled out of the room, his eyes falling on the bag of medicine, still on the kitchen table. He grabbed the bottle of medicine, glancing at the boxes of pills peeking out of the bag. He would treat himself later.

Usnavi quickly made Sonny swallow another small cup of medicine and placed the bottle on the nightstand, before heading out to the kitchen and finally opening the pills. He downed as many as he could within reason and leaned on the kitchen counter, glancing up at the snowy wonderland outside.

Chip gently bumped his legs and Usnavi glanced at him. “C’mon Chip; we gotta keep Sonny warm.”

* * *

The next few days drug on and on, Chip spending all of it right between his two humans. Usnavi was in and out of bed, watching over Sonny and fighting off his own illness.

Once again, all Chip could do was watch. At least Usnavi seemed to getting better and Sonny wasn’t getting any worse. The day reverted back to the same rhythm as before, with the three family members lying in bed trying to keep warm, with Usnavi getting up every now and then to medicate himself, or Sonny.

Usnavi was definitely recovering faster, with his sore throat dying down and his headaches reverting into minor dizzy spells, but Chip was afraid that would be a double-edged sword. Without needing to sleep as much, Chip was certain Usnavi was going to work himself sick again, watching over Sonny every second of the day.

Two more days passed, and Usnavi continued to administer the medicine while Chip watched, Usnavi spending almost the whole day sitting next to Sonny on his side of the bed. Until, finally, Sonny began to stir. It was nearly dawn, when Chip was awoken by soft moaning. The husky woke up to see that Sonny seemed to be waking up.

Chip went over to Usnavi and quickly licked his face, waking him up, “Chip?” Usnavi muttered. Chip whined and pawed at his shoulder, “What? What is it?” Usnavi asked, slowly getting up. Chip whined again and got off the bed to face Sonny, licking the sweat off the young boy’s face. Sonny frowned and moved more, showing more movement than he had in days.

Usnavi perked up and crawled over, placing a hand on his cousin’s head, “Sonny?” He called hopefully. “ _Mijo_ , are you awake?”

Sonny groaned and slowly cracked his eyes open. He raised a hand and rubbed the heavy feeling from his eyelids away, allowing his vision to clear, “…Navi…?”

“Hey…” Usnavi breathed, tears coming to his eyes, “Hey; you feeling alright?”

“Think so…” Sonny said softly, his arms moving under the blankets.

Usnavi grabbed the glass of water he kept on the nightstand just in case, and moved closer to him. He put an arm under his cousin’s shoulders, helping him sit up, “Here, drink this.”

Sonny leaned heavily against him tiredly as he slowly sipped the water. Usnavi let him have only a few sips before putting it down again, while Sonny still weakly lay on him like a rag doll.

“Did I fall asleep?” Sonny mumbled.

Usnavi sucked in a soft shaky breath and wrapped both arms around him, “Yeah…yeah you were asleep.” He whispered, tears threatening to spill. _‘And I thought you weren’t going to wake back up…’_

Usnavi lightly rocked the younger boy and stroked his curly hair as Sonny’s eyes struggled to stay open. After a few moment, Usnavi gently lay Sonny back down, “Try to get a little more sleep okay?” He said, tucking him in. “I’ll wake you up in a bit to give you more medicine.”

“Kay.” Sonny whispered and went back to sleep. Usnavi wiped his tears away and lay down next to Sonny, inviting Chip up between them. In a matter of moments, all three were sound asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sonny woke up on his own, finding himself crushed by his cousin and dog. “’Snavi…?” He whispered, nudging the older man.

Usnavi slowly came back to life and he brightened at seeing Sonny awake again, “Hey, _mijo_ ,” He greeted, “How are you feeling?”

“Not bad…” Sonny whispered.

Usnavi felt his forehead, “You don’t feel hot; I think your fever’s finally going down.”

“Good…” Sonny breathed; he wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he always hated being sick.

Usnavi gave Sonny some more medicine before medicating himself and knelt next to Sonny, “Think you feel like eating anything?” Usnavi asked. “I think we have soup left.”

Sonny gave a small nod, “Just a little would be nice…”

“Okay.” Usnavi ran his hand through Sonny’s curls and headed to the kitchen. Chip stayed by Sonny’s side and a while later, Usnavi came back carrying a small bowl of soup. He put it on the nightstand and sat next to Sonny on the bed, putting an arm around him to help him sit up. He put the bowl on Sonny’s lap and began to carefully feed the warm liquid to him.

“Thanks, cuz…” Sonny whispered, causing Usnavi to smile and rub his shoulder.

In the end, Sonny was only able to eat a few spoonful’s of soup, and he looked out the window. “Hey, the snow stopped.”

Usnavi looked outside to see that the snow had in fact stopped, “About time…” He said softly.

Chip barked softly and hopped onto the bed between them. Sonny smiled and gave Chip a scratch, “So you got our medicine, huh?” He said. “You really are the best guard dog ever.” Chip gave both cousins a few kisses.

“Thank you, Chip,” Usnavi said softly. Both cousins gave the husky a big hug, making his tail wag.

The family of three sat together on the couch, just as the sun peeked through the clouds outside. They had survived the winter, now it was an uphill climb from here.


	23. Report Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny brings home his report card, bringing a surprise to Usnavi and the whole barrio
> 
> Takes place the summer after the musical; Sonny is now 16, Usnavi is now 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd be adding more to this when I felt like it. :)

Sonny breathed a big sigh of relief as he ventured out of his school. Summer was finally here, nothing but freedom for four long months! Well, he had to work the store, but that never really bugged him. Sonny lazily sauntered over to the street where a big husky was waiting for him.

Sonny gave a sharp whistle and Chip bounded over to him, “Hey buddy.” Sonny greeted, kneeling down to greet his dog. Chip licked his face, his big tail wagging happily while Sonny barely managed to keep the dog from jumping up and pinning him to the ground. But that didn’t stop Chip from trying.

“Hey, stop!” Sonny exclaimed as Chip managed to get his front paws to his shoulders. “Man, you’re such an attention-hog! Or, an attention-dog.” He winced, “Aw man that was awful…” Sonny gently shoved Chip back and away from him and stood up so he couldn’t attempt it again, but Chip still went up and pushed his muzzle against Sonny’s legs, tail still wagging.

“Alright fleabag, I know what you want,” Sonny said, rubbing the sides of Chip’s face roughly. “You’ll get your prize when we get to the bodega, I promise.” Chip barked and Sonny started walking, Chip by his side.

They made it back to the neighborhood safely, when Chip suddenly began to bark and took off ahead of Sonny. “Whoa hey, Chip!” Sonny started to give chase when he realized who he was running towards and he burst into a smile, slowing to a jog “Nina!”

“Hey!” Nina called, waving and walking towards them. She knelt down as Chip ran up to her and scratched his ears, “Hi, boy! I missed you too!” She said as the dog licked her cheek.

“You’re back already?” Sonny asked in delight.

“I wanted to get home as fast as possible this time.” Nina said, giving Chip a scratch behind the ears before rising to give Sonny a big hug, “You’re growing up more every summer!” She exclaimed.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you still recognize this handsome face.” Sonny joked. Nina giggled and they started to walk towards the bodega, Chip following. “So, second year at Stanford; how’d it go?” Sonny asked.

“Much better!” Nina said with a nod. “I cut it pretty close a few times, but I managed to pass with a ton of help from teachers and friends. They were practically my guardian angels.”

“As if there was ever any doubt!” Sonny said. “Nina Rosario never quits!”

“And I don’t ever plan to again.” Nina agreed. “What about you? Have you been doing actual work, or becoming your teachers’ worst nightmare?”

“You wound me!” Sonny exclaimed in mock hurt, placing a hand over his heart. “But yeah, school is meh.”

Nina made a face, “Meh?”

“Meh.” Sonny confirmed with a shrug.

“What kind of answer is that?” Nina asked.

“The only one that place deserves.” Sonny answered. The bodega came into view, and Usnavi was outside cleaning the windows and talking to Benny. Chip barked and ran ahead to the two men, catching their attention.

“Hey bud!” Benny greeted, giving the dog a rough pat. His smile widened as he looked up to see Sonny and Nina approaching. “Hey!” He called, raising a hand and jogging towards them. Sonny smartly moved ahead of Nina as Benny wrapped her in a tight embrace, soon to be followed by a deep kiss; he didn’t need to see that.

“Good day?” Usnavi asked as Sonny walked towards him.

“Just glad it’s finally over.” Sonny responded. Usnavi inwardly rolled his eyes; Sonny never gave him a straight answer when it came to school. Everyone gathered inside the bodega to savor the air conditioning and to talk to Nina about her second year of Stanford.

The crowd, and Nina, drew Vanessa, Daniela, and Carla in, who had been planning to stop by on the chance that Nina would be home. They were glad to know their trip wasn’t wasted. Sonny couldn’t help but smile excitedly as Nina went on and on about what she did, and how she managed to claw her way, tooth and nail, out of the hole that her freshman year had placed her in. She was now making a B/C average, with all her professors saying that if she kept working hard, she’d be a straight A student by the end of the next semester.

As he listened, Sonny couldn’t help but wonder if that could be him one day. Going to college, being independent, and coming back with all these stories like Nina did. But that was probably not gonna happened, even after everything…

Chip snuffed and whimpered from his spot outside and Sonny glanced at his watch, “Oh crap, I almost forgot!” Sonny exclaimed. “I gotta go!”

“Go where?” Usnavi asked instantly.

Sonny hurried over to a rack and started scanning the bags of snacks upon it. “Don’t worry, I won’t be gone long.” He reassured him. After ‘the incident’ Sonny’s curfew had been changed to 7pm sharp if he was out by himself. Sonny made it work, but it still put him in a rush to get places later in the day after school.

“What are you in such a rush for?” Carla asked.

“I promised Pete I’d help him paint after school and Chip won’t stop bugging me until I give him his dues.”

“...What?” Benny asked in pure confusion.

Sonny held up and shook a bag of chips in front of them, “You know how Chip follows me everywhere I go?”

“Tell us something we don’t know.” Daniela remarked.

“Well, he always sits out and waits for me while I’m at school unless I tell him no, so I promised him that if he could keep it up for the whole year, I’d give him two bags of chips as payment.”

“You made a promise to a dog?” Vanessa asked skeptically.

“Hey, he’s a smart dog!” Sonny protested. “If I cheat him he won’t leave me alone!” He turned to the grate entrance where Chip was standing right outside. His eyes were focused on Sonny, his tail was wagging and he was moving about frantically, desperately wanting his namesake.

“Anyway, I’ll see you tonight, cuz!” Sonny called, heading for the exit.

“Hold up, young man.” Usnavi said, moving towards him as the boy stopped in his tracks.

“What?” Sonny asked in exasperation.

Usnavi held out his hand, palm up. “You know what.”

Sonny blinked in realization and groaned, “Do I have to?”

“Abuela got it last year, so now it’s my turn.” Usnavi answered.

“Yeah, but Abuela didn’t make a big deal out of it!” Sonny protested.

Usnavi shook his head, his hand still out, “Too bad; hand it over.”

Sonny moaned and took off his backpack. He dug through it for a few seconds before he pulled out a large tan envelope and slapped it into Usnavi’s waiting palm. “There; bye.” Sonny said before hurrying out the door and running down the street, Chip close behind.

Usnavi sighed and walked back to the counter, flipping the envelope over in his hands. “What’s that?” Carla asked.

“Sonny’s report card.” Usnavi said. “Abuela always looked it over for him, but now it’s up to me.”

“No wonder the kid was so worked up.” Benny joked, earning a small glare from Usnavi.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!” Vanessa exclaimed. Usnavi opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. Everyone gathered around as Usnavi unfolded it and the reaction was immediate. Their eyes grew wide as they scanned the paper and some of their jaws dropped.

“Sonny…!” Usnavi breathed.

“Holy shit!” Benny exclaimed, backing away and putting his hands on his head.

“What the hell?! Did that kid drug his teachers or something?!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“I don’t think he’d go that far…could he?” Nina chimed in.

“Who would’ve guessed the _niño_ had it in him?” Daniela commented.

 _“No me diga!”_ Carla agreed.

Usnavi shook his head, “That kid has some serious explaining to do when he gets back.”

* * *

As promised, Sonny only stayed out until 7pm. He and Chip traveled home without any trouble, Sonny feeding his dog the last of the chips before reaching their apartment. “You know, one day you’re gonna get a heart problem.” Sonny commented. “I seriously think you eat more salt than we do.”

The two hiked up the stairs and entered their apartment where Usnavi was standing in the living area. “Hey, cuz.”

“You little liar!” Usnavi accused, pointing at Sonny.

Sonny paused, “Huh?” His eyes widened as Usnavi held up Sonny’s report card and he deflated. “Oh, great…”

“Straight A’s? A perfect 4.0? Sonny you never told me you did this well!” Usnavi exclaimed a huge proud smile on his face.

 _‘And this is exactly why.’_ “I didn’t see the need to.” Sonny said. “Calm down, cuz, it’s not that big a deal.”

“This is a huge deal Sonny!” Usnavi said, grasping his shoulder, “You’re at the top of your class! And these comments your teachers left you… you’re practically a genius!”

Sonny shuffled on his feet, “I’m not a genius.” He said softly, unable to stop the blush from coming to his face.

“What are you talking about, this is huge!” Usnavi said, gripping Sonny’s shoulders. “All this time you’ve always told me that school was awful, and then you come home with this?! I can’t believe you!”

“It’s not a big deal!” Sonny repeated louder, squirming in Usnavi’s hold.

Usnavi frowned lightly, his smile fading, “Sonny, you know getting good grades is a good thing, right?” He teased.

Sonny finally broke free, “Yeah, but there’s no point in making a big deal out of it,” He said, moving to sit on the couch. “It’s not like it’s gonna change anything.”

“What are you talking about?” Usnavi asked. “With grades like these, you could get into college-”

Sonny snorted loudly, “Yeah, like that’s ever gonna happen.”

Usnavi blinked, “Sonny-”

“College is not gonna happen, cuz!” Sonny exclaimed. “Don’t get me wrong, I wanna go; I’d love to go, but even with that lotto money, there’s no way it’ll happen!” Sonny sighed, “I didn’t wanna tell you about my grades ‘cause I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. Even though I’m getting good grades, we’re not the Rosario’s. 32K isn’t enough to get me in. So…just stop bringing it up. I really don’t care about it anyway.” Sonny turned away from Usnavi and curled up on the couch.

Chip leapt up next to him, fitting himself against Sonny like a puzzle piece and Usnavi’s face fell. He had no idea Sonny felt that way. He stared down at the report card again, taking in the grades, the GPA, and the comments. He never thought that someone would get such good grades like Nina did. But…even he had to admit, Sonny had a point. Even with that lotto win, college was gonna be a financial challenge. But then…

Usnavi sat down next to Sonny and Chip, putting the report card on the coffee table. “I get what you’re saying,” Usnavi started. “And you’re right; college is a long-shot, even with that lotto money.”

Sonny sighed, his arms wrapped around Chip as he buried his nose in his fur. Usnavi reached over and squeezed Sonny’s shoulder, “But I think we should give it a try anyway.”

Sonny looked up at him in shock, “But cuz, Nina spent every last dollar she had-”

“Yeah, for _Stanford_ , an Ivy League school,” Usnavi countered. “Stanford’s not the only college in the world; this is New York, _mijo_ , there are probably hundreds to choose from.”

Sonny looked away, his nose still buried in dog fur, “I guess…”

Usnavi chuckled, “Sonny, if you really don’t care about not going to college, then why did you still work so hard to get these grades?” He asked. Sonny looked up at him, mouth open to say something, but Usnavi cut him off. “I know you better than anyone, _mijo_ ; you never work hard unless it’s for a worthy cause.” Usnavi tapped the report card, “And with hard work like this, you could make it out, just like Nina.”

Sonny seemed a bit convinced, but still conflicted, “But we don’t have the money-”

“That’s what scholarships are for, _mijo_ ,” Usnavi said. “If you’re willing to work this hard to get grades like this, then I know that tons of colleges will be aching to snatch you up and give you scholarships to help you attend.”

Usnavi lifted Sonny’s chin up to meet his eyes, “I know it’ll still be a long shot; college is expensive, no matter which one you go to.” He smiled. “But because you worked so hard, it’d be a crime to not at least try to get what you want, and I know you want to go to college, like Nina.”

Sonny smiled slightly and looked away, “…I really do…” He said softly.

Usnavi scooted closer and managed to wrap his arms around Sonny in a hug, sandwiching Chip between them. “You’re gonna make it out of here, _mijo_ ,” He said softly. “One way or another, I know you’re going to make something of yourself, bigger than anyone here.”

Sonny held onto Usnavi’s clothes to return the hug while not letting go of Chip, “Thank, Navi,” He said softly.

Chip’s tail wagged, despite being crushed, but he eventually let out a whimper to let them know that he was in pain. “Sorry buddy,” Sonny said sheepishly, rubbing his head.

“So,” Usnavi leaned back. “Do you wanna actually tell me about school now?”

Sonny rolled his eyes, “Just because I get good grades, doesn’t mean school is exciting.”

“I don’t care,” Usnavi said. “After a year of just hearing ‘meh’ and ‘okay’ as an answer, I think I deserve to know the details.”

Sonny chuckled, and decided on which class to start on, “Well, we dissected a frog last week…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely gonna have another AU special next chapter, so stay tuned ;)


	24. AU Special: Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Twist/Oliver & Company AU - Young Sonny has been a orphan for as long as he can remember. After running away from the terrible Children's Home, he finds himself alone on the streets, but soon after getting mixed up with a gang of orphans just like him and a lonely bodega owner, Sonny finds friendship, love, and something he thought he'd never have: family.
> 
> Summary: Sonny's first mission of the gang; rob the local bodega. With Pete by his side, Sonny's sure he'll be fine. However, when the robbery goes wrong, Sonny finds his life turning upside-down in an instant, thanks to the kindness of a stranger.
> 
> (Sonny is seven; Usnavi is twenty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need this AU in my life, okay??

Sonny fidgeted and blew into his fists as Pete picked the bodega lock. He softly coughed; the crisp early winter air wasn’t helping his cold at all.

“Almost…almost…got it!” Pete whispered triumphantly as the lock clicked open. The back door opened with a creak and they hurried into the little store. Sonny almost deflated from the slight warmth of the interior, thought it wasn’t much better than the outside.

“Wha-” Sonny coughed again. “What are we looking for?”

“ _I’m_ looking for food that can last a while,” Pete answered. “You’re keeping watch, remember?” Sonny nodded and headed over to the row of shelves near the door when he felt dizzy. His head throbbed, forcing Sonny to lean heavily on the counter for a bit.

“Kid, you okay?” Pete asked.

Sonny shook his head and blinked, clearing his vision, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” He said, and proceeded to the closed grate, allowing him to peek out of the door. Noises of Pete rummaging around and stuffing things into his pockets echoed around him as Sonny watched the streets. They were just about empty, since it was so late. In fact, it was so peaceful and it felt so nice to be shielded from the elements for a change that Sonny sank to the floor and felt himself dozing off.

A few moments later, movement entered his vision and Sonny blinked out of his daze. There was a man coming down from the stoop right across from the bodega. Sonny got to his feet to get a better view and noticed that the man seemed to be heading in their direction.

“Pete…” Sonny whispered. “Pete…!” But fear had just about closed up Sonny’s throat. They were gonna get caught! Sonny cleared his throat and raised his voice frantically. “Uh…Pete?”

“Almost there…”

The man spotted them and began to pick up his pace.

“Pete!” Sony hissed, but Pete shushed him.

“I’m almost done.”

Sonny hurried over to the counter where he was, “Pete someone’s-”

“Yo! What are you doing to my bodega?!”

The door slammed opened, the bell ringing madly, and Pete shot up like a deer in the headlights, “Run!”

Sonny and Pete booked it out the back door just before the owner turned the lights on and they ran down an alley. Unfortunately, Sonny’s head decided to throb, making his vision blur. “C’mon, Sonny!” He heard Pete yell.

“Pete, w-wait!” Sonny cried, when his foot caught something. Pete vanished from view around the corner, just as Sonny yelled out in pain, his ankle twisting. Sonny fell to the ground, his head smacking the concrete, and his head pain flared up. Sonny groaned and held his head, barely registering the hand on his shoulder. Sonny blinked the spots away and slowly turned to see the face of the bodega owner. Sonny instantly jumped and scrambled backwards.

“Whoa, hey!” The owner exclaimed, something akin to shock on his face. Sonny tried to get up, but his ankle exploded in pain, causing him to hit the concrete with his shoulder, letting out a loud yelp.

The owner made towards him, “Are you-” Sonny continued to scoot away from him, fear written all across his face. This couldn’t be happening! He couldn’t get caught! He couldn’t go back there! He wouldn’t!

“Hey, calm down!” The owner exclaimed, holding his hands out, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Sonny shook his head, his eyes glassing over, and tried to stand again, but the pain was too great, making him fall again.

“Hey- Careful!” Sonny’s head shot up as arms appeared around him, keeping him from hitting the ground again. He looked at the owner’s face, finally realizing that he actually seemed…concerned about him. He’d never seen anyone worry about him before.

“Easy,” The owner said softly, gently sitting Sonny against the wall. “Let’s have a look at that.”

Sonny flinched as the owner held his leg and examined his ankle, feeling the bone with his hands. “Does it hurt bad?” The owner asked, turning his ankle slightly. Sonny let out a small yelp and nodded, biting his lip to hold back the lump already in his throat. The owner continued to feel his ankle and grimaced, “Well, I don’t think it’s broken,” He said. “But I don’t think you’ll be walking on it anytime soon.” Sonny felt his heart sink even deeper; now what was he going to do? How could he get back with a bad ankle?

“Jesus, kid, you’re white as a sheet!” The owner said, his hand suddenly appearing on Sonny’s forehead. “And you’re burning up; what have you been doing?!”

 _‘Robbing your store?’_ Sonny said silently, still not finding the strength to speak. And why would this guy care? No one’s ever cared, so, why should he?

“Can you stand?” The owner asked before shaking his head. “No, stupid question…c’mere.” Sonny’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop a small squeak from escaping as the owner slid his hands under his legs and behind his back, lifting him into his arms. “Don’t worry; we’re not far from my place,” He said.

Sonny blinked, finally finding his voice, “You’re not…turning me in?”

The owner smiled at him, “You didn’t take anything, so I don’t see any need to.” He answered. “What’s your name?”

“…Sonny.” Sonny answered numbly, just about in shock from what the man had just said.

“I’m Usnavi,” The owner answered, chuckling when Sonny made a face. “I know, weird name.” He said. “My parents saw a ship that said US Navy on it when they immigrated here and decided that would be my name.” Sonny couldn’t help letting out a small giggle and he was carried out of the alley.

They made it to the street and Usnavi pointed to a stoop just across the street from the bodega, “My place is just up a few flights of stairs,” He said. Sonny tried not to stare at him as he hiked up the stairs, still carrying him with no sign of dropping him. Was this really happening right now? Sonny still couldn’t comprehend what was even happening!

They eventually reached a door, and Usnavi jerked his head towards it, “Think you can turn the knob for me?” He asked. Sonny slowly reached out and did as he was told, and the door swung open, allowing them inside. A wall of warmth instantly hit him as Usnavi ventured into the little apartment. It was small and really wasn’t much, but to Sonny, after two months of sleeping on the streets or in an abandoned warehouse with Pete and his crew, it looked like a palace.

Usnavi managed to close the door with his foot and brought Sonny into a small bathroom. “You should get yourself cleaned up,” He said, carefully placing Sonny down, careful to not put weight on his bad ankle. “Think you can shower by yourself?”

Sonny silently nodded and Usnavi smiled and stood up, “Alright; but let me know if you need any help, okay?” And he left, closing the door. Not sure what else to do, Sonny did as he was told, carefully getting undressed and into the shower. The warm water felt like a heavenly punch to the gut as Sonny felt the invisible dirt and grime be washed away. It felt so good he almost didn’t want to leave. Sonny turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his shoulders just as he heard a soft knocking at the door.

“You all done in there, Sonny?” Usnavi called.

"Y-Yeah…” Sonny called softly.

Usnavi slipped inside, holding a small bundle, chuckling slightly at the sight of him nearly cocooned in the large towel. “I don’t know if this will fit, but I wore it when I was around your age, so, it should work.”

The next thing Sonny knew, he was wearing slightly oversized, but comfortable pajamas; a blue and white shirt with a racecar on the front and blue bottoms with white polka-dots. Sonny let out a few rough coughs and Usnavi felt Sonny’s forehead and steadied him; Sonny hadn’t even realized that he had started to stagger from dizziness.

“Still burning up,” Usnavi commented. He scooped Sonny up again and this time carried him to a small bedroom, which Sonny assumed was Usnavi’s. But what caught him by surprise was Usnavi pulling back the covers and placing Sonny in the bed, rather than setting down some blankets on the floor or something.

“I’ll be right back,” Usnavi said and exited the room. While he was gone, Sonny glanced around the new space. It was pretty plain, with a dresser and small closet. But Sonny’s gaze was drawn to the nightstand next to him, where a small framed photo sat, containing a bunch of smiling faces that Sonny didn’t know. Usnavi came back into the room before Sonny could really look at it, holding a glass of water, and some kind of red bottle. Usnavi placed the water on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Sonny, pouring red syrup into the lid of the bottle.

“Drink this,” Usnavi said, holding the little cup out to him. “It’s gonna taste gross, but it’ll help you feel better.” Sonny glanced at him and did what he was told. He grimaced at the bitter taste but forced himself to swallow before sticking his tongue out in disgust. Usnavi handed him the water and Sonny downed it with ease, washing the terrible taste away.

Usnavi chuckled, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He teased, earning a small glare from the boy in return, but the effect was lost as his eyes began to droop. Usnavi gently pushed Sonny down onto the pillow and pulled the covers up, “Try to get some sleep, okay?” He said softly. “We’ll figure out what to do with you when you wake up.”

Sonny almost protested, but he was just too tired, and the bed was so soft. But Sonny was right; Usnavi was going to turn him in, he just knew it! Those thoughts, along with all of Usnavi’s kind gestures swirled in his head as the medicine kicked in, putting Sonny into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Usnavi couldn’t help but stare at the boy currently sleeping in his bed as he quietly exited the room. He closed the door and sat down on the couch; what did he just do? He goes out to the bodega ‘cause he forgot something, finds two punks robbing his store, and it turns out that one of those punks is just a kid?

Usnavi wasn’t sure what had come over him during the past half hour, having just offered his home to a kid he didn't know, but he couldn’t just leave that kid all on his own, especially after his partner had abandoned him. And the kid was sick; how could he just leave a sick kid that wasn’t even ten out in the street? That kid had to have parents; no self-respecting parent or guardian would let a kid that young be out like this, especially sick!

Usnavi shook his head and took a deep breath; they were gonna figure this out. He was gonna get Sonny back where he belonged, and maybe set him on the right track so he wouldn’t steal from unsuspecting bodegas anymore. But for now, he had a kid to take care of.

* * *

 

Sonny thought he was still dreaming when he felt the soft mattress and warm blankets on his body. He cracked his eyes open to find himself in a room he didn’t recognize. His eyes opened wide with panic when his head felt a bit heavy, and memories came flooding back to him. Sonny slowly sat up and took in the pajamas he was wearing and the bed he was in. So, it was all real; it wasn’t just a dream or some feverish hallucination, it really happened.

He heard a soft knocking at the door. “Hey,” Sonny looked up to see Usnavi in the doorway, “Sleep well?” He asked.

Sonny didn’t say anything but gave a nod, and Usnavi entered the room. “You feel any better?” He asked. Sonny still didn’t answer. Usnavi sat down on the edge of the bed and felt Sonny’s forehead, “Well, you still feel a bit warm,” He mused. “If this fever doesn’t break by tomorrow, we may have to bring you to a doctor.”

“M’fine,” Sonny muttered, even though he did still feel terrible.

Usnavi smirked, “I’ll be the judge of that,”

“Why?” Sonny asked bitterly. “So, you can turn me in when I feel better?”

Usnavi’s smile faded slightly, “I told you, you didn’t do anything wrong, so there’s no need to.” He said. “But what I am going to do, right now-” He lightly poked Sonny’s chest, “is feed you; you look like you haven’t eaten in weeks!”

Well, he was almost right. Sonny didn’t need to answer as his stomach growled on cue. Usnavi snorted and got up, “C’mon, kid; let’s get some food in you.” He got up and Sonny began to follow.

“Is your ankle feeling better?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny slid off the bed and tested his foot, “A little,” He answered softly.

“Well, don’t push yourself,” Usnavi said. They traveled to the kitchen and Sonny was seated at the table while Usnavi started to cook. Sonny simply stared at the table only shrugging when Usnavi asked if there was anything in particular he liked or didn’t like. A few moments later, a plate of food was placed in front of him, scrambled eggs and a piece of toast, complete with a glass of orange juice. Sonny stared at the plate as if he had just been given solid gold as Usnavi next to him with his own plate.

“Well, eat up,” Usnavi urged. Sonny didn’t need to be told twice. Sonny couldn’t remember the last time he had had hot food, even fresh food. Usnavi held back a chuckle as he watched Sonny just about inhale his breakfast, making him wish he could afford to give Sonny seconds.

Sonny just about licked his plate clean; he was about to ask for more, but he quickly shot his own question down as phantoms of laughter echoed in his ears. Everyone thought orphans were just needy kids who just keep asking for more, and he wasn’t gonna let himself be part of that stereotype. Instead, Sonny savored his orange juice, slowly sipping it down until Usnavi finished eating.

Usnavi put the dirty dishes in the sink and glanced back at Sonny, “I’ll see if I can find some clothes that can fit you while I wash your old ones,” He said. “I’m sure you don’t want to spend the whole day in those old pajamas all day.”

“Why do you care?” Sonny finally asked what was burning in his mind for so long. Usnavi stopped and looked at him, a confused frown on his face. “Why…” Sonny swallowed. “Why are you being so nice?” He tried and failed to keep his voice from cracking.

Usnavi’s eyes filled with sympathy and he knelt next to him, gently squeezing his shoulder. “You’re just a kid, you don’t belong out there,” He said. “And, well, if I hadn’t scared you, you wouldn’t have twisted your ankle like that, so call this a favor.”

Well…that certainly wasn’t the answer he had been expecting. Sonny continued staring in confusion as Usnavi sat back down next to him. There had to be more, there had to be! “What are you gonna do with me?” He asked softly, finishing his orange juice.

“Well, until you can walk around without passing out, we’ll figure that out,” Usnavi said. “Do you know where your parents live; they must be worried sick about you.”

Sonny stopped and slowly put his cup down. This was it; Usnavi was gonna bring him back to that terrible place. May as well get it over with. “I don’t have parents…” He said softly.

Usnavi blinked, “What? But, then, where do you live?”

“Nowhere,” Sonny answered.

“C’mon,” Usnavi faced him fully. “You had to have lived somewhere, right? There’s no way a kid your age could last on the streets himself.”

Sonny bit his lip, “…Bentley’s Home for Children…”

Usnavi frowned in thought at the familiar name, “But that…” He started, “That’s all the way in Queens! How in the world did you get all the way out here?!”

Sonny shrugged, “Walked.” And partially ran, but Usnavi didn't need to know that, Sonny decided.

Usnavi’s face became drawn in realization as everything finally clicked, making the whole situation that much more complicated. He wanted to ask why Sonny had run away from a place that was capable of giving him food and shelter, but judging by Sonny’s tone, he had a feeling there was a good reason behind his running away, so he didn’t press.

“Well,” He licked his lips. “Do you have anyone to take care of you? Anyone at all?”

Sonny’s eyes widened for a split second and his mind went to Pete and the gang. But then he remembered the one sentence that their crooked leader had stuck in his head:

_“If you get left behind, you stay behind, but you take our existence to your grave if you have to.”_

Sonny clenched his fists; none of the guys were going to come for him, and he made a promise. His eyes glassed over as he thought of Pete, who had taken him in and seemed to so nice. He thought he had finally found a friend…but he was gone.

Sonny shook his head, staring at his hands on his lap, “There’s nobody…” He said softly. He didn’t bare to look at Usnavi, who was staring at him. “Nobody takes care of me…”

Usnavi ran a hand down his face, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Out of everything, he definitely didn’t expect this; now what was he going to do? Usnavi couldn’t just throw him out; he wasn’t heartless. He guessed he could contact Bentley’s and see if they could get him…but something told him that Sonny would never forgive him if he took him back there. He glanced at Sonny as the boy sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve and he felt a tug at his heart.

Usnavi quickly got up, “Wait here,” He said. “I’ll go find some clothes for you.” Sonny didn’t answer, but he didn’t move and Usnavi hurried into his room. He dug through his closet in the box he had pulled down last night, which contained all his clothes from childhood. As he rummaged through them he couldn’t help but feel like these clothes were gathering dust after all these years. Sonny could put them to good use…maybe he could-

 _‘No!’_ His mind snapped. _‘You can’t do this! You can barely take care of yourself!’_

Usnavi grabbed some long pants and a turtleneck and peeked back out the door. Sonny was still sitting at the table, gazing around the apartment with wide, innocent eyes before coughing roughly. Usnavi took a deep breath and left the room, placing the clothes on the table as he entered the kitchen, “These should fit you just fine,” He said.

“Kay,” Sonny said softly, not looking at him.

“If you like them, you can keep them if you want,” Usnavi said, “The pajamas too.” He paused. “But on one condition.”

Sonny dared to peek up at him, “What?”

“Stop saying nobody takes care of you,” Usnavi answered.

Sonny frowned, “Why?”

Usnavi took a deep breath; yeah, he was definitely doing this; yeah this was a bad idea; but Usnavi didn’t care. “Because, I’m not nobody,” He said.

Sonny stared at him for a few seconds before realization dawned on his face, his eyes growing as large as the sun. “Wha…”

Usnavi couldn’t help but smile, “You’re staying here, with me,” He said as firmly as he could.

Sonny’s eyes filled with tears again, “R…Really?” He squeaked, making Usnavi’s heart almost melt.

“I’ve made up my mind,” Usnavi said, sitting back down next to him. “I know I don’t have much, and, yeah, I don’t have a lot of money, but it’s gotta be better than living on the streets, and you’ll-oof!”

Usnavi grunted as a small body slammed into his chest. Sonny clung to him tightly, his legs hanging off Usnavi’s chair as he had leapt onto him from his own. Sonny buried his face in Usnavi chest, hot tears pouring from his eyes as he hiccupped on small sobs.

Usnavi smiled and returned the hug, pulling Sonny up and positioning him so he was on his lap. He could barely translate Sonny’s sobs, but they definitely sounded along the lines of ‘thank you’. Usnavi gently stroked the boy’s curls; at that moment, he didn’t care at what big a risk he just took. Just this alone was worth it.

“Welcome home, Sonny,” He whispered, hugging the boy tightly.


End file.
